Power Rangers Quasar Storm Season one
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Whitness the story of the Quasar rangers from the beging the love the passion the curage and pain as our heroes face off against the evil warlord Atlan. Reposted yet agin
1. The Storm begins

**A/N: Hey folks what up this the re launch of season one so I hope you en joy it again**

Prologue

Seventeen years ago in a galaxy far away on a planet there was a planet called Daxam. _Daxam's people lived in peace and harmony. Daxam's people also had a very powerful treasure known as the Quasar stones . Gem stones so powerful that they rivaled that of the Zeo crystals. The Daxamites knew that they had to protect the stones so they assigned seven guardians to protect the seven stones. The guardians watched the stones and lived normal lives on Daxam and had families all but one her name was Talia Hawk She helped her brother and the other guardian keep watch over the stones until one the evil warlord Atlan and his armies invaded Daxam in search of the stones in the process killing all the Daxamites. The guardians fought hard to the death . The other guardians knowing they wouldn't survive the assault sent Talia and six of the stones and the five surviving infants of the planet to earth. Knowing that Atlan would never stop looking for the stones and it would take him years to find them on the planet, to protect earth from him. _

Chapter One: The Storm Has Come

Location: New Angel Grove

Kids get down here your going to be late for school, she called . The woman called as she waited in the kitchen for her kids to come down stairs. Her name was Talia and although they where not her children by birth she loved them as if they where. She cared for five of her adopted children since they where infants and was the only mother they knew since there planet was destroyed and they where all the that were left of a once proud race that lived in peace until that dark day. A day that she knew may very well come to this planet. She knew her children would play a major role when that day came, and for that she feared for her children's lives. She thought about this as five of her six children made their way to the kitchen. "Tracie ?" she asked her youngest daughter, "where's David " she continued

"He's still in the bathroom mom," she answered. Tracie was the youngest of the children a year younger than the others and the only human she has been Talia's daughter since she was five. Tracie often felt like in outsider being the only human in the family. Talia knew her daughter was special in her own way the young Native American girl was far more intelligent than most sixteen year olds and was skipped a grade and could match her older brother on a motorcycle.

"That boy he's so lazy sometimes," she thought as she thought of her oldest son. "I know how to get him down here," she said. as she closed her eyes and focused

**Upstairs: **

David was putting on his black military shirt then he hared it in his head the all to familiar voice "_ David Aden Hawk come down here right now!"_ his mother was communicating with him telepathically like he and his brothers and sisters did often as a way to talk during classes but when his mother did it annoyed him sometimes. _"On my way mom,"_ he communicated back to her as he grabbed his and Tracie's helmets and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. David was tall and strong and the oldest child his appearance would give his ethnicity African American, and his body with his six foot three frame made him appear brutish. But his family and those that knew him closely. that he was far from a brute. He was however a daredevil, a talented singer, musician and poet who was protective of those he loved as well as the weak.

"Hey runt you forgot this ," he said to Tracie handing her, her helmet as he sat down at the table.

"Ok kids listen I want you home and ready for training by five today," Talia said. The large house in the middle of the woods of Angel grove healed an underground training faculty that stretched along more than two miles under the city. It was built with the help of Alpha and Billy Cranston , after Talia and the others landed on earth, she had a vision of the future of her then five children she knew that in order for them to accomplish their destiny she would need to train them. So she contacted the being Zordon and ask his help in order to build a fortress underneath the house she called home. .

"Training ! mom can we have a break please !," Stina asked finishing her cereal. Austina or Stina was as her family and friends called her was a beautiful brown haired young girl with a passion for life, animals and cars as evidenced by her 1967 classic muscle car. Like her brother David she was a talented singer and poet her and her mother would appear Caucasian American. She is the second oldest behind David and matches him in will and heart.

"Yeah mom its been months since we had a day off," E J. said. Ezra ,Jayden was his full name but everyone called him E J, and he preferred it this way because he hated the name Ezra. He was one of the two middle children. He was a bit shy but the shyness gave way to his artistic genius and cooking talent. He resembled an Asian American but that couldn't be further from the truth as he was an alien of a planet who did not embrace ethnicity.

" I agree but we have to be ready to use your powers If and when the time come," Talia said

"Aww don't worry your pretty blue head EJ. mom just wants us to be safe and besides its not like your dating any one anyway since you can't talk to girls anyway," Kal said. Kal the second youngest who resembled a Pacific Islander. Kal was an ambitious curious ladies man often at odds with his older brothers. He loved all things women and comics but hated math and chores.

"Shut up Kal just because Tammy dumped Ezra for you , you Don't have to be a jerk about it," said Troia defending her twin brother. Ezra and Troia where twins so the girl with purple high lights often defended the blue haired boy. Because of this she felt a stronger connection to E J more than her other siblings. Aside from this she was talented in her own ways, being a talented self thought dancer, and musician playing three different instruments. On top of her stunning beauty and grace making her more than just eye candy.

"Hey stop it both of you," Talia said " That's enough from all of you now all of you go you're going to be late for school," she continued as they got up and headed to the front yard. They all got into there usual modes of transportation the twins Kal and Stina's red Dodge Charger, while David and Tracie got on to their motorcycles. David's was a black and chrome Harley Davidson V-twin, while Tracie's was a green Suzuki Hyabusa. They all pulled off just be fore the hared Their mother scream "No racing guys,". but she was to late to stop them. The teens raced to school as it was their routine Since the three of them got their respective licenses the other three had theirs a well they just found it easier to worry about three vehicles rather than six. The race ended with David winning by a split second, and Stina coming in second and Tracie coming in last saying "You know I could've made that jump if that damn sun wasn't in my eye". Just be glad you didn't drop your bike this time runt," David said as they walked into the school. They carried on their normal daylily school routine and returned home for their training not knowing what was waiting for them.

**Earth's Orbit:**

An enormous space fortress settles in earths orbit its dark and cold , it houses some the most vile creatures in the universe the plasmus troopers mindless drones with grotesque mutant bodies that struck fear into the hearts of all they had conquered. They where servants of the evil warlord Atlan. Atlan was a sick sadistic alien his skin was a mixture of green, tile, and slight orange. His hair formed a long tile and black mane his eyes were a black and ember color. His body was adorned with silver and red armor, his youthful and some what handsome looks maintained by his knowledge of magic hid his bloodthirsty ways and earned him the name the dashing demon. At his side where his two generals, Girder a mutant brute of a long by gone race. His body was a massive form of cobalt skin covered with battle scares. could crush his enemies with his bare hands and render their bones to dust, but preferred to torture them or simply beheads them with the giant sword he carried on his back His second general was Lady Sala a beautiful and deadly humanoid women whose skin was a light bronze skin. She had long pitch black hair, deep green eyes almond shaped eyes, long claw like nails, and her body was adorned with a red and black leather corset and black leather pants and boots. She looked very much the seductress and vampire in more way than one as she prefers to poison and feed on her enemies rather than the more often than not gutting them with the two daggers she wore on her hips then feeding on them. They have searched the galaxy for years conquering and destroying planets leaving a trail of blood searching for power they've been denied now they have found it.

"Lord Atlan we've found them we've found the Daxamites and the Quasar stones," a gravely voiced creature said.

"Good general Girder now we will have what is ours," said Atlan.

"Yes my lord we'll kill the Daxamites take the Quasar stones and conquer earth for our own," a sexy voiced women said.

"Yes Lady Sala we will. Now you and Girder take a group of Plasmus troopers to earth and attack the city !," Atlan ordered .

"All hail Lord Atlan!," Girder shouted.

**The Ranger's House:**

While her children were training Talia began to feel a pain and sickness in her body. A sickness that seemed to eat away at her very core as she fell to the floor. " Mom ! " David screamed , "are you ok you," he continued.

"No my son I am not for years I've trained you for the day the destroyer of our planet would come and that day has come," Talia said.

" What are you talking about mom," Stina asked.

"Close your eyes my children and all will be revealed" Talia said as her children closed their eyes and a host of images appeared in their minds as Talia told them the story of their destiny . _"Seventeen years ago in a galaxy far away there was a planet called Daxam...,"_ and the story unfolded of how Atlan and his armies conquered their plant and how their adopted mother managed to save them and six of the seven stones.

"Now my children you must take your destiny and take up the Quasar stones and the powers in them to become Power Rangers," she finished. "Here are your morphers," said as she handed them to them , "David brave and bold you shall lead the team as the silver ranger and command the silver lyger zord. Stina passionate and full of fire you will be the red ranger and command the red phoenix zord. Ezra noble and true you will be the blue ranger and command the blue sinter zord. Troia graceful and kind you will be the pink ranger and command the Pegasus zord. Kal wise and swift you be the yellow ranger and command the griffin zord. Together as a family there's no evil you can't beat you are a force for good like the rangers that came before you." she said as she finished.

" Wait mo you said there we're six stones but you only gave morphers to five of us what about Tracie," Kal asked. Talia sighed then looked at her youngest child saddened .

" The reason why I'm not the sixth ranger is the fact that while Daxamites and humans look the same and have the same anatomy our DNA structures are very different. and in trying to make a morpher for me we discovered that the Quasar stone would over power my body," Tracie explained.

"So what's your part in all this Tracie," Kal asked.

"I'm glad you asked my dear brother. See I help design and build the morphers also ...," she was interrupted by an explosion that shook the house.

"What was that !" E J asked as the large screen in the room feel with images of the Plasmus drones and the two generals outside of there house.

"They're here, " Talia said looking horror at the screen.

"What are we waiting for guys lets go!," David yelled running out of the house leading the others from the house.

"Wait guy morphers ...aren't fully bonded yet," Tracie tried to warn her brothers and sisters as they appeared on the screen, fighting the Plasmus drones.

"Tracie how long can they last with out morphing," Talia asked.

"It'll take at least fifteen minutes before the morphers fully bond with their DNA, but I don't know if they can last that long, Tracie said, " hopefully their DNA powers will help buy them some time mom," she contiued.

The five teens battled the drones as the generals watched. "Pitiful Daxamite children they hardly stand chance," said Girder.

"Yes once we kill theses worms this planet will be ours," Lady Sala replied.

"Man these guys our tuff," said E J.

"Yeah but, huh, we got keep them away from the house," said Kal breathlessly, " right Dave ," he continued.

"Err...yeah these things are ahh !," he words cut off by him being knocked to the ground by a strike to his ribs. " Ok damn it now I'm pissed you want me you got me ahh! ...," David's body began to glow bright silver he launched him self into the air a felt self change into a silver ball of pure energy he flew a lighting speed into a group of plasmus drones destroying them instantly reforming behind them as they blew up. " Ok whose next," he said.

EJ stood surrounded by six drones being pushed around "Okay six on one not fair," he said as he split into four people, "now six on four is little more even," he continued as he and his doubles destroyed the drones.

Stina began to feel her self fade away as he fought the drones the drones had stopped attacking her she realized she was invisible and used it to her advantage causing the drones to destroy themselves. "You guys just go to pieces don't you," she said smirking .

Kal fought being backed into the wall then suddenly took off at lightning fast speed between the drones attacking them and coming out on the other side of them looking back as they blew up. "Huh...huh speeding is cool," he said.

Troia began to run up a tree flipping landing on top of the six drones running along their heads kicking them flipping of off them and kicking them in to the tree causing them to shatter.

"That's it I'm tired of these guys," Stina said,

"Yeah me too," David replied.

"Lets kick it up a notch then big bro," Kal said.

"Quasar storm Ranger form!," all five shouted, a flash of colored lights bathed them but nothing happened. Then they where rushed by plasmus drone and the generals.

"Tracie! what's wrong we can't morph and...ah we're getting beat!," David screamed into his morpher.

"The morphers aren't fully bonded to you guys yet ," Tracie said franticly.

"Great time to tell us kid," Stina said trying to fend off two drones.

"Look Stina I tried to warn you before you left the lab but... anyway you just have to hold them off for about five more minutes," Tracie said slightly angered at her brothers and sisters.

"Damn Tracie we don't that kind of time," Troia said.

"Well I don't know guys ,mom do you have any ideas...mom?" Tracie said looking away from the screen to find her mother gone.

"Pitiful Daxamite scum ," Girder said as he and Lady Sala walked towards the five downed teens.

"I'm going to enjoy killing them," Lady Sala said. Then as they came within inches of them they were met with a split kick sending them to the ground.

"Mom!," E J said in surprise as his mother came to her feet.

"You Daxamite witch you'll pay for this, with you and your children's lives" Lady Sala said.

"No! I have watched destroy my world and countless others this ends now! Quasar Guardian form !," Talia screamed. The teens watched as a flash of pure white light covered their mother and as it faded she was covered in white armor with gold accents, there on each of her wrist where large gold and silver blades.

"Alright mom ," Kal said as their mother went on the attack cutting through the drones first two by two then three by three, then focused on two generals and fought then at the same time. Sometime during the fight her guardian form began to fade in and out, while she fought the two generals and her children fought the drones.

"Talia you pitiful women you think you can defeat us you and your children will die like all others of your kind," tossing her aside causing her guardian form to completely fade. As the generals charged her David used his energy to stun both of them only momentarily "Mom you ok," he asked.

"Look out!," she screamed seeing Lady Sala charging at him. Just as she was about to strike she was thrown back as Stina materialized.

"I know I'm awesome right, " Stina said with a cocky smile as her other brothers and sisters rushed to her side. Just then another wave of drones appeared.

"Great more of these guys," said Troia.

"Um Tracie...,"David asked

"Way ahead of you big bro morphers are fully bonded," Tracie replied.

"Alright lets try this again guys," David said.

"Quasar Storm Ranger Form!," they all yelled.

Pliers of sliver, red, blue, yellow, and pink light when the lights faded they where dressed in colored uniforms with black accents.

" Alright guys, Troia, Kal, E J take out the drones Stina you and me will take out the generals," David said, "and mom get to the lab," he continued.

"Right," they said going on the attack .

"I'm done playing with you clowns," E J said. "Quasar Mace !," he called, as large spiked mace appeared in his hands, "fury spin!," he continued as he went into high speed spin throwing off sparks of blue energy destroying, all of the drones, around him.

"Ok that was good E J, but now its my turn," Troia said as she called for her disc blade and large silver disc shaped object with sharp curved edges on it appeared in her hand. "Boomerang attack!," she yelled. as she threw it the turned into pink energy it cut through the drones and returned to her.

"Ok guys my turn," Kal said as he called for his Quasar cross bow. "Rapid fire,!" he yelled the bow glowed yellow and fired several explosive arrows destroying the drones.

As the others fought the drones Stina and David fought Girder and Sala fighting them to a draw until they drew their weapons. "Prepare to taste my blade" Girder said as he drew his sword and Sala drew her two daggers and charged them not counting David and Stina back flipping out of the way.

"Ready sis," David asked,

"Ready bro," Stina replied. "Quasar sword," Stina called as a medium sized sword that looked to be a long sword and katana appeared in her hands.

"Quasar spears !," David called as two medium spears appeared with large gold and silver heads in his hands. The four charged each other fighting in four way dual sparks flew from their bodies until Girder launched an energy attack from his sword hitting David and knocking him to the ground David got up and used his spears staff mode and used its ultra strike knocking Girder to the ground. Stina flowed suit using her phoenix slash on Sala.

The Others came to their sides and stood over a defeated Girder and Sala. "You've won this time but this isn't over," Girder said as he and Sala retreated.

**A few minutes later in the lab:**

Talia stood and looked at her children with sad happiness, " I am proud of all of you , but this is not over Atlan's forces will not stop till he has the stones and has killed us all., we must be ever ready to fight and risk you lives," she told her children. "Don't worry mom we'll defeat Atlan even if it means death," David extending his hand. "All I have to say is if they want these stone they'll have to come through me ," Stina said placing her hand on top of his. " You know I really hate bullies be them human or alien," Troia said putting her hand on her sister's. "You guys are just lucky blue is my favorite color," E J said placing his hand on top of Troia's. "Well I've always wanted to be a super hero," Kal said placing his hand on top of his. "Hey guys every team need a genius luckily you're related to one," Tracie said placing her hand on Kal's. Talia walked over and placed her hand on top of her children's and said " We are more than a team more than heroes we're a family and when seven become one no evil no injustice can stop us".

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this relunch of season one of quasar hope you read the hwhole thing again peace in love SDR**


	2. In speed and Storm

**Note: I only own my rangers and villains any reference to Zordon or any other thing from the Ranger universe does not belong to me**

**Chapter 2: In Speed and Storm:**

It was a normal Saturday at the house David and the others where trying to sleep in . It had been a hectic week between getting their powers and Atlan's attacks on the city ,and school kept them busy. They all just wanted to sleep in but their mother and younger sister had other plans.

"_Stina , Troia wake up and come to the lab."_ their mother said communicating with them telepathically invading their sleep.

"Damn it T. does mom have to wake us up like that and its to early," Stina complained crawling out of the bed. putting on her red bunny slippers.

"I know its only ten I need at least another hour of sleep," the girl in the pink pajamas agreed as they headed to the lab.

"_Ezra, Kal wake up and come to the lab." _

"God ! , it's Saturday can't we have a break," Kal said putting on his yellow tank top

"Ugh ! shut up Kal it's bad enough wakening up, listening to you just makes it worse," said E J as they headed to the lab.

" _David wake up and come to the lab"_

"_Ugh ! three more minutes mom," _he thought back to her.

"_Now David," _Talia thought .

" _Ok mom," _he thought as he fell out of bed.

As the five sleepy teens made their way to the lab they where greeted by there mom and youngest sister. " Morning guys hope you slept well," Tracie said. smiling.

" This better be good Tracie you woke me up from a dream involving Megan Goodie," Stina said.

"Oh it is," Tracie said, " so a long time ago mom and I figured That you'd need to use the morphers," continued.

"Yeah we know that's why all the training. since we were five been for," David said. wiping sleep from his eyes.

"Well mom and I also realized some time ago that you can't always be in the city all the time. so we came up with a few ideas to help you guys," Tracie said pressing a button on the remote holding causing the section of the labs floor where they were standing to be lowered into a dark tunnel that appeared to run along underneath the lab and a appeared to be a cross between a mine shaft and a garage.

"What is this place mom," Kal asked.

"This my children is the hanger bay for your ranger vehicles. Which connects to a network of tunnels to spots all over New Angel Grove. I figured it would be able to give you enough access to the city to do your job.," Talia said.

"Wait mom did you say vehicles," E J asked.

"Tracie if you would please," Talia asked.

"Gladly mom," Tracie said pressing a button on the remote and triggering several large lights on the ceiling to turn on. "Stina met your new ride" she said as a spot light shown down on to a large red vehicle that appeared to be a cross between an s.u.v , a spots car and military assault vehicle. " Stina this is the Quasar Runner. It has off road capabilities, dual side mounted laser cannons, g.p.s ,on board computer, and visual com-link ,reinforced zenomium alloy body drive max engine capable of speeds of over three hundred miles per-hour," she explained

"Wow I need a moment cause I may cry," Stina said.

"Um yeah... I only see four seats what about me," David said.

"Ok big bro I didn't forget about you," Tracie said turning on another spot light on to a silver chopper style motorcycle with wings along the underside. "Dave this the Quasar hover cycle. Designs curtsey of DR. Andrew Hartford I jus added a little style to it. It has wing mounted lasers an on board com-link tires that can go on any surface or road. Capable of speeds of mach four. The body is made up of a super light-weight alloy which makes it more maneuverable in the air.," she explained.

"Wow runt you really out did your self so when do we test them out," David asked.

"As soon as you put these on ," Talia said handing them two jumpsuits that were identical except Stina's had red trim and David's had silver.

"Mom do we have to wear these I mean don't get me wrong they're nice but I never saw the point of wearing uniforms and then morphing," Stina asked.

"No Austina they're only for testing purposes," Talia answered.

" Yeah and while we're on the subject guys just because your ranger suit is a certain color doesn't mean all your normal outfits have to be that color too," David said pulling on his suit and looking around to see his siblings pajamas corresponded with their ranger suits.

"Enough jokes Dave lets see what these things can do," Stina said climbing into the cock-pit of the runner and closing the side hatch.

"Alright sis," David said throwing his leg over the chopper and putting his helmet on. "I don't know why you're even doing this you know I'm going to win I always win, "Dave said talking into com-link inside his helmet.

"What makes you so sure oh "wise" older brother," Stina asked adjusting her headset com-link.

"Because I...," David said being cut of by Tracie.

"Um hate to interrupt you two but we're in the middle of field testing and you two need focus," Tracie said.

" We are focused!," David and Stina said in unison.

"Ok guys there are visual com screens on each vehicle. Stina yours will be in the be on the far right of the dash Dave yours is on your rear view mirror," Tracie said.

"Got it Trace," Stina responded.

" Good. what about you Davie boy," Tracie asked.

"Yeah runt you're coming in crystal clear," David replied.

"Ok fire them up," Tracie ordered.

"Engines on," they said in unison.

"Ok guys the main tunnel is a straight shot to the desert outside of town.

"Ok lets rock and roll ," David said as he and Stina took off.

"Ok Dave charge your gyro stabilizers there the jump ramp is coming up in a hundred feet," Tracie said.

"I see it Tracie what about you Stina ," David asked.

" I see it Dave and jump thrusters are charging.," Stina replied. The two vehicles hit the ramp at stunning speeds blasting to the surface. The runner remained on the ground while the hover cycle took to the air. Tracie ordered them through target practice David hitting two more than his sister before heading back to the house.

"Wow Tracie you out did your self baby sis," David said.

"Yeah kid how'd ever build all this stuff," E J asked.

"Yeah I've wondered that too," Troia said.

"Well mom laid a lot of the ground work before she adopted me, after I was adopted I used some of the graphing soft wear to design some of this stuff in between training with you and I had a little bit of help from our favorite "uncle"," Tracie explained.

"So "uncle" Billy helped you do all this," Kal asked. "Yep but the bulk of it was my idea," Tracie replied .

"I hate to interrupt this but I'm hungry," Stina said looking around the room at the others.

Talia looked at her watch and saw the time. " Stina's right time to get dressed we had to be at the shop about two hours ago," she said as she and the teens made their way upstairs. They ate, dressed and left for their mothers coffee and music shop. Talia opened the shop a month after arriving on earth as a way keep a flow of income to her family before surviving on rather generous donations from a certain inter-dimensional being. The kids started working there at the ages of thirteen and twelve but their love of music started when they were children all them grew up there as a family, see as Tracie's birth mother and father were Talia's partners in the shop. All of them played at least one instrument with the exception of E J who was an artist and amateur chief and Stina who although could have easily mastered one of the three instruments Troia played but preferred to sing and produce.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

The war lord sat in his throne room his eyes glowed red with fury as he looked at his soldiers with contempt. "Cruse those damned Daxamites. Now that they've bonded with those stones they have made it more of a challenge to accomplish my goal. No matter the Daxamites will die by my hand and I'll have my ultimate power, and nothing will stand in my way. Lady Sala Take some drones into the city and go to the museum and If those Rangers get in the way kill them," Atlan said.

" Yes my lord the rangers will die and so will the humans they protect," Sala replied bowing to him.

**Back at the shop:**

"Hello boys and girls, Hello K-bear," said the young biracial girl walking into the shop and hugging Kal.

" Hey Tammy," Kal said kissing her.

Tammy Matthews was one of the most beautiful girls in Angel Grove, but also a bit of a stereotypical blond but she was also a kind hearted young women. She was of Asian, Spanish , and African American decent giving her an exotic look along with green eyes and blondish brown hair. she had grown up in Angel Grove with the others and once dated E J and now dated Kal which put a strain on her friendships with the others especially with Troia.

"Hello Tammy I would greatly appreciate it if you wouldn't make out with my kid brother In the shop. I mean we're trying to run a respectable place here not a brothel," Troia said with a smirk.

"Are you calling me whore Troia," Tammy asked becoming angry with her former best friend.

"Well if a girl dumps my twin brother for my younger brother I say whore Is appropriate term or would you prefer slut," Troia replied

" You know what emo girl ...," Tammy said being cut off by Talia.

" That's enough out of both of you Troia your brothers have come to some kind a peace about this, now you and Tammy both work here and I expect you to do the same," Talia said.

"Ok mom, sorry" Troia said gritting her teeth.

"Me too Ms. Hawk," Tammy said with a sigh.

"Good now both of...ngh," Talia had her words cut off by an all too familiar pain in her head. " " Dave, Stina, Troia, E J Kal I need you in back now," Talia asked trying not to appear obvious.

" Mom what's up ," Stina asked.

"Drones and Lady Sala are attacking Angel grove museum you have to stop them but try to remain unnoticed," Talia explained .

"Ok mom but what about Tammy," David asked.

"You worry about the Drones and leave Tammy to Tracie and me, "

"Right lets go," Stina said as she and the others ran out the back door.

**The museum:**

Sala and the drones were attacking the museum. "Run you worthless human dogs soon you will die for the glory of Atlan," Sala said. Not two seconds later a silver strike cut through the drone in front of her, before David materialized before her eyes.

"You know Sala the glory of Atlan doesn't sound like something worth dying for," David said coming to a fighting stance.

"You Daxamite bastard , you'll pay for cursing the name of Atl...ugh," Sala started to say her words being cut off by a kick to the stomach.

"You know you really shouldn't say that to peoples brothers never know when they'll show up," said a materializing Stina. Else where in the museum parking lot "

You know I always say two heads are better than one," E J said duplicating himself into two and taking out four drones.

Kal found himself standing over a water hose being approached by drones. "Hey look over there," he said before picking up the hose and using his super speed to tie the drones up with it and drop kicking them.

"Your going to flip for this," Troia said before going into a series of back flips landing in the same spot each time causing five of the seven drones to take them selves out before split kicking the other two.

" I'll be back Ranges," Sala said before disappearing. "Come on lets go back to the shop, before we're spotted," David said. As they left for the shop.

**Back at the Shop:**

"David Your arm !, " Talia yelled as she saw her son was bleeding heavily.

"What...ah crap!," David said looking at the two inch wide gash on his arm.

"Healing hands," Talia said grabbing David's arm as a gold and white light covered his arm healing it.

"Wow mom how can you do that ,better yet how can you morph, " Stina asked.

"And what was Atlan after at the museum," Kal asked.

"I knew this day would come this day is a part of your destiny," she said. "To understand your mission you must first know that we are not the first Daxamites on earth,". she continued.

" Wait what...how is that possible mom," David asked.

"Back in the dawn of earth seven Daxamite creatures came to earth carrying with them the six titan boxes," she explained.

"What are the titan boxes," E J asked.

" On Daxam there was once a darkness so great that it nearly destroyed the universe, the energy took the form of the dark titan corrupted Daxamite who had to be destroyed to save our home world and our adopted home world as well. In order to make sure that the powers never feel into the wrong hands for sometime they placed them here on earth and sealed the boxes with a lock and placed the key within a human body whose soul passed through generation to generation. But to further secure that no one ever got he boxes they placed themselves into the Quasar stones to be used by the chosen knights and be protected by the guardians until the knights arrived. I am one of the guardians and you are the knights or rangers as you're called," she explained further.

"So what about the whole morphing thing you did a few days ago," Troia asked.

"On Daxam I was the guardian of peace, mercy, and justice. That morph was my guardian form but unfortunately my powers are not tied with the morphing grid so I can't hold it very long and it drains my life force," she told her.

"So just to be clear Atlan wants to become the titan and destroy the earth why did he want the stones," David asked.

"That my son I'm not sure," Talia answered.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

"Sala you failed me you pitiful witch!," Atlan said in a rage.

":My lord please let me redeem myself. Might I suggest that you send one of your lieutenants to retrieve the first box," Sala pleaded

"Yes a lieutenant but which one... Kilowog come," he said gesturing to his chess board as sparks of magic flung from his fingers hitting one peace. The chess peace turned into a kneeling gray skinned beast with red rings around his solid white eyes. He had two long gray jagged horns on his fore head followed by a long black braid .He wore a armored loin cloth and two spiked shoulder pads. He held a large two sided battle axe .

"How may I serve you master," he asked.

" Go to earth with a group of drones and Sala and bring back the titan box," Atlan commanded.

" Yes master all things to the glory of Atlan," he said before teleporting.

**A few moments later at the Ranger's house :**

Tracie was sitting in the lab working on some configurations when she herd it the alert siren. " Um guys get down here now," Tracie said over the intercom Within seconds the rangers and their mother where down stairs in the lab.

" Mom what is that thing," E J asked.

"Kilowog he's one of Atlan's lieutenants," Talia said.

"He's big I mean really big," Kal said.

"Duh Kal," Stina said.

" What's the plan Dave," Troia asked.

" We get to the museum, take that thing out and get the box," David said.

"It won't be that easy son, fighting a lieutenant is a lot harder than fighting drones you will more than likely have to use your zords," Talia said.

"Right plus Sala's with him and a bout eighty drones. Hey Trace we'll need to use..," David said being cut off by his youngest sister.

" Way ahead of you big bro the runner and the cycle are all ready to go," Tracie pressing the button to lower the elevator.

"Lets ranger up !," David yelled .

" Quasar Storm Ranger form !," they yelled in unison.

Within seconds they where in the heat of a battle David using his hover cycles mounted guns blasting fifteen of the drones and Stina taking out ten with the runner's.

" You worthless brats your heads will make great trophies for my lord Atlan," Lady Sala said.

"We'll see about that E J., Kal you take the rest of the drones, Troia you take Sala keep her from the box, Stina you and I will cut up the middle and get big ugly," David said.

"Right !, " the others said in unison. They went on the attack each using there own individual weapons and attacks.

"You think you can hang with me pinky," Sala said slightly over powering Troia. "You'll die just like the rest of Daxam," she continued not knowing that Troia had a plan.

"You know ..agh...you really...ugh. talk too much Quasar stunner," Troia said blasting the humanoid girl with the small side sending her flying in to a wall.

Sala felt a trickle of blood from her bottom lip this more than the blast stunned but also enraged her she clutched the two curved serrated daggers that she was holing in her hands and her eyes glowed red with hate as the daggers glowed black "You...You little whore!," she screamed as she leapt on to Troia. The two of them wrestled until Troia used her agility powers to throw Sala of her and flip her self on to her feet. Sala landed on her side four feet away she felt a pain in her ribs this shocked and enraged her she climbed to her feet and charged at Troia again but was cut off by the boomerang throw of Troia's disc blade sending her through two glass doors before her body was stopped by a wall.

"Well that was easy," Troia said before going to fight some more with E J and Kal.

Mean while David and Stina had their hands full with Kilowog holding him of as best they could. "You damned Daxamites once you're dead the universe will be Atlan's," he said swinging giant two sided axe causing Stina and David to roll to either side .

"Quasar stunners," they said in unison drawing their side arms and firing them hitting four shots on Kilowog.

"Ready sis ?." David asked.

"Hell yeah, Quasar sword," Stina said as her sword appeared in her hands.

"Quasars spears staff mode," David said as a two sided spear.

"Phoenix Fury!," Stina said leaping into the air.

"Lyger strike," David said following her in to the air.

"Quasar double team," they said striking him with their weapons sending him to the ground in a explosion before joining their siblings on the ground.

" Good job guys now lets get the box,"

E J said . Then suddenly a large bolt of lightning hit the ground causing it to shake. The rangers looked up to see Kilowog had grown to the size of a large office building.

"Ok guys.. ..I think its time you guys called you zords," Tracie said over the com-link seeing as she and Talia watched the whole battle on the monitor in the lab.

"Right!," they said in unison.

"Sprit of the stone I summon thy , Lyger Zord !," David said then in a flash of light a large silver beast with a horn in the center of its head and a black mane and black stripes that was a cross between a lion and tiger appeared.

"Sprit of the stone I summon thy, Phoenix Zord." Stina said as a large red bird with flames on the end of its tail feathers appeared

"Sprit of the stone I summon thy, Centaur Zord," E J said as a blue skinned Centaur with black body armor appeared .

"Sprit of the stone I summon thy, Pegasus Zord," Troia said as a pink and black winged horse lappeared.

"Sprit of the stone I summon thy, Griffin Zord," Kal said as yellow and black creature that had the body of a lion and the head and wings of an eagle appeared.

Within seconds all five Rangers had boarded there zords and went into individual attacks gaining a small upper hand on Kilowog before he mounted his counter attack. "Yes once again my axe will taste Daxamite blood," Kilowog said knocking all five Zords down with an energy blast from his axe.

"Agh we're getting hammered out here Tracie any ideas," E J asked over the com-link in his zord.

"You have to form the Mega-Zord that's the only way to take this guy out," Tracie responded.

"That's all well and good sis but how do we do that," Troia asked.

"Listen my children your zords and yourselves are psychically linked you have to think as one share the same focus and you can defeat this monster," Talia explained to them.

"Right mom. Ok guys focus.," David said all the rangers began to think the same thoughts using their telepathic abilities:

"_We are focused we are one we are family nothing can separate us... Quasar Storm Mega Zord form !,"_ they all thought as the mega zord took form. The Pegasus and Griffin formed the legs while the Centaur formed the waist. The Lyger zord formed the torso and head while the Phoenix formed the arms. "Alright guys lets finish it," David said as they attacked Kilowog the battle went on evenly matched for some time until the rangers used their Quasar rage energy attack destroying Kilowog. "Ok guys lets that box," David said as they powered down the Mega Zord. The rangers ran into the museum to where the box was supposed to be to find nothing.

"Where's the box," Kal asked confused .

"I don't know Kal ...Sala that witch must've took it after I knocked her in here," Troia said angrily.

**Atlan's fortress :**

" For you lord Atlan," Sala said kneeling in front of thrown presenting the box.

"Very good Sala where have you put the other box?," Atlan replied.

"What oth...agh," Sala started her words being cut off by Atlan's boot connecting to her side.

"The other box you where supposed to get you cursed witch," Atlan said,

" I... I... I 'm sorry my lord," Sala stammered clutching her further injured ribs.

" Leave me witch," Atlan commanded.

"Yes my lord," Sala said walking away. As she walked down the long dark halls of the fortress Sala thought to her self:_ I have to find where that other box is. I have to gain my lord's favor before..."_cough". The cough interrupting her thoughts causing her to double over in and simultaneously cover her mouth:_ blood! How am I coughing blood. The pink ranger ... Troia she hurt me but how could she no one ever hurts me. Atlan saw to that but yet I can fell the broken and bruised ribs in my body, _she thought as she made her way into her bed chamber and falling in a painful heap on her bed.

**The Ranger's House.**

The battle had been over for at least an hour but Troia was upset and livid, "Damn it to hell,!" she screamed.

"C'mon Troi you didn't know that was going to happen when you threw her the museum, ' Stina said.

" Yeah but it sucks Atlan has the box we can't find the other five our the key with out it," Kal said

"Other four, " Talia said entering the lab carry what appeared to be a small gold coffin. " Mom is that a..." David said.

"...Titan box yes David it is. I found it years ago after the city was destroyed and hid it until we needed it," she explained.

" Now all need is the key and to find the and the other four boxes," E J said.

"And get the one back from Atlan," David said.

"Well lucky we're in this for the long hall, " Kal said .

"Yeah...but I don't know about you but fighting monsters makes me hungry, and I smell mom's chicken and sausage gumbo," Troia said.

"Race ya," Kal said running up the stairs with his super speed.

"C'mon guys lets go before speedy eats it all," Tracie said as they all went upstairs


	3. Keys to love

**A/N: **Okay this chapter takes place three weeks after the first two and will jump some weeks during the story in order to keep things going at good pace.

**Disclaimer: **I own no characters from the power rangers universe I make reference to only my own characters.

It was a typical morning at the ranger's home Talia had cooked breakfast for her seven children like always which was one of the only things that hadn't changed over the last three weeks. Another thing that hadn't changed was David's being late to breakfast. "David Your breakfast is getting cold !," Talia called as she herd the sound of David's footsteps rushing down the stairs.

"Sorry mom " he said pulling on his white button down shirt with black embroidered vines and skulls, "...would've been down sooner if E J hadn't used all the hot water," he continued looking at the boy wearing a black H.I.M t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Hey I hade to other wise the bleach would take out my hair," E J responded, "..and besides I don't complain when you trim your dreads and leave hair in the sink"

"Look Ezra my dreads don't make you run late ," David said "... plus I have to trim my locks to keep them even you don't have to be blond," he continued.

"He's got a point E J," Tracie said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Thanks Tracie you...," he paused and examined his youngest sibling who was wearing her favorite black jeans and boots , green tank top and her white leather motorcycle jacket, "...are those my gloves," David asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah sorry I couldn't find my fingerless pair so I borrowed yours," she said "and besides you have two other pairs. You know its not like someone stole on of your lip rings and never gave it back and is drinking orange juice like she did nothing wrong ," Tracie continued glancing at Troia who was wearing very baggy lime green cargo pants pink short sleeve top black combat boots studded belt and bright pink and green spiked choker, and the lip ring in question.

" Look Tracie I said I was sorry what more do you want from me,"

"Well for starters you can go to _" Hot Topic"_ and by me a new lip ring then you could wash and wax my bike for the bike show next week,"

"Oh and while your doing our kid sister's bike you can do the same to my charger you know the one that I let you drive to that concert in Stone Canyon the other month and you forgot to put gas in," said Stina who was wearing a pair of black "skinny" jeans with a mid sleeved white t-shirt that stopped just below her waist, the shirt had silver angel wings on the front that complemented the sliver scarf she tied around her neck and black hoop earrings she wore.

"Okay Stina I told you that I'd pay you back, " she said

"...Yeah a month ago and I'm still waiting on my thirty-eight dollars and fifty cents," Stina said slightly more matter intently.

"Ok I'll get it rite now. Uh mom can I have thirty-eight dollars," she as she asked her mother half heartedly.

"Agh you kids its going to be a relief when you graduate in a year," Talia said as she handed her middle daughter the money.

"Oh come on mom you know you'll miss us when we leave," said Kal wearing his black shorts with blue and yellow designs on the back, his matching shirt and blue yellow and black Nikes rounded out his out fit.

"You're right son I would but right now you're going to be late if you don't leave," Talia said and with that all six teens grabbed there back packs with Stina, David, and Tracie grabbing the keys to there respective modes of transit. As they got to school and pulled into the parking lot Stina became visually upset;

"Who parked in my in my spot!" she yelled looking at custom painted Pontiac firebird parked in her usual spot.

"Clam down sis its just a parking space. So you park two spaces over today no big deal," David getting of his bike.

" I don't care this is my spot I always park here its been that way for a year and a half," she replied as they walked towards the building.

"Oh no. guys see another live make out session, in our direct future," Troia said as she saw Kal's girlfriend Tammie approach them.

"Hey Tam... Agh ," He started to say as he cut short by Tammie's hand connecting with his face in a loud smack.

"Kal Hawk you're a no good cheating dog. Jessie told me she saw you Sunday night at the "station" with that slut Vicki Tyler,": Tammie said her temper very heated.

"Look Tam it wasn't like that were.. uh ..uh studying yeah studying that's it ," Kal said trying to keep a straight face.

"She said you'd say something like that that's why she sent me this last night after she caught you," she said as she pulled out her cell phone and showed him the picture of him and Vicki kissing that Jessie kissing.

"Se what had happened was.. Agh!," his words being cut off as Tammie punched him in his eye.

":I'm done with you Kal," Tammie said leaving and walking into the school.

Tracie was the first to laugh and break the silence by saying "Damn man ! you might want to put your shades for the rest of the day bro cause she really jacked up your eye,. I mean she hit you with her ring hand," she said.

" I've had worse over the past few weeks Tracie," Kal said.

"True to bad mom aint her to heal you," David said as they walked in to school.

As they made their way in to the hallway the five teens separated and each went to their first period classes Tracie and Troia went to algebra , E J went to his art class, Kal went to gym, While Stina, and David went to their creative writing class. The class went on as usual with the students in there cluster groups and worked on their projects with David and Stina being the only group of two until about mid class when there was a knock on the door. Mrs. Savage opened the door and leaned out for what seemed like three minutes, when she came back in she was followed by a very stunning young girl no older than David and Stina. She appeared to be at lest five-foot eight, and her hair was black and shoulder length and cut into layers her skin was slightly tan coupled with her almond like eyes made her appear Asian. She was wearing a simple white tank top with the word pride written in rainbow colored letters showing off her arms and her tattoos one on each shoulder a tribal symbol on her left shoulder, and the Chinese symbol for wildcat on her right, and what appear to be a large star on her left wrist. Her out fit was rounded out by the skin tight jeans that more than showed off her toned yet shapely coke bottle shape that was not lost on any one in the room most of all Stina who was now utterly dumbstruck

"Class we have a new student please say hello to Maxine Paige. Miss Paige you may join the group in the back," said Mrs. Savage as she directed her to where David and Stina were seated. As Maxine made her way to them Stina thought the way she walked was poetry in motion then she herd an all to familiar voice in her head.

"_Quit drooling Austina," _David communicated to her using their telepathic ability.

"_Shut up David. You know as well as I do I don't drool over girls,"_ she thought back to him.

"Hey," a voice said jarring Stina from her and David's conversation. "I'm Maxine you can just call me Max ," she said all Stina could do was stare in to the blue green eyes of the beautiful girl in front of her as she spoke in a slight southern accent all Stina thought was _Velvet her voice sounds like velvet and poetry_ as she continued to stare into and become lost in her eyes

"Hey Max I'm David, You'll have to excuse my sister she not always this rude,"

"Sister?," Max said a bit confused.

"_Talk to her Stina, before she thinks you're creepy,"_ David thought to his sister.

"Yeah I'm... I mean we're adopted by the way the names Austina ...Austina Hawk . But everyone calls me Stina," she said in a obvious nervous voice.

"_Way to go sis its not obvious you like her at all,"_ David communicated to his sister.

"_I can't help it Dave she's just a goddess and...wait how do you know I like her,"_. "_Telepathic link remember,"_ David said mockingly.

"Well Stina, Max Paige nice to met you both. Well you two seem closer than normal adopted siblings how long y'all been brother and sister," Max asked.

"Since we were about three months old or something like that. Our mom adopted five of us at the same time , when we were six she adopted our sister Tracie, she's sixteen the rest of are seventeen. But Dave and I are the oldest I'm a month younger than him," said Stina feeing her nerves race at the sheer thought of the raven haired girls voice.

"Wow six of you huh? Nice to know I'm not the only orphan in the school." Max said drawing the more intent interest of Stina.

"So what happened to them," Stina asked.

"Don't know never met em' all I really know is that my daddy died before I was born , and momma was killed a short time after I got here, I was taken in by this old gypsy women in New Orleans were I was born . She raised me till she passed on when ten," she explained.

" Whoa ! That seems rough I mean you lose your birth parents and your adopted mom too," David said "...so what do you know about your birth parents," he continued.

"Well honestly all know is that my momma was a Creole woman named Stacey , and my father was Apache , and my name is Maxine that's it really," she said half heartedly with a slight bit of sadness in her voice.

"Wow," Stina said completely entranced by Max's story.

"_Ask her to lunch you goof," _David communicated to his sister.

"_If you want her to eat with us so bad you ask her." _

_"Well sis judging by the look she's been given you and those rainbow colored letters on her shirt I'm not her type," _David thought.

_"Yeah...wait what look?" _

_"Ask her fool," _David said looking rather annoyed at his sister's shyness.

"Max I was wondering if you'd like to join us at lunch in the quad outside the cafeteria, after third period," Stina asked "...it would give you a chance to meet the rest of our family," she continued trying not to appear too eager.

"I'd like that," Max said as the bell rang signaling class was over. She waved by to them and left for her next class.

" She's feeling you sis," David said.

"She is not. Anyway how'd you know if she was are not," Stina asked.

"Please I have three sisters. I've watched you guys for the longest. Plus it helps that she's gay," he replied.

"Ok you don't know that she's a lesbian for sure. Second why would it be easy to tell if she was," she asked her eyebrow raised.

"Well no matter how much control lesbians claim to have they all look at girls they like the same way as straight men," David said "...and if you need to ask her out you haven't been on a date since you dumped Ricky," he continued.

"Ugh don't remind about her, that chic was nuts," Stina said thinking about her former girlfriend Ricky Fontana. Ricky was the only girl that she ever hated dating because despite Ricky's good looks and charisma that drew Stina to her underneath all that lied a jealous possessive, and all around overbearing clingy nut case. She would intimidate any girl who so much as asked Stina a question , she'd constantly call her all hours of the night , not allowing Stina to be alone often times sitting in the tree outside her room and watching her sleep. The final two straws came four months ago when Stina had been working on her car and found a tracking device in her radiator, which lead to her confronting her and breaking up with her which also in turn lead to Ricky standing in their yard blasting _Can you stand the rain_ by New Edition for more than two hours.

"Yeah I know how long did she stay outside that night anyway," David asked jokingly as he and his sister went to there classes.

The next two class periods flew by fast making the day seem to go at light speed. As lunch time came Max found her self in the quad just outside the school's cafeteria. She was taken back by just how bright the California sun was as she pulled on her sunglasses and scanned the area until she herd a familiar new voice call to her "Hey Max over here," the sweet yet loud voice called as she walked to it. She couldn't figure out why but Max had been drawn to the voice's owner. The way she stared at Max electrified her the way she had that nervous smile when she met , her voice so sweet and strong at the same time it was like angels riding a hurricane was the only way Max could describe it. And her name Stina rolled of her tongue like poetry or a beautiful song. But most of all it was Stina's kind caring soul that drew Max to her. The way she seemed to want to know everything about her having only met her this morning Stina seemed to instantly care for her and about her life which made Max equally care as much about her.

"Hey David ,Stina," Max said she put her tray down on the round table between David and Stina.

"Hello pretty lady ..." Kal said extending his hand to Max, "... my names Kal and you are," he continued.

" Gay and not interested," Max replied with a smirk.

"You'll have to forgive my brother he's an idiot. I'm Ezra by the way but please never call me that I prefer E J. These are our sisters Troia and Tracie," E J said. "And you already know David and Stina," he continued. After to the introductions were over Max was the first to speak,

"So who plays guitar, "she said looking at the guitar case on the table. "Me and Tracie both play," David said, "...why you play," he continued.

" I play bass, any body else play an instrument ," Max asked.

"I play piano ,and the violin and the bass," Troia said, "...and Kal over here is a pretty good drummer," she continued.

"So what about you Stina you play anything ," Max asked.

"No I sing and write mostly," Stina replied.

"Ya'll a band or something," Max asked.

"Well we used to be until our bass player moved a few months ago, and since Troia can't play two instruments at once we stopped playing," David replied. "Well anyway Max in class never told us why you left New Orleans," David said.

"Well its kinda strange. You see this star on my wrist ," she said pointing on her arm. "Well like I was told you in class I was taken in by a gypsy named "Momma" Cleo, and she raised me in her family like a granddaughter in a gypsy camp in the swamps. But Momma 's family was in a feud with another family. The feud had been goin on for years almost a hundred by the time I came along. But other than that I grew up loved by all my family and went to school like a normal kid. But I was always causing trouble at the school fightin taking dares momma called me her lil wildcat that's why I got this one," she said pointing to the Chinese symbol on her arm.

"That's some nice work on your tattoos how you get them done," Troia asked admiring the young woman's body art.

"Well lets just say being raised in a family of gypsies has its advantages my "cousin" Foxx was a master at tattoos. And before ya'll ask I only have five and I'll show ya'll some of the others later," Max said. "Anyway back to this star. This star is my families crest I got it a year ago a few months after I turned sixteen The night I got my license during my induction ceremony-," Max stopped being cut off by Tracie.

"Wait induction ceremony ?," Tracie asked curiously.

"Well you can't be a full member of the family till you pass the trials and I passed mine by sixteen and me not being born in it was a special ceremony," Max said, "...Well later that night a few members of that other family showed up during my party causing a fuss claiming my one of my "uncles" stole some his property. Well they argued for awhile until my uncle punched on of em' well that apparently caused some trouble cause somebody called the cops and they raided our camp and took a bunch of us in they placed me and some of my cousins in foster care. I stayed in a group home until my birth back in march and I got myself emancipated. As soon as those papers were signed I went back to the swamp but no one was there," Max paused as she felt a tear fall from her eye. " Anyway I looked in the cabin that me and "Momma" were living in and found over two thousand dollars and note saying she saved all the money there for me. I also found the care that my cousin and I were working on. After awhile I felt like I wasn't supposed to be there any more so I hitched a trailer to my car and here I am," she finished.

"Well on a different Note you said you're a bass player what kind of music you into," David asked.

" R&B mostly , but I like rock rap and pop music too but I tend to lean more on the R&B, rock, pop side more," she said.

"Cool so you should fit right in with us," Stina said staring once again into the Max's hypnotizing green eyes becoming more and more lost in them.

"Well I'd like to jam with ya'll some time but I need some strings my old ones a worn out," Max said.

"Our mom has a music shop in town you can follow us there after school," Stina said.

"Ok that'd be fine wit me," Max replied while at the same time thinking; _A pretty lil thing like you could get me to go through a volcano_.

"Kal ," called a voice that everyone but Max knew as Tammie' s.

"What do you want Tammie you already gave me a black eye this morning," Kal said defensively.

"Look I know that was childish of me to do that. I just wanted to hurt you, but you left your favorite skate board at my house after we went to the park last Saturday well I wanted to give it back," she said as pulled out the four element skate board wheels from the black messenger bag she was carrying .

"Where's the rest of it," Kal asked. Tammie simply smiled as she turned the bag upside down as four metal pieces and ten wood pieces joined the wheels on the table as he looked at the wood pieces he saw what he could make out as a fragmented element symbol. " Wh...Wh...What happened to my board! what'd you do to her!," Kal screamed.

" Well she had lil run in wit my car and when that didn't break her she had a run with the jig saw and the cutting torch in my shop class," she said as she smiled and walked away.

"Your a lucky boy," Max said.

"What do you mean she killed Betsy," Kal said almost in tears.

" Well first off a New Orleans women would hacked you up not that board. Second don't name your skate board its not cute," said as the bell sounded signaling the end of lunch.

"Hey how bout I meet ya'll in tha parking lot so I can follow ya to your mom's shop," Max said.

"Great!" said Stina her voice growing really high pitched. _Oh yeah Austina she sound like a chipmunk in front of the really hot girl, _she thought to her self as they all walked back in to the school.

"So," Tracie asked coyly.

"So what?," Stina asked puzzled.

"So when the hell are you gonna ask her out," Troia asked pulling her history book from her locker.

"What makes you think I want to ask her out," Stina said slightly annoyed at her sisters.

"Well for starters Troia can read your thoughts second you're just that obvious when you like a girl," Tracie said matter-o-factly.

"Yeah and you better ask her or I will," Troia said smirking.

"Whatever you don't even like girls T.," Stina said slamming her locker shut.

"Well no but...," Troia said laughing, "...just messing with you sis," she continued earning a playful shove from her sister.

The last few periods of the day dragged on with both Stina and Maxine thinking of each other. At the sound of the last bell David met up with the others on the front steps of the school. "So Stina making sure you look good for Max?" E J knowing the answer already as he saw his sister fixing her hair in the compact mirror kept in her purse.

"Shut up Ezra. I just like to look nice ok," Stina said.

"I think you look perfect," Max said as she approached the others.

"Hey Max . You know I was wondering where are staying you know since you just kind of moved here," Troia asked.

"I've been living in the camper I brought my stuff in its small and every thing but its the best I can do till I get a job," Max explained.

"Hey what if you had both our mom could use some extra help at the shop and she has that loft above the store. That is if you want to...," Stina said being cut off by Max hugging her. As Max hugged her Stina felt a small spark of electric chemistry between them she also took in her scent; _she smells like cinnamon and rain_ she thought.

"Thank you so much...," Max said tearfully as she released Stina "...ya'll don't even know me and you want to help me like this," she continued.

"Well we have a way of knowing good people. And you seem to fit the bill," David said.

"Yeah we have a gift for these type of things," Troia said extending her hand to Max. Max quickly wiped her tears and shook her hand and said,

"Thank you all, I really appreciate it. now lets go 'fore I cry all my make up off."

"Hey I think you'd look with or without make up Max. I mean you're pretty and you shouldn't worry about your looks" Stina said while thinking _smooth Stina. You might as just say hey Max I find you insanely beautiful wanna go out on a date maybe afterwards you can marry me and we could have kids cause by the way I 'm falling madly in love with you. _

_" Then why don't you," _David communicated to her.

_"Its not nice to listen to your sisters thoughts Davie boy,"_ Stina thought back.

"So Max where's your ride," Tracie asked.

"Oh its right over there," Max said as she pointed to the 1985 Pontiac firebird it had been customized with a body kit and fifteen inch chrome rims and neon on the under carriage. The center of the body was black while sides were painted purple in a large tribal design with a white pinstripe outlining it. As they walked to the car Stina could see that Max had the t-tops off and that the interior was purple and black with purple racing seats Stina was impressed and kicking her self for being mad at the young woman for taking her parking spot.

"Wow, you did all this," Stina said as she walked around the car.

"Yep you like it?" Max asked.

"Hell yeah!," Stina said.

"Well you're love this," Max said opening the split hood of her car to reveal a shining chrome engine that made Stina's mouth water.

"Is that a Pontiac racing engine," Stina asked.

"Yep but I dialed up the motor and switched out the camshaft tweaked the transmission to go higher than sixth gear. I also modified the fuel injection. So what do you drive." Max said closing the hood.

"Well..." Stina said slyly "...that beautiful candy apple read 69 charger," she continued as she pointed out her car.

"Wow now that's a car. Did you get the Hemi," Max asked.

"Of curse why else have the car," Stina replied.

"How do all six of you fit in that thing?," Max asked.

"We don't," David said he straddled his motorcycle followed by Tracie doing the same with hers after placing her guitar in Stina's trunk.

" Now Max you seem cool but the question is can you keep up with us," Stina said as she got in to her car. Then the sound of Max's car pulling beside her got her attention as closed the door and Max said

"Oh I can keep up just fine pretty" Max said.

Within fifteen minutes the eight teens were walking into Talia's music shop with Tracie and max carrying guitar cases. "Mom you in here," E J called.

"Yes E J," Talia said coming form the storage room wearing a white blouse and blue jeans her light brown hair hanging off her shoulders.

" Mom this is Maxine she just moved here from New Orleans," Tracie said.

"Nice to meet you Maxine. Welcome to Angel Grove," Talia said as she extended her hand to the young teenager.

"Thank you and nice to meet you too Ms. Hawk. But please call me Max I prefer it to Maxine," Max said.

"Well then Max how are you and your family liking our city," Talia asked.

"Well Ms Hawk my parents our dead and I came out her by myself .," Max said fighting tears for the third time today "... And I was wondering you see Stina had mentioned a job and an apartment above the shop," she continued.

"Say no more the job and the loft is yours if you want it...," If Max had known her secret she would have known that Talia could see inside her soul and that she knew she was a good person and that she had something special about her that why She had no problem giving Max the job.

"Thank you Ms. Hawk. Thank you so so much," Max said her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You're welcome Max and you can move in today. As soon as...Agh," Talia said her words cut of by an all to familiar pain in her head, "...you can get your stuff here," she continued.

"Well I can go right now Ms. Hawk. Thank you," Max said as she ran to her car.

As soon as Max was out of the door David said; "Mom how bad is it?"

"Its Girder Sala, and a lieutenant. Their on the other side of town near the north harbor district," she said.

"The other side of town hey Tracie-," E J said his words being cut off by Tracie.

"Already on it the runner and the hover cycle should be here in thirty second," she said

"Then what are we waiting for lets ranger up," Troia said.

"Quasar Storm Ranger Form!," they all yelled in unison.

Within what seemed like seconds the Rangers were fighting Atlan's forces in a back and forth battle. With the rangers first taking out the drones and then focusing on the generals and the lieutenant. After downing the lieutenant a flash of light and magic struck him making him grow, and causing the rangers to call upon their zords. The rangers quickly formed the Mega Zord and fought the lieutenant to a stand still before using their quasar energy blast to destroy him.

When the rangers made their way back into the shop they saw Max tuning her red and white colored Fender Precision Bass. "Hey guys where ya been," she asked.

"We made a smoothie run then got caught up because of the ranger battle," Kal said quickly.

"That's cool I got here before it got crazy. So since I got my bass out and your mom has that drum kit and a keyboard set up why don't we jam a little bit." Max said.

"Ok I'll get my guitar from the back," David said as he walked into the backroom.

"So Tracie what type of guitar do you play," Max asked as she saw Tracie opening her guitar case.

"Ibanez RG220," Tracie replied as she pulled out her black guitar and plugged it into the amp.

"Nice," Max said obviously impressed by Tracie's guitar.

"Well wait till see Dave's," Tracie replied. Just then David returned carrying his black guitar case.

"So David what exactly so special about you guitar," Max asked.

"Well this," he said opening the guitar case and pulling out A white and gold Gibson SG.

"Whoa !," was all she said as he plugged in his guitar.

"So what do you wanna play," Troia asked.

"What about a fall out boy song," Kal asked.

"Naw... what about maroon five," Tracie asked.

" Great ya'll know _If I never see your face again,"_ Max asked.

"Yeah we know it," Kal said.

"Okay then besides I want to hear this pretty lil lady sing," Max said making Stina blush.

"Err ok... 1,2,1,2,3,4," Kal said hitting his sticks together. As they played the song and David sang the first verse Stina found it hard to keep her eyes of Max. _She's so talented the way she seems to know exactly what note to strum at the exact second_, she thought. _Plus she is so in sync with everyone_. As Stina took the second verse Max could barely play for thinking similar thoughts;_ Her voice its like its like...like silk. She just made my heart sink into my stomach its so beautiful. She's just so wow! _After the song finished David spoke first;

"So Max Like I said we need a bass player you want the job," he asked.

"Well David all I can say is...," she paused for a second, "...yes absolutely. I'd love to," she continued.

"Hey Stina," Max said.

"Yeah?" Stina asked puzzled.

Max paused her hands got shaky and she shifted her weight from her left to right . If she would've been paying attention, she would have seen that Stina was in the same state of nervousness but all she can think was;_ Say something you idiot this isn't the first girl you've asked on a date. Then why are you acting like this? _she asked herself as she gazed into the hazel eyes that in a matter of hours she had fell in love with. _She's different that's why something about her draws you to her. Something that makes you weak but at the same time makes you strong;_ if she could read minds she'd know Stina was thinking the same things.

"I was uh wondering if you'd like to join me for dinnertonight," Max asked stuttering a little.

"Dinner you mean like on a date," Stina asked wondering how'd she answer.

"Yeah! I mean that is if you want to. I saw this place called The Station that looked good a few miles away from her," Max replied. "I don't know I mean its a school night and I drove here-" Stina said being cut off by her mother.

" I see know reason why E J couldn't drive your car home. and your homework is done. So Max have her home by eleven," Talia said giving an all knowing glance to her daughter.

"Well Max in that case my answer's yes, " Stina said smiling.

"Really! Ok cool lets go thanks Ms. Hawk," Max said as her and Stina walked to her car.

Ten minutes later Max and Stina arrived at The Station a renovated train station that was a restaurant and youth center in Angel Grove the even lighting and music made it great place to take a date on any night. which was perfect for Max and Stina's first date. As the Night progressed the two young women talked and got to know each other. Max told stories about growing up in New Orleans while Stina shared similar stories about Angel Grove. Both girls talked about cars and music until dinner was finished. Stina offered to pay but Max reasoned that she wouldn't be a proper southern "gentlemen" if she didn't pay, giving both girls a laugh.

After dinner Max drove Stina home. Max had left the t-tops of her car, as they drove Stina found herself staring at the night sky amazed at all the stars. "Wow Max...," she said looking through the cars open roof "...have you ever seen so many stars. I can't find the words for how the look their so pretty," she continued. at that moment Max found her self looking over at Stina only thinking of her when she said,

"Beautiful , amazing. Like a billion angel tears forming one perfect event."

"Wow that was deep and beautiful," Stina said as she thought;_ Not only is she talented and beautiful she has the soul of a poet._ When Max pulled into Stina's yard she hoped out of the driver's seat and walked around and opened Stina's door and helped her out and walked her to her front door holding his hands. " Thanks Max. This was honestly the best first date I ever had," said Stina.

"You mean it ?," Max asked .

"Yeah I mean you're beautiful, smart, talented, and-," Stina word were cut off by Max pulling her into a kiss. At that moment underneath the night sky as the two young women kissed they thought the same thought; _I'm in love with her._ As they pulled away they stared lovingly into each other eyes with Max speaking first. " Tomorrow at school you want to have lunch with me," she asked knowing the answer in her heart already.

" Of course," Stina said as she quick claimed another long kiss from Max. The two parted once again and said good night ending the first of many dates to come.

"Wake up big sis," Tracie said throwing a pillow at her oldest sister who was still resting peacefully in bed.

"Ugh what the hell are you doing in my room Tracie. You know not to wake me up like that," Stina said making a swatting motion at her youngest sister.

"Why so grouchy did I wake you during a dream about Max," Tracie asked mockingly.

"No it was the one about Megan Goodie," said Troia from across the room in the other bed.

"And how would you know Troi," asked the brown haired girl.

"Because you talk in your sleep and every time you have that dumb dream I have to hear oh Megan please take me that's how," she answered.

After a shower and quickly getting dressed made her way downstairs to the kitchen where she was greeted by her girlfriend of now a month and a half. Who was dressed in a purple shirt with a black skull and cross bones printed on it in black sequins that barely covered her belly button, a faded blue denim mini skirt with a purple studded belt, with pair of sheer black tight, a pair of purple converse with black laces. Her outfit was rounded out by a black trucker cap with a purple skull and cross bones well as purple and black jewelry. Stina had dress her self some what more modestly in a pink t-shirt a black men's-wear vest with pink flowers embroidered on each side, with a pair of black jeans that hugged her hips in a way that would not be lost on her girlfriend. Her outfit was rounded out by her black and pink vans and pink and jewelry.

"Good morning sunshine," Max said as she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss.

"Morning wildcat," Stina said. as she took the chair beside Max.

"So baby I was wonderin were did you guys disappear to yesterday last period," Max asked taking a small bite of her pancakes.

"I don't know bath room why," Stina replied.

" Oh nothing you just always walk me to history class on your way to math. Come to think of it ya'll all have lockers in the same area of the hall, but the only one I saw there was Tracie, and when I got home I saw that the rangers were in a fight down town around the same time." Hearing Max's words made Stina choke as she thought;_ She knows oh crap she knows._ Although if Max found out about her double life Stina would fear for her girlfriend's life. But if she did She'd also be happy because she would no longer have to hide anything from the woman she loved.

"Oh c'mon miss Paige you don't really believe that we're the power rangers do ya," David said smirking.

"No way that's insane. You guys power rangers oh so your mom must be Wonder Woman, " Max said laughing.

"Any way I wanted to tell you a bout these weird dreams I've been having baby," Max said changing topic.

"Weird, like how sweet heart," Stina replied.

"Well they started a year ago while I was still in New Orleans. They all start the same way I see a planet far a way. then all of a sudden its attacked by an army that looks like those creatures the rangers our always fighting. Then I see a woman dressed all in white carrying five babies to a space ship. Then I see...," she paused for a minute fighting back tears then she felt Stina's hand rub her back and comfort her. "...Then I see myself being born and my mom dying . Then I see this symbol that looks like the birth mark on the back of my neck," she continued. Talia and the others looked stunned at what Max was saying her telling the story of their home world's destruction. Talia was the first to speak asking;

"Max did you see anything else in these dreams?"

"Yeah I see myself sitting at a statute holding a bronze box that looked like a puzzle peace. Then I see this thing coming at trying to kill then out of nowhere a Phoenix just shows up and save me. weird hunh," Max said. Everyone looked around for a moment before David focused on his mother and thought;

"_Mom you don't think its her do you." _

_"I'm not sure David I'll have to look at the birth..Agh!"_

"_Mom what is it,"_ David asked.

"_Drones and Sala there attacking the park they've hurt some people hurry !"_

"_Right!,"_

"Hey guys I need to talk to the four of you in the basement," David said looking at his other siblings giving a knowing look to them.

" Oh yeah that thing in the basement c'mon guys," Stina said.

"Baby wait I thought we here going to ride to work together?," I'm sorry baby next time ok," Stina said as she ran down the basement and yelled, "I'll meet you at work ok."

"She always says that," Max said to herself frustrated at her girlfriend.

As Max ,Talia , and Tracie made there way into the shop Talia turned to Max and asked, "Max I can't help but think about those dreams yours."

"Yeah why ?," Max more than a bit curious.

"I studied symbols in school and you said you saw one that looked like a birth mark on your neck I was wondering If could see it," Talia explained.

"Sure Ms. Hawk," Max said as she turned and lifted her shoulder length hair.

What Talia saw made her froze the symbol was clearly Daxamite in origin. Seeing the symbol that was composed of a sideways crescent moon linked into a v shape with a star in the center caused her to stagger and bang her hand into a glass display case cutting her hand.

"Mom your hand!," Tracie yelled snapping her mother into reality.

"Damn it," Talia cursed loudly . " You two clean this up I'm going to get the first aid kit," Talia said as she rushed into the backroom.

A few seconds later David and the others came into the shop. Max look at them and saw that they looked exhausted and that Stina had changed clothes. "Babe why did you change outfits,"

"I don't know what your talking about, I always had this on," Stina replied lying. Max looked at the young woman who had in such a short time with look of rage and pure anger. She knew she was lying and couldn't take it anymore and slapped Stina.

"Cut the crap Stina," Max yelled.

"Max baby you don't have to be like this," Stina pleaded.

"Then stop freaking lying to me. You're always running off and disappearing and when you come back you have some lame excuse..," Max paused as the once unshed tears flowed freely.

"Stina is there someone else," she asked through the tears.

"No, baby there isn't,"

"Then what the hell is going on Stina!," Max yelled.

"I...I can't tell you," Stina said fighting back tears.

"Well when you can come see me," Max said storming out to her car and puling of before Stina could catch her. Stina's face became filled with tears as she felt her heart crack and break. "Where's Maxine," Talia said coming from the backroom. "She's gone," Troia said.

"Mom, what happened to your hand ," Kal asked seeing the bandage wrapped around her left hand. "Never mind that we have to find, Max. Where did she go," Talia said panicking. "We don't know , And why do have to find her," E J asked.

"Because max is the key to the titan boxes," Talia said.

"What!" the others said in unison

**Atlan's fortress:**

Atlan sat on his throne flanked by his two generals watching as Talia told her children that the young women who had become a friend to them could become the key to their worlds annihilation.

"I will have her and she will give me what's mine," Atlan said using his magic to shift his attention Max who was driving in her car.

**Max's Car:**

Max had now been driving for ten minutes. The tears were now gone and replaced by hallow reasoning. Four minutes earlier her thought were flooded by images from her dreams. Then she felt something in the direction she was now going. As she drove into what was known as "Old" Angel Grove she thought; _What am I doing here. I've never been here how'd I know how to get here. Its like something is pulling me here. But if I'_ _ve never been her why does it feel so familiar._ She wondered as she brought her car to a stop when she saw something that she recognized. _Its the statute from my dream;_ she thought as she walked to it.

**The Shop:**

"Find her Tracie !," Stina yelled to her younger sister as she paced back a froth around the room.

"Look Stina I'm trying kind of hard to focus with six people breathing down my neck," Tracie replied. A million bad thoughts went through Stina's head all of them bad. _This_ is _my fault. I'm so stupid if only I would've told her the truth she'd be here, _she thought.

**Atlan's fortress:**

"Lord Atlan, the girl she's looking for some thing in the ground," Sala said.

"Perhaps I may accompany on of the-," Sala's words being cut off by the back of Atlan's hand knocking her to the ground.

"Silence witch. Girder you will go try to remind Sala what it means to be a general," he said.

"Yes my lord," Girder said.

"Good. Now I have the perfect lieutenant to accompany you. Arise Kordax!" he said as a green skinned creature with blonde hair appeared before him . The creature wore no armor above the waist and his body was battle hardened as told by his scares. in place of his right hand was a gold spear.

"Kordax , go with Girder and the drone a bring the girl and the box to me," Atlan ordered.

"All thing for your glory," Kordax said.

**Old Angel Gove Park:**

Max had been digging in the ground with her hands for three minutes straight until she hit something. As she pulled the object from the ground she realized she had seen it hundreds of times in her dreams. "The box this is what I was looking for," she said as she took the rectangular box in her hand not knowing she was being watched.

"We'll take that little girl...," a voice said behind her "..and you too," the voice continued. Max slowly turned a around slowly and was face to with the creature from her dreams.

"You..." she said as she wrestled with herself part of her wanted to just throw the box at the creatures standing in front her and run but part of her couldn't deep inside she knew what to do. "Listen grass hopper boy you aint gettin this box or me with out a fight," she said falling into a defensive stance.

"Have it your way girl drone get her," Kordax ordered as he and drones charged her.

**The Shop**:

" Um guys I found Max," Tracie said looking at her laptop in shock

. "Where is she!," Stina asked frantic.

"She's um in Old Angel Grove fighting some of Atlan's goons," Tracie replied.

"What!" Stina said running over to the lap top with her brothers and sisters behind her. What she saw impressed her and made her gasp in fear all at once. Was fighting her way through Atlan's drones using what appeared to be a mixture of capoeira and some other style of martial arts while holding a titan box. Then suddenly the numbers game caught up to her.

"Hey Sis looks like your girl could use some backup...," David said looking over his shoulder, "...uh Stina. Hey wait up," he continued trying catch up to his sister.

**Old Angel Grove:**

Max found her self in a position that she had dreamed of for the past year and a half. She was on the ground holding the titan box frozen with fear as she stared at the end of Kordax's spear.

"Lord Atlan wanted you brought back alive, but I don't think he'll mind if you a little damaged," he said raising his spear. As he brought the spear down it was stopped half way.

"You will not hurt her! You understand me? You will not hurt her!," Stina said from behind her helmet as her sword held Kordax's spear in place as her body glowed red. "Run Max hide!," she yelled. Max ran and hid behind another near by tree and watched the battle unfold. As she was watching she thought of one thing; _How did the Red Ranger know my name. _

Else where in the battle David was dealing with Girder fighting him to a draw. "Huh...huh...your good Silver Ranger, but my sword is hungry for Daxamite blood. Girder said.

"Talk is cheap blue boy," David replied. A second later he and Girder charged each other. David's spears prove to be an equal match for Girder's sword so much in fact that girder decided to back off.

"We'll finish this some other time Silver Ranger," he said.

"Count on it," David said as went to join the others.

Meanwhile Stina fought Kordax with a fury of a women possessed. She was fueled by something deep in her heart. She knew it was the love she had for Max. "You damned Ranger witch you really think that your pathetic attempts to save her will work. Atlan will have her," Kordax said with a sadistic grin.

"No! No one will harm her ever. I will protect her until the day I die," she said as she knocked Kordax to the ground. "Phoenix Fury," Stina cried as she leaped into the air and drove her now flaming sword into Kordax causing him to be rendered unconscious.

"Good job sis," Kal said as he and the others joined Stina.

"Aren't you forgetting something," Stina said.

"What?," Troia asked.

"I'm freaking awesome," Stina replied.

The a bolt of lightning crashed into the ground striking Kordax causing him to grow.

"Damn why can't they ever stay small," E J said.

" Where's the fun in that," Troia replied.

"Well anyway guys its zord time," David said.

"Sprit of the Stones we summon thy Quasar Zords!," they all said in unison.

Within seconds they formed their Mega Zord an were grappling in a back and forth battle with Kordax with tithe rangers taking a few slashes from his spear. "You pitiful Rangers won't win," Kordax said.

"That's it I've had enough of the jolly green giant...," Stina said, "...lets end this guys," she continued.

"Right! Ready guys," David asked. "Ready," they all said in unison.

"Quasar punch," they all yelled. Seconds later Kordax was destroyed.

Seconds later they were on the ground . Max saw them and she very quickly ran over to them. "Thank you, thank you. I owe you my life," she said crying tears of joy.

"Aww don't cry Max," Troia said from be hind her helmet.

"Yeah you'd do the same for us," E J said.

"Yeah if you had super powers," Kal said.

"That's true I...," Max said pausing for a second, before ask; "..how do you guys know my name.

" Stina stepped forward and said; "Power down." After a flash of blinding red light Max stood in awe as she saw who was now in front of her.

"Stina?," she said .

"Surprise beautiful," Stina said be fore getting claimed by a kiss from her girlfriend. Max broke the kiss and said.

" So wait your brothers and sisters are they-" her words being cut off by David saying,

"All of us but Tracie." Max looked around and saw that where once there were rangers there now stood her four friends.

"So I'm guessing that this box thing has something to do with my dreams," Max said.

"Yep but we can explain better, at the house," David said.

**The ranger's house:**

It had been just over an hour since the battle and Max now knew everything of her girlfriends life, of Atlan and his destruction of Daxam and all the other worlds. She also now knew of the Titan boxes and they and her and the dreams were all connected to each other. Talia sensing Max would need sometime to process things more told her children to come with her upstairs, but told Stina to stay with Max in the lab. For a few minutes both young women sat in silence hold each other hands.

"Stina I'm scared," Max said breaking the silence first as she shed a small tear.

"I would be too. I mean you just found out that you have the power to help end the world and the universe. And there's a evil alien warlord that would kill you to get it and that's the only thing that drew you to this side of the country, I'd be scared too," Stina paused and looked at the tears in her girlfriends eyes and said "don't cry pretty girl I'm here to protect you I won't let anything happen to you. I love you with all my heart Max I've never felt this way about anyone else."

Max her green eyes still filled with tears looked into Stina's hazel ones a said "Oh Stina. You don't get it I don't care what happens to me I'm scared for you. that Atlan jerk could have all the boxes if it meant keeping you alive. I have already lost so many people I love. I have no real family left. And it wasn't just those damn boxes that brought me here..," she paused for a minute to wipe her tears before continuing, "...Stina it was you when I'm with you I feel whole. That's why the world and the universe coming to an end is better for me than you dying defending I love you too much to let that happen." Max again paused and saw that Stina was now crying, and took her in her arms and said, "Promise me Stina. Promise me you'll never leave me alone. Promise me that no matter what happens you'll always find your way back tome," she said.

"I promise Max. I promise that even if I die I will always come back," Stina said. as her and Max held each other and cried not wanting to let go.


	4. Rock this town

_Disclaimer: __**I do not own any power rangers characters other than my own. I also do not own any of the cover songs or artist mentioned**_

_**Rock This Town (I'll be there):**_

_The "Station" was alive with the sounds of ten bands for its annual "battle of the bands". The contest started five years ago give local bands a way to get some exposure. "Yo Stina you ready sis," David asked making a few adjustments to his guitar. "Yeah just a little bit of nerves," she replied. "Hey don't be nervous baby girl...," Max said kissing her girlfriend on the forehead "...you're gonna sound great. I mean this the easiest battle you've been in in a month," she continued. "Yeah listen to your girlfriend we'll be fine out there," Tracie said pulling her guitar on._

"_Alright give it up one more time for "The Quickening". I'd like to welcome you all once again to "The Station's" sixth annual battle of the bands I am of course your host Cassie Chan," the announcer said getting a around of applause from everyone in the room. After her time with the rangers Cassie finished collage and moved back to the city she once protected as both the pink turbo and astro ranger. After working as a club promoter for awhile she saw that the youth center that she and the other rangers from her era had spent so much time was going to be torn down she sought to purchase it. After sinking most of her savings and a more than generous donation of four million dollars from Wes Collins the former red time force ranger. She purchased and renovated her old hang out and renamed it "The Station"._

"_Okay everyone keep at this energy for our next band," Cassie said. "Doing an original cover of the song Lollipop_, please welcome "6th & Hawk !," she continued as David and the others took the stage. the six teens chose the song to perform after hearing "Framing Hanley's" version of Lil Wayne's hit song. they all like both versions Max being a New Orleans native was more bias towards the hip-hop version as was David. Stina and the other were split between the two. So Kal in a some what rare moment of insight came up with the idea of combining both versions using Framing Hanley's lyrics and using a more hip-hop based instrumental. After working out the music arrangement they came to the conclusion that Stina should sing lead vocals instead of alternating with David or Max like usual as her voice could go into a slightly higher range than either of theirs. Of course they modified the lyrics slightly for Stina's being female.

"1,2,3," Kal counted signaling the start of the song. As Troia and the others began to play the opening chords of the song Stina step forward and removed the hand held microphone from its stand. As the band played the intro Stina using her free hand removed her hair clip allowing her chestnut colored hair to fall to its full length. After giving it a flip and drawing various hoots from the audience, she began to walk seductively towards Max. Max had become accustomed to her girlfriend's flirtations during practice but was still taken a back by Stina's sultry performance now. When Stina made her way to Max she playful licked her lips looking Max in her eyes and began to sing the intro lines of the song

She said she so sweet I wanna lick the wrapper

And she, she licked me like a lollipop, like a lollipop

She held the last line signaling the others to join her with the opening chorus.

Shorty wanna thug

Bottles in the club

Shorty wanna hump

You know I like to touch

Your lovely lady lumps

As if possessed by the music it self Stina began to move her body close to Max and began to teasingly run her fingers through her girlfriend's hair playing off the raw energy of the music and her connection to Max. Being in such close contact with Max on stage seemed to set some part of herself free she thought as she went into the first full verse of the song.

Cute little mama with a swag like mine

She even wear her hair down her back like mine

I make it feel right when its wrong like lyin'

And man she ain't never had a love like mine

Man I ain't never seen an ass like hers

That ***** in my mouth had me loss for words

I told her back it up like berb berb

I made that ass jump like jerp jerp

That's when she

licked me like a lollipop like a lollipop!

As they launched into the second chorus of the song and Stina's dance moves got slightly more suggestive Max found it hard for her to strum the right notes. _Does she know how beautiful she looks right now,_ she thought. Max paid close attention to the song and she knew that David an Tracie's dual guitar solo was coming after Stina gave the bridge line of the song and so was Max's favorite of her girlfriends moves.

Won't you get on your knees?

Won't you get on your knees?

With those lines as a cue David and Tracie went into their guitar solo with Kal, Troia, and Max backing them. Max found it hard to focus again as she saw Stina drop into a full split and pull herself up. _She's so flexible all those years of training paid off;_ she thought as Stina went into the last verses of the song and once again ran her fingers through her hair and sang in a sultry almost moaning voice that sent chills up her back .

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can make it juicy

Call me so I can come and do it for you

Call me so I can come and prove it for you

Call me so I can make it juicy for you

Call me so I can make it juicy

As they closed the song with one more chorus the crowd roared into applause.

"Whoo! alright give it up again for "6th & Hawk,"," Cassie said as they walked backstage. As soon as they were in the back stage area they were met by the next band. "Nice moves out there Stina. then again you could've used a better bass player," Ricky said with a mocking smirk. "I'd appreciate if you wouldn't hit on my girlfriend in front of me," Max said more than annoyed. "This ain't got nothing to do with you swamp rat," Ricky replied. "Hey watch you mouth Fontana. that's my girl you're talking bout," Stina said. "Yeah Ricky and besides your just jealous my sister dumped your stalker ass," Troia said. "Oh language Troia. Can't have my band mate beat up by an anime reject," Tammie said. " Watch it Matthews," David said. "C'mon Dave we know you won't do any thing. C'mon Tammie lets show these little birds how to rock." Ricky said as they walked to the stage.

"Ok everyone our next band are a trio of young ladies with a lot of attitude...," Cassie said to the crowd. "Singing Avril Lavigne's hit _Girlfriend_. Please welcome the "Ex Girlfriends." The "Ex Girlfriends" were a band formed by Tammie Matthews, Ricky Fontana, and Julie "jewels" Fontana Ricky's cousin. Despite there limited singing and playing ability the trio made it into the battle and were getting good crowd response. Much to the surprise of everyone.

"Can you believe that crowd is going for this," Kal said. "No the crowd is going for the leather skirts and pants they have on not the music." Troia said. "As far as music goes it impresses me how well you can play when you only know four chords," Traci said sarcasm evident in her voice . "Stina baby what did you ever see in her," Max asked holding Stina from behind. Stina looked up into Max's eyes and kissed her and said, "I don't know but I upgraded." "Oh get a room you two," David said sighing. _"Don't give them any ideas son,"_ Talia thought. "I wasn't trying to mom," David said aloud as he turned to see his mother and his brother E J standing behind them. "Tracie how'd you get used to the whole them not talking but talking thing," Max asked. "You just take comfort in knowing you can think any thing you want," Tracie__replied. _"Like how sexy your sister looks in those pants,"_ Max thought "Baby you shouldn't say things like that in front of my mom," Stina said blushing. "But baby doll I didn't say anything I thought something. But I didn't say it," Max explained. "Wait you mean what I just herd about you how sexy you think I am in my jeans you thought that," Stina asked. "Yeah," Max said taken a back by the situation. In the weeks that had past since finding out about her girlfriends identity as the red ranger and that four of her siblings as well as her mother were aliens, and that she herself played a critical role in all of this had changed her life drastically to say the least. But none of that mattered as long as she could be with the young women she had fallen madly in love with. Truth be told Max had never felt this way about anyone else Stina and she seemed to have a hold on each other that neither could explain. They couldn't find the words for what brought them together like this or if it was just the circumstances they found themselves in. All Max knew was that if it meant that the universe would fall into darkness to save Stina's life she'd gladly let it fall because Stina was her universe. But on Stina's side of things she felt much of the same way. If Max got to live the rest of her life in peace she would gladly die and hope that Max would join her on the other side. Stina sensed her girlfriend's fear and took her hand and said; "Don't be scared wildcat," gently kissed her temple.

"Alright lets have all the bands join us on stage," Cassie said as Tammie and Ricky's band finished. As all ten bands crammed onto the stage the audience acknowledged each groups performances with applause. "Ok everyone here tonight did an excellent job to night but only three bands can move on to the final round next week. Where the winner will be the opening act for Kira Ford and Angel Grove's own and my good friend Tanya Sloan at their show at Angel Grove arena this summer," Cassie said as she reached for the bright pink envelope a judge handed to her. "Ok the first band in the finals is... The Dragon Clan." she yelled as the band celebrated and shook hands with everyone on stage. "Next band is...," She said pausing for effect, "...6th & Hawk!" she yelled causing David and the others to jump around on stage as they shook hands with everyone. "Ok the third and final band is...The Ex Girlfriends!," Cassie said drawing a mixture of shock and congratulation from the crowd.

"I can't believe those three made it to the finals," Kal said he placed Traci's guitar in Stina's trunk. "Well believe it Kal but we have other thing to worry about. Like me hearing my girlfriend's thoughts," Stina said tenderly. "Yeah that is kind of weird Max," Tracie said pulling on her motorcycle gloves. "Uh weird... Tracie your mother, brothers and sisters are aliens and this you find weird," Max replied. "Well Trace she has a point ," Troia said she climbed into the backseat of Stina's car. "Well anyway mom you think this might have any thing to with Max being the key," David asked. "More than likely my son, but I'll have to seek help from a friend of mine who deals with these matters," Talia said as she closed the door to her black Lexus. as she pulled of Stina and Max stood together holing each other not both wanting to part from the others arms. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are on stage Stina ," Max said. "Yes only about a hundred times babes," Stina said resting her chin on her girlfriends head. Normally the two young women were the same height but Stina had worn a pair of boots that Max loved to see her in which made her slightly taller. Max enjoyed this Stina standing behind her with her arms wrapped around her. It made Max feel protected in a way nothing else could but at the same time she worried about the women who would give her life for and who she'd gladly and freely give hers. "_Oh Stina I love you so much. If you died or if something happened to you I'd-" _her thoughts were cut of by Stina's. "_Baby nothing is going to happen to me no matter what I promised you I'd always come back," _Stina thought. _"I know but... wait are we you know," _Max thought as she quickly came to realize what was happening between her and Stina. "_If you mean the whole communicating telepathically yeah wildcat we are,"_ Stina thought. "_Can the others hear me?,"_ Max asked curiously. "_No I don't think they can. I can't feel my link to them as strongly as normal," _Stina said. "Well its getting late you better catch up with your mom," Max said as she turned to face Stina. "Yeah. You coming over for dinner tomorrow night?" Stina asked knowing the answer already as Sunday dinners together had quickly become a routine for them over the last few months and Stina knew that her girlfriend wouldn't miss it. "Of course your mom is like the best cook ever. Plus having you feed me is a bonus," Max said. "I never feed you," Stina said as he looked confused. "Take the hint cali girl," Max said as she opened Stina's door. "You know Max if you weren't such a "southern gentlemen" your jokes wouldn't be so cute," Stina said before__pulling Max into a sweet kiss. As they parted they both said good night to each other and went to their homes and slept and dreamed of each other and the next time they'd see each other. 

The first few days of school came and went quickly. Max and the others found themselves at lunch Thursday talking about there up coming performance the following night. "I say we open with the song you two wrote," David said from behind his silver rimed sunglasses. "I mean its a good idea but I still think Tracie or Troia should sing lead on it not me," Stina said in reference to the song she and her girlfriend wrote. "Naw lets do _Wonderland _no one would expect that cause its a newer song and besides Stina, Troi, and Max can nail the harmony in the chorus all we'd have to do is play," Traci said. "Well that's one song settled and that leaves three more and one has to be an original song," Kal said twirling his drum sticks. "We could do _Human Nature, _And the song you two wrote but you're singing it," Troia said in reference to the song Stina and Max wrote. "Okay but lets do that Lyfe Jennings song that Dave does so well. If me and Stina are doing love songs then big head is too," Max said with a smirk. "Ok Max but what a about an encore," David ask as he strummed his acoustic guitar. "Um you don't have to worry about that only the winning band plays an encore, and that's us," said Ricky. "What do you want Fontana," Max asked sarcastically. "Well for starters my girlfriend back you know the one you stole," she said. "_I've had enough her she says one more thing I'm-," _Max's thoughts were interrupted by her girlfriend's angelic voice. _"Going calm down and be the bigger woman," _Stina thought before turning her attention to Ricky. "Look Ricky we've been over for like five months move on, and for the record Max couldn't steel me cause I wasn't yours," She said before getting up to take her tray to the trash. "No you don't get it what was mine is mine," Ricky said in a furious voice as she tried to grab Stina. Max saw this and as on impulse her fist flew into side of Ricky's face. Before she really knew what happened Ricky found herself pressed face down on the table where Stina was sitting. She could also feel her arm being pulled back to painful limits and the pressure of Max's knee in her back. 

"Ah ! get her off me ," Ricky pleaded though the tears in her eyes. Max simply applied more pressure to her and grunted, "Si vous touch la femme que j'aime de nouveau j'irai faire kil vous," her Creole accent and grasp of the New Orleans French dialect becoming apparent. "What!...Ah! ," Ricky screamed in agony. "Max stop!," Stina yelled coming out of her initial shock. Max barely registered Stina's voice but she knew she was there but yet she didn't let go of Ricky. "I said if you ever touch the woman I love I'll kill you. Do you understand me.," She said pulling Ricky's arm further back hearing slight popping sound come from her shoulder. Stina saw the pain Ricky was in as she noticed blood trickling from her mouth knowing Max's punch had caused Ricky a busted lip and yelled "Max let her go she's bleeding!," "No she tried to hurt you." "I'm sorry ...Ah...just let me go please!," Ricky pleaded as her face became red from crying. Stina could sense that her girlfriend's mind was clouded, and knew she was the only one who could reach her. She walked over to her and gently stroked her hair and in a voice so soft so sweet that it was barely a whisper she said, "Wildcat its ok let her go. I'm ok, she didn't hurt me she won't hurt me. Let her go." And with that Max released Ricky and fell back into Stina's arms shaking at what she had done to Ricky. 

"St...Stina I'm scared," She said. "Its ok mommy Its ok ," Stina said before pulling, Ricky up by her arm and popping it half way into place while gripping it tightly. "You Know what Ricky I think you fell down the steps on your way to lunch," Stina said applying slightly more pressure. "Okay Stina," Ricky said. "Another thing Maxine is who I'm in love with. And If you try to jump her which I know you were thinking of doing. I won't kill you but you'll wish I did," she said as she released her arm. Ricky took the opportunity to run away. 

"Okay Max baby what happen back there," Stina asked. "I thought she was going to hurt you and I just wanted to keep you safe. I mean its not like you can use your powers in public so I did what I did," she explained. "Yeah that's true but what about how strong you got I know you're a great fighter but damn!" Stina said. "You think it has some thing to do with her being the key," E J asked. "Probably. But mom will more than likely know better than us," David said putting his guitar in his case. "On the upside you look really sexy when you're mad baby," Stina said putting her arm around Max. "You're not so bad yourself," Max as she pulled Stina into a kiss. "Ok not hungry any more," Kal said. "Yeah same her little bro," Troia said "Get a room or something," Traci said as her sister and Max broke their kiss. "You know you're a really good kisser," Max said. "Easy when I have an incredibly hot girlfriend," Stina said as they walked to class.

The rest of the day went on fairly normal. After school David, Tracie, Kal, E J, and Troia decided to stop at Smoothie King and meet Stina and Max at the shop. As Stina and Max parked their respective cars in back of the store like always noticed an unfamiliar car. The car it self was a black 2009, Ferrari California with white leather interior. "Wow, whose car is that," Max asked impressed by what she saw. "I couldn't tell you but Who ever the driver is more than likely inside," Stina said as they walked into the building. 

As they walked into the front of the store with Max leading the way Max was shocked when she saw who was sitting on one of the couches. The woman who appeared to be in her early thirties or late twenties had her hair cut short and bleached with a pink almost blonde bang across the right side of her face. She was wearing a PETA that had been ripped in several places as well as a distressed denim skirt with a pair of fish net stockings and pair of black boots. Max could also see the slight red lipstick on her lips and the silver aviators she wore on her face. Max had seen the woman in front of her hundreds of times but was truly shocked to see her now. "Oh my God you're you're-" " Aunt Alecia !," Stina said interrupting her girlfriend to give the woman on the couch a hug.

" Pink! you're aunt's freakin Pink!," Max said stunned. "I take it your girlfriend is a fan of mine Stina," Pink said with a smirk. "How did you know I was...," Max asked still taken a back that the woman she knew as a rock star was now hugging her girlfriend and talking to her. "What did you think your girlfriend and her family were the only aliens on the planet.," Pink said.

" To be honest yeah. But wait Stina you guys said you were the last people from your planet," Max said. "She's not from Daxam she's from KO-35 ," Talia said. "Yep but I was raised on earth," Pink said. "Okay then how is she your aunt?," Max asked. "I think we should wait for Davie and the others," Pink said, "...they should be here in 3,2,1, now," She continued.

"Pink !" David yelled as he ran over and picked his "aunt," up in a hug and spinning around with her. "Good to see you too big guy, but could you put me down you're kinda crushing my ribs," Pink replied. David gently put her on the ground. "Oh I'm sorry I thought I was hugging my bad ass rocker aunt not some little-," He said being cut off by pink putting him in a head lock. "Watch your mouth dread head I can still kick your ass even with those little energy powers of yours you got me," Pink said playfully messing David's dreads. "Hey aunt P.," Tracie said quickly hugging Pink as she released David from the headlock. "Hey runt you miss me," the rock star said as she kissed her youngest niece on the forehead. "Yes aunt P.," Tracie said. "Damn Tracie does everyone in this family call you that," Max asked. " Who do you think gave her that nick name," E J said as he and Kal ran over to hug their aunt. "I also thought you how to dye your hair E J, By the way you always did look good as a blonde," she said teasing her nephew. "Hey what about me," Kal asked. "You some how learned how to be a jerk from me," she said jokingly. "And you gave us all our first earrings," said Troia she sipped her smoothie "Hey Troi girl ,how are you," Pink said as she hugged Troia. "Ok can someone tell me how you're related to one of the biggest stars on the planet," Max asked

"Well babes its like this when mom and Tracie's birth parents opened this place Alecia was doing club gigs and bouncing couch to couch. until-,"Stina said being cut off by her "aunt". "Until one night I was going to crash in my car and I was mugged. I didn't have any money so I tried to run I made it to an alley and so did the mugger. When I tried to put up a fight the jerk stabbed me in the kidney and ran off. So I walked and tried to make to a hospital. But I was bleeding pretty bad an was getting dizzy I must've walked a good six blocks before I collapsed," Pink explained. "Luckily for her she collapsed behind the store and Chuck, Sarah, and I found her. We brought her inside Then I noticed some thing that her blood was turning purple and I knew she was an alien, and she was dead I quickly used my healing powers to bring her back to life," Talia explained. "When I came too the next morning I was in the loft upstairs. Talia was the first person I saw. I was still weak but my wounds were healed. I could sense rite away she was an alien and we bonded and since then Tal's been my big sister," Pink said patting Talia's shoulder. " Before she got all famous Alecia used to baby-sit us," Stina said. "Yeah who do think thought your girlfriend to sing.," Pink said.

"Now to the reason I'm here Talia told me about how you can communicate with Stina telepathically," Pink said. "Yeah it just started Saturday kind out of the blue," Max replied. "And it was the first time that happened?" Pink asked. "Yeah," Max said. "And you can only hear Stina's thoughts?" she asked. "So far," Max said. "In your dream you said a Phoenix saved you, then it turned out to be Stina," Pink said receiving a nod from Max. "Well as near as I can tell you are connected to Stina in a way that has more to do with each other than the titan boxes." Pink said. "Meaning?," Stina asked. "You two are bonded by fate and it makes you both very protective of each other which makes you able to do things you normally couldn't. It also means that you have to be careful of your emotions. There are dark forces that will try there best to hurt you through each other and use your connection for evil and you can't let that happen.," Pink explained in a serious tone. "We won't aunt Alecia.," Stina Said clutching Max's hand. "For the worlds sake we won't. I love your "niece" and I would never let anything happen to her," Max said. "Good to hear and by the way you can call me Pink and I won't tell my niece about those dreams you had about me," Pink said with a wink. "Max!," Stina said playfully punching her in the arm. "What? How was I supposed to know she was family?," Max asked.

After a few minutes of laughter and reconnecting with their aunt, David finally asked a question he knew was on everyone's mind. "So Pink I was wondering since we have to rehearse and you don't have to be back to L.A. till tomorrow would you mind singing with us," "Bout time you asked," said the raspy voiced singer as she got up from her chair and joined her nieces and nephews. "Hey E J mom get out her aunt Alecia's gonna jam with us," Tracie yelled as her other brother and mother came into the room.

"So what do you guys want to sing," Pink asked "How about _Sober_," Stina asked. "Okay but only if you sing lead with me," Pink said. "Deal" Stina replied. Kal gave his usual count then Troia and the others played the intro. Max watched in amazement as her girlfriend and pinks voices blinded perfectly as they traded vocals. Their voices seemed to mirror each others but also sounded different.. As the song end Stina and Pink hugged each other in celebration. 

"That was awesome I just played bass for Pink," Max said while she thought, "_ They're both so freaking sexy. If I could I'd-," _her thoughts being cut off by Stina. "Ew! Maxine Paige if you think anything like that is gonna happen you are sadly mistaken. That's just gross!," Stina said aloud in slightly angry tone of voice. "What!" Max asked shocked. " You know what perve. Think about it," she replied putting emphases on the word think. Suddenly the source of out rage in her girlfriends voice became clear to her and she said; "You hared that. Oh my god Stina I'm so sorry." Max said franticly apologizing . "You better be," Stina said her smile returning at the sight of her girlfriend's green eyes. The teens spent the next hour rehearsing. After they finished they all went out for dinner and later returned home with Stina and Max saying their goodbyes and a few good night kisses before Max returned to her apartment.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

The dark warlord sat on his throne furious and contemplating his situation. _Those Daxamite worms they have defeated me every turn I now see its time to prepare for more drastic measures_, he thought. "Sala Girder come!," he commanded as he motioned lightning flashed and the two generals appeared kneeling before him "How may we serve you lord Atlan," they said in unison. "Both of your recent failures have caused me to consider the "weapon" as a course of action in order to, bring about the rangers demise," he said. "My lord do you think that is wise," Girder asked shocked by his masters decision. "Perhaps Girder is right my lord the "weapon is un tested in battle and fail or back fire on us," Sala said knowing full well what the powerful untested weapon could be capable of. "Do you doubt me Sala?" Atlan asked summing a ball of energy into his palm. Sala realizing that she showed no faith in her master quickly said; "No my lord I merely meant that it may not be wise at this time use the "weapon" it may not be ready," Sala said pleadingly. "I've prepared for that you foolish witch Girder well prepare "it" while you will carry out my missions on earth," he said to the obviously frightened humanoid. "Of course oh wise Atlan what will have me do first," Sala asked as humbly as possible. "You will wait until the "key" is away from her beloved read ranger and bring her to me...," Atlan ordered, "...and to insure that you have a chance I'm sending on of my most dangerous lieutenants ," he continued as he motioned to the chess board to summon the creature in question. "Arrakhat arise and serve me," he called as the creature appeared before him. The armored creature's appearance was truly demonic he was hunched over his was two rows of razor sharp teeth and two slit eyes on the sides of his head. Two large bone spires protruded from his arms at his elbows his hands were two webbed claws and his were two hooves with razor sharp claws at the heel. "How may I serve you lord Atlan," the creature said. " Go to earth and bring back the key harm her if you must but keep her alive." Atlan ordered. "Yes master Atlan," The creature replied as he and Sala departed. 

**The rangers home:**

The energy was high in the home of the ranger teens as they got ready for the finals of the battle of the bands. The band decided to meet at the house rather than the shop to practice on last time the nights concert. everyone wanted to look their best that night most importantly the girls "Damnit wears my shirt," Stina yelled clad in only her pink tank-top dark blue skinny jeans and boots while tossing clothes out of her draws. "I think you look good in what you have on baby," said max who was wearing a mid sleeved purple and black plaid shirt with a small black vest with black skinny jeans and black boots. "You would," would Troia said adjusting her lip ring. Troia decided to wear a pair of white tights and long black blouse with silver chains printed on it. and pair of black and white _Vans _and two studded bracelets on each arm and one lace glove worn on her left hand. Her jet black hair was styled straight with silver streaks and few small braids. "Stina is this it ," Tracie asked holding up the white t-shirt with a-symmetrical neck line and the pink heart with blue angel wings airbrushed on the front. "Thanks sis," Stina said as Tracie handed her the shirt. Tracie herself was wearing a pair of black leather pants a silver handcuff belt a black wife beater and her whit leather jacket she wore her hair in 

slightly teased with a few messy curls. She also wore a lip ring and her large industrial pricing in the top of her right ear and her black biker boots. Stina herself wore her hair half pinned with bangs going across her left eye. "So how do I look mommy," Stina asked as she pulled on her shirt. "Pretty as always," Max said pulling her into a kiss. "Ah there they go again," Troia said a she applied her eye make up and adjusted her nose ring. " Oh relax Troi they're in love and besides its not like you can't always do this," Tracie said throwing a pillow at Stina and Max causing them to break their kiss. "You're gonna pay for that runt," Stina said throwing the pillow back at her.

Meanwhile David dressed in a white _Black Label_ t-shirt with a large black crest of arms flanked by two dragons on either side, a pair of matching black jeans with the same design in white on both back pockets a black belt with a skull buckle and fake bullets that went half way around both hips. He also wore a long sliver jean chain on his left hip a studded bracelet on each wrist, his silver sunglasses and a pair of black and white _Nike air force ones_ walked into E J and Kal's room. "Would you pretty boys come on," he asked pulling his dreads into a pony-tail. "Hey big guy some of us like to look perfect," Kal said combing his short wavy black hair. Kal himself was wearing a white Cooggi t-shirt with day glow aqua and orange checks along the neck line, a pair of Cooggi jeans with a matching color scheme as well as matching white Nikes.

"Yeah Dave some of us have dates after the battle," said E J who was wearing a red _My Chemical Romance _concert__t-shirt and black skinny jeans with a pair of black _DC_ sneakers. 

"What!" David and Kal said in unison

"You gotta date after our gig. With who?" Kal asked

"None of your damn business. Now could you hand me my eye liner," E J asked drawing laughs from his brothers.

"Well whoever she is I hope doesn't mind her date has on more make up than her," said David. 

After everyone was dressed they all came down stairs and loaded all the equipment they were carrying with them in Stina's trunk which wasn't much that Kal would be using the house drum set at the "Station", Troia insisted on using her own keyboard . Stating she can't play with the same passion. As they were a bout to leave Max suddenly remembered something. 

"Ah damn I forgot my earrings at my apartment," She said as she got into her car. "Baby why don't we go with you we go on last anyway," Stina asked being a bit protective of her girlfriend. "_That's real sweet of you baby girl but I'll be fine. And besides I have the com link you gave me in my pocket even if that won't work you'll be the first to hear from me if I'm in danger,"_ Max thought. _"You know you're right just be safe pretty ok ,"_ Stina thought as she kissed Max on the cheek. Max got into her car and drove hurriedly to the shop

**The Shop:**

With in a few minutes Max had pulled into the front of the shop. She quickly parked her car and hopped out through the open t-top and quickly ran to the front door and unlocked it. She ran inside grabbed the she had planed to wear and ran back to her car. As she locked the door she quickly became aware that she was being watched. She quickly turned to see Sala Arrakhat and thirty drones behind her 

"Hello Maxine So nice to meet you," Sala said smirking as she stood with her hands on her hips. "Oh great so you're Sala right . I must admit I see why my girl's not really impressed," Max said returning Sala's cocky attitude as she reached for the com link in her pocket to find it gone. "Looking for thisss," Arrakhat hissed as he crushed the com link that had apparently fell in the car. "Your pretty little Phoenix can't save you now girly and you're coming with us," Sala said. "You know I don't see that happening," Max said falling into a defensive stance. "Have it your way. Drones attack!," Sala ordered. 

Max found her self very quickly in the mist of a battle she very quickly leaped into a back flip while kicking the first drone in the chest. She landed one hand and threw her legs into a break dance like maneuver kicking three drones at once. She continued to use her Capoeira skills to defend her self as best she could defeating several drones as the numbers game began to catch up to her.

Max knew she couldn't last long without any help as she was fast becoming exhausted. She knew she had to try the one thing she'd be sure to reach Stina . Max while still trying to fight through the drones focused all her thoughts on Stina.

**The "Station":**

"Where is she?" Stina asked as paced around back stage as the first band played thire set. "Relax Stina she'll be here," Tracie said tuning her guitar. "Yeah sis Tracie's right calm down," E J said. Stina deciding to calm her nerves grabbed a bottle of water As she pulled a bottle from the cooler she herd a voice behind her say; "What's the matter baby doll the swamp girl didn't show up." "Back the hell off Ricky," Stina said turning a round to see the all too familiar voice. "You're lucky I didn't press charges on her hurting my arm," Ricky said. "Leave her alone Rick...," Julie said "...we just need to focus on winning we go on in two minutes, " she continued before turning her attention to E J. 

"I hope she didn't hurt your sister's feelings to bad. We still on for later poppi?" she asked. "Sure thing "Jewels" you can't help your cousin's a bitch," E J replied as he hugged Julie before she ran on stage. 

"What the hell Ezra!," Troia said in shock. "What Troi, she's cute," E J said. "I don't care she's our competition, " Troia yelled. " Look both of you shut up I ...Ahh !," Stina said as her mind was invaded by a sudden flood of pain and fear and fell to her knees. "Austina what's wrong," Talia asked as helped her daughter to her feet. " Its Max she's in danger," she said as stood and ran for the door. "C'mon what are we waiting for," E j said following his older sister with David, Kal, and Troia close behind. As they left Cassie came up to Talia and Tracie and simply stated; "I'm guessing its ranger related." "Yep," Tracie said as they watched her siblings leave.

**The Shop:**

Max was being held by two drones and struggling to free her self as Sala and Arrakhat approached her. "Give it up girly, no ones gonna save yo ...ugh," Sala said as in visible force apparently knocked her to the ground. " About time you got here babes," Max said elbowing one of the drones holding her as Stina materialized in front of her. "Yeah but you got to admit your girlfriend kicks ass. " she said. Then Max saw Arrakhat coming behind Stina then being cut off by a stream of silver energy. " Sorry but I believe her big brother does a pretty good job to," David said as he came into vision. Meanwhile Kal and the others were using there abilities to finish off the drones. Before joining David and Stina forming a human shield around Max.

"You Blasted Rangerssss are good with drones ," Arrakhat hissed , "...now you'll deal with a real threat," he continued. The six teenagers quickly realized that the battle had esclated and they knew what had to be done. "Max get somewhere safe," Stina instructed her girlfriend to which Max ran into the back ally. "Ready guys," Stina asked. 

"Ready!," the others said in unison

"Quasar Storm Ranger From!" they all yelled as they morphed.

"Troia take Sala, E J , Kal you come with us," David said.

"Right!" the others said as they went to there assignments.

"So we meet again pink ranger," Sala said as she and Troia circled each other in defensive stances. "Yeah looks like I'll just have to beat you all over again," Said Troia. "Will see about that," Sala said as she and Troia charged each other. The two women seemed to be e an even match for each other. Neither one of them seemed to show any weakness until they both went for a drop kick causing both of them to fall flat to the pavement. Troia clutched her right arm as she pulled herself up to one knee. Sala slowly brought herself to one knee and tried to Stand hearing an audible pop in left leg upon doing so. _My leg its broken but how; _she thought to her self as drew her daggers from her belt and charged at Troia only to be met by her Quasar disc blade. The two battled to a draw ending with an exhausted Sala saying; "This is far from over," before teleporting away. "Count on it," Troia said as she went to rejoin her brothers and sister.

After rejoining her siblings in fighting Arrakhat Troia saw that this lieutenant was more powerful than any other they had faced. The Rangers each tried using their unique attacks but none worked the creature merely laughed it off and went into his special attack of turning his body into a large ball and rolling over each ranger. "I can't believe that lord Atlan is even worried ," he said as he stood over the downed Rangers. "Now which one do I kill first?," he said.

As he stalked over her friends and the women she loved max watched in horror. as he stop over Stina. Again filled with the need to protect she leaped into the air and dropped kicked him. "You! you think you're strong enough to stop me. I will have you're little girlfriend's head," Arrakhat said. Max took her place between the monster and the rangers in order to stop its impending attack. "Max leave don't worry about me," Stina plead from behind her helmet. "No!," Max said her voice flooded with rage and hatred as she stared down the creature. Suddenly the ground shook and a strange light surrounded Max before she said;" No one will ever take her from me!" With those words a flash of pure whit light covered everything. 

When the light faded the Rangers found themselves demorphed on the ground. As her vision came into focus she saw Max lying on the ground. "Max!," she yelled as she ran the short six feet separating them and gathered her in her arms. "Max baby wake up please," she pleaded as she kissed her forehead repeatedly causing her to stir and capture Stina's lips with hers. "You know a girl could used to waking up like this," Max said with a smirk. Then Max quickly realized some thing, "What happened to the monster?" she asked. "You happened," David said as he and the others approached them directing her attention to the charred remains of the monster. "But how'd I do that," Max as she and Stina got to their feet. "We'll talk to mom about it later right now we have a contest to win," Kal said running to Stina's car followed by the others. "Ready to do this mommy," Stina said hopping into the passenger seat of Max's car (David is driving her car.) "Yeah pretty lets rock this town," Max said as both cars speeded off towards the "Station".

**The "Station":**

The six teens very quickly ran into the backstage area of the "Station". "Whew! you guys made it," Tracie said handing David his acoustic/electric guitar and Max her bass. "Stina very quickly grabbed a bottle of water and gulped it down and asked, "So Dave's going first then whose singing lead after that." "Just follow my lead," said David said. As they were introduced. 

As they got on stage David took his place sitting on the stool that had been placed on stage for him. He adjusted his guitar cleared his throat and began to strum the opening chords of _Midnight Train _by Lyfe Jennings. The song was smooth and soulful and David's excellent playing seemed to resonate with audience and judges. After David finished singing he stood and handed the stool off stage and quickly picked up his white Gibson guitar as Stina took her place in front of the microphone. Once everyone was in place David began playing the opening to _Wonderland_ a fairly new song by Ms. Brown. the group liked the song cause it used the elements of rock and R&B music to make really awesome song. Stina sang lead and was backed up manly by the other three girls in the group while David and Kal's playing. The songs up tempo beat seemed to make the audience jump to their feet. With their set almost over Troia ran over to David and whispered to them earning smiles form her brothers. then she instructed Tracie to take center stage Tracie did this and removed her guitar from her shoulders. after receiving a nod from her younger sister Troia pressed the button that quad a panther growl, and the band began to play Janet Jackson's_Black Cat. _Troia and Tracie traded lead vocals with the others backing them up and David and Kal playing the drum and guitar solos with perfection. When the time came for the fourth song of their set which had to be an original composition Stina took center stage again and spoke into the microphone.

"I wrote this song with someone I love very much. And if I start to cry just bare with me. This song is called _Perfect Imperfection._" Troia began to play the opening note and Stina began to sing. The song itself told of two women in love with each other despite their flaws. At the end of the song Stina quickly kissed Max and said "I love you beautiful." "I love you to princess," Max replied.

"Okay could all the bands join me on stage," Cassie said as the other two bands joined them on stage. "Okay the judges have voted and we have a winner," she said. " In third place the "Dragon Clan"," she said. The audience cheered as the band shook hands and left the stage. "And now its time to announce the winning band and the winners of the chance to open for Kira Ford and Tanya Sloan is...," she said as she opened envelope slowly "..."6th & Hawk" !" The six teens jumped and cheered as the audience gave them a standing ovation. 

After the cheers died down they got into position to do an encore. The group decided to do the song _Trust_ by Keyshia Cole and Monica. After the they decided Stina and max would sing they began to play 

(Stina)

Let me be the one who can take you

From all the things you've seen

And if you trust in me

I can be there for anything you need

And give it a all to me, baby 

Don't run from me, baby

I'll give you every little piece of me 

No I won't leave out a thing, 'cuz I

(chorus)

I know you've seen a lot of things in your life

It got you feeling like this can't be right

But, I won't hurt you, I'm down for you, baby

I know you've seen a lot of things in your life

It got you feeling like this can't be right

But, I won't hurt you, I'm down for you, baby

(Max)

Let me show you, love can be easy

If you just let it be

Nothing is promised, but I believe

If you just give it every thing, trust

I'll give you everything that I've got

I won't stop until you get it right

All the trust all the love

You know we got it baby

(chorus)

I know you've seen a lot of things in your life

It got you feeling like this can't be right

I won't hurt you I'm down for you, baby

I know you've seen a lot of things in your life

It got you feeling like this can't be right

I won't hurt you I'm down for you, baby

I know you've seen a lot of things in your life

It got you felling like this can't be right

I won't hurt you I'm down for you, baby

(bridge)

I trust you baby

( Stina)

I trust you, I love you, I want you, I need you

Baby, I breathe you never leave you

Life wouldn't be the same without you

(Stina & Max)

I trust you and I love you and I want you

Baby, I breathe you never leave you

Life wouldn't be the same without you

(chorus)

I know you've seen a lot of things in your life

It got you feeling like this can't be right 

I won't hurt you I'm down for you baby

I know you've seen a lot of things in your life

It got you feeling like this can't be right

I won't hurt you I'm down for you baby

(chorus/ Max's ad lib)

I know you've seen a lot of things in your life

I won't hurt you, baby no, in your life

I love you, baby oh

I don't care what you about us, oh no, no, no, no, no 

(Stina)

In your life

(Max)

In your life

(Stina and Max)

I won't hurt you baby no

As the last notes were played the two young women shared a tearful kiss.

"_Oh Max I love you with all my heart," _Stina thought as she and Max broke their kiss. "_I feel the same about you Stina I love you more than life itself," _Max thought as they left the stage and quickly clamed Stina's lips in a deeper more passionate kiss. "_mmm, Max baby we have to stop. Before we um do something in front of my whole family," "I know mi amor but your lips taste so sweet,"_ Max thought "_I feel the same about yours," _Stina replied as they broke the kiss but remained locked in each others arms. "_Stay with me tonight. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for I just want you lying next to me," _Max asked. Max knew that while she her self had had her share of lovers Stina herself was a virgin. She also knew that she loved Stina and would not pressure her into sex in order to satisfy her own needs. For now she would be content to lye in her bed with the young women she loved. As she thought of these things Talia made their way over to the two young women. Max stared at the women who she hoped would some day be her mother-in-law and summoned her inner strength to ask the following question. "Ms. Hawk you know that I love your daughter and I was wondering, could Stina spend the night with me in at my place?," Talia looked at the young women then to her own daughter as she thought of an all to obvious answer in her mind. "Maxine you love Austina don't you?" Talia asked knowing the answer. "Yes ma'am I do," Max replied with out hesitation. "Then if you promise to treat my child with respect and not force her into anything which I know you won't. Then you have my full blessing." "Yes ma'am promise," Max replied before quickly kissing Stina's cheek and taking her hand and walking towards the door. " Stina gave her keys to Troia and told her to drive it straight home, and to work in the morning. 

**The shop/ Max's loft:**

Max and Stina walked up the stairs to her loft above the shop. Once inside Max quickly turned on the lights illuminating the dark apartment. "So you like what I've done with the place," max asked as she walked to the other side of the panel that separated her sleeping area from the rest of her kicking her boots off along the way. Stina had to admit she was indeed impressed at how homey her girlfriend had made the mid sized loft. As she walked around living room area she saw a picture her on the beach on the coffee table. She picked the photo up and studied it and remembered how happy Max was that day on their second date as she traced her smile. "You know I have another one just liked it right next my bed so I can kiss you every night before I fall asleep," Max said as she walked behind Stina nuzzled into her neck. "Aw sweetheart," Stina said as she turned and kissed Max's forehead causing her to blush. "Um here you can sleep in this," Max said handing Stina the purple nightshirt with black poka-dots she had brought from her drawer. Stina examined the shirt and looked at her girlfriend with a curious look. Max noticed the look and asked; "Stina baby if you want go to your place I understand," "No I want to be here its just...," Stina trailed off. "Just what," Max asked her voice filled with fear she may have rushed things. "I was wondering why all the purple and black," Stina asked. max breathed with a sigh of relief before answering Stina's question. "You know I never thought about it I've just all ways liked those colors," she said smiling. Max looked at her girlfriend and realized that they were both sleepy, and said; "I could go change in the bathroom if you like." Stina looked at her girlfriend and saw that Max was trying to make her comfortable. Seeing as she knew that she was that she was the first women that Stina would see naked and that Max would be the first see her naked. "No its okay max I don't mind you seeing me. I want you to see me," Stina said as she walked around the panel into Max's bedroom. Stina sat on the bed and removed her boots. She then stood and removed her t-shirt and wife beater and jeans. Max took in the sight of Stina's body which was clad in only a pink bra and panties. Max could see the effects of all the training had on her body. Stina's body was toned and athletic but yet she had very feminine curves which Max loved. "Why Maxine Paige I do believe you're staring at me," Stina said as she pulled on the nightshirt and pulled her bra off through her sleeve and flung it a her blushing girlfriend who was now only wearing a purple lace bra and black skinny jeans. "you know I always find that these things look on the floor than on a girls body," Max said in a seductive voice causing Stina to blush. As Max stood and shucked her pants with her back to Stina giving her girlfriend full view of her plump but firm buttocks which was barely covered by the black boy-shorts she was wearing. "Getting a good look my love," Max said as she removed her bra and walked the wardrobe by the bed. As she watched her topless girlfriend rummage through the top drawer Stina took in her toned yet voluptuous body that seemed to look like a Coca-Cola bottle adorned with tattoos which Stina loved as much as Max loved her four pack abs.

Max made her way to the bed wearing a plan white wife beater and the black boy-shorts she already had on. She looked down at Stina who already laying in under the covers and smiled as she crawled into bed next her. The to young women caught each others eyes and smiled. Then Max slowly leaned in and kissed Stina. Within seconds the kiss deepened and both young women found their tongues exploring each others mouths as hands began to rome. Max found Stina's hand tracing the vine tattooed on her thigh. Feeling the heat of arousal leap upon her Max quickly broke the kiss. "We have to stop baby," Max said gasping trying to control her breathing. "Why, don't you want me," Stina asked gasping in the same manner. "I do baby, I do. But I want you to be sure you're ready and that I'm worthy of you giving yourself to me," Max said. Stina took in what her girlfriend said and gently rubbed her cheek and said "I love Max." "I love you to Stina," Max before claiming her girlfriends lips once more.

Max rolled on to her back and Stina moved closer to her until her head was on Max's chest and her leg was draped across Max's and her arm draped across her midsection. Max placed one arm on Stina's back an with her free hand turned off the lights. Max looked at the girl laying across her body and gently stroked her hair. "Max?" Stina asked closing her eyes as sleep started to set in. "Yes my love," Max answered. "Sing to me," Stina said. Max simply smiled as she softly started to sing the first song that came to mind.

You and I must make a pact

We must bring salvation back

Where there is love I'll be there

As Max finished the first lines of the song she herd her girlfriends breathing change and knew she was sleeping. "Goodnight my phoenix sweet dreams," she said before she herself drifted of into sleep.


	5. Love Thy Enemy

**A/N: **Hey everyone looks like this time for chapter five. This chapter will focus on David I think its time I establish an arch for him seeing as he's the leader of the team. I'll also make reference to the weapon and the titian boxes. Also everyone please please** R & R.** Now lets get started this picks up on the night of the battle of the bands. Oh and for those of you of you wondering the suits are a cross between Jungle Fury and Mystic Force the morphers are invisible when not active Oh and Shouts out to **Gilmore-Fan-SVU-Freak **for the reviews. And **Kurrent,** **JBpones**, **Freakinacage1234 Jrpopfan, Demena x **and the Team of **SheHasMyHeart **I love their work. Oh yeah there is a pretty graphic love scene in this chapter so enjoy it

**Love Thy Enemy:**

Max and Stina laid peacefully in each others arms with content smiles on their faces. They had both drifted into a peaceful sleep sometime ago and were resting quite soundly until Max began to stir violently. She suddenly shot out of the bed and ran to the bathroom and became violently ill. Stina found herself awakened by the force of Max getting out of bed and quickly ran to the bathroom and saw Max climbing from the floor using the sink for leverage. "Max! are you okay?," Stina asked as her girlfriend turned on the sink and rinsed her mouth. "Y...yeah I j...just had a dream," Max replied breathlessly. "A dream? What kind of dream?" Stina asked concern evident in her voice. " Titian Boxes. I know where the next one is I think," Max said before rinsing her mouth once more. Stina could see the stress both physically and mentally that the dream put on her girlfriend who was visibly shaking. Stina closed the short distance between them and hugged Max from behind and nuzzled against her neck and stoked her girlfriend's hair trying to ease the stress. "Dose it always effect you that bad," Stina asked concern evident in her voice. "It was worse the first time. I was in bed for six days. Now my body has a tolerance," Max explained leaning back into Stina's arms. Stina gently kissed Max on top of her head before suggesting they go back to bed. The young women kissed on last time and locked there bodies together an let sleep reclaim them.

Sometime later the sun's rays beaming through the sky light above the bed roused Max from her sleep. As her eyes began to focus Max looked down at the beautiful young women laying on her chest and smiled. _How'd I get so lucky to have her in my life_; she thought to herself as she brushed a stray hair from her girlfriends face. then suddenly Max got an idea and crawled out of bed.

Thirty minutes later Stina awoke to a sweet smell in the air._ Umm breakfast, _she thought. A second later Max walked around the panel carrying a tray of waffles, and sausage with syrup and two glasses of orange juice on the side. Stina took note that she was wearing only a large apron that covered the front of her body and the black boy-shorts she had slept in. "Morning beautiful," Max said as she placed the tray across Stina's legs. "Good morning wildcat," Stina said quickly kissing her girlfriend as she crawled into bed beside her. As Max poured syrup on her waffles Stina took in her girlfriend's body, her thick black hair with just a tent of brown, her light honey colored skin that made her tattoos pop. And her eyes those deep hazel orbs that she seemed to get lost in. "Umm a beautiful half naked goddess and breakfast in bed what did I do to deserve this," Stina asked smirking. "You deserve it for being my girlfriend my protector, my phoenix," Max replied cutting a peace of waffle and feeding it to Stina. "Good?" she asked as Stina chewed the bite of food. Stina simply drew Max into a deep long kiss and traced the angel wings tattooed on her back. _"Did I tell you how sexy all these tattoos are," _Stina thought as she moved her hands to Max's raven locks. "_Umm tell me again which one is your favorite," _Max thought back as cupped Stina's cheeks deepening the kiss._ "Well lets see I love that cute little panther on your ankle. And that sexy ass vine that goes to from your thigh and warps around your belly button ring." _Stinathought as slowly moved Max's earlobe. Max gasped and shuddered as Stina nibbled on her hot spot and slowly moved her free hand under Max's apron moving slowly to her ample breast, making Max's arousal grow as well as her own. _"But what I'd really like know is where that sixth one is," _Stina thought as her mouth found Max's neck causing her to moan. Max feeling the wet heat grow between her thighs reluctantly pulled away not wanting the make out session to go any further. "Whoa!," Max said catching her breath and downing the glass of orange juice she poured for herself earlier. Stina laughed at her girlfriends antics and the affect she had on her. " You see what happen when tempt a virgin with that body of yours," Stina said smirking. Max playfully punched her in the shoulder and said "Finish your breakfast Hawk I'm getting in the shower." Max replied getting up and going to shower while Stina finished eating.

After both girls finished Showering they found themselves getting dressed. Max wore a white t-shirt with a peace sign printed on the front a denim mini skirt sheer black leggings, and a pair of black _Punk rose _high tops. She wore her hair in its natural state of semi straight messy curls. Stina on the other hand wore a pair of her girlfriends straight legged jeans and her Bob Marley t-shirt. Simply pulled her hair into a messy pony tail. Stina looked in the mirror and took in the fact that she was wearing her girlfriend's clothes and smiled as Max wrapped her arms around her. "You look great in my clothes babe," Max said kissing Stina's cheek "Yeah but I think you like me better in a certain red outfit," Stina said kissing Max's knuckles. Max smiled and said, "Yeah that outfit's nice but I like you in regular street clothes," Max replied taking in the scent of her girlfriend's hair. Stina turned to face Max and began to kiss her. Then suddenly the sound of the front door opening and closing Made them break their kiss. "You know your family has the worse timing," Max said jokingly.

With in a few minutes the Girls were down stairs in the shop met by the curious stairs of Stina's brothers and sisters. "So how'd you girls sleep," Kal asked causing David to smack him on the head. "Ow! what'd you do that for," Kal asked. "Uh because I'm the oldest and you're idiot," David replied causing the others to laugh. "Ah hm ... Since I can read all of you thoughts and can see that stupid smirk on Tracie's face. I'll have you know Max conducted her self as a perfect gentlemen," Stina said earning a playful nudge from Max. "So max did she keep you up with her dreams too," Troia said with a wink causing her slightly older sister to blush. "No Troia she, didn't mention Meagan Goodie once. but speaking of dreams I need to talk to you guys and your mom a bout mine," Max said her voice and the fact that she mentioned all of them meant only one thing

"You had another dream about the Titian Boxes," Talia asked. "Yes ma'am," Max replied. "Well don't keep us in the dark Paige spill it," Troia asked with impatience in her tone of voice. _"Watch it that's my woman you're talking to,"_ Stina thought. "Ok sorry," Troia said aloud.

"Well anyway...," Max said "...in the dream I saw the vast waste land littered with skeletons. And its dark and gray all the time. Then I see David and the Titian box and someone else with him but its not any of you." The room grew silent for a moment as everyone digested Max's words. More so than any one was David , he knew that as the leader of the team he had to ready for any mission in order to saved the world. He'd watched rangers of the past and learned from their skills but at times he wondered if he'd measure up to them. "So what do you think mom?," David asked already half knowing the answer. "Well it looks like you have a mission son. And if my guess is right about where this particular box is located we may need to call in a consultant," Talia said. "Already making the call mom," Tracie said hitting speed dial on her cell phone. "Who's she calling babe," Max asked with a curious glance. "A "relative" of ours," Stina said making air quotes further sparking her girlfriend's curiosity. "A "relative" huh? who is it Gwen Stafoni ? , Madonna?, no wait I got it Lady Gaga. It's Lady Gaga isn't it I knew that chick had to be an alien," Max said excitedly. "Ok no, no, and Gaga is David's ex, but we don't talk about that," Stina explained. "Then who is it someone famous?," Max asked. "Yes and no. Just wait and see ok mommy," Stina said kissing Max's forehead. "Alright he said he'd meet us in an hour, at the house," Tracie said to no one in particular. "Well I guess that means we're going to be closed today," E J said smirking. "No Ezra, our brother has to go on a possible suicide mission what would make you think we'd close for one day," Troia said sarcastically getting up from her seat and walking to the door. "Well at least we know who the bitchy twin is aye sis," E J said as he and the others followed her outside. " Ezra watch your mouth," Talia said. following five of her six children. " Ugh do they always fight like this Stina," Max asked. "This is nothing you should see what happens when they steal each others make-up," Stina said as she and Max locked the door.

**The Ranger's House: **

Twenty minutes later three cars and two motorcycles came to a stop in front of the secluded house. "That is the last time I let you drive my car Troi," Stina said herd her tires screech to a stop. "Relax nothing's gonna happen to your precise charger," Troia said as they went in to the house. They quickly made their way to the basement which served as there command center. Max still found it amazing how they managed to keep this place a secret for so long with out anyone finding out about it.

"Whoa 1 no matter how many time I've been down here I still can't get over this place," Max said as she looked around the large facility. "How'd ya'll do all this. I meanknow Trace is a genius but she's just a kid," Hey you're only one year older than me and I'll be seventeen in four months," Tracie replied sternly, "And anyway I had a little help from someone," she continued. "Who-," Max said as a pillar of blinding blue light appeared in front of them.

As the light faded a man in his early to mid thirties appeared. He had a short Caesar haircut with a brief case in one hand and wearing metallic blue and white outfit that appeared to be a cross between a gi and laboratory scrubs. "Him. Great to see you again uncle Billy," Tracie said taking the man in a hug followed by the others. The man was Doctor William Cranston a brilliant scientist on earth and his adopted planet of Aquitar. aside from that he was also on the most caring and brave people on any planet.

"Max baby I'd like you to meet our uncle Doctor Billy Cranston. Uncle Billy this is my beautiful girlfriend Max," Stina said "Greetings Maxine nice to meet you." Billy said extending his hand. "Likewise ...," Max said returning the gesture, "...so what planet you from," She continued. "Oh I'm not an alien Maxine," Billy replied. "Then how'd you-," Max asked being cut off by David, "Max Billy is the original blue ranger," he said, "...that's why the teleportation," he continued. Max studied the way the man was dressed and asked "No offense but then what's with the outfit?" "None taken Max. I left earth some time ago and now reside on Aquitar when I'm not here on ranger business," he explained. "Yeah Billy here is responsible for a lot of the ranger tech used by earth rangers. Well all the stuff from this century" Kal explained. Earning a curious look from Max. "_Other planets their are rangers on other planets, and did Kal say other centuries how's that-," _Max thought as her sentence was cut of by he girlfriend. "_Its a long story for another time," _Stina thought. "So Max your dream about the titian box you care to explain it to me," Billy asked. "ok but there's something else that happened during the battle yesterday," Max said catching the attention of everyone.

After a few minutes of explanation everyone was aware of Max's dream and the events of the battle. "Well Max Talia was right in her assumption the place that you descried is in fact Lord Zed and Rita's dark dimension. I've been there a few times as a ranger and each time was dangerous.," Billy said. "I can handle it," David said his voice full of confidence. "You don't understand the morphing grid doesn't exist in that dimension you won't be able to morph. And as far as your ability to turn your body to energy might go away as well you'd be very vulnerable and time passes differently there hours seem like days. Not to mention we may not be able to stop any injuries that may be fatal," Billy explained. David took in everything that the former blue ranger told him. he looked around the room at his family and thought about the mission that lay before him and said; "How do I get there," he said in plain confidence. " Me and Tracie scan for any possible portals ," Billy said knowing that there was no way to talk David out of it. The room again fell silent with Talia turning her attention to Max trying not to focus on the possible suicide mission her son was under taking.

"Max about your "experience" yesterday do you remember anything like this happening before you came to Angel Grove," she asked. "No ma'am it's never happened before. why do you think it has something to do me and Stina being together," Max asked. "More than likely yes but I should be able to teach you to control you apparent ability," Talia said. Max thought of the idea of the training regiment she may have to under go and accepted Talia's offer. Suddenly their conversation was broken up by the two resident geniuses. "Ok guys we found a portal out in the desert," Tracie said. "Great so how I get to it," David asked as he walked over to the large super computer. "Tracie is uploading the location to the runner and the hover cycle now. As for getting you into the portal you'll have to use these," Billy said pulling two electronic devices from his brief case. "Oh cool new satellite phone and a belt buckle," Kal said earning him a double slap from E J and Troia. "Its not a normal phone and belt buckle you lame," Troia said "Affirmative," Billy said laughing to himself at how much the young rangers reminded him of his old teammates. "So what are they supposed to do," David asked. "The phone like device is a interdimensional gateway modulator. Basically it will allow you to get past the portal's lock," Billy explained. "Ah I see its like a crow bar Dave's gonna use it bust his way through what ever wall is blocking his way right," E J asked. "Correct Ezra," Tracie said. "So what's the belt for," David asked taking the piece of equipment in his hand. "That is your safety net when you get into too much trouble it sends a sub-space signal that will alert the modulator's holder to type in the code and pull you out," Billy explained. "So now I have to pick someone to hold the onto the modulator and be in charge while I'm gone," David said as he looked around the room but already knowing his choice. "Stina until I get back you're team leader," he said handing his morpher to his sister. "I'll keep this safe for you big head," Stina said with a smirk hiding the fear she had for her older brother's safety. "Mom is everything ready," he asked looking at his concerned mothers face as she handed hm his jumpsuit and utility pack. Talia looked into her oldest child's eyes and said, "Be careful my son," as she hugged him. "I will mom," David replied. As he a the other quickly donned their individual jumpsuits and were lowered into the garage.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

The dark war lord watched the viewing portal he had summoned which was split into halves. On one half he watched his enemies prepare for a mission they were undertaking. On the other he watched his girder his general preparing the weapon he was sure that would bring his enemy's death. "Soon my "weapon". Soon you will be ready," he said to him self as the door to his throne room opened. "You summoned me lord Atlan," Sala said in a meek voice as she knelt at her master's feet," "Yes some time ago why did you keep me waiting," the warlord asked. "I am sorry I was training my lord," She lied as she was actually trying to heal her wounds suffered in her last encounter with the rangers. More accurately the broken leg she suffered at the hands of the pink ranger. "Good because you have a mission. The ranger's are sending their leader into Rita and Zed's dark dimension to retrieve a titian box," Atlan said. "I understand my lord you want me to send lieutenant to destroy him and-," she said her words cut of by Atlan. "No I want you to go into the portal with him and bring back the box at all cost," the warlord said. "My lord I'll be powerless there," She pleaded fearfully at the thought of losing her powers even for a small amount of time. "You will go simply because I want you to is that clear," Atlan said his fist glowing red. Sala saw this and realized she had no choice and said; "yes my lord," and left the room and prepared for he mission

**Somewhere in Angel** **Grove dessert:**

The Quasar runner and the hover cycle came to a stop in what seemed like the middle of the dessert. As they each left the two vehicles they very quickly looked around the empty dessert. "I guess this is the place huh," David said with a stoic look on his face. "Yeah it looks like it," Stina said equally stoic. "Look sis if something happens where I don't make it back in one piece I want you to lead the team," David said. " Don't talk like that bro you'll be fine and you'll be back with the box in hand," Stina said trying to encourage her brother with her optimism. "Guys you in position," Tracie asked over the com-link causing all five siblings to look at their morphers. "Yeah Trace Dave's all set," Troia said handing her older brother his utility pack and the special belt buckle that he clipped to the front of his jumpsuit. "Okay Stina you got the modulator," Tracie asked. "Yeah sis just waiting on yours and Billy's instructions," Stina replied back into her morpher. "Okay David , Stina turn on the modulator and the buckle on," Billy instructed as David and Stina complied. "Ok Billy done. Now what," David asked. "Okay we're uploading the programming sequences to the devices the should be ready for use... now," Billy said. "Okay guys all systems go Stina press the button on the right side to open the portal," Tracie said. "Ok Tracie," Stina Said pressing the button.

After pressing a bolt of lightning shot the modulator and large green vortex opened a few feet from in front of them. "Whoa it worked," E J. said astonished. at the sight before him. "Okay Dave hand your morpher over to Stina," Tracie said over the com-link causing confused look to appear on the faces of her two oldest siblings. "My morpher? but why," David asked. "because going through the vortex could damage it and I can't build you another one. And hurry up you got like sixty seconds before the portal close's for good," Tracie said. David quickly ran to the portal just as he was about to enter on his own he was tackled into the portal by someone from behind and the portal closed behind them in a blinding flash of light . the four remaining rangers looked at the where the portal had just been in disbelief at what happened a few seconds ago.

"Tracie come in ...come in Tracie!," Stina yelled in to her morpher. "Stina I read you is everything ok," Tracie asked. "Not by a long shot runt," Stina replied "Austina did something happen to your brother," Talia yelled her voice riddled with a mothers concern. "No mom at least not yet," Stina said doing her best to ease her mothers mind. "What do you mean?," Talia asked. "Mom when David was about to go into the portal Sala...She rushed and now he's stuck there with her," Stina said.

**The Dark Dimension:**

David lied motionless on the ground knocked out by the shock of crossing dimensions. Slowly he starts to stir back to life. "Ugh my head!" he says to himself as he grips the side of his head and makes his way to his feet. As he gathered his thoughts he heard voice behind him. "Aw the poor little silver ranger got a headache," the voice said. David turned to see Sala and fell into a defensive stance. "Sala!" David said some what shocked to see the beautiful vileness. "Why'd you fallow me here," He asked as they began to make slow circles around each other. "What do you think David. I thought you rangers were smart," Sala said sarcastically. "So you know my name nice to know I'm so important to you," David replied with an equal amount of sarcasm. " You're really special I think I'm gonna enjoy killing you the most," Sala said. "Kill me? you'll have to beat me first," David replied "That can be arranged," Sala said as she ran at David throwing a punch which he countered ducking and delivering an elbow to her ribs. The two warriors fought each with David gaining the upper hand by knocking Sala to the ground and saying, "Sorry babe I got a box to find," with a cocky smile. and ran in the opposite direction. Sala now brimming rage got to her feet and began closing the distance between the at the same time drawing one of the two daggers from her belt. When she was close she leapt on to his back and healed the dagger to his throat. David quickly grabbed her wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. Sala got back to her feet and drew her other dagger and began violently slashing at. David used all his skills to avoid the daggers his defense soon failed as he felt a searing pain in his mid section. Instinctively he placed his hand over his wound and move it to see it covered in blood. "Aww did I hurt the pour ranger. The again Daxmites were always weak," Sala said taunting him." David got hiss feet and his body fueled by anger and adrenalin started to take on a silver glow that faded it . "What's the matter Davie lost your juice..." she said sarcastically, "...let me show you how its done," she continued as her eyes and daggers glowed black. She quickly charged him as she did the glow in her eyes and around her daggers faded. Sala stopped dead in her tracks. David took advantage of this distraction on Sala's part and delivered roundhouse kick to her head knocking her to the ground, and simply said, "Bitch," and left her lying in the dirt. David ran and found him self behind a boulder. "_Shit!,_" he thought to himself as opened the front of his jumpsuit and examined his cut seeing that it was a flesh wound that hurt more than its actual severity, he reached into his utility pack and pulled out one of the bottles of water he had and poured some on his wound to clean the blood and dirt a way. he the pulled out the anti-bacterial glue to seal the cut closed and thought, "_At least she didn't cut me too deep. So lets assist my situation I'm stuck powerless in an evil dimension looking for a box that I only have a vague idea where it is. I also have psycho alien chick after me. A very beautiful sexy psycho alien chick. What am I thinking she's evil and she's probably killed billions including my birth parents. But still those eyes that long black hair those piercings. Stop it bottom line no matter how gorgeous she is she's your enemy nothing more." _

Sala on the other hand had gotten herself back to her feet and was going through a similar thought process as she tracked him through the dimension's waste land. "_Damn he's strong, and handsome, and those sexy dreads and those muscles. Agh what am I doing he's my enemy I suppose to kill him and the rest of his family just like the millions before him. He's no better than the others no matter how sexy he is.," _she thought. Then she herd it a voice in the back of her back of her a faint voice in her head. A voice she thought was long dead. "_Do you really want him dead?,"_ the voice said as she shut it out and continued tracking the silver ranger.

"David come out and play. I promise I'll give you a quick and painless death ..well maybe not painless and not too quick either," She said twisting the point of her dagger on her index finger. as she approached a boulder she could her breathing and knew she had found what she was looking for. "You know the legend said the silver Quasar Ranger was going to be brave. But here he is hiding like a coward!," She said throwing her dagger in the direction of the rock. As she stalked her way over to the rock she was met by David's fist. Stunned by punch momentarily she looked up only to see David holing her dagger in his hand.

"If you ask me they left out smart.," David said with a cocky smile. Sala simply growled and lunged at him with her other dagger. David countered by simply moving to his left and place her into an arm-bar.

"You know if this is getting really annoying. You know the whole you bad guys showing up and us beating you is pretty sad and pathetic," David said tightening his hold on Sala's arm.

"Ugh... pathetic? you ranger's are the pathetic ones. You hide who you truly are behind mask and protect the life on planet earth. Then when you've done that you trade it for another mask the mask of being human, and that weakness in you ,that humanity Makes you pathetic," she sweeping David's leg knocking him balance and freeing her self to run.

David quickly recovered and tackled her pinning her to the ground. "That's where you're wrong my humanity makes strong. The love I have for people makes me stronger than you'll ever be that's why we'll always win," David said

Suddenly Sala shifted her weight and was on top of David. "You're a fool to believe that just like your mother," Sala said

David then managed to put his knee in between them and push Sala off of him and got to his feet and said, "My mother isn't foolish she sees good in all people even you." At those words she once again herd the faint small voice say,"_he sees the real you Selena_."The mention of her old name drove her into a rage.

She leaped blindly at David at full strength. David moved to his left causing Sala to go over the edge of the cliff neither one was aware they were on. Sala on instinct and reflex grabbed small rock embedded in the cliff face. Looking down from wear she was hanging she saw it was easily a one hundred foot drop into a black water like substance. For the first time in ages she feared for her life as her hand began to slip.

"Take my hand and I'll pull you up," David said extending his hand to her. She looked up into the strong brown eyes that she had some way grown to love over the past few months and saw no hatred no malice. Then suddenly all her logical thought became clouded by pride and darkness and she simply let go and dropped into black liquid below. David being the constant hero jumped from the cliff after her plunging deep in to the dark ink like water.

David swam through the water's current losing his hair tie in the process his long dread locks somewhat hindering his vision as went deeper into thewater. He couldn't explain it but he felt compelled by more than just his nature as good person and as a ranger to save his fallen enemy_. _He soon reached bottom and saw the motionless figure of Salabarely floating of the floor the black ocean. As got a mere arms length away he felt something smash into him causing an intense pain in his ribs_._ Dazed for a moment he saw what appeared to be a large muted snake coming towards him. He swam to avoid contact each move barely dodging the beast. Then he felt it his body becoming energized the on instinct he turn and swam into the giant sea serpent as he became pure energy, and cut through the beast splitting it in two. Once his body took on his normal form he quickly grabbed Sala's limp body and slung her over his shoulder and began to swimming to the surface but not before catching a glimpse of a small goldish bronze object. Knowing what the object was he decided to focus on it later as he began the arduous swim to the surface.

What seemed like an hour latter David dragged a still unconscious Sala to shore. He quickly began CPR in an effort to revive the lifeless vileness. As he began mouth to mouth he thought, "_Her lips are so soft."_ Suddenly Sala began to cough and a large amount of water came from her lungs. She was now breathing but not awake. David noticed the slight knot that was forming on her head and brushed a stray strand of her black hair from the spot and kissed it. _"She's beautiful like this. She looks like an angel so peaceful, but angels don't kill people. But still as evil as she is I can't resist feeling this way about her. I've felt this way since that firs battle a few months ago. I think I'm ... no you're not going there she's evil bottom line simple and plain. But still so beautiful ,"_ he thought as he sat there beside the sleeping enemy that confused his heart. David made himself busy making camp then he noticed something. "Shit!" he cursed to himself realizing the belt buckle he had was broken. "_Great just freaking perfect! So far I've gone into a dark dimension fought with and almost got killed by a very hot psycho by the way rather die than have me help her. Which I do anyway, and now the only for me to get home is smashed. Oh well might as well have something to eat,_" he thought to himself. As he looked through the utility pack for what ever food his mom may have packed. As he pulled out a can of ravioli he came across a small tool kit with a folded note attached that read:

_Dear David:_

_If you're reading this it means all of three things 1, you were attacked by one of Atlan's goons or something that made you act like a stupid daredevil, 2, you've broken the belt buckle and in doing so you've destroyed the only way you have home, 3, you are now hungry and are now looking for food. Seeing all of these things happening Billy and I had Troia put this repair kit and simple instructions to on how to fix it. Just so you know I fully expect you to change the oil in my bike in return for saving your ass. _

_Signed your sister:_

_Tracie D, Hawk_

"Thank you runt," David said to himself as he began repairing the buckle. While he was working on the buckle he studied the leather clad body that lay a foot away from him. He noticed the rise and fall of her breast and how the piercings in her cheeks formed small metallic dimples in her tan features and thought, _"beautiful."_

Meanwhile while she slept Sala found her self dreaming. In the dream she saw herself franticly building a wall. Behind she could hear the tormented screams of the millions she had killed calling out to her looking into the gaps not field by bricks and she could see a dark vortex of pained faces calling out to her. She could see all the innocent lives she had taken in Atlan's name and hear there agonizing cries as she built the wall in an effort to make them stop. Then she heard it a voice not like the others a voice much like her own say, "_You can't run from them much longer."_ She turned and saw a mirror image of herself except for where Sala was dressed in black the mirror image wore a similar white leather outfit

"_You! what are you doing here!," _Sala growled.

"_I'm a part of you Selena," _the voice said.

Sala enraged by her double's use of the name summoned her strength and punched the figure knocking her down.

" _My name is Sala, you understand me Sala! Selena was weak and she died because of it!"_ she said her voice full of disgust.

"_I'm not dead and I never will be as long as you breath. You put me behind that wall with all the guilt you have from all the people you've murdered over the years, all those years ago but just like you grew in evil I grew in good. And you coming back to earth just made me stronger and I broke out and have gotten stronger ever since. I'm that part of you that will never die till you do. And the sooner you accept who you are inside and that I am in fact you and seek redemption for your sins I'll stop,_" Selena said

"_What are you talking about?,_" Sala asked her eyes growing in rage.

" _I've been punishing you to get you to listen to me. And I've decided that If you don't I rather let you grow weak and tear this body down to nothing than live with all the guilt and pain you refuse deal with_," She replied moving closer to Sala

"_You can't do that my body's protected by Atlan's magic_," Sala replied looking into eyes that held her same intensity,

" _It can't protect you from me, from who you are and what you really feel_," And with that Selena drove a dagger into Sala's stomach.

Sala jolted out of her sleep gasping and franticly gripping her stomach. She could see nothing but darkness around her which only made her panic grow. Then felt a hand grab her shoulder She looked up to see the hands owner and said , "You! what did you do to me Daxamite!," she growled. As she tried to get up she was met with pain and dizziness quickly fell to the ground. She studied herself and saw the bruises that lined her body and the memory of how she got them rushed her mind.

"Take it easy, you're pretty banged up," David said helping her back to the improvised bed he made for her. Sala shrugged him of and crawled back to the bed. David went to the fire he built and brought Sala a bowl of the ravioli he had cooked. "Here eat this", David said offering her the bowl Sala looked at the food and as if on paranoid instinct said, "So that's your plan save me so you can poison me." "No that's not what I do I don't take lives," David replied. as he walked to the spot were he was sitting before Sala woke up. Sala reluctantly ate the food her enemy offered her. While she ate she slowly glanced over at and noticed David had the top half of his Jumpsuit down. She also took note of the his well defined six pack an pecks and the way his dreads fell to his shoulders and thought ,"_He's so sexy. No stop it Sala he's the enemy but why'd he save me, when he could've let me drown._" At the same time David was thinking somewhat similar thoughts, "_She is such a bitch, a beautiful sexy bitch with gorgeous hair cinnamon skin, sexy green eyes that have mischief in them, and that body those curves those breast that butt. Ok stop Dave or you'll jump her right here._"

"Why'd you do it," Sala asked still staring at the well built body of David. "Why'd I do what," David asked walking back towards her . As he walked to her Sala became aroused by his presence and fought the urge to lick his well defined stomach as she felt the wet heat between her legs. "Save me. have you forgotten we're enemies ?" she asked with a sarcastic voice "I don't let people die," David replied staring into her eyes as own arousal was sparked by the sound of her voice. "Then you're a fool, as well as a murderer," Sala said. David felt his blood boil in more ways than one at her last statement

"I'm not a murderer," David replied through gritted teeth.

"Ha, you and your team kill one of Atlan's lieutenants every week what do you call that?," Sala asked further enraging the silver ranger.

"Atlan's lieutenants are creations of evil magic. They have no souls, and I do it to save innocent lives. People who did nothing to deserve to live," He said moving closer to her staring into her eyes

"So that's how you justify it huh? They have no souls, and You're protecting people who you think deserve to live. So me and all the people like me deserve to live people with souls. I don't think you realize this but earth is filled with people who kill and hurt people over things so petty as money, oil, religion , and skin color. Hell the people on that planet are the biggest hypocrites they claim that love should be open to anyone and everyone but they call so called untraditional values immoral, The Planet is filled with rapist murders and thieves and not even your so called fair justice system can't stop them all. And all those people get to live because their human and have a so called soul and that keeps the rangers from killing them. Face it you and all the other rangers before you are flawed...," Sala said "...and because you embrace the idea that all life is worth saving no matter what the cost you'll die just like Daxam and your birth parents, just like Tracie's parents," she continued.

"SHUT UP ! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!." David yelled.

"Oh I'm did I touch a nerve, Pour little David still feels guilty for not controlling his powers, when he was scared during Dark Specter's attack. That one rouge spark of energy started that fire. If Chuck and Sarah hadn't gone in to save those kids Tracie would still have parents,"

"ENOUGH ! Yes I screwed up that day and cost two people their lives ,And yes despite all the world's sins I believe that every life is worth saving even the life of Atlan's whore," David yelled.

Hearing those words stirred something in Sala she balled her fist and attempted to hit him David instinctively grabbed her wrist and held tightly to it. Sala the swung her free hand at him again being caught by stopped by David mid blow. As David held Sala's wrist there eyes locked with each other. And just as if someone had dropped a lit match into a pool of gasoline the two could not fight the only possible outcome and kissed. A kiss fueled by passion , lust ,need, desire, and the one thing that both tried to deny love. As the kiss deepened David released Sala's wrist and found her hands roaming his broad shoulders and firm chest. Sala by the same token found David's hand combing her raven locks and gently rubbing her breast, through her top causing a moan to escape her lips giving David's tongue more than welcomed access. Their tongues battled for dominance with neither one of them giving up. Without warning pulled at Sala's hair causing to jerk her head back and gasp in pleasure. He then began to kiss on her exposed neck as she fell flush against his body and allowed him more access to her neck. Sala nuzzled against the crook of his neck nibbled his ear and moaned deeply as she pulled lower half of his jumpsuit, while David undid the ties on her corset. As Sala had finally gotten David's jumpsuit off and thanked the stars that he wasn't wearing his boots, rubbed her hands up to his boxer briefs and his growing bulge feeling her own wetness grow.

"I want you to take me D.. D.. David make love to me," Sala moaned hotly into his ear she shucked her corset.

David gently pushed her down onto the make shift bed and attacked Sala's mouth with a forceful kiss. After few minutes he pulled back admired her topless form and admiring her pierced nipples and belly button and smiled. Sala smiled back at him and said, "You see something you like," earning another kiss as her only response David swiftly moved his lips to her neck and began to nibble at her pulse point causing Sala to moan and writhe under him with passion. David took his cues from her moans and trailed butterfly kisses and love bites down to her ample breast stopping at the left one first. He took in the site of the two round globes rising and falling with each breath she took. David feeling his primal urge growing latched on the pierced orb and sucked and bit her nipple causing Sala to moan in painful ecstasy.

"H.. Harder David bit me harder," Sala cried in labored breaths overcome with the rapture intense pleasure as David obliged her wish.

David smiled as he moved to her other breast. After giving her right breast the same treatment he hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her pants and smiled a wicked smile at her and kissed down the valley between her breast. "_Oh he makes feel so good. why dose he has to make so weak. he's not my first but he gives those feelings,"_ Sala thought as she felt the magnificent almost electric surge shoot through her as David's tongue worked circles around her belly button. David Stopped his kissing at waist band and worked began working the pants down never once taking his eyes off Sala's . Then a sweet warm smell caught in his nostrils. and looked down at Sala's glistening sex and was thriled to see she wore no underwear

"Umm...someone smells tasty," David said as he lowered his head between her thighs and began to lick her soaked vagina.

David's tongue worked skillfully over the folds of her labia darting inside her opening a tasting the heated nectar that signaled her arousal. "_Honey. She taste just like purple honey,_" he thought as he moved his mouth to her clit. As she felt his mouth begin to suck her clit Sala tangle her hands in his dreads and closed her firm smooth thighs around his head. She could feel the building pressure in her core as her body tensed shook and breathing became more labored. She could feel the intensity of what was about happen a knew she couldn't fight it any longer.

"Oh god I'm Cumming!" she cried has the intense orgasmic wave hit her body and she flooded David's mouth with her juices.

David moved back to her mouth and took her lips in a another deep kiss allowing her to taste herself before pulling back to say "Umm you know who knew evil taste so good," he said with a cocky smile as he removed his underwear and positioned his hardened member at her entrance

" Shut up and fuck me," Sala said in a lustful tone

"Gladly," he said as he thrust himself self into her. Causing moans of pleasure to escape both their lips as he entered her tightness.

David felt Sala wrap her legs around his lower back as thrust deeper into her. He moan into her neck. "Ooo Sala you feel so good," he moaned as ground his hips into her harder. "Oh god David y... y.. you're amazing go deeper please," she begged digging her nails into his back. David thrust harder and deeper into her wet walls and moaned as he went deeper into her quivering sex. "Oh F.. F.. F.. FUCK!" Sala screamed as David found her g -spot nearing her to another orgasm. David could feel his own peak cumming and said, "Sala I want you on top of me" as he rolled onto his back. Once she steadied herself on top of him Sala began the roll her hips in slow sensuous circles in time with David's thrusting rhythms. David took in the sight of the woman writhing utter animalistic ecstasy . He watched as her body bounced up and down with more urgency. "HARDER DAVID HARDER!" she cried as David obliged her "SALA...UGH.. SALA," he howled. David felt Sala tighten around his member signaling her impending climax felt his rapidly approaching unable to hold back anymore he gave one last thrust sending them both into orgasmic bless. Sala collapsed onto David's chest and shuttered as the last threads of climax rode through her. Before she rolled of his chest a rested beside him with her face buried in his chest her body cradled in his arms. "_How can someone who has every reason to hate me make feel so safe,_" "You're amazing ," she said her words muffled by his chest. David lifted her chin so they were eye to eye and brushed her sweat soaked hair from her eyes and said, " and you're beautiful," as he kissed her one last time before they let sleep claim them

The next morning David woke up to a still sleeping Sala on his chest. He looked down at the raven haired young women and thought, "_She's so perfect no wonder I fell for her. But still I'm so confused is she my enemy or is she on my side. UGH why is falling in love so complicated_." He looked down at her again as he felt her stir. "Good morning ,"he said as a smile played across his lips. "Umm, morning ,"she replied stroking his six pack before kissing him. As they pulled away from each other they locked eyes in a sad loving silence neither one of them wanting to ask the question they knew would further cloud things. "So what happens now," David asked. "I wish I knew," Sala replied "We could stay here and forget about the other side live our lives her," David said "We can't. you won't leave your family and the people you protect its what make you a good warrior. And don't even think about me joining you're side I'm not going to even entertain that ,idea," Sala said with a voice that contained all of the emotions of pride hatred and sadness. "Well I guess this is it," David said feeling all the same emotions as Sala. "Unless you join my side," Sala said earning a no way in hell look from David. "Well I guess I should let you know where the box is, and I am fully prepared to fight you for it," David said pulling away from Sala to don his clothes. "Go get the box I won't interfere," she replied searching for her own clothes.

Sometime later Sala sat on the edge of the ocean that David had dove in to retrieve the titan box and a waited his return as she wrestled with voice of her inner self.

"_Don't do this he loves you,"_ Selena said.

"_Shut up I have to I'm loyal to Atlan his needs out weigh my own,_" Sala replied.

"_Look at him and tell me you want to do this tell me; tell your self that Atlan's will truly is more important than your own heart," _Selena asked drawing her attention to David coming from the water.

Sala looked at him with sad eyes and said to herself, "I has to be done.. I have no choice."

David walked up to her and asked if was ready to which Sala nodded the affirmative. David typed in the return code and seconds later the vortex appeared before them. David then turned to give Sala one last goodbye and was met by her driving a dagger through his shoulder followed by everything going black.

**The Ranger home:**

"Mom! Mom guys he's waking up, he's waking up!," David herd Tracie say. As his eyes began to focus he could see he was at home back in the lab on a medical table. "Ugh what happened how'd I get here the last thing I remember is I was going into the portal then I felt a pain in my shoulder and everything went black," he said. "I'll tell you what happened that bitch Sala stabbed you," Troia said. Hearing his sisters words David felt angry and betrayed. "Did she get the box,' he asked knowing the answer upon seeing everyone's faces. " I need to be alone," he said hoping off the table and leaving the lab.

Later that night David found himself sitting on a hill over looking the city. he found himself seeking solace in the shining lights. Then he felt the presence of someone watching him and new with out looking who was watching him. "Give me one good reason not to morph drive my spear through you," he said. "Because you don't kill people with souls even if they deserve to die," Sala replied walking closer to the young man and standing behind him. David turned and stood facing her and looked into her beautiful eyes and saw those feeling he had seen in the dark dimension. He pulled her close to him and said, "This is going to be trouble for us both of us," "I know but its feels so wroth it," Sala said as they leaned into a deep passionate kiss.


	6. Down time

**A/N: **Hello readers its me your loveable host S.D.R 09 aka David. Back with another chapter of Quasar Storm. I wanted to do something different with this chapter I wanted you to get a look at the ranger's personal lives and learn more about each member of the family has there own situations and now we see some reflection on the part of everyone so no action in this chapter well at least not fighting and this is when I say** Warning this chapter contains graphic depictions of sex and maybe not be suitable for all audiences. other than that R & R** Oh btw this takes place four weeks after chapter five

**Down Time:**

**The Rangers Home:**

Stina was awoken by a pair familiar lips lightly nibbling her earlobe She smiled at her girlfriend's wake up call and turned over and claimed the lips with her own. "_Umm good morning baby,_" she thought to Max thankful that her mother did not mind them sleeping at each others houses most nights. Seeing as Talia could tell that her oldest daughter and Maxine were truly meant to be with each other she found it perfectly acceptable that the two young women shared the same bed a few nights out of each week alternating between Max's loft and their house. "_Good morning beautiful. How'd you sleep,_" Max asked as she deepened the kiss allowing Stina's tongue to dance with hers. "_Good as along as I can wake up in your arms wildcat,"_ Stina replied. "_isn't umm ..great we can talk with out have to stop kissing," _Max said rubbing her hand up Stina's stomach causing audible moans from both parties.

"Ugh just one morning! One morning with out having to wake up to lesbian porn that's all I ask!," Troia yelled from across the room as she threw a pillow at Stina and Max causing the two girls to break contact. "You can't blame me Troia I can't help it laying her with your sister's sexy ass I'm bound to do something," Max said smiling down at Stina. "Aww sweetie you really think my ass is sexy," Stina said in a sly voice knowing that the line of conversation would make her sister uncomfortable. " Ugh ! you two are so immature," Troia groaned getting out of her bed and walking to the door. "Says the seventeen year old in the zebra footie pajamas," Stina replied getting a death glare from her sister. "By the way mom wants us downstairs in the lab now," Troia said before leaving the room sending one last death glare at the couple before smiling. "Umm your mom picks the worst days to have team meetings," said Max clad in her usual sleep attire of a purple tank-top and black girl boxers as she straddled Stina. "I know just when I was getting started," said Stina who was wearing a black tank-top and black sleep shorts with pink hearts on them. Max leaned down and started kissing Stina again.

"_Did I ever tell you how good a kisser you are,_" Stina asked as she ran her hand up the back of Max's top. "_Mmhmm it's the tongue ring,_" Max replied running her hands through Stina's hair. "_Umm really makes a girl wonder what else that talented tongue of yours can do," _Stina said her arousal growing at her own thoughts as well as Max's. " _Oh I can lots of things like this,_" Max said as she moved to nibbling Stina's earlobe causing her to moan slightly. "_S... so w.. what else can you do,_" Stina stuttered. "_Maybe I could show you what my fing-_," Max started being cut off by a voice from the other side of the door saying, "Hey lovebirds mom says get your butts to the lab now." "Ugh fine Tracie," Stina said causing her girlfriend to laugh. " Go ahead laugh it up, you see its stuff like that why I like sleeping a your place more," Stina said. "I'm sorry I can't keep my hands off you I'm just a frisky lil' kitty," Max said in seductive voice earning a hard yet playful slap on her butt from Stina "Ow, what was that for," Max said in mock pain. "That was for tempting me. Now get your sexy self up and get to that lab," Stina said. "Yes my phoenix," said kissing Stina on her forehead as she moved out of the bed. "And here put these on ...," Stina said tossing her girlfriend the purple and white pajama bottoms she kept under her pillow, " I don't need my brothers getting a peak a my girl in her underwear," she continued. "Hey I've been looking for these," Max said as she pulled on the pants. "I know I took them a few weeks ago when were at your place," Stina said as her cheeks reddened . "Why?" Max asked the blushing girl walking towards her. "Um because they smell like you and I wanted to have you near me when you couldn't be here, and I couldn't sleep," Stina replied. Max blushed at her girlfriend's words and gave her a quick kiss and the two walked hand and hand downstairs to the basement.

"Well look who made it downstairs," said E J upon seeing his sister and Max enter the lab. "Hey E J how come mom never lets us have our girlfriends sleep over," Kal asked sarcastically earning a smack to the head from Stina and Max "What was that for," Kal asked . "Uh, your a jerk," Tracie said. "And speaking of jerks where's dread head," Troia asked. "Ahh! I herd that Troi," David said yawning as he entered the room wearing only a pair of black yoga pants. "Ok Mom what's up its to early for an attack," David said.

"Well since you're all here I can finally make my announcement," Talia said to the seven visibly tired teenagers. "As I'm sure the seven of you have noticed the welcomed quiet over the past few weeks," she asked causing all seven of the teens to nod the affirmative, "Yeah mom its been weird not havin to go morph everyday," said E J who now had black hair with navy strikes. "Well Ezra I do not know for sure but knowing Atlan he maybe planning something big. But seeing as you have not had a moments rest since this war began I am giving you some much needed time off," Talia said. All of the teens now had a look of shock an slight curiosity on their faces. "Mom are you sure that's a good idea," David asked. "Yes my son I am sure you all need this time to rest and lead your normal lives. I will be her to notify you if anything goes wrong," Talia replied. "Well...," David said running his hand through his hair. "Dave you know what tonight is right... Night Waves," Kal said causing smile of excitement to appear on everyone's faces and a look of curiosity on Max's. " Um what's Night waves," Max asked not knowing about the event. "Max you're gonna love it. Every other year these giant winds come up from the north shore making the waves perfect. But there the best at night. so every other year a bunch of diehard suffers and who, ever else wants to show up throw this big party at the beach and ride the waves some people camp out till morning and just watch the waves come in," Troia explained. "It sounds cool and since I missed Mardi Gras this year it sounds like fun," Max replied the idea of an all night party growing on her. "It's going to be even more fun because I'm going with the prettiest girl in the world," Stina said kissing Max on the cheek. "Ok can then its settled but since the party is not gonna start for at least another eight hours I say we get some breakfast then split up for the rest of the day and meet back here," David said. "Now that sounds like a plan I'm starving," Tracie said as they all walked upstairs. after eating breakfast and getting dressed the teens all went their separate ways.

**With Tracie:**

Tracie weaved her motorcycle carefully through traffic at slower than normal speed. The young woman who normally pushed her sports bike to its top speed often risking traffic tickets and injury. But today she rode in a slower stride taking in her surroundings and preparing for a task that she put off often times because of ranger duties or simply not wanting to relive those memories. She pulled her bike to a stop at the entrance to Angel Grove cemetery. She pulled the white orchids from her back pack careful not to break any stems. She then placed the backpack along with her helmet. and gloves on the seat of her bike. she then glanced at the arrow head necklace around her neck and clutched the last gift her parents gave her on her fifth birthday as she place the sun glasses she had pulled from her pocket on her face and began the slow walk up the hill to her to her destination. Walked before coming to a stop at a medium sized monument and knelt down and took in the inscription;

"_In loving memory of_

_Charles & Sarah Daring_

_Parents, Friends, Heroes_

_1969-1999."_

"Happy anniversary mom and dad," She said placing the flowers at the base of the monument while fighting the unshed tears. "Everything is going great in school I'm going to be graduating with every one else. Oh and Stina is really in love with this girl named Max I mean I'm pretty sure you can see that from where you are but you know you'd really like her she fit in with all of us. And you know Its nice to no not be the only human in the group you know even if the other one has powers," and with that the dam holding back her tears broke "I... I.. Just wish I could be special like the rest of them. Don't get me wrong I'm thankful you had it set up that Talia became my mom and that my beast friends became my brothers and sisters. In fact I'm thankful for it because I love them so much. And I know that my gifts help them in ways but I just wish I could be a hero and feel that bond they do." Tracie sat at her birth parents grave and unburdened tears she had carried for years in her soul. And when her soul could cry no longer hours had past. And as she got up to leave she felt a cool breeze blow across her face that filled her with a warm glow inside her heart and made her smile as she walked to her motorcycle. She shed new tears now tears not of sorrow or grief but of the joy of feeling her birth parents around her and knowing the one place they'd always be alive.

**With Kal:**

Kal looked down the half pipe and thought, "_God I missed this." _and had indeed missed the nervous electric energy building in his stomach as looked down the forty foot drop. Kal placed the board at his feet and place his left foot on the board and pushed off with his right dropping into the half pipe. After nailing several tricks he found himself watching others on the various ramps and rails. "_This is the life just me my board some rails, wood and concrete. almost makes me wish I wasn't the yellow ranger. But on the upside I get to save the world on a daily basis and chicks love super heroes,_" he thought. "Kal?... Kal hawk is that you," he herd a very familiar voice call Kal immediately recognized the voice and turned to greet the slightly masculine female who could have easily past as a genetic male had it no been for the way the plaid shirt and Levi's she wore clung to the natural curves of her body. "Shane Parker! how are you girl," Kal said as he hugged his longtime friend. "Ah Kal do I have to remind you of my um... particular situation," the young transgender woman said pulling away from the hug. Kal took in his friends appearance and noted that her hair was indeed shorter and he could also note the small peach fuzz on her upper lip as she lifted her gold trim aviators showing off her blue eyes. "What ever hormones or not your still my girl Shane. You great by the way the whole Nick Jonas thing you got going really works for you," Kal said with a sarcastic smirk to the young trans- boy. "Hey first of I do not look like Nick Jonas gesh he looks like he's pulling a reverse me. Second I think you're jealous Hawk," Shane said. "Oh really why would that be?" Kal asked. "Because I've always gotten more girls than you, and that will never change, and you and I both know that once these hormones really kick in I'm going to be a sexier looking guy than you," Shane said causing both teens too laugh uncontrollably.

The pair talked for what seemed like hours while taking breaks to land a few tricks and hit on few girls before finally resting at the snack bar for lunch. "So how long you back in town for," Kal asked. "A few days then I gotta go back and finish the school year out in Reefside. But on the upside once I get everything straight with the doctors up there I'm moving back here for senior year," Shane explained causing in expression of shocked happiness on Kal's face. "Dude that's awesome we have too celebrate. You know Night Waves is tonight," Kal said. "Yeah that's part of the whole reason I came down man you know I love a party," Shane said. "You have to hang with us tonight everyone would love to see you. It would be like old times," Kal said. "Everyone huh even Troia?,'' Shane asked with a sly smile. "Dude don't,' Kal said his voice growing serious. "What I can't help you're sister's a dime," Shane said putting emphasis on the last word of his sentence. "Ok first off eww! Second Troia's straight," Kal said. "What a coincidence so am I," Shane replied in a matter-o fact like tone. "Ugh look Shane we're boys and no matter what that's how its gonna be. But Troia...," ".. still sees me as a girl I get that but maybe I can change her mind on that. I mean you know I've crushed on her since sixth grade, Maybe I h being stupid but I really like your sister more than any other chick I've been around," Shane said as a small tear fell from his sunglass covered eyes. Kal took in what his friend of many year and knew he spoke the truth. even before the she had begun her transition from female to male Kal had known of Shane's feeling towards his slightly older sister.

" Damn Shane if you're gonna be a guy you need to quit crying like a chick," Kal said light heartedly.

"Sorry bro hormones play with my emotions," Shane said wiping the tear away.

"and just so you know if you plan on asking my sister out tonight you better go hit _Pac-Sun _and get some new board shorts or something," Kal sighed.

"Dose that mean...,"

"yes Shane I am giving you my blessing to hit on my sister," Kal finished.

"Thanks Bro," Shane said giving his friend a hug

" Just go before I change my mind, ok" Kal said sarcastically. Shane nodded one last good bye before leaving for the mall. Leaving Kal to go back to skating.

**With E J:**

E J sat peacefully between his girlfriend's legs while they sat on the grass and she played with his hair. "What's on your mind popi ," the red haired Latina asked her boyfriend. "nothing "Jewels" just stuff," E J replied . "Stuff huh like what exactly ?" Julie asked. "I don't know just stuff why," asked E J. "I just thought that maybe you were thinking some monster could attack and you'd have to go put on that pretty blue suit of yours blue ranger," she whisper yelled. E J froze at what his girlfriend said to him he knew he had to say something and fast. "W.. What me the blue ranger t.. that's got to be the craziest thing I've ever herd you say ," he lied. "Ezra Jayden Hawk you look me in the eye and tell me you're not the blue ranger," Julie said in a frustrated tone. E J turned to face his girlfriend and looked into her eyes and saw she knew the truth and there was no longer any point in lying about his double life.

"So how long have you known," He sighed. " I had been suspicious for a while no matter when the city was attacked five of you would seem to disappear and conveniently have not seen anything. But what really let me know the truth was a week ago I was going to surprise you at the shop when I went around back to sneak in I saw you and the others change," Julie explained. "So how much more do you know," E J asked. "Just what I've told you. Why is there more?" she asked. E J sighed and began to tell Julie everything and after sometime she knew everything of her boyfriend's secret life.

"So let me get this straight you your mom and the others are aliens," She said. "Yes except for Max and Tracie," E J sighed. "... and you guys are fighting this Atlan guy to keep him from theses things called titan boxes...," she asked earning a nod of yes from E J. "And Max is the key to the boxes," again E J nodded the affirmative. "Whoa," Julie said simply. "Aww man! see I'd knew you'd freak out look Julie I understand if you want to-," E J said his words being cut off by Julie's lips connecting his. When They pulled apart there foreheads touched and they both smiled. "I'm shocked Ezra not freaked out. I mean its not everyday that you find out that you're in love with an alien superhero," Julie said causing E J to blush. "You're in love with me huh ?" he asked sarcastically while never once moving his forehead. "Yes Ezra I love and that's not gonna change," she replied. "Good because I feel the same about you," He said before capturing her lips with his own. " So you don't have a problem with the whole alien thing?" he asked breaking the kiss. "No matter of fact I was thinking of how much fun that duplication power can be if you know what I mean ," Julie said with a naughty smirk cause them both to fall into a fit of laughter as they sat wrapped in each others arms.

**With Troia:**

Troia walked into the seemingly abandoned building that she had been to many times before. She moved closer to the large circle of people moving to the sounds of Pit-bull's _Hotel Room. _Troia knelt down and adjusted her sneakers making sure the laces were tight she also adjusted the gloves she wearing. "_Its show time,_" she thought as she ran towards the circle. She skillfully used a limited amount of her enhanced agility to vault over a tall boy who'd been standing somewhere in circle and landed on her feet in the middle of the circle. She pose for a moment be fore going into a 6-step variation and then going into a "coin drop". She then went into a back rock then went into a "coffee grinder" into a back spin before going into a "air-chair" freeze. She paused for second and gave the crowd a cocky smile before going into a series of Munch Air flairs. "_Ok big finish time,_" she thought as went into a quadruple head-spin to finish her routine before coming to a dizzy tried stance on her feet to the applause of the other dancers as they surrounded her.

Troia and the other were all gifted in many ways. With Troia quite possibly being the most talented she had the ability to play three different instruments and her singing voice rivaled if not equaled David, Stina and Max's in range. But her dancing is what gave her joy she had mastered several Ballet Jazz,, Cotemporary and Ballroom moves from mire observation, but breaking and hip-hop was her true love. She found the spins and winds freeing she loved it slightly more than being the pink ranger and it gave her a since of being whole along with her duties of being a ranger.

She was leaving the crowd when she heard a loud whistling noise that made her stop in her tracks. "T-bird ! still got the moves I see," a voice said. Troia smiled at the use of her dance name and turned to greet the you woman behind her. "Nikki Sparx what's going on mama," Troia said to the slightly older African -American by her dance name. Nicole Weathers or as most knew her Nikki Sparx was an expert dancer and was also responsible for teaching Troia most of her moves. The two friend greeted each other with their secret handshake. Be fore sitting down on near by bench. and talking.

"So Sparx how's things going at SO -Cal Arts," Troia asked Nikki who was now a sophomore at the performing arts collage having taken advanced placement courses over the years and was now despite the fact of only graduating high school last year just three years away from a degree in dance. "You know school is school It's hell on my legs, though," Nikki replied sighing as rubbed her caves. "So I talked to T-bomb the other day," she said. Troia looked at Nikki and sighed and adjusted the glove on her left hand; "Oh what did you talk about," she asked. "Nothing just how both of you are being stupid over what happened between you guys and your brothers," Nikki commented. "Look Nick you know what she did was fucked up. I mean no offense to Kal he's just as much my brother as E J is but at the same time E J's my twin and when she did what she did she hurt him to the core and not only that It hurt me," Troia said once again feeling hurt for her brother. She suddenly remembering how Tammy had cased a since healed rift between her and Kal.

"Listen Troia you two were best friends once and since then you know Tammy got hers when Kal played her. I'm not saying, go back to being BFF's are anything just try to talk to her," Nikki stated. Troia thought about what her friend said and sighed said, "You what Sparx you lucky I can't tell you no," said agreeing to talk to Tammy. After some catching up the two friends engaged in a friendly battle which they both agreed ended in a draw before going their separate ways.

**With Stina & Max:**

Stina and Max were locked in a heated kiss outside her loft. Stina had Max lightly pinned on the door and grinding against the young brown haired girl causing both girls to moan into each others mouths. "I... I.. want you Max. I want you to make love to me," Stina said as she broke the kiss. Max looked her girlfriend and could not deny she wanted nothing more than to take the young auburn haired girl she had come to love with all her heart and make wild unbridled love to her; but at the same time she understood all to well what Stina was offering her. "Stina baby are you sure you want me to do this. I mean this is a pretty big step and the first time you do this you should love the person you give yourself to for the first time and that person should be worthy of such a gift," Max stated as she lowered her eyes from Stina. Stina placed her index finger under Max's chin and lifted her face and stared into the emerald eyes she had loved from the first time she saw them and placed a sweet gentle yet firm kiss on her lips. "Maxine Paige I love you more than the universe should allow. You and I are meant to be together, you are more than worthy baby," Stina said getting a kiss from Max this one filled with passion love and a slight hunger. "You know this is going to change things between us," Max said breaking the sensual contact between the two. " yes it will make me more in love with you than I already am," Stina replied before taking Max into another kiss. The force of the kiss drove Max into the door causing her to moan hotly into Stina's mouth. "_ St.. St.. Stina baby s.. stop for a minute,_" Max thought. "_Wh... wh... what's wrong baby,_" Stina asked. deepening the kiss. "_Nothing I just want to make this special for you,_" Max stated. "_It's already going to be special because its with you_," Stina replied moving to Max's neck which added to her highly aroused state as well as the nervous excitement building in her stomach. Because although Max herself was not a virgin in a way she herself would be losing her virginity because Stina was the woman she was to spend her life with and that what the lovers were about to do would not be sex but making love something she had never truly experienced. " _J.. J... Just wait here for a few minutes I promise it will be worth it,"_ Max said. Stina released

Max and allowed her to go into her apartment. "Ah I hope you enjoy this baby" Max said to herself as she began to prepared herself for her true love.

Stina sat outside the door for what now seemed close to twenty minutes. Her body was alive with a nervous wanting and anxiousness as she thought of what Max was doing on the other side of the door. She would not have to wait any longer as she herd a voice from the other side of the door say, "Ok baby you can come in." Stina eagerly hopped to the and was taken a back by the romantic aura of the loft. The room itself smelled of lilac a scent that simply intoxicated Stina for the fact that it was Max's smell the smell of her lover. Stina became further taken a back when she noticed the song that was playing was Keith Sweat's _Nobody _her favorite song by the artist"Um make yourself comfortable on the bed I'll out in a sec, " Max called from the bathroom. Stina made her way to the and notice the sheets where burgundy satin and where obviously new and had not been used.

"I hope you like them," Max said as walked from the bathroom and hugged Stina from behind gently kissing her earlobe before letting her go. "I...Wow!" Stina said becoming a lost for words seeing Max standing there in nothing but a pair of sheer white lace boy-shorts that barley hid her most private area a matching and equally revealing low cut bra. Stina noted how the lingerie set complemented Max's curves as well as the bronzed tattooed flesh that covered them. "So was that a good wow or a-," Max said as she was cut off by Stina's lips connecting with hers a hot passionate kiss with each girl allowing others tongue full access to the others mouth.

"_I want you Max,_" Stina thought as she started to remove her t-shirt. "Shh relax baby we have plenty of time," as she slowly removed her girlfriends shirt. Once Stina's shirt was gone she stood clad in a simple black bra that looked lovely against her alabaster skin and the black jeans she had borrowed from Max. Max took a moment to admire her lovers toned yet voluptuous body before embracing in slow dance. While they danced to the music Max stroked Stina's hair and before slowly and hungrily kissing her which set off waves of electric energy through them. Max pulled Stina's body flush against hers which caused Stina to gasp a she felt the heat coming from both bodies. Stina's hands began to roam over Max's body as she placed butterfly kisses on her cheeks taking in the scent of girlfriend's lilac body spray. "Um Max you smell so good," she said moved one to Max's butt and the other to her bra clasp. "I love your body baby," Stina said in a husky voice as she kissed Max's neck and began un hooking her bra. "Ooo, Stina that feels good," Max moaned fumbled with Stina's bra. Max slowly removed Stina's bra and then proceeded to remove hers. She then captured her lover's lips in a kiss and slowly guided Stina to the bed so that she was straddling her. Max looked down at the girl she loved as she trembled beneath her. "I love you Stina I won't hurt you I'll go slow I love you," she said as she kissed her on her lips

As Chris Brown's _Take You Down _began to play Max pressed her bare breast against Stina's and caressed her muscled arms as trailed butterfly kisses from her lips to neck. "Oh Ma.. Ma.. Max ," Stina moaned as Max's tongue ring connected with her pulse point. Max smiled at this and thought, "_You're so beautiful I don't deserve this or you_," as she movedto her collarbone and her hands caressed her breast. Stina shed a small tear at her girlfriend's devotion to her and stroked her hair as she felt Max's mouth on her left breast. "Y.. y.. you Max only you and no one else you're the only one I'd give myself to," Stina panted aloud as her girlfriend sucked her hardening nipple. " Oh Max that feels so good," She moaned as he felt Max's teeth gently bite her erect nipple. Max looked up at her and smiled as she moved to the other one gave it the same treatment as her hand trailed over her abs down to her pants skillfully unbuttoning them. She felt and nervous shutter go through Stina's body and release her breast. "We can stop we don't have to go further," Max said looking down into eyes. Stina smiled up at her then Max herd the sound of Stina's sneakers falling to the floor. "Get back to work Paige," Stina said. Max smiled and kissed the valley between Stina's breast and fallowed it to her abs and began to lick the grooves in her stomach. "Max that feels sooo good baby how do you use your tongue like that," she moaned she felt Max's tongue flick against her belly button. Max smiled and thought, "_Um magic_," she thought be gain to pull Stina's pants and underwear down. As she slid the last of Stina's clothes off she placed kisses down her left thigh then up her right as Stina kick the last of her clothes off. Max starred at the naked girl that lay before her and watched as goose bumps formed on her skin and the way her breast rose and fell and said, "You're so beautiful, I love you," She said as she lowered herslf between Stina's thighs as the sound of Janet Jackson's _Would You Mind_, filled the room.

"Oh God Max I... I... l... lo... love you too," Stina moaned she felt Max's tongue licking her labia. Max rolled her tongue around the inner folds of Stina's sex inhaling the sweet scent of her arousal and marveled at the sensual aroma that filled her nostrils. Max her feeling herself growing aroused moaned into her girlfriend's most delicate parts. Stina writhed in passion and soon found her legs draped over Max's back and her hands tangled in her hair.

" _Umm you taste sweet baby like pomegranates,_" Max thought as she tasted her lovers virgin nectar

" Ooo Max I... Oh Ma... MAX!," Stina stuttered as felt Max's fingers enter her and find her g-spot as her tongue ring found her clit and began going in rapid motions in time with her fingers.

"_Do you like it,_" Max asked telepathically as she skillfully used her fingers and tongue in time with each other.

"YEESS! Fa... fa... FASTER FASTER!," Stina cried out further tangling her hands in her lovers hair and her thighs clamped onto Max's head.

Max sensed Stina's impending climax sucked gently onto her lovers clit and moved her tongue and fingers at a faster speed.

" Oh fuck baby I'm... I'm... OH MAAXX!," Stina screamed as her first orgasm hit sending shockwaves of intense pleasure through her causing her body to shake.

Max crawled back to Stina's lips and ran fingers of her lips which Stina licked sensually tasting her essence which aroused both her and Max. Max quickly captured Stina's lips in a very heated kiss. "_Your turn mommy,_" Stina said as she flipped Max onto her back and began to rapidly kiss down her body causing Max to purr. Stina kissed and licked the vines tattooed on her lovers stomach and stopped her panty line and gripped them in her left hand.

"Oh you won't be needing these anymore," Stina said as she literally ripped the offending article off tossing it aside earning a moan from Max. Stina took in the familiar lilac scent she loved as looked upon her lovers quivering sex and smiled at what she saw. "Um looks like I get to taste the rainbow hope its sweet," Stina said referring to the tattoo on Max's pubic mound before she began giving Max the same treatment she received a few moments earlier.

"Oh ..., oh DAMN Stina y.. y.. you learn fast," Max moaned as her body shook from her girlfriends tongue.

"_Yeah I had a very good teacher but I've got few tricks of my own,"_ Stina said as she began to insert index fingers into Max causing her to purr

**A few hours later:**

Both girls lay naked and exhausted in each others arms covered in sweat as the sound Maxwell's _Pretty Wings _and the sweet musk of love making filled the air, "Max that was amazing baby," Stina said laying on her lovers chest listening as her heart beat in time with her own. "I know love you too beautiful," Max replied. twirling a strand of Stina's hair. "Is it always gonna feel this good," Stina asked as she looked starry eyed into Max's loving eyes knowing she'd be forever in love with her. "Only with you and no one else. I'm yours my sweet baby forever and always and at this moment you've never looked more beautiful than you do now," Max said as she looked down and saw that her girlfriend had drifted of into sleep with a smile on her face. Max let a tear fall from her eye happy she could put the look on her lovers face and placed a kiss on the top of her head then let sleep over take her as well.

**With David and Sala:**

David parked his motorcycle in front of the run down house that he'd visited many times in the last few weeks. He very quickly removed his helmet and ran inside and very quickly ducked the kick angled at his head. He used his strength to propel the offending party back into the house and came into defensive stance. The figure lunged at him with a knife only to have there wrist caught and turned behind their back when David side stepped them. David smiled as the figure struggled slightly he then pulled the long raven hair aside and smiled began to nibble on the exposed pulse point. "Wh... wh.. what took you so long," Sala moaned. David released her wrist and said, "Traffic was a bitch," as he turned Sala so she was facing him and captured her lips in a heated kiss. David Still could not wrap his head around why was so enthralled with beautiful women who claimed to be his enemy all he really was knew he saw good in her and that made him love her. "You know we wouldn't have to sneak around like this if you joined my side," David s breaking the kiss to remove his t-shirt. Sala following lovers lead stripped down to nothing while David remained clad in his black pants. "I thought we said we wouldn't talk about work when we're here and besides you know this turns you on," Sala said in a seductive voice as she climbed on the near by table. David had to admit he was aroused by his relationship with the vileness. "Now come one Silver ranger teach evil a lesson, " Sala said as she spread her legs in seductive manner showing her self to her lover. "Gladly," David said removing the last of his clothes

**A few hours later:**

Sala looked at David as he lay sleeping and twirled one of his dreads. She looked a how he rested calmly after they made love and how the sweat dripped along his abs. "_He's handsome isn't he," _Selena said from the back of Sala's mind causing her a slight headache. "_Shut up what are you doing here," _Sala said . "_What aren't you getting about this you can't run from me, Just like you can't hide the fact that you love David," _Selena said. "_I_ _am not in love with him he is just sex I'll get rid of him when I get tired of him,_" Sala replied. "_If that is true kill him now. End it if all you care for is Atlan's will pick up the knife drive it through his heart," _she said. Sala picked up the knife and immediately dropped it with a loud clang. causing David to stir.

"What's wrong babe," David asked reaching for Sala's shoulder. "None of your concern David," Sala snapped. "Ugh we need to talk about this situation," David said hopping off the table and pulling his jeans on. "About ?"Sala ask glaring at lover. "About us. Its making me sick," David said "It wasn't three hours ago," she replied. "Look stop being a bitch. I'm trying to tell you that I'm tired of running around playing _Spike and Buffy_, I'm tired of having to attack you and damn near kill you, and I'm tired of being in love with you." David said almost shocked at himself. "What did you, say," Sala asked. "I said I love you I don't know why but I do I love you Sala," David confessed to her. Sala felt a warm sad glow inside her heart. "_He loves you in spite of knowing what you've done he loves you_," Selena said David cupped Sala's face in his hands and said. " If you love me even remotely say it say you'll leave Atlan and fight on my side," pleading with her. Sala brushed his hands away and turned her back to him and said out of nothing more than a mixture of shock fear and pride, "I don't love you,." and with that David hung his head and walked out slamming the door. Sala heard this and from her place on the table and a small tear fell from her eye followed by another. "...because I hate myself." she said as she cried.

**The Ranger's House:**

"Come on Troia everyone's in the drive already," Tracie said clad in her yellow wetsuit top and green board-shorts that covered her black two piece bikini her hair had been braided into two pigtails going to the back of her head. " In a minute I can't find my cowboy hat or my sunglasses," Troia said who was dressed in a metallic gold bikini and a pair of cut off shorts over the bottoms her hair hung straight and had several small braids one closest to front on the right had a feather braided into it. "Your sunglasses are in the draw and the hats hanging in the closet now come on!" Tracie said. "Ok lets go," Troia said grabbing the items and leaving the room.

The two girls walked into the drive to see David and Kal tying four surf boards to the roof of their mother's rarely used Suburban and E J who was wearing a sleeveless white button down and a pair of blue plaid shorts huddled with Julie who was wearing a pink and white version of Tracie's outfit over a tie-dye bikini. "Bout time you got down here," said Stina who was wearing a sexy pink strapless pink one piece that exposed a large amount of her abdomen back and upper hips with a white linen skirt and sunglasses. "Sorry princes Troi had to find her stupid hat," Tracie said. "Hey perfection takes time runt," Troia replied doing a cocky pose. "All things considered I still say I got the hotter sister," said Max was wearing purple and black version of Stina's outfit. "Aww thanks baby," Stina said giving Max a peck on the cheek. "Alright guys lets ride," David said. hoping into the drivers seat and starting the engine as the others followed suit.

**Angel Grove Beach:**

E J and Troia were at the snack getting smoothies for everyone, while Stina between Max's legs watching all the surfers ride the waves into the night as music blared through night sky. "Today was fun right," Max asked. Stina looked up at her girlfriend and said, "Well baby I'm pretty sure I found my new favorite tattoo of yours," said Stina causing Max to roll her eyes. "But really today was nice I'd forgotten what it was like not have to be ready to fight at any moment. I just wish it could last," Stina sighed. "It will baby don't worry Max said resting her head on Stina's shoulder.

"Hey Stina look who we found in the ocean," David said as he Tracie Kal and Julie ran up the beach surf boards in hand. "Shane!" Stina yelled hugging the young transgender male. "Hey Stina how've you been," Shane asked as Stina broke the hug. "Great ! oh this my wonderful girlfriend Maxine Paige, Shane Parker one of our best girl/guy friends ever," Stina said introducing Shane to Max. Max looked puzzled at first then realized what Stina meant. After a few seconds E J and Troia returned with the smoothies and greeted Shane and talked for awhile. With Sane stealing glances at Troia.

"Oh my god that's my song," Julie yelled getting up from the sand as Jay Sean's _Down_, filled the air. "...come on popi lets dance," she continued as she pulled E J to his feet almost dragging to the makeshift dance-floor.

Max stood and extended her hand to Stina and asked, "Shall we baby,"

"Of course my dear," Stina said taking her girlfriend's hand and walking to the dance-floor.

"Hey Troia I was wondering if you'd like to I.. I... mean its up to you," Shane stammered.

"I'd love to dance Shane, " said allowing Shane to lead the way.

"Well guys it looks like its just the three-," Kal started before being cut off by two random girls pulling him to the dance floor.

" Hah just you and me again huh big bro," Tracie sighed

"Yep you said it kid," David said bumping knuckles with Tracie


	7. Enter the weapon

**A/N: Hello everyone I hope you enjoy this new Revamped version of this chapter and much like last time it takes place a week after Down Time enjoy**

**Enter The Weapon:**

_Talia ran carrying three small infants as the other guardians fought Atlan and his forces as best they could as Daxam died around them. She made it to the ship and placed the three children into the small sleeping chambers next to the two already filled by two very young twins. She quickly looked at the five stones in the pack she carried then back to the empty sleeping chamber. She found her resolve and once again ran from the ship she made her way to the temple and saw where the plat form in which the stones rested was destroyed she saw but one was left and it appeared damaged she quickly grabbed it and place it into the pack. She ran towards a house but was stopped by Atlan's drones she quickly fought them off but stopped cold a t the sight in front of her. _

"_Micah !" she cried as fell beside her brothers almost lifeless body. _

"_Ta.. Talia my son you have to save him before they-" he coughed being cut off by an explosion. Talia looked up to see her brothers house rendered to ashes and she knew nothing could have survived let alone her infant nephew. "_

_Micah my brother I have failed you," she said as tears began to flow. _

"_No my sweet sister you have not failed me. Mason is now in his mothers arms and soon I will join them. take this and use it when its time," he said pressing a small object into her hands. Talia felt her brother body grow cold and limp _

"_Micah! Micah! NO!" she screamed._

Talia leapt from sleep in a cold sweat and shook at the memories of that day seventeen years ago. she pulled herself from her bed and walked to the balcony and looked into the night sky. "Someday brother. this will be over and maybe you'll rest in peace," she said staring in to the far off sky.

**Angel Grove bluff :**

David sat with his feet propped on the handle bars of his motorcycle he let out a small sigh before saying. "You know sneaking up on me would be a lot more effective if you didn't wear so much perfume." David

"I like to smell nice for my man," Sala said before leaning down and kissing David's forehead.

"So I'm your man now huh even though you don't love me," David said getting up from his position on his bike and kissing Sala. '_Why do I do this to my self'_ he thought.

"_He loves you Selena, he always will," _Sala's inner voice said as she broke the kiss and David moved to her neck. "I'll admit to having more than just a physical attraction to but its not love," she said in a lust thick voice. Sala then found herself with her back to David pressed against him as he bit and kissed her neck and fondled her.

"Since you don't love me what would you say if I told I had another girl," David said as he used one hand to untie her leather halter and placed the other down her pants.

"I'd say bring her along next time," Sala said as David pulled her pants down and bent her over the back of his motorcycle exposing her sex to him from behind. David dropped to his knees gently and rapidly flicked his tongue against her clit causing her to shudder. He then ran a teasing finger up her moist slit making her body tense. "You know its not nice to tease people David," Sala said.

"Then let me quit playing," David said. Sala barley heard the zipper on David's pants before she felt his entire length drive hard into her sex.

"OH HARDER!" Sala moaned under the welcomed invasion of David's thick hard manhood as he rapidly moved in and out of her with all his force

"Hmm somebody wants to play rough," David said holding his member in her tight entrance. David knew that she wanted him to be hard and rough. To be the aggressive conquer that she craved on days like this when they had not been in battle. On days when they did do battle their love making was gentle but tonight it was beast like and primal.

"Shut up and fuck me," Sala said. "OH YES GIVE IT TO ME" Sala yelled as David pounded into her

"Oh you feel so good baby so good and tight" David grunted as he thrust into her with abandon. Giving into his lust and feeding into Sala's need for force David brought his hand down onto ass causing a loud smacking sound

"AGAIN HARDER!" Sala cried as he rocked her hips backward meeting David's thrust he swatted her rear making her moan her pleasure

"YEAH YOU LIKE IT DON'T YOU! YOU LIKE WHEN FUCK YOU HARD DON'T YOU!" David yelled pumping his hips like a mad man making Sla's inner walls open and close around his member.

"YEESS, HARDER, HARDER FUCK ME DAVID AHH!" She screamed! David and Sala continued the lustful combat that was their love making. Their moans making them sound like animals in heat. "AW SHIT RIGHT THERE OH FUCK MEEE!" Sala whaled as David found her g-spot making her dig her nails into the seat of David's motorcycle." OH DAVID I'M GONNA COME!" she cried.

"AHH! ME TOO!" David said no longer being able to hold off his impending orgasm

"AHH!" they both cried as they both rode the wave of a shared climax.

"You're amazing you know that" Sala said.

"Thanks I try" David replied.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

Atlan looked down from his throne at the cloaked figure kneeled before him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. "You are ready my perfect soldier. You shall serve me and rid me of the Daximites once and for all understood," Atlan said using his powers to place a gilded black box into the cloaked figure's hands making the figures eyes glow red. "Go forth my weapon and do my biding," he said as the cloaked figure teleported away

**Angel Grove High:**

"Yes I did it I finally beat you guys!," Max yelled as she hopped out of the open t-tops of her car dressed in tight red and black military themed short sleeved button down shirt. A pair of faded destroyed jeans and pair of red and black Nike Air Force Ones.

"So you won now claim your prize," said Stina who was wearing a black t-shirt with red and white graphics that stopped just below her the top of her waist showing off her toned curves. A pair of red skinny jeans with a white studded belt. her outfit was rounded out by her red and white jewelry and her red black and white Air Jordon's.

"Gladly" Max said lightly pushing Stina against her car and claiming her lips in a deep open mouth kiss.

"Eww we're in public you two," said Troia who was wearing an interesting outfit consisting of a black tutu styled skirt a yellow distressed top with several large clothes pins in it a pair of white leggings with pink tiger stripes. A pink fingerless glove worn on her left hand and a black one on her right. Her outfit was rounded out by a pair of white cowgirl boots and a pair of white heart shaped sunglasses.

"Ah leave them alone they're in love speaking of which," Tracie said directing her attention to E J and Julie propped against the trunk of Stina's car.

"Ugh could you four stop acting like horny teenagers," Troia said.

"Um we are horny teenagers," Julie said with a chuckle.

"Yeah Troia you know you'd be acting the same way if Parker was around.," David said making his sister blush

"Yeah T you've been calling him all week girl what's the deal with that," Stina said.

"Shane and I are just friends I talk to all my friends," Troia said defending herself

"Ok but do you always talk to them like this 'Oh Shane you're such a good dancer I wish you'd teach me how to me how to move like that,'" Max said

"Or 'You know Shane you have some of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen on a boy'" Tracie said.

"Whatever I need to get to class and so do you punks," Troia said and with that the eight teens went to their classes.

David, Stina and Max found themselves in there English class in their normal creative writing group. The trio were going over the lyrics of the song they had written and would record later in the schools studio "Okay lets go over the chorus ," Stina said as the trio went into the song "That was good babes but hit those high notes," Stina said

"Umm I bet you can help with that sexy," Max said in a seductive voice as she ran her foot up Stina's calve making her shudder and blush

"Ok I know you two are sleeping together but could you try not to feel each other up in front of me, David said calmly making both girls freeze.

"How'd you know," Stina asked nervously.

"First off I can read your thoughts sis, Not to mention you and Max coming down stairs with your clothes on inside out after spending almost an hour in her apartment looking for text book didn't help either. By the way one of you screams like a wounded cat," David said in a matter of fact fashion.

"Told you they could hear you phoenix," Max said. The three continued to work and joke until there was a knock on the door. The teacher step out holding the door slightly ajar. She then stepped back into the room with a mysterious looking young man behind her.

"Class I'd like you to meet our new student Tyson Kane," she said introducing the slender yet muscular young man with long shaggy black hair. His skin was pale and he wore very dark sunglasses over his eyes. He had two nickel sized black disc in his ears and nose ring in the center of his nose and lip ring near the bottom left corner of his mouth. He was draped head to toe in a tight black v-neck t-shirt black skinny jeans and black boots making him look very sinister and gothic. "Now Mr. Kane would you remove your sunglasses and take your seat," Mrs. Brock the English teacher said.

"I'd rather not," Tyson said plainly.

"Mr. Kane sun glasses can only be worn on school grounds in the hall or in the outside dinning room. Now please remove them," Mrs. Brock said. And with that Tyson removed his sunglasses to reveal that his eyes were black where they should've been white with red irises.

"Oh my God look at the freak," said Scott Chambers the schools resident bully.

"That's Enough Scott take a seat in the back Tyson," Mrs. Brock said directing him to the back .

As Tyson walked pass their table David felt a cold chill and a throbbing in the back of his head. "I have a bad feeling bout this guy" he thought to him self.

Sometime later seven of the eight friends found themselves at lunch at there normal table listening to yet another argument between Stina and Kal. "No you can't," Kal said.

"Yes I can," Stina replied.

"Look Stina there is no way you can take out more drones with your sword than I can with my cross bow. I can Take out at least six at once," Kal said.

"That's because you can hide behind the stupid rapid fire command. My sword is a weapon of skill, and unlike you I never miss," Stina said

"One time I miss let it go ok," said Kal

"Let it go! You almost took my arm off ," Stina said as the argument continued.

"Oh god what are they fighting about now," Julie said placing her tray next to E J's and then sitting on his lap.

"Which ranger has the coolest weapon," Troia said.

"Oh that's stupid to argue about. what you should argue about is which ranger is the hottest, and everyone knows its the blue one," Julie said place a kiss on E J's forehead.

"See that's where you're wrong Jewels its the red ranger that's the hottest,"Max said placing a soft kiss on Stina's ear lobe before turning it into a full kiss.

"Well there goes my appetite ," Troia said pushing her trey aside

"Mine too," David as once again the icy throbbing numbness in the back of his head. He turned and looked at the table behind him and saw Tyson sitting by himself eating his lunch. "Hey any of you have classes with the new kid over there," he asked.

"Yeah I get this kind of weird vibe from him ,"Tracie said.

"Weird your brothers and sisters are alien super heroes and you get a weird vibe from him?" Julie said

"Yeah Jewels is right maybe its the whole Goth thing you guys are picking up on," E J said.

"Well what ever it is It looks like he's got some trouble coming," Kal drawing everyone's attention to Scott Chambers and two of his goons approach Tyson

"Well, well boys looks like vampires do eat food," Scott said

"Look I'm trying to enjoy lunch so why don't you just leave me a alone," Tyson said

"Oh I'm sorry freak boy I'll leave you alone," Scott said, "but your chicken looks dry, let me put some sauce on it," he said as he spit a huge glob of spit onto Tyson's food.

"You ruined my lunch, " Tyson said as he got up to dump the only to have Scott knock it from his hands. "Look I'm not in the mood to play with you and your two girlfriends here," Tyson said. Scott the swung at Tyson with a fist only to have it caught by Tyson who began to apply pressure. "I told you to leave me alone I don't like it when people don't listen to me," Tyson said as he felt the bones in Scotts hand break. Scott's knees begin to buckle and one of his friends tries to help him as he screams in agony only t be hit with Tyson's free hand breaking his nose as Scott falls to his knees. Tyson then kicks Scott in the jaw breaking it causing two of his teeth to fall out. He then proceeded to stand over Scott's back pulling his head back by his hair while grinding his boot into his hand further breaking it he then slammed Scott's head into the concrete knocking him out. Tyson then walked over to Scott's other friend reveling in the fear in his eyes and said, "Call you friend an ambulance".

"Whoa! I mean Scott's a dick but damn!," Tracie said.

"I told you I got a weird vibe man that guy ain't normal.

**Ranger's Home:**

Sometime later the teens found themselves at home eating a southern meal of "dirty" rice pinto beans fried and biscuits curtsy of Max. "Um you Know baby you keep cooking like this mom and E J maybe out of a job," Stina said after swallowing a bite of chicken.

"Well we country girls know how to keep our women satisfied," Max replied with suggestive tone as she placed a spoon full of rice into Stina's mouth.

"Ok you two need to...Ahh!" Talia said as the all to familiar ache in her head came upon her.

"How bad is it mom," David said already going to the basement.

"Drones lots of drones and something else something powerful at the beach," Talia said.

"Lets ranger up!" David said.

Within what seemed like seconds the Rangers were on the beach doing battle with Atlan's drones with there mother, sister and Max watched on. And much to everyone's surprise they were getting beat. "Damn everyone we take out its like ten more take its place, Kal said. then from nowhere a blast of energy flared and destroyed most of the drones and stunned the rangers. Once the smoke cleared the rangers looked up to see a figure in crimson and black armor similar to their mothers holding a plasma rifle. The sight of this figure shocked Talia to the point she almost fainted.

"Quasar eliminator scatter shot! the figure said. as he fired the rifle finishing of the drones.

"Hey man whoever you are thanks," David said.

"Quasar eliminator sword mode, phantom slash!" the figure said striking David and knocking him out of his morphed form. followed by him quickly switching it back to its Rifle mode and demorphing the other rangers. "Power down," the figure said shedding his armor.

"Tyson" said Troia.

"That's right rangers master Atlan sends his regards," Tyson said.

"What do you want, and how do you have powers," Stina said.

"How have my powers is none of your concern, but as for my mission its simple destroy you a deliver the boxes to my master but first I want to have a little fun so from now on you're on browed time tick tock," Tyson said as he teleported away

**Ranger's home:**

The rangers sat around the lab disgusted and defeated. "I knew their was something I didn't like about that guy," Stina said.

"Yeah now we know he works for Atlan," E J said..

"So Dave what's the plan," Troia asked rubbing her sore arm.

" Simple we take him out before he gets ," David said

"NO! You can't!, I won't let you!," Talia said.

"Mom this guy just tried to kill us why shouldn't we take him out," David said agerly.

"Because he's your cousin," Talia said

**To Be Continued**


	8. Sixyh child of Daxam

**A/N: Hello my readers Its time for another chapter in the world of Quasar Storm I hope you enjoyed the last chapter this time I plan explain more about Tyson the Quasar stones and why Atlan wanted them. Also we get a look at different aspect of David and Sala's relationship and find out more about her. Now its time for the story**

**The Sixth Child of Daxam:**

"What do you mean he's our cousin ?" David asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"Yeah mom how can that guy be our cousin you said that you and the five of us were all that was left," Stina asked wanting an answer as much as her brother.

"More importantly how'd he get powers," Troia asked growing impatient. Talia seeing looks on the faces of the seven teenagers and knew she had to give them an explanation. The only problem was she didn't fully have one to give. All she knew was the that without a doubt the new more powerful ranger was in fact her nephew who she believed to be dead.

Within minutes Talia explained everything that happened the day of Daxam's destruction and how the person they knew as Tyson was her brother Micah's son. "So Tyson or Mason or whatever his name is a ranger how you said that their were only six stones left and we have them," Kal asked.

"When I went to the temple to recover the last two stones I only found the ones we currently have. I thought the other stone was destroyed I see now that was a mistake. My children you have to believe I never meant for this to happen. to further endanger your lives I'm sorry," Talia said as tear be gain to form in the corner of her eyes. E J being always sensitive was the first to speak.

"Mom its not your fault," he said drying his mothers eyes.

"Yeah mom you saved us and raised us." said his twin sister. as Tracie was about to speak something donned on her.

"That's why he wanted you guys," Tracie said drawing a glances from everyone. Then it clicked

"Of course that why he wanted the stones he wanted us to be his army," David said seeing the clarity in what he was saying.

"Yeah he wanted to stack the deck in case earth had a defense planned. Only thing is he didn't count on it being ya'll," Max said. After assessing everything they knew they came to the conclusion they needed to know more.

"Mom what can you tell us about his powers," David asked.

"Mason like all of you draws his ranger powers from a Quasar stone. And like all of yours his being the Gargoyle sprit one of the two zeta warriors," Talia explained.

"Zeta warriors?" Stina asked raising her eyebrow.

"The seven stones contain the sprits of the seven guardian warriors of Daxam. The first five being your stones are the storm knights some of the mightiest warriors in the universe. Along with them were the two zeta warriors the Gargoyle and the Valkyrie. They're make them extremely powerful and difficult to control. together they were rulers of land and sky and shared control of the Scorpio sprit," Talia explained.

"What about genetic powers mom any idea what we're looking at," Kal asked.

"Like all of you Mason does have some inborn abilities. but could have more than one," Talia explained.

"Well we know he's strong, you saw what he did at school," Troia said.

"Okay here's the plan we watch him and step up our training this means every body. Tracie I want you to analyze the last battle see if there is any weakness anyway we can take him down without killing him," David said and they all agreed.

Later that night Stina laid in her bed and gently combed through her girlfriend's hair as Max lay her head in her lap. "What are thinking about babe," Max asked sensing her lovers mood.

"Tyson. I mean that could've easily been one or all of us," Stina said.

Max shifted her position so she was facing Stina and said "But it didn't happen to you your mom saved you in time," Max said.

"But still I feel sorry for him. I mean he was raised by Atlan he never had a chance to be normal," Stina said.

Max studied her girlfriend's eyes and knew what else troubled her. " I'm not going to get hurt babes. And you don't have to worry about being able to keep me safe you will you always do," Max said.

"I know but with I'm not around that's what I'm worried about," Stina said staring up into Max's eyes.

"Baby you don't have to worry about that you know as well as I do I'm not defenseless. I mean your mom's been teaching me to control my powers and I'm getting good at," Max replied.

"Yeah but-," Stina started her words being cut off by Max's soft lips touching hers.

"You know what I think its time we put that pretty mouth of yours to use for something other than talking young lady," Max said in a low seductive voice.

"Umm I like how think but we have to be quiet," Stina said as she pressed her lips back to Max's. And with that the two young lovers began to give themselves to the passion of the moment. As hands began to roam over and under clothes the girls began to feel the wet heat build between them. Stina shifted her leg and pressed her knee into Max's boxer covered center causing her to moan as she moved kisses to Stina's neck causing the other girl to moan just as the door swung open.

"What the hell! Don't you two ever take a night off," said a pajama clad Troia breaking Stina and Max's moment.

"Hey its my room too and if me and my lil wildcat want to have a "fun" we will. And besides there's no doubt in my mind that if Parker were here you'd be doing the same thing," Stina said.

"First of all what goes on between Shane and I is none of your business," Troia said.

"So you admit stuff goes on between. you two," Max said.

"First of all could you please get off of my sister," Troia said becoming irritated.

"Actually I'd rather get off on your sister," Max said.

"Ok eww. And secondly Shane is a gentleman unlike some people in this room and respects other people's space," Troia replied.

"Hey Maxine is the perfect gentleman," Stina said pecking Max on the lips.

"Yeah now leave so I can stop being one," Max said mockingly before claiming Stina's lips in a deep kiss.

"Ugh you two are impossible! I'm sleeping downstairs," Troia said getting a thumbs up from Max as she left the room

"Max lock the door," Stina said. A very eager Max jumped up and locked the door. As Max went to get back into the bed Stina stopped her and said, "Lose the boxers Paige."

"Ooh I like the way you think," said Max as she removed her underwear and joined her lover in the bed.

**Atlan's fortress:**

Atlan looked with pride at the young man dressed in all black. " Very good my warrior, you have served me well this day," he said.

"My will is yours master Atlan. And soon the rangers will be dealt with," Tyson said.

"Good. You are my chosen one the one that will rid me of the Daxamites. the perfect weapon one of their own," Atlan said as his mouth curled into a wicked grin.

"So shall I proceed with the next phase of my plan Master," Tyson asked with a sickening sadistic smile mirroring Atlan's.

"Yes go forth my "son" play your games with your cousins let see how they fair against a real warrior. Break them Tyson show them no mercy and bring their morphers to me as trophies," Atlan ordered. Tyson's smile grew wider and his red and black eyes seemed to glow with a twisted glee.

"All things for the glory of Atlan," he said as he left to prepare himself.

Sala watched the conversation transpire and felt a familiar tug at her heart. Not one of compassion but one of fear. Fear for her lovers life a fear that unearthed feelings and memories she thought she'd forgotten. Fear of a past pain that she had hoped had gone away.

**Flashback**

**Angel Grove 1982**

_Thirteen year old Selena O'Campo was just dozing of to sleep when she hared the door creek open. She looks up startled for a moment and sees her step father enter the room. "Michael you scared me," Selena said. Michael sits on her bed and inches closer to her. Selena can now smell the liquor on his breath. _

"_I just wanted to give you a goodnight kiss," he slurred pointing to his cheek. Selena had seen no problem at first and lightly kissed her step father. Then without warning Michael grabbed her face and force his lips to hers. Out of pure instinct Selena bit his lip drawing blood and forcing him to break contact. "You little bitch," he spat slapping her. Before she could react Michael was on top of her lifting her night shirt and ripping away her underwear. _

"_No Michael stop please," she begged as she heard him undue his zipper. Michael for his part covered her to muffle her cries as he pumped into her ripping away her innocence. When he was done with his sadistic actions Selena lay broken and bruised inside and out crying. _

"_You wanted it as much as I did, and you were so sweet babe better than your mom. And if you tell anyone but God I'll kill you both," Michael said as he left Selena in her room to suffer both inside and out._

**End of flash back**

"_It wasn't your fault Selena,_" her inner voice said.

"Yes it was I was weak and stupid then," She replied to the reflection in the mirror.

" _You were a child! and you trusted him! He's the one that did wrong not you Selena," _the sound of her inner self using her true name enraged her.

"MY NAME IS SALA!," she screamed then hurled her fist into the mirror shattering it. She then felt a stabbing pain her hand she looked down only to find her hand covered in blood with a large shared of glass embedded in it. She then looked up and was met with a mirror image of herself. "You how are you here," Sala said to the transparent version of herself.

"_I told you until you admit who you are and pay for your sins I will tare down this body._ _You know in your heart what you're doing isn't right. and you have the power to change to leave Atlan," _Selena said.

"If I betray him I have no one," Sala replied.

"_You will have David he loves you, he'll protect you," _Selena said.

"David will never love me once he knows the truth," she replied. She waited for her double's answer but none came. Sala soon found herself thinking about herself and her situation. " _David does love me but if knew my past all of it he'd hate me_," She thought.

**The Rangers Home:**

The seven teens all prepared to leave the driveway in their usual race to school. Then Tracie realized some thing. "Damn I forgot my chem book at the shop looks like I'll have to sit this one out," she said.

"You know for someone with an IQ of 123 you forget a lot of stuff Tracie," Kal said.

"First off my IQ is 145. Second I don't need to be a genius to know I would beat you jerks today," Tracie lowering the visor on her helmet.

"Oh you wish runt. just be careful I'm not rebuilding that bike again," David said starting his Harley as the four vehicles left the drive way.

Tracie pulled her bike onto the sidewalk in front of the shop not noticing the black Dodge Viper parked a few cars down. She quickly took off her helmet and searched for the key to the door today was the day her mother always left the shop closed to meet with suppliers. Finding her key she quickly opened the door un prepared for what greeted her next. "Hello Tracie," Tyson said with a wicked grin on his face.

"You how'd you get in here," Tracie asked falling into a fighting stance.

"Heh I have my ways," Tyson said using his telekinesis to close and lock the door behind her. He then got up and walked towards her his evil eyes glowing. Tracie stood her ground and showed no fear as she stared into the face of evil. Tyson's features morphed into a sadistic grin as he stopped a foot away from her. "Oh the pretty little bird wants to fight. Well this will be more fun than I thought." he laughed.

David paced the area around his locker waiting for Tracie. It had been almost two periods and there was still no sign of his youngest sister. Something about the situation seemed off . He knew his sister took her studies seriously and would never skip school. Then he herd taunting voice in his head.

"_Hello rangers," _the voice said. David knew the voice as Tyson's and knew no good could come of it; he also knew that his brothers and sisters could hear him as well.

"_Tyson! what do you_ _want," _David asked in an agitated tone. "_So angry David; I just wanted to share a riddle with you all," _Tyson said.

"_We don't do riddles," _Stina said

"_Oh you'll like this one. Five little hawks sitting in a tree one holding a key but where oh where could the sixth one be," _Tyson said coldly. David and the others instantly un raveled the twisted lines Tyson spoke.

" _Tracie! Look you son of a bitch if you hurt on hair on my baby-sister's head-," _David said being cut off.

"_Oh I can tell you for sure I didn't hurt just one hair on her head,"_ Tyson replied.

"_Where is she damn it! and she better be alive," _Kal said his anger growing by the minute.

"_You know Kal that statement could scare me if Troia wasn't a bigger threat than you. Now to answer your question Tracie is right where she said she was going to be. And she is alive ...whether she stays that way depends on how fast you can get her to your dear mother good luck ha ha," _Tyson laughed.

David bolted out of the school with the others on his heels.

"Where's Max," David asked making a b-line for his bike not bothering with his helmet.

"Covering for us," Stina said doing the same to her car. within seconds the sound screeching tires could heard and the smell of burning rubber filled the air as the ranger left the parking lot.

As they pulled up to the shop they wasted no time making their way in. They looked around the shop and saw how badly trashed the place was and then they heard it stirring from under three overturned bookshelves. "Tracie!," David yelled. He bolted over and quickly found the strength of ten men rapidly lifting the shelves. When he moved the second shelf he found a battered bruised slightly bloodied Tracie lying motionless. David pulled her limp body from the last book shelf while the others watched with baited breath. "Tracie wake up please wake up c'mon runt wake up," David said as he cradled his sister in his arms fighting back tears. He the saw her swollen eyes flutter open.

"You owe me big for this," Tracie said weakly before slipping out of consciousness once again. David and the other quickly made there way to the lab after placing Tracie in the backseat of Stina's car.

**The Ranger Home:**

"MOM!" David yelled as he and Kal carried Tracie through the door to the house making their way to the lab.

"David what on earth are you_ ... _Tracie! What happened to her," Talia asked.

"We'll explain later but right now we need you to do the whole healing thing,"Troia said as David and Kal placed Tracie on the medical bed.

Talia sensing her youngest child was fading she placed her hands on Tracie's abdomen and forehead and began to focus her energy and said "Healing hands!" With that a gold and white glow covered Tracie's almost lifeless body. Tracie's eyes shot open then fell closed as her mother fell back onto the ground.

"Mom !" E J said rushing to help their mother to her feet.

"That was the first time I've done that to a none Daxamite it drained me," Talia said weakly. Then They al turned their attention to sound of a light cough.

"Ah... What the hell man can't a girl go into a coma with out everybody waking her up," Tracie groaned as she sat up instantly grabbing her ribs.

"Easy Tracie your injuries aren't fully healed," Talia said stroking her daughters hair.

"What happened Trace," Troia asked.

"Not what Troi who. Tyson the jerk was in the shop when I got there," Tracie said.

"Wait we're the only ones with keys and the shop's got an alarm system," asked Stina.

"Telekinesis and a lot of other stuff he pretty much gave the sampler be fore he knocked me out," Tracie said, "... hey where's Max ," she continued.

"She's at school ," David said seeing the evident concern on Tracie's face.

" Not good you guys got to get back to the school ASAP," Tracie said.

**Angel Grove High:**

Max and Julie ran quickly to the parking lot anxious to see what happened to Tracie not knowing what awaited them. "Hello girl's ," Tyson said his voice dripping venom. Max froze in her tracks seeing the evil black ranger.

"What do you want Tyson," Max asked sending him a death glare.

"You know very well what I want Maxine Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way," Tyson said. Max gritted her teeth and stared at him.

"Julie get out of here," she said.

"But Max I-," Julie said her words being cut off.

"Now Jewels," Max said sending Julie away. "Now you should know with me nothings easy," she continued.

"Have it your way doll," Tyson said as he flung what appeared to fire ball at Max. Out of instinct Max threw her arms up and a force field appeared blocking the fire ball. "Hmm nice trick but just in case I brought a few friends to the party," Tyson said and with a snap of his fingers the parking lot became flooded with drones. Max took a defensive stance and went into a series of Capoeira style moves. But the numbers game quickly caught up to her. She Soon found herself being pinned by two drone with a third closing in on her. Then all of sudden the drones were knocked away by some un seen force.

"Took you long enough sweetheart," Max said as she saw her girlfriend regain visibility.

"Sorry babe I needed to make sure Trace was ok," Stina said as her and Max continued. to fight off drones. Then a yellow streak cut across them tackling a few drones.

"Hey girls we're kind of in the middle of a fight so could you cut the Paige and Alex crap," Kal said.

"For once Kal's right, lets focus and finish these guys off," David said coming out his energy form. And with that the five rangers and Max finished off the drones.

"Bravo you sent all the drones bye bye but the question is can you hang with the three of us," Tyson said as Girder and Sala appeared by his side.

"Max get out of here," Stina said

"Aww isn't that adorable the red ranger protecting her girlfriend. Too bad you'll never see her again," Tyson said.

"Lets just get this over with," David said.

"Yes lets," Tyson said drawing his morpher.

" Ready guys," David said.

"Ready!," the others said in unison.

"QUASAR STORM RANGER FROM!," and with that the five rangers were bathed in colored lights turning them into their ranger selves.

"Hehe my turn. ZETA STORM RANGER FORM," Tyson said as he was covered in a red and black light turning him into the black ranger.

"Alright Kal E J take Girder, Troia, you take Sala Stina Tyson's ours," David said. The he other Rangers agreed and went off to their assignments.

"You ready to rumble pinky," Sala said her daggers as she circled the pink ranger.

"Bring it slut," Troia said. The two women charged each other fighting each other to a stalemate. "Eh... don't you get tired of this," Troia said.

"I'll be tired when the five of you are dead," Sala replied as the two women launched themselves away from one another.

"Quasar disc-blade boomerang throw," Troia said as she hurled her weapon at Sala. Sala seeing this ducked and came back to her feet and said,

"You missed pinky." Troia simply stood there and smiled behind her helmet and watched as the blade came back and knocked Sala unconscious before she caught her weapon.

"Boomerangs always come back bitch" she said before helping E J and Kal.

David and Stina had battled Tyson and were coming up short. "So pathetic the way you two fight like you have a chance," Tyson said. "

Ugh Stina you ready to shut this clown up," David asked. "Like you wouldn't believe," She replied. "Quasar spears staff mode Lyger strike," David yelled jumping into the air.

"Quasar sword Phoenix fury," Stina said following suite. "QUASAR DOUBLE TEAM!," they said in unison striking Tyson causing fire to erupt around him.

"Well that outta do-," Stina started to but was cut off by a sickening sound.

"Ha ha ha," Tyson laughed as he walked through the flames without even a scratch holing his eliminator in its rifle mode. David and Stina stood in shock much to Tyson's liking. "Eliminator scatter shot," he said firing a blast that sent David and Stina flying into mid-air.

"Dave Stina are you okay," E J said as he and the others joined David and Stina.

"Umm I grow tired of this what do say we take this to another level. Sprits of the I summoned thy GARGOYLE ZORD... SCORPIO ZORD!," Tyson yelled. and with that the sky darkened and ground shook as a giant black gargoyle with crimson wings and a equally giant golden scorpion appeared from the ground and sky respectively.

"Whoa those things are huge," Kal said.

" If he wants to play that way then lets play," David said.

"Sprits of the stones we summon thy QUASAR ZORDS !," they yelled in unison. The rangers then boarded the five zords and prepared to battle Tyson.

"Alright guys he wants a fight lets give'em one," David said.

"QUASAR STORM MEGA ZORD FORM !" they all yelled in unison as the five zords linked to form a massive warrior.

"Heh nice toy , but let me show you what a real Zord can do. Scorpio zord glider mode," he said as the massive scorpion took the shape of a giant surf board like hover craft . "Gargoyle zord warrior mode," he said cause it to form into warrior resembling a knight holding two swords as he took his place on the glider. "Lets dance kids," Tyson said as the two massive machines began to do battle. The battle went on for what seemed like hours with the rangers not fairing well at all.

"Ah! He's hammering us," Stina said.

" I know Troia Kal give me a systems read," David said. "

We've got massive damage to our right arm and left leg ," Kal said.

"Shields and sensors are almost gone. Its all bad Dave," Troia said.

"Alright E J divert all power to weapons and prepare for the Quasar wave," David said in a commanding voice.

" Dave do you know what that would do to the zord's matrix we won't have enough power to counter attack," Stina said.

"Trust me if do this right we won't need to," David said.

"We're all set Dave are you sure about this," E J asked.

"Positive! Ready guys!," David asked.

"Ready!," the others said.

"Quasar wave fire!" they all said in unison as a wave of powerful colored energy fired from their zord only to be absorbed Tyson's swords.

"WHAT THE HELL!," was all David could say before Tyson fire the wave back at them. The blast of the knocked the zord to its back hurling the rangers to the ground demorphing them on impact.. As they laid on the ground the only thing they heard was Tyson's wicked laughter as he teleported away.

**The Rangers Home:**

The rangers sat around the lab in uneasy silence while Tracie ran her scans.

"Well based on the scans as near as I can tell sending out that much energy and then being hit with it at double the force caused the zord's telepathic fusion matrix to overload. Basically Mega zord abilities are shot meaning you guys can't link up until I've analyzed and repaired the damage," Tracie said.

"For how long ?," E J asked.

"Two maybe three weeks," Tracie replied her voice uneasy and nervous.

"Great freakin work Dave," Stina said

"Hey I did what I thought was right. We were getting our asses handed to us and I did what I had do!" David said.

"What you did was stupid and reckless. But Stupid and reckless has been your name lately hasn't oh fearless leader!," Stina said.

David just stared at his sister as she shot him icy daggers from her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean Stina !," he replied his anger growing.

"Its your fault we don't have a mega zord, its your fault Atlan has two Titan boxes , and ITS YOUR FAULT CHUCK AND SARA ARE DEAD!," with her last statement the silence became deafening. " Dave wait I -," Stina said her word being cut off.

" You know what save it I'm out of here," David said. storming off to his motorcycle.

Stina stood frozen at her words but was soon brought out of it by a punch connecting to her jaw. "Ow! what the fuck was that for runt," She said rubbing the spot Tracie's fist hit.

"You know damn well what its for. My parents death was an accident , David's power started that fire but he didn't tell them to go in that building. And as for the mega zord I watched that battle Tyson's zord had a major spike in energy before David gave that order. And If Tyson's attack would've hit you the zords would've been destroyed at least Dave's way everything can be fixed. David did what he did to save your ass and he'd lay down his life save all of us so I don't want you to ever blame him for anything like that again." Tracie said.

**Angel Grove Bluffs:**

David sat beside his motorcycle cloaked in darkness. Thinking to himself about all the things that had happened over the last few months. "_How long can we keep this up. I mean I almost got us killed today, and Tracie. God if anything would have happened- ,_" thought as he was pulled out of his trance by the sound of gravel being crushed under boots. He looked up to see Sala holding her mid sectionand limping towards him. "You're hurt," he said helping his secret lover take a seat beside him.

"No thanks to your sister. ah I hope you forgive me if I'm not in the mood tonight," Sala winced.

"You know if you'd just join our side that wouldn't happen," David said leaning closer to her.

"Yeah and you could join my side," she replied leaning closer to David.

" Now you know that's not going to happen," David said closing the distance between them with a kiss. The kiss lasted long and the of are became apparent causing them break contact.

"Hey your eyes," David said.

"What about them?," Sala asked.

"I never noticed how beautiful they are," David said staring at the olive colored orbs.

"I have my mothers eyes," Sala said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You never talked about her," David said picking up on Sala's emotion.

"And I never will," Sala said as more memories surfaced.

**Flash Back:**

**Angel Grove 1982**

_Maria Taylor walked into the house that night to find her husband Michael asleep on the couch and smiled at how lucky she was to have him. Her first husband Jack had died shortly after her daughter Selena was born. And she'd raised the child for most of her life alone until she met Michael. Maria walked trough the house and heard her young daughter crying. Her maternal instincts took over and she charged into the room. She stood in shock as she saw her daughter curled up into a ball wrapped in a bloody sheet. "Selena what happened," She asked as wrapped her child up in her arms. Selena filled with fear and shame be gain to speak . _

" _M... Mi .Michael he... he came in a and kissed me and I told him to stop and he hit me and then he.. he," Selena said to over come with grief to say more. Maria then did something out of character for her she struck her daughter sending her falling to the floor. _

"_How dare you lie like this. You don't think I see the way you look at him, You whore ! You let one of your little boyfriends do this to you and you want to blame a good man like Michael cause you can't have him. I won't have it in my house leave I don't want to see you here ever again," Maria said stabbing her young daughter through the heart with her words. _

" _Mommy no!," Selena pleaded her pleas landing on deaf ears. Maria looked at her daughter with a cold stare and said, "_

_I have no daughter not anymore," shattering the young girl. Selena left the house that night cast out by her own mother someone who should've protected her had cast aside like garbage into the streets. She wondered into the night cold and broken. Not chilled by the night air but by the emptiness she now felt._

**End of flash back:**

David sensed something troubled her placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't touch me!," Sala said as she impulsively raked her nails across his face. " David I'm sorry ..I just.. have to go," she getting up and teleporting away. David looked at the small amount o f blood on his cheek and thought,

"_Why do you put you self through this_." Not knowing that in the shadows someone had watched everything.

**Max's Loft:**

"You know some people would take it as an insult if all their girlfriend thought about was their brother after sex," Max said stroking the auburn hair that lay across her chest.

"Do you think I acted like. I mean was I being a you know," Stina said.

"A bitch yes, but you were just angry. But that punch Tracie gave you sure fixed that," Max said with a giggle.

" Yeah I deserved that...sigh... You think Dave's pissed at me . I mean I cut him deep," Stina asked.

"You know Dave hard as rock outside teddy bear inside. He'll be cool in the morning," Max said.

"Yeah but right now I could use some sleep. Can I get a good night kiss?," Stina asked getting her answer in the form of Max's lips against hers in a fiery kiss. The two young women broke the kiss and Linked their bodies together and went to sleep. Unaware of the Figure that watched from the darkness outside.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

Tyson looked out upon earth and smiled wickedly as his dark plan un folded in his mind. "_Weak every single one of them. No matter how strong they are as individuals they rely on the family as a foundation. Like a chain linked perfectly together. But a chain is only as strong as its weakest link you break that and the chain won't hold and all the other links fall._ _And that's what I'll do destroy the weak link and watch Rangers fall."_

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed it. It took me awhile to update this but I did another project. That has gotten rave reviews. So if you like this read my two newest stories Jolene and One Night Only. Oh and check out my girls Mandy and Taylor aka Maylor aka the two greatest girls in the universe aka the other two****thirds of the SheHasMyHeart team aka the lady dragons. Peace and Blessings and may the Power protect you. Oh and read and review **


	9. Death in the family pt 1

_**A/N: Hey what's up its me David aka Mr. SDR. And if your reading this that means two things. One you're super cool. Two its time for another chapter of Quasar Storm. But before I get started I'd like to say thanks to Mandy and Taylor I know it seems like I have something to say about them every story but they recently helped through a rough patch and their support and friendship helped me out a lot. Girls I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I'd also like to send a shout out to Lita rocks Lbc ya'll if you have not read her stuff do it do it now! well maybe not right now right now but after you read this Ok a few more things before I get started this chapter takes place the weekend of the last chapter. Also I'm telling you right now that there's a graphic sex scene so you can skip over it... but lets face some of my readers aren't going to do that. Also there's going to be some jumping from place to place. so enjoy as I present the next chapter in the epic journey of our heroes. Oh and in case it isn't clear any conversation in italic is telepathic unless its labeled a flash back. And for those of you who maybe confused about Tyson's suit its a cross between Kamen Rider Wing Kinght and the Solaris knight from Mystic force but with out the cape **_

_**Death in the family pt 1 ( My Immortal):**_

_**Max's loft:**_

"_Oh Max go faster baby please!,_" Stina thought as she and Max pleasured each other in the position of mutual gratification. The position named for a number had become a favorite of the two girls because it allowed them to taste each others essence and make love to each other at the same time. Each girl working as one to bring their lover to the peak of passion.

"_Stina umm you taste so sweet. You taste like... OH! ... heaven," _Max moaned as Stina buried her tongue deep into her sex sending an almost electric shook up her spine. Causing her to grind her self down into Stina while her vibrating tongue ring gave Stina the same pleasure.

" _M... M ... MAX ! OH GOD BABY RIGHT THERE THAT'S MY SPOT!" _she panted as Max's fingers found her g-spot and worked in time with her tongue which lapped at her clit. Stina thrusted her hips up into Max's lips giving her more access to her center while mimicking her girlfriend's sensual actions. Max felt Stina's inner wall's tightening around her fingers. She also felt her own tighten around Stina's. Both girls feeling their peaks nearer mimicked each others actions and seal their lips around each others clit's.

"_STINA OH STINA ... FUCK BABY I'M ABOUT TO CU ... CU CUM!_" Max panted !

"_OH MAX CUM WITH ME BABY CUM...OH GOD!_" Stina screamed as stars exploded behind both girls eyes as they became one perfect form of energy in the moment of intense orgasm. Max shifted her body so that she was facing her lover. No words needing to be said both girls claimed each other in a heated kiss each girl tasting her own essence on her lovers lips. The kiss lasted until both girls orgasm's subsided and the lack of oxygen became too much and both girls parted and lay side by side.

"Huh you know ...huh if you keep this up on of us is gonna end up pregnant," Stina said trying to control her breathing. Max giggled and said, "Somehow I doubt that baby, but then again I doubted I'd fall in love with an alien super hero love goddess but here I am." Stina laughed at her statement then noticed slight humming coming from Max's mouth and playfully punched her. "Ow what was that for," Max asked in mock pain. "You and your little vibrating friend over there are why we're going to be tired during training tomorrow," Stina said moving her body into Max's until they were flush against each other. "Excuse me but who was the one who said I'm going to lick all the ink off your body," Max said. "Yeah yeah you enjoyed it," Stina replied. "Only because it was you," Max replied leaning over Stina's shoulder pulling her into a kiss that for both of tem last for an eternity. "Good night wildcat," Stina said through have lidded eyes. "Goodnight Phoenix" Max replied as both girls drifted into slumber.

During the night Stina was awoken by the jolt of Max's side of the bed becoming light. After surveying the room she heard sounds coming from the bathroom and rant to her violently ill girlfriend. When She made her way to the bathroom she Max struggling to stand and instantly helped her. Once she was stable Stina wrapped her arms around her and hummed in effort to sooth her lovers shakes. Max feeling a little more sturdy began to rinse her mouth and fell to the floor as she saw the water was a translucent pink. She coughed sending the thick red liquid into the sink before her eyes glazed over a she fell from Stina's arms to the floor. "Max!" Stina yell dropping to a knee beside her girlfriend stroking her hair. "What did you see?," Stina asked pulling Max close to her. "I saw a titan box, and darkness and pain and sadness an-," Max said her body becoming limp and her eyes becoming heavy. "I feel so scared Stina," Max said unable to keep herself awake. "Shh its ok princess I'm here you never have to be afraid as long as I'm here," Stina said as she scooped her girlfriend up in her arms and carried her bridle style back into the bedroom. "_You're my knight Stina and I feel safest with you. I know you'll always protect me_," Max thought in her sleeping mind as Stina placed her into bed. Stina took in__Max's now once again sleeping form. As it became bathed in the full moon's light that shown down on her naked body Stina could only think she looked more beautiful than all stars in the night sky. That the forces that control the heavens earth and the galaxy had given her something perfect something she could never live with out. She saw Max shudder and crawled into the bed and pulled her close to her and brushed a stray hair away and kissed her softly. And was taken back to her girlfriends spoken yet unspoken words. Stina leaned into Max's ear and whispered , "With my life body and soul and anything else I can give baby I'll always protect you always be your knight and your phoenix," and drifted off to sleep.

**The Ranger House:**

Troia sat in bed with her laptop and a giddy grin on her face doing what had fast become some what of a nightly ritual for her talking to Shane. The night they danced at the beach party Shane and her had exchanged e-mail addresses and cell phone numbers something Troia had to admit she had hoped for. Troia would have been lying if said she was not attracted to his personality. She always admired his courage to undergo the transformation from a tomboy girl named Sheena to a young boy named Shane that begun on her fourteenth birthday. But she also had to admit that she was physically attracted him as well. Although she herself had never been attracted girls she knew that as Sheena she found him cute but as Shane she had to admit she found him for lack of a better word hot. But in spite of all theses things something held her back as their conversation progressed.

SHANE_BG: So Troia?

T-BIRD: Yeah?

SHANE_BG: What are you wearing?

T-BIRD: Nothing but a... pair of footie pajamas with rainbow skulls in harts

SHANE_BG: Ooh sexy I wonder what's under them (wink)

T-BIRD: Keep it in your pants perve LOL 

Their conversations always went like this the playful flirtation helping them feel each other out. Both parties found it easy to talk to one another. They felt a comfort with one another that they hadn't felt with any one they dated before even though at the moment they weren't at the moment dating.

SHANE_BG:: Troia can I like ask you something . I mean I just need to get this off my chest

T-Bird: Okay shoot

SHANE_BG: Since you know I'll be done with school a little early because you know stuff.. um I was wondering if you you'd like to go out with me cause I really like you and I have for longtime. I just couldn't say it till now. 

T-BIRD: I like you to its just its just...

SHANE_BG: That you don't want to date a freak . I mean I get it its cool why would an angel like you date a freak like me.

T-BIRD: Damn Parker let me finish before you jump to conclusions

SHANE_BG: What you weren't done?

T-BIRD: No I swear those hormones are making you an emotional wreck. When we start dating you better have it under control

SHANE_BG: What you want to date me

T-BIRD: YES! What I was trying to say yes I'd like to go out with you and pursue a relationship with you but you are one my brother's closest friends and I don't want ruin it by rushing things wit us. So for right now lets go out and see where things go you understand.

SHANE_BG: Totally. So you don't think I'm a freak.

T-BIRD:: LOL No I don't matter of fact I think your the prettiest damn boy I've ever seen

SHANE_BG: Really?

T-BIRD: Yeah

The conversation continued on until Troia saw the time in the corner of her task bar. Seeing how late was the both said their goodbyes and went to sleep.

Hours three of the five rangers where in the labs training area improving their skills. while Tracie and their mother worked on repairing the zords. "Ugh I don't see the point in this mom. we should be out there looking for Tyson and kicking his ass," Troia said as she finished her tenth pass through the uneven bars. "Yeah I can hit as many targets as I want its not gonna do any good unless we get the jump on him," Kal said. "Yeah a lot of good that'll do guys. In case you forgot he can read your thoughts. And don't Evan think about taking him head on the guys a freak. I mean my ribs are still busted up," Tracie said "Ugh! Damn it," David said shattering the punching bag with an energy punch. "Dave you okay big bro," Tracie asked. "Yeah. But what About the other morpher maybe Max could use it," David asked. "Not an option. Even if Maxine does have some powers she's still human and way to important. Also the stone is unstable," Talia said. "What do you mean unstable," Kal asked. "When I found it, it was damaged making the sprit inside restless making its powers volatile and unpredictable," she explained. "Can we fix it," David asked. "Doubtful you'd need a power source equal to it to repair it," Talia said just as Stina and Max entered having heard the last part of the conversation. "Guys hate to break it to you but we have a situation," Stina said

"When you say situation you mean?" Kal asked. "I had a dream," Max said. "Wait a dream like a dream , dream," Tracie asked. Max nodded and the room grew still before Talia broke the silence. "What did you see Maxine," Talia asked. Max let out a labored sigh and began to unravel the events of the dream. "I saw the box and on a chain or necklace. Then I saw two creatures I couldn't make out clearly doing battle I saw Julie in the hospital and I saw Troia screaming and darkness and pain," Max explained as tears began to roll down her face.

"Its ok babe calm down breathe," Stina said comforting her girlfriend. After Max regained her composer an aspect of her dream became clear and shook her to her very core. "Where's E J ?." she asked. "He went on a date with ... Jewels!," Troia said. "Trace try to reach him his com link," David "Okay is anyone as lost as me," Kal asked. "Mom we should've noticed sooner it was right in front of us," David said. "What the hell is going on," Kal asked in a agitated tone. "Damn it Kal think for once. We need to find Julie because her necklace has a titan box on it," Stina said. "Yeah and if we don't find her soon its gonna be bad," Troia said just heard the lab's automated voice say the labs emergency lock down was in place 

"_Too bad that won't happen,"_ said a voice from inside the heads of everyone but Max and Tracie. A voice that had become engrained in their minds as of late. "Tyson!" David said aloud. "_Good guess cuz you miss me ?,"_ Tyson said mockingly. "What do you want?," Stina said. "_Aside from your death, the titan boxes and that pretty little wildcat of yours, but for right now the boxes will do just fine. I'll think the one around Julie's neck will do just fine for starters," _Tyson explained. "_You know what the best part is by the time sweet little Tracie cracks the incription codes that I set on the doors you'll be to late. Oh well TTYL," _Tyson said as one taunt. 

"Tracie how'd hell he lock us in her," Troia asked. "I don't know Troi even if he hacked his way in he'd still need my lock down protocols and their on my...," Tracie trailed off as she automatically reached for her neck. "... no oh no oh no!," she continued. "What is it Tracie," her mother asked. " My flash drive it had the lock down codes on it. He must've lifted off me during the fight," Tracie said. "You're just now thinking about this," Stina said. "Well excuse me for not noticing my flash drive was missing. Kind of hard to go when you have a concussion three cracked ribs," Tracie said in a more than heated tone. "Quit it you two we've got bigger problems," Max said. "Yeah like getting out of here," Kal said. "Dave can't you like blast us a way out," Troia asked. "Not an option there's a energy nullifying force field around doors your brothers energy powers wouldn't work," Talia explained. " Tracie how long will it take to crack the lock," David asked. "Thirty minutes tops, he's good but not that good," Tracie replied. "Good in the mean time gotta get a message to E J," David said. 

**Angel Grove park:**

E J sat feeding Julie a spoon full of chicken and sausage gumbo and laughed as his girlfriend immediately gulped down her glass of lemonade. "I told you it was spicy Jewels," E J laughed. "Yeah but its some the best gumbo I ever tasted," Julie replied as she pecked E J on the lips. "Thanks I try," E J said mimicking Julie but lingering a little longer. "So poppy you save the word , you can cook what else can you do," Julie ask. "Well I can play a little guitar," E J said taking Julie a back at the revelation. "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yeah Dave taught me a few chords a couple of years ago," he explained. "Then why aren't you in the band," Julie asked. "Because I suck and can't sing. Besides the band that's their thing I like cooking more than music anyways," he replied. "Well you are a more than fantastic cook. But you'll have to sing and play for me no matter what," Julie said. The conversation progressed from there and E J and Julie found themselves entangled in each others arms full and relaxed. "This is nice isn't it baby," Julie said a little more than asked. "Yeah wish it could stay this way," E J sighed. "Yeah. Ezra what do you have planed after you know its over. Like when you're done being a ranger and stuff," Julie asked looking up into E J's eyes. E J took a moment to examine Julie's peaceful ice blue eyes before giving his answer. "I don't know. I mean got accepted to the Culinary Institute of Los Angeles I may go there. But whatever I do I know I want you there for as long as you're willing to be," E J said. Julie turned that she was facing him and stared into his eyes searching his eyes for doubt and asked " Do you mean it E J even if I act stupid and we're not engaged you want to stay with me after high school." To answer her question E J pulled out a small silver promise ring with Celtic designs on it and placed on her finger and said, "Julie mi amor para siempre si usted me tendra." Julie let a small tear fall from her eyes before speaking. "Ezra que mi corazon es el suyo para tener mientras usted lo tendra," she said letting her beautiful accent flow in out before kissing him

"Aw how sweet little boy blue and his pretty little girlfriend," Tyson said sending chills up the blue rangers spine. "What do you want?," E J said blocking the path between Tyson and Julie. "Well I want your girl cuz. See that pretty little charm on her necklace is of special interest to my boss," Tyson said. E J glanced over his shoulder and saw that the antique necklace that Julie wore was in fact a small titan box. "Now come on Ezra do the right thing give the girl over," Tyson said. E J took a look back his girlfriend before splitting into five different forms and saying, " You want her come through me." "This gonna be fun come on lets dance," Tyson replied. E J and his five selves attacked Tyson but were quickly knocked back a fire balls generated by Tyson 

"_E J listen little bro Tyson's coming -," _a voice started to say in his head. "_... after Julie cause her necklace has a titian box on it. Yeah kind of figured that when he showed up Troia," _E J responded as he continued to dodge Tyson's fire. "_ By the way where the hell are you guys!,"_ E J asked. "_He locked us in the lab," _Troia said. "_How'd he...Ah!," _E J screamed as one of Tyson's blast connected him breaking the telepathic link between him and his twin sister. 

"And somehow I hoped you could put up a better fight. Lets take this to the next level shall we," Tyson asked drawing his morpher. "Ugh okay have your way," E J replied. "You know E J at least this way__she can't say her boyfriend died a coward," Tyson said. "Shut up fight," E J said 

"Gladly... QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM!" Tyson yelled as his body was bathed in a pillar of red and black light that incased his body in his crimson and black armor

"QUASAR STORM RANGER FORM!" E J yelled as a blue pillar covered him in his blue ranger suit with black accents.

"You do know this is pointless five of you can't handle me what do you think you're going to do," Tyson said. "Are you gonna fight or talk," E J said. "Have it your way... Quasar eliminator sword mode," Tyson said as the large sword appeared in his hands. "Quasar Mace!" E J said as the chain mace appeared in his hands. The two rangers charged at each other causing sparks of lighting to flash as they made contact with each other. 

**The Ranger House:**

"Come on Tracie how much longer," Kal asked impatiently as he and the others paced around the lab. "Just give me a few more minutes," Tracie replied "E J may ...agh!," Troia said as she felt a terrible pain in her head "Troi are you alright!," Max asked. "No its the twin thing," Troia said as the pain subsided slightly. "What twin thing," asked a curious Max. "Ever since we were kids when ever one of us is intense pain the other can feel it," Troia explained. Just as she finished the door to the lab opened. "Okay guys doors are open but the runner and the cycle are still down," Tracie said. "Alright guys we're going civilian, lets go," David said, and with that the four rangers left the lab.

**Angel Grove Park:**

Julie watched as the battle escalated causing by standers to scatter to safety. "This bores me," Tyson said to E J whose morphed form started to flicker in and out, Julie watched this from her hiding spot she also saw a little girl trip as she was trying get away. "Eliminator rifle mode... scatter shot," Tyson said. Julie only thinking on impulse threw herself in front of the girl taking the blunt of one of the several blast from the rifle's barrel. E J saw this and at that moment every thing went into slow motion. At that moment nothing else mattered but his girlfriend's life.

"JULIE!" E J yelled as he ran over to tend to Julie. Completely demorphing and gathering her up in his arms. " Julie baby open your eyes! Damn it Jewels say something," E J pleaded to the girl whose eyes began to flutter. "The girl... there was... a little girl did she get away," Julie asked. "Yeah babe she did," E J said. E J then heard the sickening voice in the back of his head. "Aw look what happened your poor little girlfriend. see you later" Tyson said causing more tears to fall from E J's eyes. "Oh poppy you're crying," Julie said as she blacked out. 

As E J sat cradling Julie in his arms he heard the sound of running approach him. "E J where's ...Tyson," Stina trailed off as she saw her brother holding Julie's motionless body. The other four rangers stood not moving their eyes for sometime.

**Angel Grove Memorial Hospital:**

Four of the rangers found themselves in the sterol waiting area of the hospital joined by their mother and younger sister and Max. "Ugh would you stop pacing ," David said. "Look I'm sorry I can't see how you're so calm about it," Troia said. "... I mean Tyson went after a civilian," Troia continued. "Would you lower your voice first off. Second I'm not calm, Julie knows all of our secrets and she has a titan box," David replied. "Four our sake I just hope that E J get all emotional over his stupid girl friend and forget about the bigger picture," Troia said not knowing E J was behind her.

"I see the bigger picture Troi. And you know what it is you're a bitch!," E J said causing Troia to turn around and face the male reflection that was her twin brother. "E J I...," Julie started being cut off by her brother. "Save it Troia you've been this way since we were kids you all have. All my life its always been about ranger training, the band, your dance shows, Stina's car, Tracie's motor cross races , Kal's skate boarding, Or Dave's poetry readings. And not one of you, one of you cares that the one person that makes me feel like I matter is lying in there in a coma. All you care about is she knows our secrets is she gonna let one slip," E J ranted. "Ezra you have to understand I'm just looking ...," Troia started only to be cut off by E J yet again. "... Just looking out for me. I'm so sick of all of you treating me like the weak link on the team, I'm sick of holding my tongue when ever you guys making the butt of your jokes. But what I'm sick of most is you Troi all our lives you've been the star and I've been your little side kick. Guess what I'm done," E J said "... oh and here's what you all came for now go!," he continued as he handed Troia Julie's necklace as he turned is back on his sister.

Julie went to place her hand on her brothers shoulder but turned away and left letting a lone tear fall. Julie was joined by the other four rangers and their mother and sister. Max also started to follow but turned and walked back over to where E J was standing and stopped a few inches behind him. "How bad is it," She asked her voice softened with concern. "The blast hit her at an angle and just bruised a few ribs and nicked her kidney. The hit to the head when she fell did more damage than any things they say she'll be up in a few days a few hours if we're lucky," E J explained in a monotone voice. "You coming home?" Max asked in the back of her mind already knowing the answer. "If this was my sister what would you do ?," E J said more than asked. "Understood," was all Max offered before turning a leaving.

**Atlan's fortress:**

"He let the girl, get away most of all he allowed the blue ranger to live," Girder said obviously upset with Tyson's recent actions. "Aww what's the matter big blue jealous that I can get the job done and you can't. My lord you've seen what I am capable of I've done more to tare down the rangers in a matter of week than these two fools have in months." Tyson said with a cocky tone. "You arrogant Daxamite spwan! Lord Atlan clearly he is still loyal his own kind why else would he-," Sala started be she was flung into a wall by Atlan's magic. "Silence!," Atlan shouted. "Tyson's plan has only begun to come to fruition. And as my generals you will follow his plans is that clear," Atlan said threatening to do the same again only this time ten time worse. "Yes master," Sala and Girder said in unison. "Excellent. Tyson proceed with the next phase of your plan," Atlan said. "With pleasure my master, " Tyson said as he and the other two generals left the throne room. As they left Sala stood against one the fortress's cold walls and found her self in the internal argument that had begun to take its toll on her body and mind.

"_Go to him!," _Selena demanded of Sala. "No I won't I... Agh! what are you doing ," Sala said as she doubled over in pain. "_Just making you remember what I can do to you from the inside out,"_ Selena said in a voice clearly showing her anger with her outer self. "Aggh! stop what are doing to me," Sala asked as the pressure increased on her rips. " _What's__the matter it can't hurt as much as having to live behind that wall you put me in. I suffered for years while you drowned your soul in blood. this is what your punishment s until accept the truth Selena! Accept your humanity! Accept your love of David!," _Selena said the venom in her voice matching her outer self's. "ENOUGH!," Sala screamed, "...If I forsake Atlan I'll die and that would crush him and turn him cold. I won't add to the pain of loss in his heart. At least if he sees me as some what of an enemy and I die I'll go knowing it was my fault not knowing he blamed himself," Sala reasoned.

**Angel Grove Memorial Hospital:**

E J lay asleep in the recliner by Julie's bed like he had been since the day of the attack. It was now Tuesday night and in the three days since it happened he had left Julie's side once to sneak into his house to get fresh clothes. He had not been to school for fear Julie would wake up alone. This night however he didn't find the peace sleep usually brought. Instead he found darkness and pain

**E J's Dream:**

_E J__woke up from his sleep in Julie's hospital room to find her sitting up right on her bed. "Poppy?," Julie said in a groggy voice. "Julie? Oh Julie baby you're awake," E J said taking her in his arm in a hug . "Ezra I was so scared," Julie said as EJ held her tighter. "Shh don't worry its over now," E J said as he held her tighter. He then felt her body go tense followed by the feeling of a warm fluid covering him Julie pulled back and clutched her stomach. E J looked down and saw the blood pouring out of her " E J I'm cold," Julie said before fell dead. "JULIE JULIE!," EJ shouted as all the life faded from features. "Oh such a tragic turn of events," a cold sinister voice said_

_E J looked up to see Tyson holding a bloody knife. "Tyson! you did this to her you son of a bitch ," EJ said as he charged at Tyson only to have him disappear. " Over hear ," Tyson said as he appeared on the other side of the room. " How'd you do that EJ said. "Astral projection ain't it cool," Tyson said walking over to Julie's bed wit ha cocky smirk. " So this a dream non of this is a real," EJ said. "You catch on quick don't you blue, Funny I thought Tracie was the smart one," Tyson said amused at his own sarcasm. " And don't worry Julie is alive and well, weather she wakes up from her little nap that's up to you," He continued. "What are you talking about, the doctors said she'd be up any day now," EJ asked. "You see E J what the doc's plan on was me. See just like I'm in your head I can get into Julie's and keep her like this as long as I want. Do you know what happens to the human brain the longer it stays in a coma like state, better yet can you imagine all the fun sweet little Julie and I can have," Tyson said as he stroked Julie's hair. _

" _No I won't let you hurt her you hear me ...Agh!," EJ said charging to attack Tyson only to be thrown back into the wall by Tyson's telepathy. " You see how easy that was for me to do inside your own mind imagine what I can do to Julie inside hers where you can't protect her." Tyson said hitting EJ with the cold truth of the situation. Seeing that at the moment he was powerless simply asked, "What do you want." "Now that's more like it. What I want is simple the Titan boxes you hand them over Julie lives," Tyson said. EJ found him self considering the offer. He knew the danger Julie's life was in he also knew that Tyson would make good on his threat. But he also knew that if he saved Julie he'd b possibly be putting billions more at stake. _

"_I see this is taking a toll on you so I'll tell you what I'll be at the beach when you make your choice you have until sunset," Tyson said, "...oh one more thing to help you decide," he continued he then waved his had over Julie's lifeless body causing her eyes to open. he then pulled her into a kiss..._

**end of dream:**

E J was jolted out of his sleep__and looked at Julie and saw the time read midnight. Realizing he'd only been sleeping a few short hours and that he'd not get anymore. He sat and contemplated choices.

**The Ranger's house six hours earlier:**

The rangers along with their mother, sister and Max had gathered in the lab. "Where's Ezra," Talia asked. "He's at the hospital," Troia said with a slightly irritated tone more towards herself than anyone else self. She had never knew her brother felt over shadowed by her and the others. Nor did she know that her protective nature of him made him feel as though he was weak.. "We'll just have to brief him later," David said. "Alright well then as we all know the zords are out of action at the moment," Tracie said. "Don't remind us ok," Kal said. " Be that as it may I used the scans of Tyson's eliminator rifle to build this Tracie said pulling a tarp off of a large laser cannon. "Say hello to the Quasar charger assault cannon. its just as light as Tyson's eliminator but has a little more kick," Tracie explained. "What do you mean more kick?," Max asked. "The charger itself fires a condensed version of the Quasar wave. But with one catch," Tracie explained. "Oh great what is it," Stina said. "The catch is it only fires one blast every twelve hours, cause that's how long it takes to charge," Tracie explained further. "That means whenever one of uses this thing the shot better count," Troia said. "Well we'll cross that bridge when. I'm finished with the calibrations shouldn't take more than a few hours. But right now I think we could all use something to eat," Tracie said as she and the others went up stairs to eat dinner.

**The Next day same location 11:45 am:**

E J crept into the house knowing no one would be there. Knowing that he would not have to look his family in the face made what he was about to do a lot easier. He soon found himself in his room thinking about the choice he had made. " I can't believe what I'm doing this but I have no choice this has to be done," he thought to himself.

**Angel Grove Memorial Hospital 2:55 pm:**

E J stared down at Julie like he had been for the past few hours working up the nerve to say anything. He stared at her taking in her beauty in her forced state of rest as if it would be the last time he'd see her. He closed his eyes and took Julie's hand in his and leaned down and placed a kiss on her lips and lingered there for a moment making the contact last as long as he could. He then pulled away and put his mouth to her and whispered, "Never forget I love you." He then place a small manila envelope on the desk beside her bed. He then took one last look at her and left.

**The Ranger's home 4:30 pm:**

As the other four Rangers walked into the house they hared the unmistakable roar of a jet engine and immediately rushed into the lab with their mother, Max, and Tracie right behind them. "Oh no, oh no, oh no. The Titan boxes are gone!," Tracie said as she looked a the open vault that held the boxes they had in their posseion. "Tyson!," Stina said an annoyed tone "No way Stina I changed all the codes no way he could've gotten in here," Tracie explained. "Um guys I think you need to look at this," Kal said.

_Dear Guys_

_Please forgive me for what I've done but its the only way I could keep Julie safe. I__know this is selfish and wrong but I couldn't let her get hurt again. I can only hope that you for give me and remember I love you all_

_Love your Brother_

_E J _

"Tracie track Dave's bike now," Troia said_. _"Yes Tracie we have to... Ahhh!," Talia said as an all to familiar pain came over her followed by the sound of an alarm blaring. The rangers looked to the screen to see Sala and one of Atlan's lieutenants named Nabu along with sixty drones attacking the city. "Oh crap what are we gonna do now," Stina said . "We're going to the city," David said flatly. "What ! Dave what about E J we can't just forget about him," Troia said. " Listen Troia I know this sucks but this our job. And we can't let innocent people get hurt to protect one of own its just way it has to be," David said. Troia realizing the truth in her brother's words simply nodded. "Ok ready ," David said

"QUASAR STORM RANGER FORM!," They all called as they morphed and left to defend the city.

**Angel Grove:**

Tyson smiled as he saw the Quasar cycle flying above him. His wicked smile broadened once he saw E J land in front of him in his morphed form carrying a metal case. "I was beginning to think you were as stupid as you looked," Tyson said. "I don't want to do this in fact I hate myself right now. But if it keeps Julie alive I'll deal with the devil," E J said as he hand the case to Tyson. Tyson opened the case and inspected the contents. Once he was happy that they were the real he closed the case. "Pleasure doing business with you blue boy," Tyson said. As Tyson turned to leave E J drew his quasar stunner only to have it knocked away by I fireball from Tyson. " Did you really think I wouldn't read your thought," Tyson said as he changed into his morphed form. E J not saying anything multiplied him self into twelve forms each holding his mace.

Oh Ezra how amusing you really think that will work. Eliminator scatter shot," Tyson said. The shot knocked E J some twenty feet away and destroyed his copies. "Here let me help you," Tyson said sarcastically as he hurled E J into a cliff and watched him fall. E J despite the pain in his spine got to his feet and drew his mace and charged at Tyson.

**The City:**

Meanwhile the rangers did battle in the city. Kal fought off the drones using several rapid fire blast of his cross bow, while David and Stina busied themselves with Nabu. Troia per usual was fighting Sala. Just as she was gaining the upper hand she felt a crippling pain that made her morph flicker and brought her to her knees.

"Tracie!," Troia screamed into her communicator feeling the pain burst over her

"Yeah Troi I read you your not looking so hot girl," Tracie said as she Max and her Mother watched the battle.

"Its E J he's hurt bad I can feel it," Troia replied. Sala seeing Toria in a weakened state prepared to drive her dagger into her. But something came over a feeling that she had long since forgot compassion. "Next time pinky next time," she said as she teleported away.

Meanwhile David and Stina fought Nabu and were coming up short somewhat.

"Dave E J's hurt bad big bro you guys have got to get o him," Tracie said over the communicator .

"Um love to do that runt really. But I'm kind of busy with a monster at the moment," David replied.

"Say no more I'm uploading the Quasar charger to your morpher you should be able to call for it right about... now," Tracie said.

"Quasar Charger!," David called as the hand held cannon that resembled a M2 Browning machine gun with a wide barrel appeared in his hands. "Quasar charger full blast," He called sending a burst of colored light at the creature destroying it on impact.

"Guys get to the beach quick E J needs back up ," Tracie said as she their mother and Max watched E J struggle with baited breath. 

**Angel Grove Beach:**

E J weakly pulled himself up for what seemed like the billionth time. His body was battered and bruised. His suit was torn in various spots and helmet's visor was cracked with a large chunk missing. He was sure his lung was punctured and he could tell some his bones were broken and he could taste his own blood. But still barely able to breath his limbs shaking he got up. E J then drew his Quasar stunner only to have it destroyed and be knocked to the ground before getting a shot off. But once again E J rose this time he drew his mace only to have the same process be repeated as with the stunner. E J once more pulled himself up this time only making it to one knee

"Poor Ezra. Why don't you just lay down and die," Tyson said. "You first," E J spat. "Brave words from some one at death's door. Tell me why do you let your stupid pride drive you," Tyson. said. "See that's where you're wrong. Its honor, loyalty and love that drives me. I promised to fight until my last breath. That's what keeps getting me up. That's why I refuse to give in," E J said.

" And that's what's going to end you Eliminator sword mode," Tyson said as he prepared to charge. Off in the distance E J could hear the others coming. Summoning his strength he broke into a run towards Tyson. "Shadow slash," Tyson said as a blinding crimson light exploded. 

The others watched as in disbelief as E J's body fell to the to the sand in what seemed like slow motion as morph faded. Troia felt a wave of intense numbing pain burst over her entire body. "No," she said barely over a whisper as she broke into a run powering down her morph the others following a few feet behind her.

"Ezra come on say something... Please kid say anything," Troia pleaded as she cradled her brothers body tears beginning to well up in her eyes as the other gathered around them. "I didn't ... lay down ... Did you see ... No matter how hard he hit me... I wouldn't stay down," E J choked out as tears seeped from his eyes. "Yeah we all saw you ... god E J why'd you have to be so stupid huh," Troia asked. "I take ... after you Troi ... we're twins remember," E J said as he painfully cracked a smile. "I remember E J... Two bodies one mind one heart one soul," Troia said letting more tear's flow. "Julie's awake now I can feel it... Tell her how hard I fought...Make sure she knows I love her... I know its gonna take awhile but I want her to be happy," EJ said as more tears fell. "Hey you'll tell yourself you hear me... Just hold on long enough so mom can heal you ok She can fix you up just hold on dammit," Troia begged. "No she can't... n...not this time Troi not this time. But I need you to promise me something all of you," E J said as it became harder to take in air. "Anything just stay with us ok... stay ... with me," Troia begged. "Prom... promise me that... I didn't do this for nothing... promise that you'll fight , no matter how hard or how dark it gets... that you'll fight and you won't let me go in vain and that you'll win and that all of you will live on for me and not with and remember that I love ...all of you," E J said fighting to keep his eyes open Troia clutched her brother's hand and kissed it and said, "We will E J we will," her tears pouring out like water falls as she pulled him closer to her heart.

"She's beautiful Troia, she looks just like you," E J said as his voice grew fainter. "Who does E J, who are you talking about," Troia asked tearfully as she saw E J's eyes grow dim "Our mother she missed me," E J said as his eyes closed and he took one final breath.

All the rangers shed tears of sorrow. And Stina buried her face into David's shoulder but none them felt the loss more so than Troia who cried out in agony at the death of their brother who lay in her arms lifeless.

**A/n: I feel like I don't have to tell you that this was a difficult chapter for me to write. I had to draw on some feelings I still have trouble dealing with. Most recently the loss of my cousin Leanna who left behind three beautiful young daughters so in closing**

_**This Chapter is Dedicated to the loving memory of my cousin**_

_**Leanna Octavia Hodges- Merritt **_

_**1975 - 2007**_


	10. Death in the Family pt2 Hurt

**A/N: Hello everyone welcome back I know the last chapter was a sad one but what happened needed to be done for the sake of the plot and so does this chapter. But don't worry its always darkest before the dawn. that being said lets get on with it. Oh if you have Johnny Cash's song Hurt. Listen to it on repeat **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Power ranger characters you may recognize from the series I only own my OC's I also don't own any music**

**Death in the family part 2( Hurt )**

**The Ranger's Home:**

David carried his brother's lifeless body into the lab and placed it on the medical bed hearing the soundless gasp of his mother and youngest sister. He also heard the muffled sobs of Max, Stina , Troia and Kal. He then felt Tracie's weight crash into him and his shirt become soaked in tears. "You...you ... you can bring him back right mom. Just like you did aunt Pink right," Troia sobbed begging her mother to restore her brother's life. Talia walked over to E J's body stroked her sons face as if savoring the fleeting warmth of his body as well as letting tears fall onto his forehead. "I am sorry my children but my power to restore life only works once. I can't... I can't bring Ezra back," Talia said sadly. "No mom please you have to try... he's my brother please try ...he's your son you can't let him," Troia begged as she broke down crying. "I'm sorry Troia as much as I wish I could there is nothing I can do. Ezra... is gone as much as it pains me to say it he's gone, your brother is gone to a better place," Talia said taking Troia's hands Troia feeling a mixture of grief and pain slapped her mother sending her falling to the floor retreating to her room.

"Mom! don't worry I'll go talk to here," Stina said becoming angry at her sister's actions. "No Austina there is no need to be angry with Troia. She's very hurt and scared right now," Talia said. "She's hurt ! Mom we're all hurt okay ! We just watched our brother get murdered but none of us have the right to take it out on you. ok. Its not fair ok its not... oh god E J," Stina said breaking down and falling back into Max's arms. "Shh its ok baby I know... I know," Max said softly stroking and crying into Stina's hair. "Its okay my daughter. You need to understand that Troia is E J's blood sister not only that she was his twin. And on our home world the bond between twins is one stronger than that of a normal brother and sister. For Troia it feels like half of herself has been ripped away," Talia explained. "I think its safe to say we all feel that way mom," Tracie said. Talia leaned down and placed a kiss on E J's forehead and whispered, "Rest my son sleep and know peace."

"Tracie we need to contact your uncle so we can make the proper arrangements," Talia said. "Okay mom... I'll do it right away," Tracie said pulling away from David's grip. "I... I think someone should go tell Julie ...she... she needs to... she just needs to know. E J... E J would've wanted her to," Kal said breaking down into tears. "Don't worry about it ok Stina Max and I we'll tell her," David said letting a lone tear fall from his eyes.

**Angel Grove Memorial hospital:**

Julie had been awake for close to an hour, and was sitting one her looking at the envelope that had been left by her bed a few hours earlier not wanting to open it until her boyfriend was there. "Come on in poppy the doors open," Julie said hearing the knock at the door. Julie was surprised to see David walk through the door followed by Stina and Max. "Oh sorry guys I thought it was E J. Anyway where is tall blue and handsome getting me flowers," Julie asked with a happy smile on her face. She then took a moment to study the looks on there faces. And noted they were looks of sadness and pain an she noticed the slight tears in both Stina and Max's eyes. "What's wrong guys where's E J," Julie asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"Jewels while you were out Tyson he... he threatened you. He apparently told EJ that he'd hurt you if he didn't hand over the titan boxes. He went off on his own . and there was a fight and... and it ended bad," David explained desperately holding back tears. "He's ok right I... I mean your mom, E J told me she could heal people and stuff right," Julie pleaded. "Like I said Jewels it was bad and ... E J he ... he didn't make it he's gone" David said unable to hold back his own tears. Julie leapt from the bed ripping the I. V. from her arm and collapsed to the floor. "No, no David no! Why'd you let him do it... why'd you let him do it Why!," Julie cried punching David's chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "He went off own his own I'm sorry ... god Julie I'm so sorry... Its my fault," David cried as he rocked Julie in his arms. "Its okay David... Its not your fault... its not," Stina said tearfully as she hugged her brother from behind. "It'll be ok guys It'll be ok," Max said letting tears fall as knelt down and joined the three clustered teens.

Time seemed to stop as the four teens sat on the floor and cried seeking comfort in each others arms.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

Atlan looked at the five titan boxes and smiled in wicked laughter at what his weapons success. "Well done young Tyson you have served me well in delivering the titan boxes. Tell me how did it feel to take your cousin's life," Atlan asked with venom coursing through his sadistic voice. "It felt good my master thrilling even. The little punk never knew when to quit and the looks on the others faces when they realized they couldn't save their beloved Ezra. It was intoxicating ," Tyson said "As it should be what is your next plan my apprentice," Atlan asked. "Its already in place. I plan to let the Rangers contribute to their own demise . Even if they can pull them selves together as a team they're still weakened by numbers and the compassion and grief they feel for losing their brother they'll self destruct. And then the world will fall to you," Tyson said wickedly.

**Angel Grove Cemetery: Four days later:**

A small group gathered in the private section cemetery. The group consisted of David and Kal each wearing black suits and sun glasses. Tracie wore a white blouse with a black collar and a black skirt with her hair half up. Max wore a belted black pinstripe blouse and a simple pair of black slacks and black sun glasses while Stina wore an outfit almost identical to Tracie's the shirts collar and style of the skirt being the only differences. Talia and Julie both wore simple black dresses while Troia wore a black pants suit with a white blouse they each wore a blue flower pinned over there hearts. The ranger's "aunt" Pink also attended. As well as former pink ranger Cassie Chan. Former blue rangers Tori Hanson, Rocky DeSantos, Theodore "T J" Johnson, Justin Stewart, Madison Roca, and the ranger's "uncle" Billy also were there to show respect for fallen comrade who shared the same color as they once all did The women all wore black dress suits with royal blue blouses while the men wore black suits with royal blue shirts. The four men acted as Paul barriers while each women carried a reef. To be placed around the dark navy casket.

After the casket was in place and the other former rangers sat down Billy remained standing in front of the casket. "Today we are gathered to bid farewell and to pay tribute to Ezra Jayden Hawk or as everyone knew him best E J. By circumstance and friendship I became his uncle and him and his brothers a sisters grow into what a us few gathered here were chosen to be Power Rangers. Guardians of good and peace. But unlike us who grew into or fates as rangers and were chosen because of certain qualities we showed. They were born to carry the mantel and to be heroes. And Ezra truly lived up to the calling. Ezra's older brother David would like to say a few words," Billy said before taking his seat and allowing David to come up and speak.

"E J was more than just our brother and teammate he was our heart beat. He was always there when we needed him. To lift us up and to keep us going. But E J was shy as well and... And that shyness made us feel we needed to protect him. But our need to protect him made him feel week... and in a way we ...we all treated you that way and I'm sorry ... you don't know how sorry I am. After our first mission we all said that even if it meant our lives we'd fight for earth. And he more than lived up to that by not only giving his life for the ones he loved but for all of us here and billions more. And for that you will never be forgotten in our minds and our hearts. You were taken from us too soon but you died fighting for what truly believed in. E J would always tell me that I the courage of a lion and the heart of a tiger. If that's true... then E J you... you have the courage of gods and the heart of a giant. And for that I always love you and miss you my dear brother we all will," David said his tears no longer being hidden by his sunglasses.

After David delivered his Tracie handed him his acoustic guitar as he took his seat and she took up hers and they began to play _Broken _by Seether. As they played one by one each of the former rangers and Pink placed a single rose on the casket as it was lowered into the ground After the casket was lowered Talia placed bouquet of blue and white orchids into the grave. Kal placed his favorite pair of _Vans_ into the grave because E J would always borrow them. Max placed a hand full of her adoptive grand mother hand left her the coins where engraved with the gypsy family crest and where only to be placed in the graves of family member so they can pay their way into the next life. Stina held on to her girlfriend's hand and wept as she dropped in a tube of E J's favorite brand of eyeliner. Julie walked to the edge of the her eyes very red and puffy from crying holding the picture taken of them at night waves. She took one last look at the picture and traced E J's smile before ripping it in half. She let the half with her face fall into the grave and clutched the half with E J's face to her heart and vowed to someday put the pieces together again. David and Tracie finished playing and walked to edge of the grave. Tracie removed the white studded bracelet from her right wrist and let it fall. David placed his favorite training spear into the grave. Tracie the fell into her oldest brother's arms crying as they walked away.

Troia was the last to walk to the edge of the open grave. She had no flowers or farewell tokens for her brother. She simply cried and let the tears fall into the grave and said, "I promised you I'd keep fighting and I will even if it means my life. But if go down I'm bringing Tyson with me. You hear me Ezra he's coming with me." Troia then turned and left with the others .

**The Ranger's home:**

It had been hours since the funeral and the day had was giving way to evening. And as the sun was setting Tracie found herself in the same position she had been since she changed her clothes . In her lab with her hands on either side of her he head starring at E J's morpher crying.

"Why'd you do it huh E J. Why'd you have to play hero," She said talking to the object in front of her. "First my birth parents now you. I just wish I could've helped you. I just wish I wasn't so useless," Tracie cried. She cried and cried until she could once again speak. "I don't even know why you guys keep me around I'm as helpful as that damn morpher I built," she said looking at the sixth morpher she built with intent for her use. In the mist of her tears she remembered something she'd herd her mother mention and an idea came to her. And she quickly tried contacting one of the few people who may be able to help her.

"Who are you, and how'd you get access to this com link," said the surprised Asian American man who appeared on the large monitor in front of Tracie.

"Are you Adam Park?," Tracie asked the man in his early to mid thirties.

"Yes I am. Who are you and why did you call me," asked the former ranger in a slightly concerned voice after he noticed that Tracie had been crying.

"Adam my name is Tracie Hawk, I'm Billy's niece...,"

Elsewhere in the house Kal sat in the bedroom that he and E J shared and stared at the bed that was now empty. The bed that once belonged to E J. Kal closed his eyes and a cascade of images of himself and E J played in his minds eye. They were times of joy and laughter as he remembered the times they shared surfing, pulling pranks and he laughed to himself at the good times they had. But soon he remembered a moment that he caused his brother great pain

**Flash back: Feb.14 2009:**

"_Hey Kal come on I have to drop you and Troia off before I pick up Tammie...," E J trailed off as he saw his topless girlfriend straddling his brother. E J stood in shock as he made eye contact with the two entangled lovers_ .

"_E J man we didn't want you to find out this way man," Kal said pushing Tammie off of him. E J turned to leave "E J wait" Kal said getting up and running towards E J only to be hit with a punch that sent him to the floor_

"_Go to hell the both of you," E J said as he stormed out of his mothers shop._

**End of flash back:**

"I'm sorry E J you'll never know how sorry I am," Kal said weeping.

**Angel Grove bluffs:**

"Why does this always happen, why do the people I love wind up getting hurt our killed," David said to himself. as he stood looking out onto the city as it sparkled in the night sky. "I shouldn't be in charge," Hesaid letting tears seep from his eyes.He then felt a hand on his shoulder. A hand that would normally make his blood run hot with passion but now made it run cold with hate. "What the hell do you want," David said to the figure behind him.

"I wanted to see you," Sala said softly. She gently wrapped her arms around him only to have him pull away. Sala felt the coldness radiate off David and before she knew it she said what she felt she need to say, "I love you David."

"What did you say," David said his voice filled with anger and sadness.

" I love you and ...ah!," Sala started as David's fist hit her sending her to the ground. Before she could process what happened David had her pinned and his fist had turned to a silver ball of energy.

"Why'd you do it! why'd you attack the city when you knew Tyson's plan!," David screamed his energized fist inches from Sala's face. "Answer me you bitch!" he said his rage growing.

"I had no choice. I had no choice," Sala said for the first time in a long time truly knowing fear.

"I hate you. You hear me I hate you! I hate the fact that you're alive and my brother's not. I hate that you can tell me you had no choice when could've joined us. I want to drive my fist through your skull but I can't because as sick as it makes me I love you. My brother's blood is on your hands I still love you heaven help me I do," David said as he released her from his grip. He then walked to his motorcycle crying silent tears . "We all have choices. You chose to be Atlan's slave," he said before he sped off into the night.

"_He still loves you Selena,_" her inner voice said. "I know but why? After all that I've done, all the pain I've caused him and his family how can he love me," Sala asked the voice. "_Because he sees your human side. He sees what you hide from. He sees all the pain of your past, others have caused you"_ Selena said triggering memories Sala had long forgotten

**Stone Canyon 1983:**

_After spending a year on the streets Selena had long since turned to stealing what she could to survive. And it eventually landed her in Stone Canyon's juvenile detention center for girls at age fourteen. She felt fear as she lay in her bunk that night in the cell she shared with three other girls. Each of which were older than her the oldest being a tall almost masculine red head named Christy._

_Christy at nearly six feet tall was as intimidating as she was beautiful. At only thirteen she was convicted of grand theft auto, assault with a deadly weapon, and the attempted murder of her ex- girlfriend. To say she was accustom to taking what she wanted would be an understatement. Her first month in the facility she murdered her cell mate adding another fifteen years to her twelve year sentence. The murder of her cell mate earned her a place in the black thorn mafia the gang that controlled the prison's prostitution ring as an enforcer. The murders of the gang's leader and second in command earned her leadership. Now at age sixteen she was severing a life sentence with no hope of parole. _

_Selena layed half sleeping in her bunk when she felt a strong hand pair of hands pull her from her bed to the cold floor of her cell. She then felt the weight of another body around her waist._

"_Wake up sunshine its time to play," Christy said as she forced her lips to Selena's. Selena on instinct bit the girl causing her to break the forced contact earning a fist to the side of the head. "So you got some fight in you. Good I like it when the bitches fight makes it fun. Shame though you had such a pretty face to bad me and the girls are going to have to play ruff," Christy said with a sadistic grin on her face as she forced open Selena's jumpsuit_

_Selena looked up in terror as she saw the faces of the four women looking down on her like a pack of hyenas would a wounded gazelle. "Somebody please help me! Guard! Guard!," she cried getting several quick punches to the face and chest as answers._

"_Oh we haven't given you anything to scream about yet. but we will," Christy said as she forced her hand to the lower part of Selena's jumpsuit._

"_No don't! Please not this! Please no! No!... AHH!," Selena screamed as she felt Christy's muscular fist force its way into her. Selena layed on the floor crying out in pain as each of the four girls took turns repeatedly beating and molesting her. At some point she stop screaming hoping it would stop the attack. But instead it only made them inflict more pain to get her to cry out again. By the time Christy finished violating her for a third time Selena lay on the floor in the fettle position her body beaten and bruised and raped. The only true sign she survived the ordeal was the pained cough she gave causing blood to spill from her mouth. Selena cringed in fear as she felt a hand touch her. "No more please no more," she pleaded as tear ran down her face._

"_Now now that's no way to be baby," Christy said as she licked the blood from Selena's mouth. "You see normally I'd let you heal then I'd pimp you out to every guard and butch in this place. But since you're such a sweet piece I'm gonna keep you to my self," Christy said in sickening sweet voice. "You and me are gonna play house and you're gonna be my little bitch. You play nice and what your told then I promise I won't hurt you. Too much anyway. You get out of line then what happen tonight won't be anywhere near as painful understand," Christy said getting a tearful nod. from Selena "That's a good girl. Now give mommy a good night kiss sugah," Christy said in a disgusting mock southern drawl. Selena out of fear kissed the older girl._

_Once her attacker had gone to bed Selena painfully crawled into her bed once more knowing the pain of being taken against her will. And cried._

**End of flash back:**

"Ahh damn you! Why , why do you make remember the pain she put through. Nine months nine months that seemed like nine years. I suffered at the hands of demon. I let her torture me beat me violate me whore me out to her friends make me feel useless. And the worst part of it is she made me enjoy it. All the pain all of her sick perverted lust! The being a play toy for her and those other three in the cell. Her watching as I let them beat me and rape humiliate me day in and day out. That sick twisted bitch broke me she made love it! Why did you make me remember it! Why! WHY!," Sala screamed in agony at the horrors she had faced unaware she was now bleeding from her nose.

"_Because I'd rather relive that hell than the one you lock yourself in. by serving Atlan," _Selena said.

**Julie's house:**

Julie sat in the living room of her empty house. Her parents were away with work again and only comforted their only child over the phone. which did nothing to ease her pain. And some hours after the funeral she now found herself staring at a full bottle of whiskey contemplating ending her life by alcohol poisoning to be with her beloved Ezra once more. As she picked up the bottle she noticed the still un opened manila envelope from the hospital and read what was written on the front.

_Incase you wake up and I'm not there_

_E J_

Opened the envelope to find a DVD in a clear case that had her name on it with the eye dotted with a heart. Feeling as if E J was pulling her to do so Julie quickly put the DVD into the player. As she sat down she was great with the image E J sitting in his room alone

" _Hey baby its me. And if you're seeing this that means I wasn't there when you woke up,"_ EJ said. "_Also it could mean that something more than likely happened and I'm not coming back. And if that's the case I wanted you to know how really feel about you,"_ E J said as he picked up the black acoustic electric guitar that belonged to David. "_Jewels I promised you I'd do this for you one day so here goes. Now before I get started I want you to know that this is like the only song that makes me think about you that Dave taught me how to play so here's my rendition of Kiss From a Rose by Seal," _E J said. And he then began to strum the music to the song.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea.__You became the light on the dark side of remained a drug that's the high and not the did you know,That when it snows,My eyes become large andThe light that you shine can be ,I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the ,The more I get of you,The stranger it feels, now that your rose is in bloom.A light hits the gloom on the is so much a man can tell you,So much he can remain,My power, my pleasure, my pain, babyTo me you're like a growing addiction that I can't 't you tell me is that healthy, baby?But did you know,That when it snows,My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be ,I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the , the more I get of youThe stranger it feels, yeahNow that your rose is in bloom.A light hits the gloom on the gray,I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,I've been kissed by a roseI've been kissed by a rose on the gray,...And if I should fall along the wayI've been kissed by a rose...been kissed by a rose on the is so much a man can tell you,So much he can remainMy power, my pleasure, my me you're like a growing addiction that I can't deny, yeahWon't you tell me is that healthy, did you know,That when it snows,My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be ,I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the , the more I get of youThe stranger it feels, yeahNow that your rose is in bloom,A light hits the gloom on the I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grayOoh, the more I get of youThe stranger it feels, yeahAnd now that your rose is in bloomA light hits the gloom on the grayNow that your rose is in bloom_,_A light hits the gloom on the gray_

Julie cried with new tears and a sad smile crept across her lips. As the words of the song feel her with joy and sorrow. The song told her E J's true feelings about her while at the same time reminded her of the love now lost to her forever.

"_I hope you liked it. But I know it wont make up for me leaving you. Julie you're the most amazing person I've ever known. And when I saw you take that hit for that girl I cried because I thought I lost you and it made me so sad. But when I realized that you were willing to sacrifice yourself for someone you didn't know made me proud to be in love with you. You think I'm hero but I can hide behind my power to protect me. But you did it with out a thought and that's really being a hero is about and that gave me the strength to do what I needed to do. Julie I know we said forever but I had to do this because I love you so much. And I don't want you to spend your life and crying over what we had_ _and what we could've had together. I want you to be happy and live. And I want you to continue do what you feel is right no matter what is. And never forget I love you always," _E J said ending the tape sending Julie into a fit of tears.

**Max's Loft**

"Stina baby I got food," Max said as she walked into her apartment above the shop owned by her girlfriend's family. She had left a sleeping Stina an hour earlier to go get Take out. As it had been along day and she knew neither of them felt like cooking. Max sat he containers of food on the coffee table in front of her couch and, again called for her girlfriend, "Stina are still sleeping?," she asked having heard no response from the other girl. "Stina where are yo-" Max started as she felt her feet kicked from under her and she feel to the floor. "What the hell," Max said as she looked up a saw nothing. She then felt another kick knocking her flat.

"Get up," Said the unseen form of Stina using her powers of invisibility. Stina not waiting for Max to get to her feet she delivered two more quick kicks to the other girls body. "Get up, get up and fight me you coward," Stina said swinging at Max as the other girl got to her feet.

"Stina... baby...calm down, why are you trying to hurt me," Max said trying to dodge the invisible girl's punches with very little luck as she couldn't see her. Max seeing very little option decided she needed to defend herself against her attacker and took a swing at where she thought Stina was. only getting met with punches in return. Hoping to make some head way Max decided to use her connection with Stina to tap into her thoughts. "_Stina why are you doing this baby come on let me in,_" Max thought as she pushed past the unusual barrier in Stina's mind. Once past it what she saw scared her and also gave her and also let her know that Stina was dreaming

"No I won't let you do it Tyson," I won't let you kill her you here me I won't!," said a still invisible Stina in her waking dream like state.

"Stina baby listen to me ok. You're dreaming ok I'm fine Tyson hasn't hurt me baby I'm fin-" Max said being cut off by Stina's foot driving her through the panel that served as a makeshift wall in the apartment.

"What ... what happened," Stina said as the loud crash of the panel brought her into the waking world causing her to once again become visible. Stina then heard a groan from the middle of the loft and turned to see Max come to a sitting position on the floor and the last few minutes came rushing back to her. "Wildcat! Oh god baby I'm sorry. I didn't know what I was doing I... I saw him kill E J and I... I got so scared," Stina said as she broke down in to tear unable to speak over come with sadness.

"Shh I know phoenix its ok. I'm her for you forever and always," Max said as she held her beloved in her arms tight against her breast. Max held Stina as she cried and rocked her letting her lovers tears soak into her shirt. While she let her own fall into Stina's hair like a gentle rain.

"Don't let go of me baby," Stina said in a voice barley a whisper

"I never will baby I never will," Max said as the two cried in each others arms.

**The Rangers Home:**

Troia sat in her room pacing in a erratic fashion. She felt dizzy and breathless and she once again felt the agonizing burning pain in her chest returned. The same feeling she felt when she saw her brother killed. The searing pain of a sword slash to her heart. But it was much more then that she felt the severing of her psychic link to her twin. Her mother explained that her other three Daxamite children would fell it as well but the pain would be more extreme for her because of she and E J being blood related and twins. And that the severing could play tricks on her mind.

Troia feeling dazed by the pain made her way to the vanity and looked in her mirror and took deep breaths and shook her head trying to un cloud her mind. She then looked her reflection. When her eyes focused screamed in blood curdling horror as she discovered her hair was covered in maggots. Without a second thought she grabbed her near by scissors began to hack at her elbow length raven locks.

" Oh my god Troia stop!," said Shane as he burst through the door. Shane had arrived an hour or so after the funeral ended and had decided to stay and make dinner for family in there time of need. He had just finished washing the dishes when he heard the scream from upstairs. He instantly registered the sound as Troia and instantly bolted upstairs busted through the door and found Troia hacking at her hair with scissors. He screamed and ran over to the shaking girl and took the scissors from her. "Troia baby what are you doing huh? scaring me like that," he asked kneeling to eye level with Troia.

"It hurts... it hurts so much," Troia as tears began to flood her eyes. She soon found her head on Shane's shoulder. She then felt the young transgender male's strong yet masculine arms embrace her tightly. As Shane stroked her back Troia felt some of the tension and pain subside under his touch. " I just wished I could stop hurting so much," Troia sighed.

"I know sweet hart I couldn't imagine having to watch my brother. And if I could I'd kill Tyson myself for you," Shane said causing Troia to pull back from the hug.

"What?, How'd you know about Tyson," Troia asked causing to cover his mouth and freeze with a shocked expression on his face. "Shane, Leslie Parker, I've had a really hard few days. So if you care about me as much as you say you do then tell me what you know right now!," Troia said.

Shane dropped his head and sighed. "All I know for sure is that you guys are aliens well four of you anyway. I've known for a few day Kal let it spill when he called about E J. And then he showed me the lab today. And... and I was gonna tell you I knew honestly Troi I was. I just didn't think it was the right time and -" Shane said his words being cut off by Troia's lips on his.

Troia felt Shane return the kiss and she felt more of the pain lessen as she did what she had been wanting to do for weeks. She also felt her natural urges take over her and her hands started to roam over his body. As she deepened the kiss and her touches she began to move her hands into his shirt she noticed liked the very feminine yet masculine feel of Shane's body.

Shane for his part also wanted the very intimate contact was enjoying the sensation of kissing the young girl he had, had a crush on for years kissing him. But at the same time he began to feel that Troia maybe acting out of grief, and if that was the he'd feel like he was taking advantage of her. Then he felt it he felt Troia's hands touch the bandages that he used to hide his most hated reminder that he was not yet complete and that in ways he was still the very boyish Sheena. "Troia stop!," he said breaking the kiss.

"Shane I'm sorry. I just thought you wanted me Shane I'm sorry," Troia said feeling a little embarrassed by her own actions

"Troia don't be sorry. I do want you I do want you I do its just that neither one of is ready yet. But I promises you when we get to that point in or relationship it'll be magic ok," Shane said brushing a tear from Troia's eye and held her in silence while she wept. "Let me fix your hair," Shane said breaking the silence.

Troia opened her eyes and looked at her mangled hair for the first time. "Oh my god what did I do! I ruined my hair," Troia cried. "Shane can you fix it ! Oh god I look like a freak" she continued in a state of panic at the state of her once beautiful hair.

Shane placed his hands on Troia's shoulders and said. "Shh... do trust me baby," Shane asked.

Troia paused for a moment as if thinking on the answer. She then picked up the scissors and handed them to Shane and gave the only correct answer in her mind "yes."

_**An hour and a half later**_

"Do you like it," Shane said as he ran the comb through Troia's hair which now stopped just at the top of her shoulder and was parted so a slight bang came across the left of her face.

Troia ran her hand through her now shorter locks and said, "Wow Shane it looks amazing. I love it." Troia continued to run her fingers through locks with pride and wonderment at how her hair turned out. And again felt some of the pain alleviate it self. "Smart, sexy, sensitive, and can cut hair, You know if I didn't know any better I'd think my new boyfriend was gay," Troia said smiling for what seemed like the first time in years.

"Yeah my mom's a hair dresser so,... wait did you just say I was your boyfriend,"

Shane asked taken a back by what his professed dream girl said.

"Yes Parker, you're my boyfriend. I mean I really like you and I feel like I'm drawn to you. And you make me feel safe you know I like fell like its okay to be weak with you. And I know its a little soon but I think I maybe in love with you ," Troia said earning a kiss from Shane.

"Oh damn it Troi you had to make me cry. Baby I've been in love with you since we were nine. And knowing you feel just makes me love you more," Shane said staring into Troia's brown eyes with his green ones. He then pulled her into another kiss.

"Come on pretty boy you have to finish my hair," Troia said as they broke the kiss.

"Are you sure you want me to do this I mean once I do its stuck like that for awhile. So are you sure?," Shane asked knowing what in front of him.

"Positive," Troia said.

_**Another Hour and a half later:**_

"Okay Baby you can look now," Shane said as he finished curling out the last of his girlfriend's hair.

"Oh my god it looks amazing," Troia said looking a her now bright blue hair. She looked at her hair in the mirror and stroked it. She had chose the color for the simple fact that the dye was her brother's,and he bought it with intent on using it few days before his death. She then felt tears well up her eyes and let go fall control she had over her emotions at the time and wept. "He's gone Shane... he's gone and... and I never got the chance ... to ...say I'm sorry...for what I said," Troia cried. Shane Again took his girlfriend in his arms a held her close.

" It's okay baby. Your brother knew you loved him. And that you were sorry that's all you have to remember," Shane said as he comforted his girlfriend. As Shane held Troia hours past with only sound being heard was Troia weeping.. "Come on lets get you to bed," Shane said. He then lead Troia to her bed tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead and tucked her in a turned to leave.

"Shane could you hold me I don't want to sleep alone tonight." Troia asked. With out another word needed Shane removed his shoes and crawled into bed behind Troia. and held her. "I love you Shane," Troia said as they both feel asleep.

_Talia looked around her taking in her surroundings. And she recognized them as the planet of her birth. She then looked down at her self and recognized she was wearing her guardian armor from the neck down._

" _You always did marvel at your armor my sister," She heard a familiar voice._

_She then looked up and saw the owner of the voice. There before her dressed in his black and silver armor from the neck down was her brother Micah. "Micah how can this be you died," Talia said_

"_You are dreaming my sister," Micah explained._

"_Oh brother I have failed you Mason survived and he now serves the demon Atlan. And what's worst he has given him five of the titan boxes, and taken the life of one of the others," Talia said_

"_You have not failed my sister. My sons corruption is not your fault. And I have come to tell you that you have the power to save him and the world from the coming night. You will defeat Atlan." Micah said._

"_What power Micah please tell me what power," Talia asked_

"_Look for the dragon in the stars and he will drive away the night," Micah said as he faded away._

"Micah wait!," Talia said as she woke from her dream. "Look for the dragon in the stars," she said repeating her brother's message. " What does it all mean Micah what does it all mean ...,"

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter hope I'didn't bum you out too much. I know some of you are like why'd you kill E J in the first place. Well in the begining before I wrote the first chapter I planned for there to be a death. At first I planned on it being Tracie but I came up with something else for her. then it was going to be Talia but I figured they needed a strong mother figure seeing as they all lost their birth parents. Then it fell to Kal and E J and after much debate I decied E J's heroic death would give the effect I wanted. So before I go I'd like to give a shout out to experimentalgirl17 she is awesome and you should read her stuff. Well peace and blessings and remember reviews are love **


	11. Flight of the Valkrye

**A/N: Hello my loyal fans welcome back. Its me and I'm back with the next exciting chapter of Quasar storm. Now I know the last two were sad but this one things get back to action so to speak so lets not waste time. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any real power ranger's characters or trademarks mentioned I only own my OC's and plot**

_Julie's voice: Last time on Quasar Storm_

"_Yeah Ezra what do you have planed you know when its over. Like when you're done being a ranger and stuff," Julie said. (Cut to E J's dream in the hospital, Then cut E J's speech as he's dying in Julie's arms. Cut to the funeral, then cut to everyone's reactions)_

"_Who are and how'd you get access to this com- link"_

"_Are you Adam Park,"_

"_Yes I am. Who are you and why'd call me"_

"_Adam my name is Tracie Hawk I'm Billy's niece..." (cut to Talia's dream)_

_Julie's voice: And now..._

**Flight of the Valkyrie (Death in the family pt 3)**

"Morning guys," David said as he made his way into kitchen finding only Shane and his sister Troia there. It had only been a few days since they had berried E J and the family still felt the effects of his suddenly not being there. The only thing that helped lighten the situation was the fact that his sister's boyfriend was staying with them. And they were all very thankful that none more so than Troia who was feeling the effects of his death more than anyone. David glanced at the clock and saw it was ten minutes to eleven " So where is everyone," he asked grabbing the box of Crunch Berries and a bowl from the cabinet.

"Well Stina and Max are working on Max's car. Kal's still in bed and Tracie took off little while ago said she had to make a run, " said Troia brushing a now blue lock of her once black hair away from her forehead as she ate a bowl of Smacks.

"Trace say where she was going," David asked. pouring the milk over his cereal.

"No clue she just grabbed some Neutrigrain bars and a Hot Pocket and hopped on her bike," Shane said.

"She probably just needed to get out of the house. She doesn't do death well, hell no one does" David said putting a spoon full of cereal in his mouth

"Yeah I know you guys are power rangers but still E J's death must be hitting you hard," Shane said causing a mouth full cereal to fly into Troia's hair from David's mouth.

"What did you just say!," David yelled.

" Hey Dave funny story you're gonna laugh, Um Shane knows about us, everything about us," Troia said nervously trying to pick Crunch Berries from her hair.

"Jeeze Troi! WHAT THE HELL!," David yelled.

" Hey what's going on we heard yelling ," Stina said as she and Max came in from outside.

"Yeah what's the deal," Max asked.

"I'll tell you what the deal is, Shane knows we're the power rangers,"

"WHY IN HELL DID YOU TELL HIM T!," Stina yelled.

"Hey what makes you think I told him," Troia said.

"She's right she didn't tell me Kal did. And you guys have nothing to worry about your secret is safe with me " Shane said drawing everyone's attention to him. "Dave look I know this hasn't been easy for any of you but you have to trust me bro. Trust that I'll take this one to the grave," he continued.

"That's the part that worries me," David said. "Shane this isn't like the boy scouts once you know everything about us, our powers. You become a target," he continued.

"He's right Shane. Atlan will use you as a way to get to Troia. Just like... he used me to get to E J," Julie said walking through the open door where she'd been standing for the past few minutes.

" How long have you been here Jewels" Troia asked as she and the others turned there attention to their deceased loved one's girlfriend .

"Long enough to come to the decision, that if you're gonna let Shane on the team you're gonna have to let me join too," Julie said taking a solid stance

"Not gonna happen so both of you can forget about this. This is a family problem and I won't let anyone else get hurt are killed because of me," David said

"Save that Wolverine bull for someone else okay! You're not the one who spent a few days in a coma for taking a plasma blast to the chest ok! And believe it or not I loved Ezra as much as you all did that makes me family and it makes it my problem too," Julie said her voice full of passion and determination.

"That goes double for me Dave, I'm not leaving Troia not matter what. I love her too much for that plus I live her at the moment so kind of have to let me on the team," Shane with a more calm determination that matched Julie's .

David took in the looks of his two friends. He saw no fear in their eyes what he saw was fire. Fire and drive, and knew what his only option was . "Troia , Shane get showered up and wake up mom and Kal. Stina see if you can get Tracie. We're going to have meeting to discuss our new family members and a cover story for later this week at school," he said leaving the room.

**With Tracie:**

"_This has got to work. What if it doesn't? Well you know the answer to that one genius , you overload your body and you die. But if my theory is right that shouldn't be a problem. But if not its game over not only for me but every body else," _were the thoughts that ran through Tracie's head as she weaved her motorcycle through the crowded down town area of Angel Grove. What came as a thought on a piece of information her mother had shared with her about the Quasar gems on the day of her brother's funeral Had quickly become plan. And now she looked to help from the one man who would be able to help her that was still left in Angel Grove. The only man who could grasp the danger of her situation Adam Park the second black ranger of Zordon's old guard.

"Well this is it Mastodon DoJo," Tracie said as she brought her bike to a stop in front of the martial arts school. Tracie dismounted her bike and walked to the door and knocked on the a few times getting no answer. She raised her hand to knock again only to have the door opened. " No way you're him you're Alpha!," Tracie said as she greeted the legendary robot helper of the original rangers.

"Yes Alpha at your service Tracie its a pleasure to meet you your "uncle" Billy speaks highly of you and your siblings," said the polite little robot as he extended his hand.

" Its a pleasure to meet you as well Alpha but I must say you're not as short as I expected you to be," Tracie said with smile shaking the robot's hand.

"Aye yi yi teenagers and their humor," Alpha said putting his hands on his head in typical Alpha fashion. "Come Tracie Adam has everything ready in the back. I jus hope your plan works ," Alpha continued leading Tracie through the doors of the dojo.

"You and I both," Tracie said with nervous plainness in her voice.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

Atlan looked down from his throne at his three generals with a sadistic grin on his face. He marveled at his prized pupil Tyson. The young man he had taken as an infant and raised had become what he truly wanted. A perfect killer. One not capable of fear but capable of sadistic mind games. One that could kill without the slightest remorse even if it was his own family. And for that Atlan took pride in his weapon and marveled at him.

"Master I believe its time I pay my dear cousin's a visit so that I might pay my "proper respects" so to speak.," Tyson said his red and black eyes seeming to glow.

"No! Master surely you have more honor than to let this fool attack an enemy that morns their dead! Surely you don't intend to ... Ahh!" Sala said as she was flung hard into a wall by Atlan's magic

"What I intend to do is my will. My will which out weighs yours. Something which you seem to forget more and more lately witch". Atlan said his voice taking on a demonic tone. "You also seem to forget that what ever free will I allow young Tyson is mine to allow is that clear," he said using his magic to strangle Sala.

"Yes... master... I'm sorry... it won't happen again," Sala gasped. The invisible grip tightening around her throat.

"Good see that it doesn't," Atlan said releasing his telepathic hold on her. "What of you general Girder do you have any objections," he continued turning his attention to the other general.

"My will is yours to command , and your will is mine to serve Lord Atlan," Girder said kneeling in front of Atlan

Satisfied with that he had the obedience of his warriors dismissed them. Sala who was feeling intense pain in her back and throat limped to her quarters. Cursing herself and Tyson's actions. Once inside she looked at her throat in her full length mirror checking for bruises. Once satisfied there were none she tried to lay down on her bed to ease the pain in her back. But the pain instead grew. Grew from a throbbing to a burning slashing pain that only grew with each second. Feeling the need to examine the pain she jumped from the bed and quickly undid her corset .

"NO! No! this isn't real they're not there anymore!," Sala screamed in terror at the sight of the burn scares and slashes on her back. "Ahh she screamed this time feel the burning slashing pain on her arm, as unwanted memories began to flood her mind

**Flash Back, Stone Canyon 1983:**

_Selena was a month into her nine month sentence. And in that month she had become almost a total submissive to the demon known as Christy. Christy for the most part kept her sadism to a minimum as long as Selena was a "good wife" and kept Christy and her lieutenants "happy" no harm other maybe when the girls wanted to play rough came to her. But this night she had violated one of Christy's rules._

"_You worthless bitch!," Christy said back handing so hard that she feel to the floor. "Pick her sorry ass up," she instructed her lieutenants. " You embarrassed me... You talked... too another... bitch... from... another... crew... in front of me... with out... my permission...you... disrespected me... made me look weak!" Christy said punching Selena after almost every word._

"_Please baby ... I ... I didn't mean it... I won't do it again mommy I'll be good," Selena pleaded breathlessly. _

"_I know you'll be good baby, and mommy loves you," Christy said cupping her face and kissing her. "But you still hurt me very much, and now I have to punish you. Put her as s on the and take her damn shirt off," Christy ordered._

"_No! please don't please!," Selena screamed as she was forced face down to the floor and striped to the waist. She then saw Christy go to the small foot locker under her bunk and pulls from it her favored tool of punishment. An flogger fashioned from three straightened wire hangers tied together._

_Christy walked to side of Selena's face and gave her a wicked and said, " You never disrespect me ever." She then stood in a wide stance over the back of Selena's legs and pulled her treasured silver lighter from her pocket . " I'm going to make sure you never forget whose property you are," Christy said holding her lighter to the hangers until they glowed red._

"_AHH !," Selena screamed feeling the wire hangers cut and burn her flesh. On instinct she reached for the area of her back only to have her hit with twice the force._

" _Hold still count! Take the beating like the whore you are," Christy seethed. Christy continued to whip Selena only stopping once during the ordeal to reheat the hangers. Once she was satisfied with whipping her she had her lieutenant hand her a box of salt she had smuggled from the kitchen, poured it into her hand and massaged it into Selena's raw back causing her to cry. She then turned the younger girl on to her back and licked her tears like a vampire tacking a victims blood. She the kissed the her roughly on the lips forcing her tongue into the other girl's mouth and fondled her bare breast. Selena felt a moan of shame come from her throat as she felt her body respond to Christy's touch. "You know why I had to do that right baby," Christy asked stroking Selena's hair._

"_Because I'm ... special ," Selena said as tears streaked down her face._

**End of flash back**

"_What's the matter your back hurts ?"_ Sala's inner voice said. Sala turned and saw her double standing in front of her wearing a white version of her own black leather outfit.

"You did this! You put them back! Why would you put them back! Why!," Sala pleaded.

"_Because you need to remember when you really didn't have a choice. When you were in that hell with Christy the lie you tell of having no choice was true. You were weak alone a child scared. She offered you what for awhile thought of as a form of love,"_ Selena said.

"Shut up!," Sala said growing angry at her double's truthful words.

"_You see now you're stronger. But you're afraid to leave you master to be with the man who loves you. Truly and deeply loves you in spite of all the evil you've done. Like I said you had excuse then now you're just a coward,"_ Selena said

"I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!," Sala screamed in a furious voice as drew her daggers and leapt on to the mirror image of her self.

"_Do it, do it kill me! Do it!," _Selena said laughing in Sala's face a she held the daggers to her throat

"You're laughing ! I'm going to kill you and you're laughing! Why!" Sala said furious at her double's reaction_. _

"_Ha ha look in the mirror,"_ Selena said smugly. Sala turned to the Mirror and froze as she saw it was not her inner self 's throat she was holding the daggers to it was her own.

"Why? Just tell me why?" Sala said her mind in torment. "Ahh!," she said falling to her side as she felt her inner self's boot connect with her temple.

"_I'm through playing nice with you. David has given you chances to join him he loves you. but you crush his heart every time he tries to save you! I told you from the moment I broke through that mental hell you put me in I would drive you to who you truly are but you keep fighting me fighting who you truly are Selena. And up until now I've been tough but fair. But now I see I have to play like the woman you've become. You forget I have power over this body as well. And I've been wakening that wall that hides all your deepest darkest memories and nightmares. now I have to destroy it and you!," _Selena said as she vanished.

"No! NO! NO! AHHHHHHHHHHH!," Sala cried as her mind be came flooded with the demons of her past

**The Ranger's Home:**

"And this is it the lab where we train and monitor for attacks and create our weapons," Talia said as her and her children lead the two newest members of there team through the lab. After a little debate the four reaming rangers and there mother decided to let Julie and Shane become honorary rangers. Not being able to reach Tracie on her cell phone and knowing what her opinion on the situation would be. The others decided to show Shane and Julie the lab.

"Whoa this place is like out of an X-Men comic," Shane said as he looked around the room.

"Yeah Ms. H E J told this place was huge but wow," Julie said equally amazed as Shane.

"I know what you mean. I've known about this place for months and it still-," Max started as the alarm went off ending her statement .

"Guys what's that?" Shane asked his curious voice drifting into a slightly female tone.

" Trouble a whole lot of trouble," Kal said.

"_Oh so nice of_ _you to think of me like that, my dear cousin,_" Tyson saidcommunicating telepathically to the others.

"Guys what's going on," Julie asked seeing the anger grow on the faces of four of her friends and sadness concern on the face of their mother and Max

"Telepathic communication. Daxamites can communicate with each other that way. I can do it with Stina but not everyone else," Max explained

"_So nice to see your little. What is it you call her wildcat ? can see when you're having a conversation Stina," _Tyson said his evil radiating like three mile island.

"How'd you hear what she said you bastard, and what in the hell do you want!" Stina said her rage growing as well as her protective nature for her girlfriend.

"_Oh super sonic hearing is one of my talents dear cousin. As to why I'm here I just wanted to pay my respects to your dearly departed Ezra," _Tyson said in mock sincerity

"Its him isn't it. It's Tyson! What's he saying" Julie asked knowing the answer.

"You don't wanna know Jewels. Trust me you don't" Troia said her voice carrying an under tone of anger and sadness.

"_Oh that's right Troia you wouldn't want poor Julie to know that her weak little boyfriend's last thoughts were of her and of you," _Tyson said.

"Shut up!" Troia said her grief driven rage growing.

"_Tell have you told your little "half man" that you can feel my sword cutting into EJ's chest. Like it was your own," _Tyson said bragging to Troia about killing her twin.

"ENOUGH GAMES WHERE ARE YOU HIDING YOU SMUG SON OF A BITCH!," David said his anger reaching new levels.

" _Hiding? Oh David I'm not hiding I'm right out side in the clearing behind the house. And trust the games have only begun," _Tyson said his evil arrogance shining like a light.

"Well what are we on lets go!" Stina said as her and her three siblings went outside. Once outside the four remaining rangers stood face to face with their brother's killer. He was dressed in all black. His red and black eyes danced in cold delight as a smile played across his lips.

"1,2,3,4? Only four of you? Oh that's right I sent the fifth on a permanent vacation," Tyson said mockingly.

"Yeah and he's waiting on you to join him," Troia said her rage showing.

"Ha , five of you couldn't hang with me what makes you think four of you will do better," Tyson scoffed.

"We'll just ha he to see now won't we. Ready !" David asked. getting nods from his three other siblings

"QUASAR STORM RANGER FORM!" the four said in unison as four colored pillars of light covered them.

"Hmm lets dance... QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM!" Tyson said as a pillar of red and black light covered him and faded as he took his morphed form.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to E J!," Stina said as she and her other siblings stood weapons drawn ready to battle with their twisted cousin.

" Quasar Eliminator Sword mode," Tyson said drawing his weapon, "Lets dance" he continued. And with that the battle began. The rangers fought as best they could but Tyson proved he could match them with very little effort on his part.

"Quasar Cross bow rapid fire!" Kal said sending a machine gun like hail of arrows toward Tyson. Only to have him hold up his hand and send them back at him causing his morphed form to flicker.

" Nice try Kal but Robin Hood you're not," Tyson said giving a cocky smile behind his helmet.

"Quasar Disc blade boomerang throw Troia said," hurling her weapon at Tyson. Only to get a look of shook and horror when she saw Tyson holding her still very charged weapon in his hand.

"How nice the little pink poodle wants to play frisbee. Here puppy catch," Tyson said throwing Troia's disc back at her. Troia wisely used her enhanced agility to move out of the way, only to have it boomerang and hit her in the back.

" Phoenix Fury !," Stina said leaping into the air bring her flaming sword down in a slashing motion only to lock blades with Tyson's

"Hmm someone's been practicing. but really Austina do you think your skills can match mine enough to beat me," Tyson asked sarcastically pushing Stina's sword closer to the visor of her helmet

"Eh... I don't have to beat you...just has to hold you till right about now!," Stina said as she quickly ducked away from a Tyson leaving him dumb founded.

"QUASAR CHARGER FULL BLAST!" David said firing the hand held cannon at Tyson. " I think I got 'em ," David said as his siblings came to his side.

"Think again," Tyson said as he returned the blast with twice the force. knocking the rangers out of their Morphed forms. "How pathetic are you to think that the four of you stood a chance," Tyson said as he stalked towards the rangers his blaster in riffle mode. When he was inches away he readied the killing blow and said, "Time to turn out the lights the party's over,"

"Now you see I'm sorry to hear that," a voice said from behind Tyson getting his attention as well as the four downed rangers. Tyson to see who was talking to him and gave smirk behind his helmet

"Ah Tracie. I'd thought you'd had enough after our last dance baby bird," Tyson said powering down his morph.

"Well Tyson I wanted to show you the new steps I picked up," Tracie said taking of her leather jacket leaving her clad in her green wife beater and black pants as she took a fighting stance.

"Tracie!... don't!," David said painfully as he tried to get to his feet.

"Don't worry David she won't suffer too much," Tyson said.

"Shut and fight," Tracie said .

"As you wish," Tyson said. He then charged at her only to be met with a flying roundhouse kick from Tracie knocking him to the ground. Tyson quickly recovered and countered with a sweeper kick only to have it dodged by Tracie leaping up into a cork screw spin. Tyson got to his feet and swung at Tracie only to have her catch his fist with her hand. He then swung his other fit at her only to have that one caught as well. " You've gotten stronger since the last time we danced," Tyson said not being able to immediately break Tracie's grip.

"I've been taking my vitamins," Tracie said with a cocky smirk.

"Well next time double up ," Tyson grunted as he flung Tracie twenty feet into air. Only to be as shocked as the other rangers at seeing Tracie stop and float in mid air with a determined look on her face.

"Uh .. Dave are you seeing what I see," Troia asked in stunned amazement.

"If you mean our baby sister flying . Then yes Troi yes I am," David replied

"You can fly!" Tyson said looking up at Tracie

" That's not all I can do," Tracie said closing her eyes. When she opened them her once hazel eyes had turned emerald green and glowed before firing a pulse of like colored energy directly at Tyson knocking him to the ground. Knowing he would not stay down for long Tracie floated back to the ground below her and once again went into a fighting stance. "What's the matter Tyson you look a little down,"

"That's it enough games lets end this!" Tyson said once again drawing his morpher.

"My thoughts exactly," Tracie said drawing her own unique morpher that somewhat looked like a touch screen cell phone trimmed in gold.

"QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM!," they both called. As a pillar of green and gold light washed over as though all the energies universe flowed her strengthening her making her stronger. As the light faded she was covered in emerald armor with gold accents with small gold wing like blades on her wrist and gold tips on her boots. With no words need Tracie and Tyson charged at one another once again locked in hand to hand combat. With them matching each other move for move making it more a battle of wills as they were somewhat equally matched.

"How bout we make this more sporting... QUASAR ELIMINATOR SWORD MODE!" Tyson said calling his weapon to him.

"QUASAR WAR AXE !" Tracie said as a large two handed single blade battle axe appeared in her hands. Tracie charged at Tyson locking blades with him matching each of his slashing attempts as the others watched theirs sister's display of skill. Tyson took a direct cut from Tracie's axe stunning him. Seeing this as a chance to end the battle Tracie leapt into the air a prepared for her next attack. "Emerald crush!" Tracie said as her axe blade glowed green and dived at Tyson with emerald flames streaking behind her like comet's tail hitting Tyson in a flash of blinding green light.

When the light cleared Tyson staggered to his feet morphed form gone clutching his ribs. "This isn't over not by along shot!," Tyson said as he teleported away.

"Power down !" Tracie said causing her morph to fade as her bother's and sister's came to her side. "So you guys like my surprise?" Tracie asked with a grin.

"Runt as awesome as this is you have a lot of explaining to do," David said with a smile.

**The Lab:**

"So explain to us just exactly how you can morph," Troia asked Tracie as she and the others awaited her answers

"Well it all stated after the funeral I was feeling like I should've done something more when E J died. and I was looking at the extra morpher and remembered how I couldn't use it cause I'm human and the gem being fragmented. and how mom said it needed a power source that was equal to it to fix it. Then I remembered how she said that the only thing that came close was the Zeo crystal. so I contacted Adam remembering uncle Billy told us he held onto two of his morphers as keep sakes and how he almost killed himself that time trying to use one. Anyway this morning I went to his dojo and I dissected his Zeo morpher and used pieces of his Zeo crystal to fix the Quasar gem," Tracie explained.

"Okay that's all fine and good but how do you explain the whole Supergirl act with the flying and what not," Max asked.

"I think I can explain that Maxine. When I healed Tracie absorbed some of my life energy into her own. Giving her latent Daxamite abilities tuned to her personality that would've normally remained in her for the rest of life. But as soon as she with the Valkyrie it brought them to the surface," Talia explained.

"The one that bugs me is why didn't you tell us Trace! If it wouldn't of worked you could've died! Why would you do something so stupid and reckless hunh?" David asked

"I did what it cause its what you would've done," Tracie said knowing her oldest brother would see the truth. "Look you guys this is a war now and Atlan drew first blood. We all promised E J we'd fight and do what ever it took to win. And I'm tired of sitting sidelines watching. I'm ready to help you fight as a family," Tracie said walking to her lab table and placing her hand on E J's morpher.

"You better be damn glad you're just as stupid and reckless as me" David said placing his hand on top of Tracie's

"Hey you both better be glad I'm here to watch your backs" Stina said with a smile placing her hand on top of David's

"Green huh not as cool as yellow but it works," Kal said placing his hand on top of Stina's

"E J would've been proud Trace," Troia said placing her hand on Kal's

"Wherever the Phoenix flies the Wildcat follows" Max said her hand on Troia's

"You guys said I was family that makes me apart of this." Julie said placing her hand on Max's

"I would suck at this whole boyfriend thing If I let my girl fight a war by herself," Shane said placing his hand on top of Julie's.

"All of you have faced a great obstacle and have remained strong as a family and that is something death or Atlan's army can never defeat," Talia said placing her hand on top of the others.

**A/N: Well kids so ends this chapter and the Death in the family arch of the story. And Tracie has become the new ranger and a green one at that. But be honest didn't you kind of see it coming just a little either way let me know what you think of this new development in her character and what we've found out about Sala's past as well as the full time additons of Shane and Julie and feel free to give any idea's you may think of I will consider them oh and how cool am I for having Alpha show up anyway be sure to tune in next time and remember Reviews are love Peace and Blessings I'm out... Wait wait I almost forgot Check out my iCarly fic if you haven't already ok bye **


	12. Turning Point

**A/N: Hello ranger fans its the one the only SilverDragonRanger09 back with another exciting chapter of Quasar Storm well I know you all loved the last chapter right. Now Aren't you glad I didn't kill Tracie anyway this chapter starts a new two part story arch that will change the landscape of the story and bring us too the end of season one yes there will be a season two also I was thinking It only feels right that this like all power rangers series has a theme song so I put a poll up giving you choices. Also for those of you wondering and just so you can picture it Tracie's suit is pretty much a Psycho Rangers suit done in mostly emerald with a bit of my own touches Oh and this chapter takes place about week and a half after the last one**

**Turning Point:**

**Ranger's home(lab):**

"590,591, 593,594,595," Tracie count as she lifted bench pressed the 2005 pound bar bell, "596,597,598,599, 600. Ah! Can any of you explain why do we have to have me max out on bench press everyday I get it I'm strong I all ways have been" Tracie said racking the weights.

"True but up until last week you couldn't bench presAcura**," **David said throwing a spear at a target on the other side of the room.

" Hey... look at it this way ... Trace you don't have to fight your girlfriend... like me and Max ... Ow!" Shane said as he fell to the floor from a well placed sweeper kick from Troia making him fall to his back

"Hey don't feel to bad Shane at least you can always see Troia's hits coming," Max said just before stopping a kick from her at the moment unseen girlfriend.

"Jeesh you talk like we're Chris Brown or something," Stina said as she became visible again.

Meanwhile in the same training space the ranger's mother kept a watchful eye on her deceased son's girlfriend as she trained with her youngest son. Talia had to admit that Julie was learning a great deal of combat skills from her children. But as Kal knocked her to the ground for what seemed to be the hundredth time she realized what Julie lacked. "Get up and leave," Talia said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What do you mean?" Julie asked concerned at the aggressive tone of Talia's voice.

"You're too weak leave now!" Talia commanded.

"Mom don't do this she's still learning," David said defending Julie.

"Yeah mom we just have to work with her a little more," Kal said.

"Kal this is what I'm talking about. She won't even speak up in her own defense she needs my sons to do it," Talia said in a cold voice removing her sleeveless track jacket leaving her in only her Under Armor tank top and pants. "Stand up and defend yourself or leave" she continued going into a fight stance in front of Julie.

Julie got up and went into a defensive stance but immediately dropped it and said " I can't." Julie then dropped her head only to be knocked down by a round house kick from Talia.

"MOM!" Troia said in shock at her mother's actions.

"She's weak and she can't fight I'm doing what has to be done to keep my family safe. And this girl's weakness has already cost me a son I won't let her further endanger us with her stupidity" Talia said her voice cold as ice. Before Talia could react she felt a kick connect to her ribs. Followed by spinning back fist and many more hits until she lay on the ground with a bloody nose and Julie straddling her chest.

" I DIDN'T KILL HIM ...I LOVED HIM ... I LOVED HIM!" Julie said crying as she pounded Talia's head into the floor. " ITS NOT MY FAULT... ITS NOT FAULT," She continued.

"Jewels stop it! That's enough snap out of it! You're gonna kill our mom!" Tracie said using her strength to restrain Julie.

"I... what? Oh god Talia I'm sorry, I didn't mean to I-" Julie said being cut off by Talia's words.

"It is ok my child you did what needed to be done," Talia cupping her brusied face and healing herself. "Julie you carry around a heavy guilt for what happened to Ezra. But that guilt is what's weakening you in your training. I let you direct towards me so you can confront it and move past it," Talia explained.

Julie sat there a moment taking in what Talia said before speaking "What if I let you down. What if I can't move past it I don't want to let your family down," She in a soft voice still questioning her own ability to be on the team.

"Jewels don't you get it your last name might be Fontana but you're a Hawk through and through," Kal said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah Julie your family just as much as the rest of us I mean you've done everything but move in, which by the way would be perfectly cool" Max said.

" Oh great that's just what we need six teenage girls living in the same ... OW! What the hell Parker," Kal said getting a smack on the head from Shane.

"Five dumbass! Five girls three boys," Shane said reminding her friend of the fact that he was transgender.

" Yeah Kal my baby can't help that he's pretty," Troia Said pecking Shane on the cheek. "In fact he's the prettiest-" Troia started being cut off by Stina

"The prettiest boy in world we know," Stina said with a sigh.

"Yeah Troi we get it you think Shane's hot. But don't you find it just a little odd your boyfriend looks like one of the girls from _Degrassi_," Julie said.

"Ugh! for the eightieth time I do not look like Alex from _Degrassi_!" Shane said in reference to his vague likeness to one of the former cast members of the Canadian teen drama, "and besides if I do look like a _Degrassi_ girl at least its not the school whore Manny ," he continued bring up Julie's resemblance to the Manny Santos character of the same show.

"You know Shane brings it up Jewels you do look like Manny," David said.

"Oh shut up Dave!" Julie replied.

"Look we can settle this later but right now I'm hungry and I smell mom's meat loaf" Tracie said.

"Wait mom's meat loaf with the onion and mushroom gravy with mash potatoes and lima beans on the side," Kal said getting a nod from his mother. "Well in that case I call the end peace" He continued before using his super speed to run up the stares.

"Come on guys lets go before the human trash can eats everything," David said.

_**A few hours later:**_

Shane carefully checked the athletic tape around his chest making sure it was tight and wouldn't budge he then pulled on his wife-beater and baggy t-shirt to insure his breast were hidden. After one last check in the mirror he made his way to his girlfriends room to say goodnight.

"Why Shane parker what are you doing in my room this time of night," Troia said in mock surprise as her boyfriend walked into her room.

"Just came to give my sexy blue haired girlfriend a goodnight kiss," Shane said closing the door behind him and walking towards Troia's bed.

Shane sat on the bed with Troia and leaned into her capturing her lips. "You know kiss like that deserves another one," Troia said as she pulled Shane back in for another kiss this one deeper than the last one. Their tongues danced and Troia found herself on her back while Shane's hands roamed her body. Troia then found her hands inch up under Shane's only to have him pull away. "Shane why'd you stop. Did I do something wrong," Troia asked in a meek voice.

" No baby its nothing you did," Shane said trying to assure Troia.

"Then why Shane why won't you let me touch you," Troia asked pleadingly as she looked into Shane's eyes. "Why can't I touch my boyfriend the way I want," Troia asked almost in tears.

Shane out of frustration and hope she'd understand pulled off his t-shirt and wife beater and said, "Because of these!" she said showing Troia his bound breast that bulged over the tape slightly.

"You have breast so?" Troia said looking at her boyfriend trying to comfort him

"So! don't you get it Troi! I'm a boy ok! And Boy's don't have breast don't see I'll never really be who I'm supposed to be I'll never be a real. That all I'll be is some freak for the rest of my life." Shane said letting tears fall down his face

"Shane its just the hormones Shane. They don't always change everything. And you can have top surgery to get them removed when your twenty if that's what you want. But that doesn't matter to me baby because I love you and... and I'd love you if you where still a girl!," Troia said crying feeling her boy friend's pain

"You don't mean that Troia," Shane said crying.

"Yes I do Shane. I don't care if you call yourself Shane or Sheena all that matters is the person I fell in love with is still inside there," Troia said placing her hand over Shane's heart before brushing the tears away from his cheek and kissing him. The kiss soon deepened and she found herself on her back with Shane on top of her. Her hands travel up to his bindings and she asked "Can I umm... you know touch them," as her hands almost slipped under his bindings.

"Umm well... only if I can touch yours," Shane with a wink.

"Why Mr. Parker you're a very naughty boy aren't you but I do believe that can be arranged," Troia said opening a few buttons on her pajama top as she and Shane once again began kissing allowing their hands to explore each other.

"Well would you look what we have here Wildcat," Stina said as she stood in the door way of the bedroom. Making Troia and Shane jump apart blushing .

" Now if I didn't know any better I'd say Troia and Shane might be up to something but that can't be the case since Shane is such ," Max said mockingly

"I think we need to save this for another time ok sweetie," Shane said kissing Troia letting his hand linger inside her shirt before pulling away. "Goodnight Troi-bear" he said pulling on his t-shirt before quickly kissing Troia again.

"Goodnight Sugar-Shane," Troia said buttoning her top as Shane left the room.

"Troi-bear?" Stina asked giggling at her sister as she got into bed.

"Yeah. Cause he says I'm sweet like gummie bears," explained as she laid back on her pillow.

"And did you call him Sugar-Shane," Max asked crawling into bed with Stina

"Yeah you know like the boxer? Cause his kisses knock me out get," Troia asked

"Oh we get it. We get that you're both lame," Stina said before turning to face Max.

"Whatever Wildcat and Phoenix," Troia said expecting retaliation only getting soft moans in return. " Ugh you two make me sick," Troia said putting on her iPod and turning up her sleep play list to the max before shutting off the lights and going to bed

**Later that night:**

David made his way quickly and quietly down the stairs into the kitchen. He then reached for where his keys were supposed to be only to find the hook empty. "_What the hell"_ he thought to himself.

"Are you looking for these David," Talia asked turning on the lights and tossing her son his keys.

David caught the keys and stared at his mother trying to think of anything to say. _"Come on fool say something. Anything its jus mom. you face monsters almost everyday you can lie to mom right," _he thought to himself. " Hey mom... I was just-" David said his words being cut off by his mother.

"You were just going to see Sala our enemy, your girlfriend," Talia said plainly as she sat at the table.

David froze for a moment. The relationship that he worked for the past few months to conceal from his family. The relationship between he and which his mother so painfully stated his enemy was exposed. Out in the open no longer hidden. "How long have you known," David asked sitting at the table across from his mother looking into her eyes searching for her emotion.

" I've known since you returned from the dark dimension. You can shield your thoughts from your brothers a sisters but not from me. I know the way you feel about her and I understand you're in love with her," Talia said in a comforting voice. Talia did not judge her son or any of her children for who they chose to date or fall in love with. But what troubled her was the implications of her son's actions.

"Mom you've gotta believe me I never meant for it to happen. Its just something about her that makes me fall for her. Something that makes her vulnerable and easy to love. She's not Sala when she's with me she's someone else someone human." David said truthfully. "Mom I want you to understand that I'd never harm the team intentionally. But I f you want me to step down as leader I will." he continued.

"David the sprits chose you to lead the rangers not me. As your mentor and your mother I could not ask for a better son You and your brothers and sisters have made me so proud. And I know that you will always do what has to be done even if it breaks your heart," Talia said knowing the truth in her words. She knew that David at his very core was a protector and would always do whatever it took to keep the ones he loved safe even if someone he cared about had to be sacrificed

"Mom I know there's good in her but she's fighting it. Mom I have to know if I can make her see come tour side will you forgive her for all she's done," David asked searching his mother eyes as well as trying to read her thoughts for answers.

Talia sighed and said "David Sala has to make the choice leave you can not make it for her. But if she does come tour side and embrace her humanity I will do my best to accept her," She said placing a comforting hand on David's getting a nod from her son.

"Hey mom why are you up this late anyway," David asked.

"Dreams. I keep having dreams about your uncle Micah," Talia said.

"What about?" David asked curious and somewhat relived that he wasn't the total reason his mother was awake.

"I don't know exactly he keeps telling me that the dragon in the stars will light the long night," Talia said.

"Do you know what it means mom?" David asked.

"I don't know. But I do... know we both need sleep. Come on lets go you've got work tomorrow," Talia said as she and David got up from the table.

"Mom I'm seventeen and saved the world on pretty much on a daily basis don't you think I'm little old for you to send to bed," David asked following his mother upstairs.

"Not when you're sneaking out to have sex with your girlfriend" Talia said smirking.

" MOM!" David said as he walked back to his room.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

"_Have mercy please. Mommy you killed my mommy. No not my child please spare my child."_ Cried the dozens upon dozens of voices in Sala's mind. As she remembered the pain she had inflicted on thousands over the years, and had it replay over and over again.

"STOP ! MAKE THEM STOP!," Sala cried out in agony as she writhed on her bed in pain. "God Selena make them stop!" Sala cried as she fell to the floor at the feet of her ghostly double.

"_I can't do that Selena. You did this to yourself and only you can stop it. You have to make the choice Selena just like you did all those years ago," _Selena said triggering more memories.

**Flash Back: Angel Grove 1988:**

_Selena O'Campo had changed in the years since that tragic night her mother. Her black hair was short and she had added piercings to her cheeks as well as other places on her body. She was in fact a very beautiful young nineteen year old girl. And her heavy metal style of dress made her more attractive. But for all her beauty Selena was left both physically and mentally scared by her time spent in the Juvenile detention center, in foster homes and being cast out by mother. She was very much a woman but still very much a lost lonely little girl. She covered the pain in drugs and by taking on many lovers some male some female none could stop her pain that plagued her dreams. She decided to end her life. After injecting herself purposely with a lethal dose of heroin she laid in the abandoned apartment she called home with the needle in her arm waiting to die. When she heard the voice call to her. A voice that would change her forever._

"_Come to me dark one," The voice said._

"_Wh... Who said that are you God am I dead," Selena said. her body on the verge of death._

_Then the owner of the voice appeared to her in the of a man with tile green skin and long black and tile hair with black and ember colored eyes His body was covered in Silver and red armor. "No child I am not your God or the one called The devil. I am an alien and I am called Atlan and I have come for you Selena." The owner of the voice said._

"_Come for me? for what? What do you want," Selena asked._

"_To give you what you want to give you new life to heal your pain. Make you never able to age you'll stay nineteen and beautiful forever. I'll even make you more beautiful than you are now. But more than that I'll give you what you truly want power. Power beyond your wildest dreams. Power to have your revenge on the ones that hurt you most all you have to do is serve me," Atlan said._

"_Serve you? Serve you h.. how?" Selena asked as her life faded from her body._

"_Serve me by embracing the darkness in your hart. Giving it power over you. If you do this I will let you have your revenge. But you have to serve me as my general Selena. Serve me for the rest of your life and the power is yours. Do you want it Selena do you want my gift to you." Atlan said._

_Selena feeling the years of pain hurt anger come to her. Letting all the hatred sorrow and pain over ride her inner voice she said three simple word that would change her life forever "Yes I do". And with that Atlan incased her body in a shell of dark energy flooding her body and mind with darkness and hatred. The scares on her body healed. Her hair turned a dark shade of black and grew to the middle of back. Her body took on a curvier appearance making her sexier._

"_Can you feel it Selena can you feel it. Can you feel the Dark power wash over you Selena," Atlan said as let the shell of energy clear away._

"_YES!" Selena said as she stood now clad in a black leather vest top and matching pants and high heeled boots with curved daggers worn on her hips. A her eyes now glowed black with rage. And at that moment Sala was born _

**END Of Flash Back:**

**The Rangers Home: 8:30 am**

Max bolted from her side of Stina's bed making her girlfriend fall to the floor in the process with a loud thud. "Ah what the hell babe!," Stina said shaking the cob webs away enough to see Max push her way into the bathroom. Followed by the loud retching noise.

"You know mom's ... gonna be pissed you knocked up your girlfriend," Troia said with a yawn looking down at Stina from her bed.

"Ugh she's not pregnant she just had a dream," Stina said picking herself up off the floor.

"A dream as in Titan boxes," Troia said climbing out of bed.

"Yeah Troi and I think its time you two woke up your mom," Max said.

**Atlan's fortress:**

"The rangers have found the last box master," Tyson said as he read the thoughts of the rangers.

"Very good Tyson now its just a matter of riding ourselves your cousins to get to the key," Atlan said, "Something I'm sure you can handle" he continued.

"_You can't let him _Selena_," _Sala's inner voice said. "Tyson you're sending him, I mean he did such a good job last time when the human girl defeated him," Sala said.

"I did not expect her I will not let the master down again," Tyson said defending himself.

"Ha! you let your pride and arrogance cloud your actions that's why you failed in destroying the rangers," Sala said.

"Much like you let your love for the silver ranger cloud yours" Atlan said coldly

"What master I... Ahh!" Sala said as hit her with a bolt of energy sending her across the chamber. "Master please! Ahh!" She said as Atlan in cased her in chaconne of dark energy.

"Did you think you could hide it from me. Did you think I could not see you go to," Atlan said making Sala cry out in agony as the painful shards of energy cut through her body. "Up to this point you have served me well. So I will grant you one last order kill the Silver ranger kill him and bring me the titan box and I will not cast you out. You know you have no choice," Atlan said.

With Atlan's last few words Sala's mind flooded with images and memories of the last few months with David and the war she had been waging inside herself and all the pain she caused in her life and she finally knew what she had been hiding from. She finally knew guilt, shame and hurt for all she had done and for the first time in years she cried. And as she cried her inner self appeared before her and asked, "_Do you know who you are now, are ready to pay for your sins."_

"Yes," Sala said as she inner self hugged as Atlan inflicted pain on her. Sala was dying but Selena was being resurrected. "I won't do it!" Selena said in anger and agony as Atlan 's dark energy ripped at her body. "I won't kill him! I never will! I LOVE HIM!" Selena said

"You love him! And you refuse to serve me. There for I must take away your powers," And with that Atlan stripped her of her powers and the walls that held back all the dark memories of her past and the guilt of her evil deeds broke and Selena fell to the ground in pain. "Tyson do something to shut her up," Atlan ordered.

"Gladly!" Tyson said as he drove his boot to the side of Selena's head knocking her unconscious. "So I finally get to destroy the witch," Tyson said.

"Not yet my "son" since she loves him so much its only fitting that she gets to watch her beloved David die trying to save her before you kill her, But you can have a little fun with her," Atlan said with a wicked smile.

**The Rangers Home(Lab) 2:30 pm**

The entire team sat in the lab as they processed the information of Max's dream. "So what your saying is the box is in the desert somewhere outside of the city," Shane asked.

"Great that means it can be anywhere out there I mean that place goes for miles," Kal said.

"Not exactly You guys told us that something always stands out about Max's dreams that could give us clue to where it is," Julie said.

"Yeah sweetie think try to focus what else did you see," Stina asked.

"I saw the desert then ruins like a temple except they kind of looked like the lab. And I see something else a shadow trying to protect Dave," Max explained.

"Wait a minute temple that looked liked the lab you guys don't think its-" David started being cut off by Troia.

"Of course the power chamber! It makes perfect sense for it to be there," Troia said hitting herself in the forehead.

"Um excuse us for not knowing but what's the power chamber," Shane asked.

"The power chamber was the base of operations for the first ranger teams right up to Cassie's first team that's when it was destroyed by Divatox," Talia explained.

"Cassie as in Cassie Chan the chick that owns the Station she was a ranger?," Shane asked.

"Yeah man don't feel bad I forgot who the rangers were during the whole Dark Specter invasion too. But yeah she was one of the first pink rangers. From what every one tells me the west coast is full of ex rangers" Julie said.

"I guess that explains why she always seems to wear pink," Shane said, "but with all these ex rangers floating around kind of makes me wonder about my science teacher back in Reef Side he's from here," he continued.

"Really what's he like?" Kal asked.

"Tall short spiky hair likes dragons. Wears a lot of black but I've seem him wear red green and white too," Shane said.

"Ehh doesn't really sound like anybody familiar," Stina said.

"Can we just focus on the task at hand right now guys" David said breaking the conversation. "Trace how we set with the zords," David asked taking command.

"All set big bro the damage to the unification matrix have been repaired" Tracie said.

"Yeah but how can you guys form the mega zord without E J. I mean isn't centaur Spirit linked to him. Max asked.

"Yeah I adjusted the matrix to allow for a four zord Mega Zord combination it should work," Tracie explained.

"Good enough for me," David said, "Ok people here's the plan Julie, Shane you guys stay behind with mom and monitor the fight if they get past us you two get Max out of here and as far away from here as possible," he continued.

"No way in hell! I aint runnin Dave," Max said her southern accent coming out.

"Max we've talked about this ok. Its my job to protect you," Stina said staring deeply into Max's eyes on the verge of tears

" And thought you understood we protect each other So I'm making this clear to you Austina as long as you fight I fight so that means I'm not running anywhere accept into your arms when you come up that elevator understand," Max said before pulling Stina into a kiss.

"Dave that goes for us too I'm not running neither is Shane" Julie said.

"Alright then you guys stay and fight the rest of you lets mount up!" David said stepping onto the elevator with the others being lowered into the hanger bay to their vehicles.

**The desert:**

The Quasar runner and hover cycle raced side by through the desert for miles at sonic speeds until they were only a few feet from their destination. They quickly made their way inside the ruined building. "Okay guys spread out the box can be anywhere," David said as he in the others searched through the broken metal and computer parts.

"I found it," Kal said as he shown his flashlight into a pile of rubble. "Hey Dave give me a hand with this," he asked then they heard it the all to familiar evil voice.

"_Oh I think David's going to be bit preoccupied saving his girl," _Tyson said.

"What the hell are you talking about Tyson," Stina asked in curious anger.

"_Oh I would've thought for sure of all the sibling David would've told you about his little love affair. Why haven't you David? Are you ashamed to in love you're enemy hmm? Well are you ashamed to be in love with Sala?" _Tyson. said making looks of shock and disbelief to come across the faces of the other rangers who only needed to read their brothers thoughts.

"You son of a bitch!," Troia said launching herself at David making him fall into a pile of rubble. "When I wanted to save E J! You gave me that bull about responsibility! And you turn around and Sleep with her! that... that witch!" Troia said choking David.

"Not now Troi we'll deal with it later right now we have to get the box" Tracie said pulling Troia away from David. "What do you want Tyson," she asked.

"_Its real simple baby bird Davie boy bring me the box and his little girlfriend lives. That is if he loves her like he says," _Tyson said wickedly.

David looked a the faces of his siblings and then thought of Sala, and made what he knew was the only choice in his mind that made sense. "Kill her," he said in a strong voice.

"_What! You'd have me kill her just to protect a box," _Tyson.

"Sala knows me and knows that I love her. But I love humanity more and would risk my life for it. So go ahead kill her get her out of the way. But I have one request." David said staring into Tracie's eyes getting a knowing nod. from his youngest sister.

"_Oh really and what might that be dear cousin," _Tyson asked

"You let me say good bye then its jus you and me oneon one," David said

"_Very well cousin come outside say goodbye then watch her die," _Tyson said.

David gave a nod to the other four rangers and walked out into the desert and saw her a few feet away bound on a giant X. David could tell she had been beaten and could very well be close to death. Wasting no time sprinted to the cross and wasted no time untying her. She then fell limp against him. "Sala wake up! C'mon wake up so I can get you out of here," David said shaking her and wiping the dried blood from the corner of her mouth.

Selena coughed and said, "You shouldn't of come for me," and before David could fully get the confused look on his face. Selena threw him to the side only to have Tyson drive her dagger into her chest to the hilt.

"No!" David cried as Selena fell into his arms making them both fall to the ground. "Sala baby come on not now don't you die on me. Not now you hear me Sala!" David looking into her glassy eyes as blood poured from her wound.

"Selena," Selena said with a very weak voice.

"What?" said David letting a tear fall from her eye.

"Selena my name... is Selena not Sala," she said with a cough, "David say my name just once... say you love me please before I die," she continued

David let another tear fall and said "I love you Selena" David said.

"How sweet your last word are telling your girlfriend you love her, " Tyson said holding Sala's other dagger above David's head preparing to strike.

"You know what the funny thing is about stabbing someone in the back Tyson," David said.

"No I ... Ahh!" Tyson said as the emerald beam shot from Tracie's eyes connected with his back knocking him to the ground.

"Someone's behind you to shot you in yours," Tracie said further putting the plan her brother laid out into action. "Now Kal get her out of here and to the runner now," Tracie said further putting David's rescue plan into play as a yellow streak ran by and scooped Selena up and quickly returned standing at David's side along with the others.

" Thanks guys, " David said.

"We'll deal with this later right now we have to get that box ," Stina said getting a nod from David.

"Very clever cousins but I was prepared for such an event," Tyson said pulling himself from the ground, "Say hello to my pal Mageddon," Tyson said as blue skinned bat like creature appeared beside him along with several drones. "So shall we dance," Tyson asked drawing his morpher

"So you wanna dance ok lets dance. Ready guys!" David said getting nods from the others as they drew their morphers.

"QUASAR STORM RANGER FORM!" David, Stina, Kal, and Troia said triggering their morphed forms.

"ZETA STORM RANGER FORM!" Tyson and Tracie said triggering theirs

"Tracie you take Tyson, Troia, Kal you take the drones Stina you and me have fang face," David said as he and the other rangers went into battle.

"Ugh I hate these guys Troi," Kal said taking out as many drones as he could at once, "Why do we always have to do the grunt work," he continued.

"Kal shut the hell up and fight so we can the box," Troia said as she hurled her disc blade a bunch of drones cutting them in half

Meanwhile Tracie and Tyson were fighting to a near stand still with being equally matched. "Come on Tyson I'm not even breaking a sweat here, " as she blocked a sword slash with the staff portion of her ax .

"Ugh cocky little bird aren't we," Tyson said pulling back from the clash, " I can fix that," he continued as he charged at Tracie.

Elsewhere Stina and David had their hands full with Mageddon. Ok time to drop this guy, " Stina said, "Ready bro," she continued.

"Yeah lets take him out," David said. "Quasar spears staff mode. Lyger strike!," David said energizing his staff.

"Quasar sword Phoenix fury," Stina said as the blade of her sword glowed red and she David jumped into the air.

"QUASAR DOUBLE TEAM!" they said in unison downing the monster only to have him rise again this time at the size of a twelve story building. "Damnit why can't they stay small," Troia said as she and Kal joined David and Stina,

"Well I guess its time to see how the new mega zord handles," David said.

"SPRITS OF THE STONES WE SUMMON THY," The four older rangers said as the Lyger, Griffin, Pegasus, and Phoenix zords appeared from their resting places allowing each ranger board their zords.

" I think its time we take this to the next level Tracie. SPRITS OF THE GARGOYLE Zord And SCORPIO Zord!," Tyson said with a smirk as the giant black and crimson Gargoyle an gold Scorpion modeled zords appeared.

"Ok lets get this over with. SPRIT OF THE STONE I SUMMON THY VALKYIRE ZORD," Tracie said as the sky opened up and a zord in the form of a Norse goddess in gold and emerald armor with a silver face and green eyes carrying a gold scythe with an emerald blade appeared. Tracie quickly boarded the Zord and said, "You guys take big ugly I've got Tyson, " Tracie said a giant battle ensued between the Rangers and Atlan's forces.

"What's that matter baby bird can't handle me," Tyson said attacking Tracie's zord, "Here maybe you can handle this," Tyson said sending an energy burst at Tracie. "What, the Hell !" Tyson said as Tracie absorbed the blast with the blade of her scythe.

"What's the matter Tyson didn't you know my zord could take what ever you dished out, Not only that I can send it back at five times the force," Tracie said with a cocky smirk as she drew back her zord's weapon, "lets see if you can handle this. EMERALD ECLIPSE" Tracie said bringing the scythe down across the chest of Tyson's zord causing him to fall from his zord and out his morphed form just as the other rangers finished off Mageddon.

"Alright guys lets go get the box," David said as all five rangers exited their zords and powered down. The rangers made their way back into the ruins of the power chamber and searched for the box .

"Its gone! Damnit its gone! And its my fault!," David said sending an energy blast from his fist. just as his communicator went off. "Yeah mom," David said in a low voice.

"_Selena is heal_ed _and will be fine do you have the box?_" Talia asked

David sighed as he looked at his siblings then down at his communicator and said, "No mom I fail ,"

**The Rangers house (Lab)**

It had been about an hour since the battle and the team was sitting around contemplating their situation some time during this Selena woke up and explained everything she had undergone in her life and how she made the choice to become Atlan's servant. And how she was thankful for David's love and Talia's grace. her presents drew anger mixed emotions from everyone none more so than Julie and Troia. The later of which took the dagger that had been inside of Selena's chest. and tackled her to the ground and pressed the blade to her throat. " Troi no!" Shane said trying to stop his girlfriend.

"No don't stop her any of you. I'm just as much to blame for the destruction of your planet and your brothers death as Atlan or Tyson. I've killed innocent people and have done so much evil and shameful as it seems I enjoyed it lusted for it. I hate myself for what I let Atlan turn me into I am not worthy of your mother's mercy or your David's love. I deserve to die! I want to die! So do it Troia kill me have your vengeance kill me!," Selena said tears in her eyes as she begged.

Troia brought the knife back and drove it into the floor centimeters from Selena's face and said, "No I won't kill you. Death would be to good for you and too easy. No my greatest revenge will be watching you live the rest of your life suffering with all the guilt for the pain you caused. That's right I'm gonna let you live cause like you said my mother didn't need to show you mercy we didn't and we didn't have to save. That means you owe us a debt me mostly, So lets get this straight I know you did time in juvie so I want you to understand you may be fucking my big brother but you're my bitch understood," Troia said in a cold commanding voice that intimidated Selena to the point she was shaking.

"Yes ma'am" Selena said as the coldness in Troia's voice making her for the moment the fourteen year old she once was.

Troia then smacked her hard across the face and said, "That's so you never forget" and went upstairs leaving the rest of her family in shock as no one had ever seen that side of Troia's anger. While Selena for her part lay on the floor crying.

**A/N: Whew finally first update of 2010. I hope you all liked Sala's turn to the good sides and Tracie's zord. And how about the angry side of Troia. Also how do you think its going be with Sala aka Selena on the team and what are the Rangers going to do now that Atlan has all six boxes. You know there's one on way find out you have to read and see. Also I made reference to Shane's science teacher back in reef side now those of you who know the series may or may not pick up on it but if you did and in your review you can tell me who he is you'll get a shout out next time anyway this its been real don't forget to hit the green button on the way and remember Reviews are love peace :D **


	13. The calm

**A/N: What's up ranger fans. You're back I'm back and that means two things. One you're super cool. And its time for another episode of Quasar Storm. Now I'm going to tell you right off the bat this is not an action chapter this chapter is more of a build up chapter to give you a bit of insight into the team's new dynamic with the additions of Selena, Julie, and Shane. Plus a performance from the band and I know a lot of ya'll wanted it so you'll get it all I have to say from this point is this this chapter contains graphic sexual continent that some people may find offensive. So without further introduction enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I own no music you may recognize in this chapter**

**The calm: **

**The Ranger's home:**

David slept peacefully in his bed as the roaring thunder sounded out side his window. Some how he always slept easier in the mist of a storm. He had went to bed earlier knowing that whole well nothing would wake him. Then he felt them the soft but firm arms wrapping around his bare upper body coming to rest on his toned sculpted abs. He sighed as he felt the soft firm lips touch his ear. " What are you doing her Sel?" he asked in a half sleeping voice.

It had been a two weeks since Selena the former Sala had defected to their side and proclaimed herself unworthy of life, forgiveness and of David's love. Talia had allowed her to stay in their home as long as she slept in the basement and was never in David's room with door closed. In all truth she had allowed their former enemy to remain in her home for a few reasons. One was the fact that she deeply loved her oldest son and had promised to accept the woman he loved. Another reason was because of what she felt when she healed her injuries. Atlan's power had kept her body as it was nineteen, but it now left her mind and soul to deal with the pain guilt of all the hurt and sorrow she caused as his general. David and Talia could see that the evil woman that was Sala was gone and that the girl that was now Selena was broken left with blood of many innocent lives on her hands. A pain she'd have to carry along with the trauma of her youth before Atlan for the rest of her life.

"I, just I mean I'm sacred ok," Selena stammered out in a weak voice.

"Scared of what? The storm?" David asked as he felt Selena tremble against his back.

"Not just that everything. This new life this second chance, The nightmares. The memories. Your family. Your love. all of it. I don't deserve to live. I don't deserve any of it David," she said. letting her tears fall on David's cheek prompting him to turn over his back. "I don't know how you can love me I'm a monster," she continued

"Selena Hey look at me baby. I love you okay and you're not a monster,"

"Yes I am. you don't understand, how much of a monster I am," Selena said tears streaming down her face.

"Selena that wasn't the real you. Atlan used your pain to turn you into that person it wasn't who you really are baby. Don't you see that baby it doesn't changed my feelings for you," David said. trying to sooth his girlfriend.

"David I killed my mother!" Selena said.

"What?"

"My...my mother I killed her and my stepfather and I...I loved doing it.," Selena said crying as she buried her face in David's chest.

David could hear the guilt in her voice and did the only thing that made sense. He gently stroked her long black hair and said, "Shh, I forgive you baby and I still love you."

"H...how can you say that to me," Selena asked looking into David's eyes, "how can you say you still love me and that you forgive me," she asked. David's only instant response to capture her lips in a kiss that sent spark of arousal through both of them.

David broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and said "because your past is the past and our love is the future," before quickly re capturing her lips. The kiss deepened and their hands began to roam over each others bodies. Selena let out a whimper as she felt David's hands wonder up her over sized shirt to her bare skin underneath it as he trailed his kisses away from her mouth.

"Oh David!" Selena moaned as his hands found her breast under her shirt. David quickly removed her shirt leaving her naked but her two nipple rings. "Oh David!" she said again as David latched on to her pulse point and rolled her fully onto her back.

"Shh.. just relax and let me make you feel good baby. Let make you feel beautiful" David said as he began to place kisses along her collar bone and down to her breast.

"P... P... Please David. m... m... make me feel good," Selena stammered as David sucked her nipple into his mouth. Selena let out small whimpers as he slowly trailed his masterful tongue over to her other breast then back to the valley between them and began to trail is mouth downward making her moan as kissed and nibbled at her flesh. David kissed her bare hairless pubic mound. He then parted her thighs taking in the sweet musk of her sex. He then blew his hot breath across her erect clit causing her to shudder. "Oooh David!", Selena moaned as probed his tongue into her wet folds

"You... taste so good baby," David said as he pistoned and curled his tongue along the inner walls of her sex, savoring the taste of her sweet nectar. David although having only one other sexual partner took pride in the fact that he was very talented and enjoyed performing oral sex on women. He loved the sweet taste of a women's sex the creamy fluids that came from it and the primal reaction of his lover thrilled him to point of peak arousal every time. "Does it feel good baby? Tell me how it feels?" David asked between licks in a husky voice

"Y,Y,Yees !," Selena moaned as she felt David's tongue work its magic.

"Umm good that means you're going to love this," David said as he lifted Selena's legs and exposed his next target.

"Oh fuck yeeesss David! right their!" Selena yelled as she felt David's tongue enter her anal region send her arousal into orbit. "Oooh yes don't stop baby" She panted as David licked his way back up to her clit giving it teasing flick with his tongue before putting his index and fore fingers inside her. "OH! OH! MORE! GIMMIE MORE PLEASE!," Selena howled as David's fingers found her g-spot.

"Oh you want more baby. Tell me Sel tell me what you want,"

"I, I, wanna cum! I wanna cum! David I wanna cum!" Selena panted as David manipulated her g-spot.

"Oh you know what I'm not convinced Selena. Beg me! Beg me for what you want!" David said moving his fingers faster inside of her.

"OHH! PLEASE MAKE ME CUM! PLEASE DAVID PLEASE!" Selena howled .as her body tensed in preparation for an earth shattering orgasm that she knew was coming.

"Ok baby I'm convinced!" David ginned as he closed his mouth around her clit and sucked her clit into his mouth

"AHH! DAMN IT! I'M CUMMING!" Selena screamed as David triggered her into a squirting orgasm. "OH god David that was... OH FUCK!" Selena said as David's fingers and tongue once again caused her to have a squirting orgasm seconds after her first making her body go into intense convulsions

David moved from between her legs and captured her lips while removing his boxers. Letting his hardened member brush against Selena's clit. "Say it Selena! ,I love it when you say it !" David said in a commanding voice drunk with lust.

"Fuck me David! I want you inside of me! Fuck me David please!" Selena cried. And with that last bit of invitation David thrust his entire length into her. "OHH YES!" Selena moaned a she wrapped her legs around David's waist as moved himself inside her

"Oh you're so tight baby! I love it" David moaned feeling the delicious tightness of Selena's sex He began move his hips in corkscrew like motions touching every inch of her inner walls making them both moan like animals in heat against the back drop of the thunder and rain. "Ugh! How does it feel baby tell m how it feels," He moaned huskily into her ear.

"Agh! good so good! More please more! AHH! YESS!" Selena moaned as David thrust himself into her with hard powerful stokes. "UGH! HARDER! HARDER! GIVE IT TO ME HARD!" She yelled giving into the passion and lust between them

"OH I love you Selena! Oh you're So beautiful!" David moaned licking the sweat from her neck as he drove himself harder and deeper into her feeling her nails dig into his back.

"I Love you too!," Selena moaned feeling David lick and suck her neck "AGH! I'M CUMMING !" Selena moaned as she had her third orgasm of the night. David leaving her know time to recover gripped her body tight keeping himself inside her and rolled onto his back Selena steadied herself and began to roll her hips as David began to thrust upward matching the rise and fall of her hips. "YEAH THAT'S IT DAVID! YOU LIKE IT WHEN I RIDE IT DON'T YOU!" Selena said rolling her hips back in forth giving into her moment of passion.

"Yeah baby work it! UGH YEAH!," David grunted thrusting into her harder. David then gripped her hips tightly making her fall forward as he captured her lips with his as began to rapidly thrust his hips upward into her.

"OHHH! DAAAVVIDD!" Selena screamed as David drove her into her fourth orgasm. Selena fell limp placing kisses on David's chest as she rode out her climax. "What's that pounding" Selena asked in a labored whisper as she heard the loud noise.

"Its just my heart baby. Just my heart" David said as he slowly trusted himself upward.

"Nooo! no listen" Selena moaned. Then David heard what confirmed Selena's statement

"Hey can you two keep it down or turn on some music I'm trying to sleep!" Tracie yelled from the other side of the wall. David and Selena locked eyes and fell into a fit of laughter

"Sorry Trace" David laughed as Selena rolled to his side and laid on his chest laughing. "Hey quit laughing screamer" David said brushing some of Selena's hair away

"Hey I wouldn't scream so loud if you weren't such an animal Lyger boy," Selena laughed

"Oh I'm the animal do you want to see my back," David said making Selena laugh.

"What?" Selena asked looking at the way David starred at her

"Your smile I'd make love to you a million times a day just to make you smile like that," David said sincerely. Selena gave him a brighter smile as she shifted her weight and began to trail kisses down his body inching under the sheet. "Uh Sel what are you doing babe," David asked his breath becoming labored with arousal.

"Umm ... you made me smile... now I'm going to do the same for you," Selena said kissing her way closer to her intoned target.

"OH FUCK!" David howled as Selena's mouth hit it's mark.

"Shh! relax and enjoy," Selena said with a cocky smirk before continuing her task.

"Hey Troi bear could you come in here I need your help" Shane called from the bathroom.

"Parker I know we're dating but I don't think we're to the taking morning showers together stage yet," Troia said standing in the door of the bathroom in her pink cheetah print pajamas

"No nothing like that. I just need your help with this," Shane said hold up a needle with a clear fluid inside it.

"What's that stuff," Troia asked as she walked into the bathroom.

" This my blue haired love is what keep my boyish good looks," Shane said handing her the needle of male hormones.

"What do you want me to do with it," asked Troia as Shane pulled his athletic shorts down an inch and turning to face the bathroom mirror.

"Just kind of stick in my hip and push," Shane said.

" This isn't gonna hurt is it Shane? I mean I don't want to hurt you babe," Troia said taking a seat on the toilet to properly guide the needle into her boyfriend's hip

"No it just stings a little," Shane said assuring her.

"Okay if you say so ," Troia placing the needle to the intended point on Shane's flesh, "wait you do this every day why do you need me to," do it she continued

"Well this is apart of who I am and so you now. I want you to know every part of me Troia no secrets no hiding. I love you and ... Ow!" Shane said as Troia pushed the plunger of the needle down giving Shane the injection

"I love you too Parker and thank you," Troia said

"Thank me for what?" Shane asked readjusting his shorts and turning to face a now standing Troia.

"For being my boyfriend, being here for me, for sharing this part of yourself with me and for letting me see that cute little ass of yours" Troia said closing the small distance between them wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Perv," Shane said pressing his forehead to hers.

" Yeah so what are you gonna do a bout it," Troia said with a smile.

"This," Shane said pulling Troia into a deep kiss. As the kiss deepened the two allowed their hands to explore each others bodies. Shane let his hands stop just under Troia breast letting his hand brush against her bra making her moan her approval. Shane feeling a little more bold shifted his kisses to her ear making Troia gasp. feeling bold in his state of arousal Shane trailed his hand trail down her stomach until he reached just inside her pajama bottoms.

"Unh uh naughty boy we're not there yet," Troia said grabbing Shane's wrist holding it at her waist band.

"Oh come on Troi-bear I'll let you touch mine please," Shane said giving the pink ranger his best puppy dog look as he leaned in to kiss her neck.

"Uhm nice try but no," Troia said still holding Shane's hand in her waistband.

"Tease" Shane said jokingly.

"No if I was tease I'd do this," Troia said crashing her lips into Shane's, She then slowly slid his hand the rest of the way into her bottoms and slowly guided it over her small strip of pubic hair. She then let out gasp as she guided Shane's hand over her clit and wet folds of her labia. "Shane," Troia said in a seductive whisper.

"Yes baby"

"I want to know something," Troia asked as she brought Shane's hand up from her pants.

" What baby" Shane asked as Troia brought his hand to her mouth and slowly lick her self from them.

"Am I a good tease ," She said backing away from him with laugh.

"Yeah... wait what?" Shane said snapping back to reality. "You mean you were just... And I wasn't going to,'

"Get any. No and such shame because I taste really sweet." Troia said licking her lips in a seductive manner.

"No fair Troi, I'm all turned on now," Shane said with a pout.

"Really maybe if you're a good boy after the meeting this morning I may let you get a taste but right now I think you need a shower," Troia said pecking Shane's lips before turning to leave getting a pinch on her but from Shane "Bad boy Mr. Parker you need to watch those hands," she said.

"Can you blame me you know I love anime chicks and with that blue hair you kind of look like Sailor Mercury, " Shane said blushing

"Let me guess you have a character crush on Sailor Mercury ," Troia asked with a smirk standing in the door way

"Yeah I know weird huh," Shane said blushing

"Bout as weird as the alien girl with a transgender boyfriend," Troia chuckled.

"Good point, now get out of here so I can shower," Shane laughed turning on the shower.

"Ok sugar- Shane I'm gone. Oh by the way I happen to have a Sailor Mercury outfit," Troia said closing the bathroom door.

"_One day I'm going to eat that girl alive,"_ Shane thought as he got into the shower.

After everyone had finished their morning routines and Max and Stina had arrived with Julie. They all gathered in the basement as always to discuss team business. "I don't see why that thing is here mom this a team meeting," Troia said in a irritated voice not hiding her hatred for Selena's presence.

"Hey Selena's part of the team Troi ," David said defending his girlfriend.

"No one voted her in. Because no one wants Sala here but you," Troia said.

"Not true Troia, Selena is here because I want her here. I can sense her need for redemption and the forgiveness. Aside from that she could prove quite useful to us," Talia said.

"Yeah and besides we've got bigger things to worry about. Like the fact that Atlan has all six boxes," Kal said.

"No to mention that sooner or later he's going to come after wildcat." Stina said.

"The thing that gets me is why not just come after me at school he knows you can't morph in the middle of the school," Max said.

"He wants you to sweat," Selena said breaking her self imposed silence, "Atlan's a predator he wants you to be paranoid. To worry and be always on guard to the point you exhaust yourselves get sloppy from fear that's when he'll strike" she continued.

"And just how do you know that. Oh that's right you're his general. His personal little killer. Tell me Sala do you really love my brother or are you just mad that Tyson took your place," Troia said

"That's enough Troi," David said.

"No David lets hear her answer, don't you wanna know your whore's answer," Troia said moving closer to Selena her voice radiating with anger.

"That's enough Troia! I mean it!" David said stepping in front Selena his fist glowing silver.

"What you're gonna do knock me out? C'mon big bro do it" Troia said daring David to strike her. David brought his glowing fist up only to have Selena stop him.

"David no! I won't let you fight your family over me. If Troia wants a fight I'll give it to her," Selena said stepping from behind David. "So how bout it "Pinky" you and me settle this one on one," Selena said removing the oversized sweat shirt David gave her leaving her in just a black jog bra and yoga pants. Standing face to face with Troia.

"Gladly" Troia said with a smirk on her face. " What are the rules I assume you have some since you're so honorable now," she continued,

"Just two. Strictly hand to hand no weapons no morphing. You can use your agility power since you were born with it. Two we go till one of us can't stand that means Talia or anyone else can through in the towel, Sound fair to you," Selena said

"Perfectly what about stakes?" Troia asked.

"You set them" Selena said plainly.

"Ok You win you're on the team no questions asked. You lose you become my slave and you break up with Dave," Troia said causing a deafening silence to hit the room.

"Agreed" Selena said

**Thirty minutes later: the living room;**

"My eye hurts like hell," Troia said holding the ice pack to her face

"Yeah yeah just be lucky be lucky that your mom could heal you down to a black eye and some bruised ribs you're not the one with a concussion and a bust hand," Selena her hand in a bucket of ice as she lay on the couch her head resting on David's lap.

"If you ask me you're both stupid and lucky you didn't kill each other," David said stroking .

"I couldn't agree more, Dave" Shane said adjusting Troia on his lap.

"Whatever. Listen Selena you better not break dread head's hart I'd hate to think I let you kick my ass for nothing," Troia said.

" Let me ... wait did you just call me Selena," Selena asked curious.

"Yeah I figured if your going to date my brother I might as well try to play nice with you and maybe be friends and forgive you and besides you earned my respect to day," Troia explained.

"Thank you that means a lot," Selena said feeling a bit more at ease around Troia, "And before you say it I know I still owe you a debt," she continued.

"Good I'd hate for you to mistake my kindness for weakness." Troia said just as Tracie and the others walked in.

"Well I hope you guys are ready to practice," Tracie said handing David his white, gold and black Gibson guitar.

" Practice for what?" David asked with a curious glance as he saw Kal bringing his kick drum from the storage closet under the stair case.

"Because oh brother of mine we have a gig tonight at The "Station"," Stina carrying Max's bass while Max and Julie carried Troia's keyboard and stand respectively

"Yeah Cassie is having some kind of dance their tonight and she wants us to play, a set," Max said.

"Guys don't you think we should worry about like the fact that Atlan could be waiting to come for Max," David said.

"Hey its like Sel said Davie he wants us to sweat and I for one need a break from training," Julie said.

"Hey I'm down we need to get out the house and start living again. plus it give me and my sex Shane out on our first official date," Troia said kissing Shane's fore head.

"Hey you guys want to double up with me and Max," Stina asked.

"Oh yeah any excuse to grind on my Troi-toy," Shane said pecking Troia's lips, "What about you and Sel David couples night you game or lame," Shane asked.

"All I have to say is Jewels is sitting in with us for a few songs," David said sitting up on the couch.

"That's good of you to include me but I can't go. not that I don't want to it's just the last time I went on a date George Michael had a hit, and I don't think a bloody leather out fit or a pair of sweats would look good at a dance," Selena said. " unless my new friend Troia would lend me something to wear," Selena said with a sly smile

"Sure Sel you can borrow some stuff from Stina and Max's closet,"

"Hey!" Stina said

"What she's closer to Max's size," Troia said in a matter of fact tone.

"Anyway can we just practice already," said plugging in her amp to the power strip, "Oh and Sel you can borrow what you want but no underwear" she continued.

"Ok lets just get a set list," David said picking up his guitar and tuning it as everyone prepared to practice.

**Two and half hours later Max's loft:**

"Stina baby what's gotten into you," Max said as Stina flung her onto the bed. Her only immediate answer was Stina rapidly shedding her clothes until she was only in her black thong in such away it looked as though she had her brothers super speed. Max immediately kicked of her shoes and began to unbutton her pants only to have Stina pounce on her pinning her arms above her head and forcing her tongue into her mouth. Stina then trailed her hand to Max's shirt and ripped it from her body shredding the article of clothing and tossing it aside as she trailed kisses to Max's neck. "Hey that happened to be one of my favorite shirts you just ruined," said Max reaching under herself to unclasp her bra.

"Umm if you'd get naked faster that wouldn't happen," Stina said tossing Max's bra across the room, "Now lets lose the pants Paige ," she continued as she down to her collar bone

"Ooo, yes ma'am," Max said letting her southern accent flow out, as she wigged and kicked off her jeans. "Oh Stina," Max moaned as she felt her mouth close around her left breast licking and sucking it before focusing on the other one. giving it the same treatment. Turning Max on more with every flick of her tongue over her nipples.

"You know you're still wearing to much baby," Stina said rubbing her hand down Max's stomach until she reached her panties. She then began rubbing her clit soaking the already wet fabric with Max's juices. Making Max whimper. "Um is my little kitty horny," Stina said as moved down Max's body keeping her fingers on her clit.

"Yeah baby I'm horny, I'm so horny for you," Max moaned

"Oh really well your panties are getting pretty wet you want me to take them off," Stina said rubbing Max's clit faster while licking the area of Max's vine tattoo that reached around her belly button ring send shivers up her girlfriend's body.

"Oh yes please Stina!. Please take 'em off for me baby I'm creaming for you," Max pleaded out in sexual agony.

"Ok baby," Stina said ripping Max's panties off. "Um something smells good," Stina said as her nostrils flared at the scent of Max's wet heat. "Maybe I should take a taste," Stina teased. Stina's only response was to have Max shove her face into her sex. To which Stina's response was to begin to rapidly lick the wet dripping folds of her girlfriend's sex.

"Oh Shittt! Yeah baby lick it!, Lick my pussy!" Max moaned out in utter ecstasy all cause for proper language forgotten with each masterful flick of Stina's tongue. Max moaned louder and began to wind her hips forcing more of her sweet wetness into Stina's hungry mouth

"_Um Your so sweet baby. I love how good you taste," _Stina said telepathically as she plunged her tongue in and out of Max's sex savoring the taste. A taste that she had many times as purple honey mixed with caramel.

"Oh baby that feels good!," Max moaned tossing her head from side to as she balled the sheets up into her fist, "OH OH! THAT'S MY SPOT! OH FUCK ME!" Max whaled as Stina's fingers entered her finding her g-spot while her tongue focused one her tongue worked her clit.

"_You like that baby,"_ Stina said as moved her fingers and tongue in time with her finger making Max shake.

"L... L...Love it!," Max panted thrusting her sex into Stina's mouth her orgasm nearing.

"_Whose is it Baby! WHOSE IT!"_ Stina said in a commanding tone

"YOUR BABY! YOURS! " Max screamed. "AHH ! DAMNIT ! I, I, I'M G, G, GONNA CHUM!"

"_SAY MY NAME!" _Stina demanded

"STTTIINNA," Max screamed in a tone that could only be described as a banshee in heat as her orgasm hit her full force. Making her shake as Stina crawled up her body and captured her lips in a heated kiss allowing her taste herself "You're a nympho, you know that," Max said breathlessly kissing Stina's collar bone as she inched herself downward. Kissing Stina's exposed upper body removing her panties.

Stina knowing the position Max wanted her pushed her hands away from her panties. And stood in the bed hovering over Max's face with her legs spread and began to seductively wind her hips remove her panties. " I can't help it, It's been so long since I've had some of that Cajun caramel delight, I just got so horny for it," Stina said winding her hips as she kicked her soaked underwear away and slowly started to rub teasing circles on her clit. Making both herself and Max more aroused. Max as if automatically began to rub her center As Stina began to lower herself until her center was centimeters from her mouth. "You ready baby," Stina asked in a seductive voice getting all the answers she need by Max gripping her hips a pulling her flush against her mouth.

_**Two hours later:**_

"H.. H.. How many was that," Stina asked breathlessly as she rolled off of Max. Feeling the effects of her most recent orgasm..

" Hell I lost count some time around five and when you said 69," Max said as she removed her strap-on and setting on the nightstand. "But I do know I'm going to need new batteries for that thing next time we use it," She laughed Stina down to her chest.

"Sorry bout that, and the lamp," Stina laughed.

"Don't worry bout I can get one from your moms office downstairs but right now you and I need to rest awhile before we head back to your mom's. Okay Phoenix, Phoenix?" Max said as she looked down to find Stina sleeping peacefully on her chest. "You know you're even more beautiful when you're sleeping," Max said before kissing Stina and allowing herself to drift off.

**Meanwhile At the Ranger's home:**

"What do you think of this for tonight Jewels," Tracie asked adjusting her faded denim vest over the white cropped graphic t-shirt her current outfit rounded out by a pair of faded distressed skinny jeans. "Jewels? Hey I'm talking to you" she said when Julie didn't respond

" Huh oh yeah nice Tracie," Julie said blankly as lay in Tracie's bed.

"That's what you said about the last three," Tracie said plopping down on the bed in the area near Julie's thighs. "Now what's wrong with you girl," Tracie asked prompting Julie to prop herself up on her elbows.

"I don't know Trace just kind of don't feel right about going out tonight. You know without Ezra," Julie sighed. "Not like guilty or anything cause I know he'd want me to go. Its just I feel sort of..." she trailed off.

"Weird with E J there," Tracie said

"That and alone I, mean Stina and Max, Troi, and Shane, Dave and Selena. Hell knowing Kal he's got three girls on stand by. And I , I just miss him so much you know," Julie said letting a few tears drop.

Tracie wrapped her arms tightly around Julie tightly stroking her back in slow soothing circles. "Hey what's with the tears blue boy wouldn't you crying now would he." Tracie rubbing more intently on Julie's back trying to comfort the young black haired girl while at the sometime feeling a slight warmth in her heart for her. "And If you still feel like you'll be alone I'll be your date. In a totally unofficial sort of way," Tracie said making Julie pull back from the hug slightly.

"Trace thanks but you don't to this for me," Julie said wiping a way a few tears.

"Hey its been awhile since I've been on a date with some one male or female so what the hell and besides you're all desperate and I like to prey on desperate girls," Tracie said making both girls laugh. " What?" Tracie asked when the laughter stopped for the moment, and she noticed Julie starring at her.

"Nothing its silly," Julie said shaking her head.

"No tell me" Tracie said rubbing Julie's shoulder.

"Its just your eyes they're just so green and shinny" Julie said.

"Aw thanks side effect of the power, they used to be hazel," Tracie said about her now deep emerald eyes.

"Well they're beautiful . I wish I had eyes like that mine are just plain," Julie said bowing her head feeling self conscious.

Tracie knowing how Julie felt as feeling a faint tug at her heart for the slightly older girl. placed her finger under Julie's chin and lifted it so that they where starring into each others eyes and, said "I Think your eyes are beautiful too."

"Really?" Julie said.

"Yeah" Tracie said. The two sat there for a few moments in comfortable silence starring into each others eyes. And before either knew it they found their lips touching in a warm gentle kiss. "Oh my god !" I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that Jewels!," Tracie said jumping up from the bed as if being burned by hot grits.

"Yeah me to Trace. Total one time thing didn't mean anything right. I mean you do know I'm not into girls right Trace?" Julie said making sure her friend understood at the same time in the back of her head assuring herself of the same thing.

"Yeah it was totally a one time thing never to be spoken of again," Tracie said trying to hide the blush on her face. "So um you still want to do the whole date thing. I mean I understand after the whole kiss thing," Tracie said.

"Look Hawk just be a good date and help me pick an outfit from your closet. And when we Dance keep your hands above the waist and we'll be fine," Julie said as she went into Tracie's walk in closet.

"Whatever you say Jewels" Tracie said joining her friend in the closet all thoughts of what took place moments ago forgotten for the time being

**The rangers home 6:00 pm:**

"Hey Dave does my hair look alright," Shane asked running a comb his hair as looked in the mirror just below the stairs carefully examine his outfit. After two hours of going through all his clothes he settled on a pair of black Levi jeans with a black belts decorated with silver bullets buckled a cowboy skull belt buckle. A pair of black and white shell toe Adidas and a black and white Tap out t-shirt and pair John Morrison styled sunglasses worn on the collar of his shirt.

"Relax Parker Troi doesn't care what your hair looks like bro," said David who was wearing a nice red Black Label V-neck graphic t-shirt. A pair black Kani jeans with a shinny red and back star pattern on the left back pocket. The solid black low top Nikes and red hair tie holding his dreads in place rounded out his outfit.

"Yeah man relax you just worry a bout which one of you is going to lead on the dance floor" said Kal who was wearing a blue and white plaid shirt a pair of skinny Levi's a pair of black DC shoes and a jean chain on his right hip.

"Stina?" Shane said to the girl wear a very nice thigh pink and black Ed Hardy shirt with several slits down the back layered over a pink tank top. With a pair of black skinny jeans and pair of black boots.

"On it ," Stina said smacking Kal in the head before taking her seat on Max's lap.

"Hey what was that for," Kal asked rubbing the back of his head.

"Because you my friend are a dumbass," said Max who was wearing a vintage Purple Rain T-shirt that had shrunken enough to show off her belly button ring and the vine that came up from her thigh and framed it. A pair of purple skinny jeans and a pair of black and purple Apple Bottom high tops sneakers.

"I just want to know what the hell is taking Troi and Selena so long up there." Tracie said wearing her outfit from earlier having added a nice pair of chocolate brown swade boots with fringe along the tops.

"You think they finally killed each other," said Julie who was wearing a nice pair of high waist jeans a black vest and v-neck Michael Jackson t-shirt.

"Maybe you should shut up," Troia said from the top of the stairs. Just before going into a front flip down the steps. land on the small landing in a perfect display of her enhanced agility . "So pretty boy how do I look?" Troia said walking over to Shane wearing an interesting outfit consisting of black skinny leg pants with white pinstripes, a white studded belt. A yellow spaghetti strap top with buttons layered over a normal cobalt blue one. A black and white checkered scarf won in her belt loop. a pair of florescent pink socks pulled over the cuffs of her jeans Black Punk Rose sneakers. Her metallic silver half jacket. And her oversized pink hart shaped glasses covering her black eye.

"Perfectly missed matched and sexy," Shane said kissing Troia gently on the lips.

"Thanks I Just wish I could say the same for Sel the girl has know flare when it come to style no imagination," Troia said. with a smirk.

"Hey you want another black eye pinky," Selena said standing in the middle of the stairs drawing everyone's attention. Clad in her outfit made up of pair of very destroyed charcoal colored jeans that looked painted on. With large rips on the front and back the ones at the back stopping teasingly just in the curve where her butt and thighs met. A very tight red screen t- shirt with black brass knuckles printed on the front that she'd modified by cutting and re hemming the bottom so her midriff was exposed. Her long black hair hung loosely with a few small braids in it. She also wore a pair of fingerless motorcycle gloves and her outfit was rounded out by a pair of black motorcycle boots and her intense red and black eye make up that reminded David of the wrestler Alissa Flash.

"Damn baby you look sexy as hell" David said as Selena began to walk the rest of the way down the stairs.

"Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce for the first time Selena Payne," Troia said as Selena walked into David's arms.

"Selena Payne?" David asked raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah I figured Selena O'Campo died when Sala was "born". So we thought a new name might help me adjust and Payne kind of stuck I think it suits me. Do you like it" Selena asked with a nervous blush.

"I love it ," David said pulling Selena into a kiss only breaking it as a blinding flash startled them. "Really mom really? " David said squinting his trying focus them.

"What I'm your mother what do you expect.," Talia Said lowering her camera and tossing David the keys to her SUV, "Now let just get one with all of you by the door" she continued motioning for every one to get into place. After Talia snapped the picture the group made their ways to the agreed modes of transportation. David, Shane, Troia, Tracie, Julie, Selena, and Kal in the SUV. While Max and Stina took Max's car.

**The Station:**

When the group arrived at the station they where greeted by Cassie who hugged them and thanked them for playing. When Cassie turned her attention to Selena she covered for herself by saying she was Max's cousin from New Orleans and she had just moved to town a few weeks ago and she had recently started dating David. A story which David and the others quickly backed up.

After an hour or so of dancing and snacking the five rangers and Max took the stage opening their set with Kal singing lead to Yellowcard's _Ocean Avenue. _They chose the song as away of sowing off Kal's increasing vocal ability and Troia's skill as a violinist. From there David sang lead on Lil Wayne's _Prom Queen _David loved how the song carried so much power with its simple yet emotional lyrics and melody. From there Tracie song Melanie Fiona's song _Give it to me rite,_ a song that showed off her vocal range by her dropping into a lower register to fit the sultry soulful lyrics. As they prepared for the last song of their set David had Julie join them on stage to take Troia's spot on the keyboard while Troia once again picked up her violin. Max handed her bass off to Tracie and took a seat beside Stina in one of the three bar stools on the stage while David took the last one picking up his electric acoustic guitar. "Before we start this next song I'd like to dedicate it to my girl Selena. Sel this song only shows a small amount of how much I love you," David said making a small stream of tears fall from Selena's eyes as David began to play the opening chords to Boys 2 Men's version of Iris by the Goo, Goo Dolls. They chose this version of the early nineties rock ballad because it played to the bands more R& b edge with its alternating lead vocals.

(Verse 1 David)

And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I'd know that you'd feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now.

(Verse 2 Stina)

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

Cause sooner or later its over

And I don't want to miss you tonight

(Chorus)

And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's meant to be broken

I just want you to know who I am

(Verse 3 Max)

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies

When everything's just like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive

(Chorus)

(Verse 4 four all three)

Don't wanna be out her on my own

No one knows me quiet the way you know me

And I'd be lonely without you beside me, please believe me

Your the closest thing to heaven that I'll be

(Chorus ends song)

As soon as the song end all three stood and bowed as the crowd gave their applause. As David sat his guitar down Selena leapt into his arms and kissed him deeply only breaking the kiss when air became a must. "You really do love me don't you," Selena said smiling with tears flowing from her eyes her fore head pressed to his

"With all my hart babe all my hart," David said.

**A/N: Hey that's it for now but I think I gave you all some stuff to think about. Like is there something between Tracie and Julie ? Do David and Selena have a future? What are Atlan's plans well to find out you'll have to tune in next time. But as for this moment its time to turn out the lights because the parties over and I have class at 10:00 am. So till next time this Mr. SDR saying reviews are love pray for the people of Hati , Peace and blessings and May the Power Protect you :) **


	14. New Power Generation Pt 1

**A/N: Hey what's up peeps its me Mr. SDR finally back with another episode of Quasar storm for all you fans I'd like to think all my loyal readers for standing by me while my fics got taken down but now lets get down to it this chapter is continuing the arc that started with turning points and will contain some insight into Max's role in things. So lets get going**

**New Power Generation Pt 1**

**The Rangers home:**

"_Oh right there baby don't stop," Tracie moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets_

"_You like that huh. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. The girl said in a seductive voice as she added a third finger into Tracie's sex_

"_OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Tracie moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! JULIE YES!..."_

"Shit! ...Not again," Tracie said as she woke from another dream of her Julie making love always ending with the same wetness between her legs. The dreams had begun a night after the kiss they had shared some weeks before, and Tracie had been wrestling with her feelings for the other girl. On the one hand she was attracted to her. But on the other she felt guilty and conflicted by Julie being her departed brother's girlfriend. She didn't know how to deal with her feelings but she knew she'd get no sleep and it was very early morning. 'I need to clear my head' she thought climbing out of her bed and quickly putting on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt grabbing her sneakers and helmet before heading down stairs. As she Made her way down the stairs she herd a noise from the kitchen. Her ranger instincts taking over she closed her eyes and prepared to fire a energy blast from them. As she turned the corner and saw what caused the noise she instantly powered down the blast.

"Dave what are you doing," she said flipping on the light and making her brother drop the whipped cream and chocolate syrup

"Oh hey Tracie I was just um you know..." David trailed off picking the items up from the floor trying to find an answer besides the obvious.

"Going downstairs to have sex with Selena," Tracie said cutting him off before he could give an excuse.

"Yeah ... Hey wait why are you dressed like you're going for a ride its like one o'clock in the morning," David asked wondering why his sister was dressed this time of morning.

"I couldn't sleep. A lot of stuff on my mind," Tracie said sitting at the table.

"Stuff like what," David as he took a seat beside his youngest sister.

"Nothing just dreams and other things. Just forget about it" She said.

"Hey c'mon Tracie you know you can talk to me about anything kid, so spill it" David said truthfully. Despite his close relationship with Stina David had always felt slightly closer to Tracie and could talk to her about things he couldn't with the others and she him. This was their bond.

" Its like this I've been having these, dreams really sexy dreams about a girl someone close to us someone that's like family and I've been kind of having all these feelings for her,"

"Whoa I mean Max is hot but you know Stina will freak if you tell her but she'll let it go I mean-" David said being cut off by Tracie.

"Davie I kissed Julie!" Tracie said.

"You did what! What the hell were You thinking runt I mean E J's barley been gone a month," David said

"I know but we were in my room the night of the gig we were talking she said how pretty my eyes are then we just kissed !, Now all awkward and confused around her" Tracie said in one breath . "Dave please I need you to vault this man. Like double vault this," Tracie said asking David for the utmost secrecy.

"Trace. This is like major man but I'll vault it until you figure things out," He said.

"Thanks big guy," Tracie said hugging David.

"Yeah, yeah just get some sleep runt," David said as he walked to the basement leaving Tracie with her thoughts neither of them knowing that across the city the same thoughts traveled through Julie's mind

**Julie's House:**

"Damn it why does this keep happening," She said waking from her latest dream of the green ranger. 'I can't get her out of my head those soft lips those green eyes the way sweat runs down her stomach. No Julie you're not attracted to Tracie like that our any girl like that,' Julie thought trying to convince herself of the fact that the dreams and feelings were nothing but passing thoughts in her mind. But her hart knew different and was conflicted by her feelings for her deceased boy friend. "Oh poppy I miss you so much. But why do I feel this way about Tracie," she asked looking for answers from her departed lover knowing no reply would come. After a few more minutes before she forced herself back to sleep.

**Atlan's fortress:**

Tyson walked the halls of the fortress frustrated which had become a constant as of late since being bested by Tracie as of late. 'Damn her. How can I defeat her defeat them all' he thought. As he walked as he passed Atlan's throne room he heard the conversation inside between Atlan and Girder.

"The weapon isn't doing as well we planned master," Girder said

"Yes it seems we may have to deal with him sooner than planned," the dark warlord unaware that Tyson was now hearing everything. "Such a shame he may meet his feet sooner than the other Daxamites," Atlan continued.

"Truly its time to dismiss him with his defeats at the hands of the human as well as the prophecy my lord" Girder said sparking Tyson's interest

"The star prophecy will not come to Girder our pawn will deal with the others before they have a chance to figure it out. Then we shall deal with him," Atlan said.

'We'll see a bout that master,' Tyson thought as he left the door way.

**The Ranger's home:**

It was a normal busy Saturday morning for the ranger team. Talia and Shane were cooking dinner while the others were getting ready to go to the shop and work there normal weekend shift. "Good morning mom, good morning sugar Shane," Troia said giving her boyfriend a small kiss on the lips. " So what's for breakfast," she continued

"Pancakes sausage and eggs have to keep my little anime girl strong," Shane said.

"You're such a girl, Parker. I honestly think those hormones aren't really working," Kal said as he came into the room being followed by Stina, Max, David, and Tracie.

"You know little bro I think you could learn a little from Parker like how to keep your woman happy," Stina said.

"So very true Kal I bet Shane O never had his skate board sent through a jig saw," David said.

"Yeah, yeah. Speaking of girlfriends where's Selena," Kal asked.

"In the basement why," David replied quietly.

"David go get her before the food gets cold," Talia said. "And you shouldn't think those things about your mother young man" she added as David made his way to the basement.

The basement lab that had become Selena's room was quiet and dark the only light in the room coming from the large computer screen as David made his way into the room. "Selena, Sel baby you up," he called. He then saw a figure huddled in a corner of the room. "Lights!," yelled signaling the lights to come on making the figure visible as a very scared Selena rocking back and fourth with her knees pulled to her chest. "Selena, Selena what's wrong," he asked causing her to flinch away from him. As she did David could see blood seeping from between her fingers and running down her legs. " Baby what's wrong what did you do to yourself" he asked.

"Voices, so many voices. Can't stop them can't stop hearing them," Selena babbled.

"Selena its me baby what's wrong," David asked not knowing what the internal struggle going on inside his lovers mind. His mother had told him and the others that although at times Selena ay seem like she had adjusted. she may very well never be normal. that all the traumatic memories of all the evil she has done and has had done to her over the past decades weighed heavy on her mind. "Selena I can help you ok baby just tell me what's wrong," David said.

"No! voices demons, won't stop! Have to make them stop!," Selena said knocking David away from her. Before David could react Selena plunged the dagger that she had used so many times in her life as Sala into her own stomach. David dashed over to her catching her falling body. "They stopped I can sleep now. Just let me sleep David" Selena said as her eyes drifted shut as David called for his mother and the others.

"Selena, Sel, you can wake up now," David said stroking her hair as her eyes fluttered open.

"David w-what happened," she said as her vision came in to focus as she registered the pain in her stomach.

"You blacked out Selena lucky David was here to keep you from bleeding out," Talia said, "Can you tell us what hppened," she continued.

"I kept hearing voices, like from my past horrible things. Faces people they told me I had to die that I should be dead for what I've done. And I just wanted to be free of them and-" Selena trailed off before her words were cut off by Troia.

"Then you decided to be a coward and kill yourself," Troia said getting a slap on her shoulder from Shane. "What!," she said with a shock.

"You're supposed to be friends with her Troi-bear," Shane said.

"No Shane Troia's right I am a coward and I deserve a coward's death. I'm evil and I need to die," Selena said

"That's not exactly true babe. Sala was evil not you," David said.

"David Sala is me can't you see that," she said before David and the others heard a voice that they hated to hear.

"_You know she's got you there Davie"_ Tyson said in a mocking voice.

"What do you want Tyson! ," David said the anger radiating in his voice.

"_Now, now Davie you'd think you could be nice after that nice little present I sent Sala this morning," _Tyson said the wickedness seething in his voice.

"Enough games Mason what do you want!," Talia said.

"_My name is Tyson auntie Talia, and my business is with you. What do you know of the star prophecy," _Tyson said sending chills throughout Talia's body. Talia took the moment of weakness to block Tyson from her and the others minds.

"Mom what is he talking about," Stina said curiously.

"Yeah Talia what's the star prophecy," Max asked seconding her girlfriend.

Talia took a deep breath and scanned her children's faces before giving her explanation. "The star prophecy is a part of the legend of your powers. It tells of an eighth Quasar stone containing the full portion of the Quasar knights powers and the eighth sprit," she said.

"Mom I thought there were only seven stones and we have them all except Tyson's," Tracie said.

"Yeah and what do you mean full portion of the of the Quasar knights powers. I thought we had all our powers," Kal said causing his mother to go into further explanation.

"Yes Kal you have your ranger powers bout the powers inside the eighth stone known a s the star of Daxam contains the fury element that intensifies your powers," Talia said.

"So we all get a power boost," David said.

"All but Tracie and Tyson unless one of them can harness a the power of the eighth sprit," Selena said giving what little knowledge she knew of the prophecy.

"So its simple then we go get this thing before Atlan and Tyson get there hands on it," David said sure of himself.

"Its not that simple David we have to find it first and we don't even know where to look right Talia," Shane said

"Not exactly Shane," Talia said as a flood of images and visions of her dreams from the past month came into her mind and she made her way to the computer. "It all makes sense now," she said as she keyed in a intricate sequence of codes.

"What does" Stina asked

"My dreams Austina, The ones with your uncle Micah he kept telling me things about the prophecy. And before he died he gave me this," Talia said as she finished keying in the last of the code triggering a cylinder shaped force filed containing a gold disc with a blue aura around it. If the others had be looking among them they would have seen the entrance look on Max's face.

"You have it, you've had it all these years," Selena said shocked at the objects presence.

"Mom just what is this thing," Kal asked.

"This the map to the eighth stone," Talia said, "only thing is I can't figure it out," she continued.

"What do you mean," Shane asked.

"Its like a puzzle but I can't figure it out," Talia explained. just then Max be gain to slowly walk towards the object with an outstretched hand. The others quickly noticed non more so than Stina.

"Wildcat baby what are you doing," Stina asked concerned as her girlfriend inched closer to the cylinder.

"I don't know its like the disc its calling me pulling me to it I, I AHH!," Max said ending her statement with a pained scream as she grabbed the disc filling room with a with a pale blue light, and Max's hair began to fly about as if caught in a whirl wind. "AHH THE POWER TOO MUCH AHHH!," Max screamed as her body began to float o off the ground and her eyes began to glow a bluish white.

Stina feeling the need to protect her true love ran to her side "Max baby fight it just Ahh!," Stina said as a bolt of energy hurled her to the floor sending sliding into a wall.

"Stina! you ok," Tracie asked running to her sisters side.

"Uh yeah just worry about Max," Stina said as Tracie helped her from the floor as blind white light flooded the room and Max floated back to the ground surrounded by the same blue light as the disc had been. The disc it self had become an amulet around Max's neck, and her eyes remained the same bluish white color.

"Maxine are you ok," Talia asked as she felt the now powerful energy radiating from within Max's body

"Maxine? Is that the name of my vessel," Max said in duel voice making the hairs on the backs of everyone's necks stand on end.

"Whoa, this is weird even for us," Kal said

"Why is this strange for you keeper of the griffin," Max said in the same duel voice.

"Ok enough of this who are you and what have you done to Max!" Stina yelled furious. She could tell that although the figure before them looked liked her girlfriend it was in fact not.

"You are the keeper of the phoenix. You are very protective of my vessel, you're in love with her you'd die for her," Max said. "I am Aura, viewer of truth, source of the one called Max's powers. I am the one you called the key," She continued putting look of shock on everyone's faces.

"You're the key?" David asked, getting a look of conformation from Aura. "So why are you here he continued.

"I am here to guide the children of Daxam to the eighth sprit," Aura said unaware that there enemies were listening to them.

Outside the ranger's home Tyson sat perched in a tree some feet away. "You forgot about my sonic hearing my dear aunt Talia," he said to himself as a wicked smile played across his face. "The eighth sprit will be mine then when I destroy you and your children I will rid myself of Atlan," he said.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

Atlan used his magic to look upon Tyson and the rangers along with Girder. He seethed with anger and slammed his fist against his throne. "A cursed Daxamite bastards," Atlan said. "They all think they can change their fate and the fate of this pathetic world. When will they learn no matter what they do They are weak useless and that I am always one step a head of them," he said. "Girder bring me the five dark guard talismans ,"Atlan commanded.

"My lord do you feel that now is the time to summon them," Girder asked knowing full well the power that five creatures possessed and the destruction they could leave behind.

"Yes I am sure. It is time the rangers knew just how powerful my army truly is," Atlan said.

**The rangers home:**

"So let me get this straight, Max isn't Max but some ancient named Aura," said Julie who had arrived sometime ago. "And she like knows stuff like a physic or something," she continued getting a nods from Shane and Selena. "And there's like an eighth stone with all these powers she's supposed to lead them to," she said.

"Yeah that's it in a nut shell," Shane said.

"You know what the odd thing is Shane, this doesn't seem as weird as it should," Julie said.

"Yeah I know guess it comes with dating aliens," Shane said.

"Or working for the enemy for oh say twenty one years," Selena said getting an odd look from Shane and Julie.

"Ok Sel just how old are you anyway I mean I know you look nineteen but really how old are you," Shane asked.

"Forty," Selena said with a sigh as she got up from where she was sitting and walked to the others as a way of being close to the. young man she loved but stopped as she herd Aura's voice behind her.

"You will hurt him dark one," Aura said the overlapping tones of her voice making Selena quake.

"What?" Selena said.

"You're not ready to love him, because you do not love yourself. You are a danger to him and the others. David has a destiny he is not fully aware of yet and you hinder him you're not meant to be together at least not yet. But my gifts of sight allow me to see things dark one the longer you are with him the more you hurt him and yourself," Aura said before rejoining the others.

"_She's wrong I'm sure of it. But_ _how can I be?," _Selena thought to herself as she remained still contemplating what Aura had said to her. She was so deep in thought that she did not register David in front of her.

"Sel, Sel, Selena baby you ok," David asked.

"Yeah I'm fine shouldn't you be with the others preparing for your mission my love," she said wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing her cheek to his chest.

"Yeah ,Max, mom, well Aura mom and Tracie are trying to find a gateway to the sprit realm," he said.

"Sprit realm?" Selena asked pressing herself deeper into David.

"Yeah its where the eighth stone is," David explained as he felt Selena squeeze him tighter and he felt her warm tears drip onto his tank top. "There, there baby, I'll be back, " he continued as he stroked her hair.

"I worry about you David." Selena said.

"Hey you don't have to worry. Besides if I didn't go dimension hopping we never would've gotten together now would we," David said getting a tearful half smile and a nod from Selena. "I love you, Lena," David said lifting Selena's face so his brown eyes locked with her ocean green ones.

"I love you too, David" she said looking into the chocolate colored eyes she loved so much

"Prove it ," he said giving her a cocky smirk before Selena arched up and kissed him.

"Yo lover boy get geared up and head up stairs we're about to move out," Stina said patting David's shoulder.

"Great you guys found the gateway," David said.

"Yeah now lets move the faster we get there the faster I get wild cat back, now move" she said. as she David Selena and the others went upstairs. "Hey Jewels, Shane you guys coming," Stina asked as she trailed behind the others.

"Bout time we get to go on a mission aye Jewels," Shane said hopping up from his seat with Julie behind him.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

"My lord the talismans of the dark guard," Girder said as he kneeled before Atlan with a glided box in his hands.

Atlan opened the box and marveled at the five talismans. His wicked ember colored eyes glowed with lust for there power. "Ready the alter Girder we must prepare for the summoning of my army,"

**Angel Grove Beach:**

The rangers and the other team members a walked along the secluded area of the beach that Aura lead them along not knowing that Tyson followed only a few short miles behind. "Are you sure about this Aura," Talia asked.

"Yes Talia Hawk this is the gateway to the temple," Aura said.

"Umm yeah, about that all I see is water sand and rock," Kal said with a dry tone.

"You need not see everything to know what is in front of you," Aura said. She then formed a triangle like shape over her chest with her fingers and closed her eyes. Then the wind began to blow and a cyclone of water erupted from the ocean then fell into itself and formed into swirling archway. "This is your way into sprit realm, but we must hurry I sense evil approaching," Aura said.

"Right, Tracie you Jewels and Shane cover us the gate will stay open for a few minutes after we go in," David said as he and the others made there way to archway. Just as they crossed into the a group of drones appeared on the beach.

"Great these guys," Julie said

"Well time to see if all that training paid off," Tracie said as she and the remaining team members began to fight off the drones.

**The Sprit Realm:**

After they passed the gateway the rangers and there mother found themselves in a lush jungle covered in mist and fog. They could feel the presence of hundreds of sprits around them. "Through this path is the temple of the Sprits that is where you must prove yourself worthy of the power," Aura said.

"And just how do we do that," Troia asked.

"All will be answered Troia. The vessel is right about you, you are quite impatient," Aura said as she lead them up the path.

"Wait Max can talk to you," Stina asked.

"Your lover is merely resting Austina," Aura said as she and the others continued the path.

"Well that's good to know how can we be sure that this rest isn't going to kill her," Stina said

"Because her will to come back to you keeps her from harm," Aura said.

**Angel Grove Beach:**

On the beach Tracie and the others held off the drones as best they could. "Heh these dorks seemed a lot weaker when I was on there side Selena said as she fought off two drones.

"Yeah and way tougher than I thought," Shane said as he dodged a strike from on drone causing it to destroy another one.

Elsewhere on the beach Tracie handle her drones with ease. As she fought she noticed that Julie was backed in a corner. As if on instinct She fired a massive energy blast from her eyes destroying the drones and knocking Julie back into the tide. Tracie then quickly flew over to her to help her. "You ok Jewels," Tracie asked helping her up.

"Yeah Trace but you got me wet. I mean you knocked me into the water... " Julie trailed off before getting cut off by a voice she hated more than anything.

"Well done but you forgot to guard the door. But don't worry I'll tell the others what a good job you did later," Tyson as he walked through the gateway just as it closed.

"No!" Tracie cried.

"Don't worry Trace David and the others can handle him" Shane said.

"Hope you're right Shane'O," Tracie said.

**Atlan's fortress:**

Atlan stood in the middle of his altar with the five talisman's placed around him. He had waited until the conditions were just right to begin his spell to call forth the corner stones of his dark army. "Powers of darkness and might, I summon thy rise and destroy our enemy come with terror and fright and bring about the long dark night!," Atlan said and with that the five Talisman's floated into mid air and became surrounded by pillars of light. "_Now_ _we only wait for the destruction.," _he thought to himself as he watched the talismans charge

**The Sprit Realm:**

After walking for sometime the rangers Aura, and Talia had reached the outside of the temple. "Whoa," Kal said as he and the others marveled at the large stone temple. The temple itself looked as though it belonged in another universe with its high diamond shaped arches

"Its amazing," Troia said.

"Took the words out of my mouth sis," Stina said.

"Ok Aura what's next," David asked.

"You must each press your hands to the crest of your sprit and inside the elders will give you your instructions," Aura said and with that the four rangers placed there hands onto the crest at once causing the large doors to open. The group marveled at the inside of the temple then they heard a voice shake them from there amazement.

"Welcome children of Daxam, I am Illyria and these are the other elders Cordelia, Sahjhan, and Holtz, The woman dressed in in a red and gold robes as she introduced herself and the other woman and two men dressed in similar fashion to her the only exception being the color scheme of the

"The time has come for you the five of you to prove you are worthy of your full powers," Holtz said his yellow and black robe flowing behind him.

"Yes it is the destiny of the five Quasar Knights," Cordelia said.

"Um but there's only four of us and-," Troia started but was cut off as she and the others heard footsteps coming from one of the archways in the temple. The rangers and Talia turned and saw the owner of the foot steps and they froze and became as still as statues.

"Hey guys, mom" E J said, "What's the matter you look like you've seen a ghost well guess you have," he continued.

**To Be Continued.**

**A/N: Well that's the end of this chapter. What you thought I 'd give away everything in this chapter but no you'll just have to tune in next time anyway remember reviews are love peace and blessings SDR OUT!**


	15. New Power Generation Pt 2

**A/N: What up Quasar fans I'm back with another chapter of Quasar Storm I know you all loved the last one and I thank you for that now its time to get back to the action so with out further delay lets go oh and one more thing if any reader can tell what artist I got the name of this chapter and the last one from I will give you a shot out**

**New power generation pt 2:**

Troia stared at the figure before for in utter disbelief. There before dressed in a very ornate blue and black sleeveless gi (A/n: blue top half trimmed white in that falls just over the waist and black bottoms) was her twin brother Ezra who she and the others thought was lost to them forever standing in front of them with his short black hair and trademark half smile. Over come by her emotions ran and warped her arms around the boy. "E J!" she said as tears rolled down her eyes.

"Its ok sis," E J said holding the blue haired girl in his arms.

"I've missed you so much" Toria said as tears fell onto his shoulder.

"We all have blue boy," said Kal. as he joined his sister in hugging the brother they thought lost to them forever.

"Oh Ezra," Stina said joining her other brother and sister hugging him.

"Ahh how touching a family reunion. And how convenient you're already in the sprit realm," cam the wicked voice of Tyson causing the others to turn towards him.

"Tyson! But how!," Talia said the shocked

"Never mind that auntie I'm...Ahhhh!" Tyson said suddenly falling to his knees and grabbing his temples in pain

"We will not allow your wicked pride interfere with destiny Mason Hawk!," said the black haired woman in the red and black robe known as Illyria as she aimed her glowing hand at Tyson.

"My name...uh...is...eh...TYSON!," as he cried in pain.

"You can not hide from us dark one we know your true nature Mason," said the man draped in silver and black known as Shahjian as he too aimed a glowing hand at Tyson. "Now dark feel the pain you have caused and quake with fear!" he continued as Tyson's eyes turned glassy and he lay motionless and slack jawed.

"Is he ?"Kal asked

"No he is merely for the moment trapped inside his own soul," Aura said

"Well put sister Aura come rangers it is time you prepare yourselves for your test" Holtz said as he waved his hand in over David, Stina, Troia and Kal covering them in gi's similar to E J's corresponding with their ranger color. David and Kal's sleeveless like E J's Stina and Troia's were more standard of any martial arts class.

" Now let us begin young ones," said Cordelia as she floated down the steps her pink and blue robe flowing behind her as she and the other elders lead the rangers into the temple.

**The Shop:**

"Stupid, stupid," Tracie said as she paced around the music shop frustrated.

"Its not your fault Trace," Shane said as he opened the bottle of apple juice and flopping onto the couch in the far corner of the room.

"Shane's right. I mean I'm partly the blame If I hadn't gotten cornered you wouldn't have needed to use that blast," Julie said placing a hand on Tracie's shoulder.

"Hey I just did what I needed to," Tracie said as she placed her hand on the hand resting on her shoulder. Tracie not realizing what she was doing began to rub her thumb over Julie's knuckles

"I know you would baby..., I mean Tracie, I mean I gotta go to the bathroom" Julie said as she ran frantically towards the back.

Selena had watched the exchange between the two girls, and said "I'm going to go too" as she went into the bathroom after Julie. As she walked into restroom she saw Julie dabbing her eyes with a paper towel. "You like her don't you," she said.

"What?" Julie said shocked at the words from Selena's mouth. "You know what never mind just get out," said her voice a bit heated.

"Ok I'm gone," Selena said as she turned to leave.

"Wait how'd you know?" Julie asked stopping Selena in her tracks.

"How'd I know what," Selena asked.

"That you were you know bi . I mean you are into girls too right not just David," Julie asked arching back against the sink.

"Ok first off I'm only as you put it only into David at the moment," Selena said pulling the door all the way closed. "Second yes I am bisexual and to tell you the truth I found out when I was in jail," she continued.

"You mean with that Christy girl," Julie asked making Selena visibly shudder

"No it wasn't her it would've never been like that with her. With her it was me being controlled and her sheltering me even if I did enjoy the sex sometimes mostly it was rape and me being a good wife. No it was another cellmate her name was Jesse she had the most beautiful blue eyes and the softest lips and her was darker than to the point it looked blue in the light. Anyway she was the one that helped me see I really liked girls. One night after Christy had punished me and made me sleep naked on the floor beaten Jesse lay down beside me and comforted me and then as stroked my hair she kissed me and we made love. It was the first time I've ever really made love to anyone," Selena explained.

"So you were in love with her." Julie asked.

"Yes I was until." Selena said pausing for a second as she remembered the painful memory. "Until the night Christy caught us and she and some the others beat her and they made me watch then Christy took the hangers out and burned her face and neck. She was taken to the infirmary and I never saw her again. Her and David were the only times I've ever felt in love with someone," Selena said as a small tear fell from her eye.

"I'm sorry to make you remember that its just I'm so confused about this I mean after we kissed the night of the gig I can't stop thinking about her," Julie said.

"You what !," Shane said as he walked into the bathroom.

"Damn it Parker close the door and keep your voice down," Selena said prompting Shane to quickly close the door.

"I'm sorry for busting in but are you really crushing on Tracie," Shane asked propping himself up against the door.

"No!... I mean yes...I mean ugh I don't. know," Julie said slapping her palm against her forehead. "I know I loved E J and still do. Its just kissing Tracie felt right," she explained.

"Is Tracie the only girl you've ever been attracted too," Selena asked.

"I guess so," Julie said unsure of herself. In the past she had said many female celebrities were cute and at some times felt a slight chill when watching her favorite wrestler Trish Stratus but could she truly be attracted to other women.

"Well you could always do the test Jewels," Shane said.

"What's the test?" Julie asked.

"Well its like this you get a Playboy or a porn something and try to you know fly solo" Shane said using air quotes around the last part of his sentence

"Ew! You're sick Parker and were the hell do you think I'm going to get porn anyway," Julie said with a laugh

"Max's loft," Selena said as the three shared a laugh.

"Ok what makes you two think she has porn." Julie said chuckling.

"Max is a seventeen year old girl with tattoos a tongue ring and according to Troi a strap-on she has porn," Shane said making laughter continue

"Ok I needed that laugh but really I'm gonna need to keep this conversation between the three of us ok," Julie said.

"What conversation," Selena said giving Julie her half smile.

**Atlan's fortress:**

Atlan watched the fields of energy take shape around the talismans and marvel ed at their power. "Soon Girder soon. So we shall have the most powerful army in the known universe," he said with a wicked gleam in his eyes.

"Yes my lord and with the rangers in the realm we will lay waste to all they hold dear before they can do anything about it," Girder said.

**Sprit Realm:**

As Atlan planned their destruction the ranger trained with the elders in the sprit realm. "You have the gift of bending your body into energy. But the grief, anger, fear and guilt that is what holds back your powers and holds you back as an enemy," Shahjian said.

"But I don't understand I'm a good leader," David said in a some what defensive tone.

"Would a leader have orphaned his younger sister," Shahjian said making David's eyes glow silver.

"It was an accident they didn't have to go into that building.

"Yes but would a leader nearly destroy his teams zords for his own fear of failure," the elder said as silver tendrils of energy arched about David's body

"I'm not afraid to fail," David said his anger building.

"Yes you are! And you have such guilt don't you I mean wasn't it you that that chose to save civilians over your own brother. Didn't you let one of the titan boxes go because of you're love for Atlan's whore!," Shahjian said

David's entire right arm glowed silver and he raised it the elder. "Shut up! You know nothing about me!" he said anger boiling in his body

" That's it do you feel it David. All the rage rising inside your soul," Shahjian said

"Yes! Make it stop!" David said his anger and fear overwhelming him, having never felt so much power before.

"No! embrace it control it and channel towards me," said the elder.

"I, I can't," David said the rush of power over taking him

"Yes you can let the sprit of the Lyger work through you and turn it into an attack," Shahjian said causing David to let out loud roar then fire a blast of energy that took the shape of a tiger lion hybrid. The energy creature attacked the elder mauling him before going back into David's body.

"Heh heh," David breathed as the creature reentered him. "Elder!," He said as he dashed the fallen man. "Elder Shahjian are you ok," he asked helping him to his feet.

"Yes my student you are almost ready. Now let us perfect your technique,"

Else where in the temple Cordelia worked with Troia and E J. "The powers you two possess as twins is an awesome one but that power has been severed you Troia must now rely on your own inner powers," She said "Ezra stand over there," Cordelia said ordering E J to stand a few feet away. "Now Troia balance yourself upside down only using these fingers," she holding up her index and forefingers

"Piece of cake," Troia said easily pulling off the feat and giving a cocky smile.

"Now close your eyes," Cordelia said. Troia followed the woman's instructions and closed her eyes when she did she felt both ends of the temple's stone floor pull away leaving her in the middle of a large gap a hundred feet wide on either side.

"Um what's going on" Troia said as the stone piler she was on began to rotate.

"This is your test young one. Your brother and I stand on opposite ends of you each end is crumbling away your test is to save E J with out him or me making a sound," Cordelia said

"But how am I supposed to chose the right side" Troia said as she felt the platform pick up speed.

"Use your instinct and the inner power of your sprit," Cordelia as she became completely quiet.

Troia felt the platform pick up speed whipping the blue tresses of her hair about her face. She then began to focus on keeping balanced. She then began to feel an energy build inside of her. As E J and Cordelia watched a pink light began to glow around Troia's body. Then on her own instinct Toria pushed off the platform and vaulted through across the gap crashing into a body on the other side hoping she had made the right choice. "Nice moves Troi, but could you have not kneed me in the nuts," E J said.

"Ugh even in your after life you're a jerk," Troia said punching him in the chest as she pulled herself up and the ground became solid again.

"Very good Troia now let us develop your skill," Cordelia said.

Meanwhile somewhere deep within the temple Stina and Illyria walked down a hall lit by torches. "Your powers to move around unseen are great asset to your team but your passion and love for the key could be a hindrance if you don't use it to your advantage," Illyria said.

"My being in love with Max does not hinder me it gives me power," Stina said defending her relationship with Max

"Now is your chance to prove it," Illyria said as she pointed to a large stone box with a weight hanging above it. Stina studied the box then she herd the voice inside the box that chilled her.

"Stina baby is that you! Where am I I'm scared," Max said franticly.

"Max! hang on baby I'll get you out !," Stina said. " Get her out of there now!," She yelled angrily at Illyria.

"No you must do it or she will be crushed," Illyria said. Stina began trying to lift the top of the box as she herd her lovers desperate cries .

"Phoenix help me!" Max cried.

"Ugh, uh I can't move the lid," Stina said . Then her hand went through the box as her body began to glow with a red light.. Then with the sudden rush energy Stina pushed herself through the box.

"Stina,!" Max said kissing Stina.

"Hang on tight wildcat," Stina said grabbing Max and rolling through the wall of the box.

"Nice work young one Illyria said as Max and the box faded away with a wave of her hand.

"You tricked me nice," Stina said sarcastically as she got off the floor.

"Yes a necessary illusion, now come there is much work to be done.," Illyria said.

Holtz stood at the base of the temple steps with Kal. "You are quick young one but your speed takes away from your ability to defend you move so fast that you can not see how to defend yourself properly.

"Yeah what ever so what's your test old man... Whoa!" Kal said as a dagger few across his face barley missing him.

"Learn to see your attackers attacks before he makes them," Holtz said.

"Ok I can do that," Kal confidently. "Holtz threw the dagger at Kal but Kal was able to move fast enough the dagger itself appeared to freeze in midair as it left Holtz's hand . He then kicked the dagger and watched it fall away in what seemed like slow motion. He then flipped Holtz over his shoulder before coming to a complete stop.

"Impressive proves you're not as dumb as you look," Holtz said getting to his feet.

"Thanks," Kal said sarcasm heavy in his voice.

Meanwhile deep in the temple Talia and Aura watched over Tyson who still lay motionless. " Do not worry over him Talia," Aura said.

"How can I not. Even with all the evil he has done he is still my nephew, and I still blame myself for him becoming the evil that he is," Talia said.

"It was his destiny you could and can not change fate and destiny," Aura said. "He just like your children has a very important part to play in the battle to come," she continued.

"What do mean," Talia asked.

"It says in the prophecy that five dark lords and the dragon of the stars will come and the Dark titan will follow and bring a bout the long night. And the army of the light will battle for the fate of the universe, and the three most powerful will cast the titan back into the void and one of the three shall fall with him," Aura said.

"So if my children fail then all is lost," Talia said.

"Sadly yes," Aura said

**Atlan's Fortress: **

"The time is here Girder!," said Atlan as the chamber became flooded with lights. "Rise my Dark warriors rise!" he cried as the lights faded as the lights faded to reveal the Dark guard

"How may we serve you lord Atlan," said the figure known as Abbulous. his complexion was made up of pale white skin with yellow veins . His body was covered from head to toe in leather and his was short and black as pitch and he carried two three pronged blades on his fist.

"Yes my lord we are at your command," said the creature known as Slyther. was a winged creature with sold skin and the body of a man and the head of a raven. His legs were the only part of body covered by black leather pants and he wore a belt of throwing stars draped across his chest.

"I'm here to serrrve you massster," said Komodo. Komodo was the last of a by gone race of snake like humanoid creatures he had the eyes and skin of a snake but the of a man. he was bald except for several long braids in his at the back of his head tipped with jagged metal rings.

"All things for you oh dark one," said Argus. Argus appeared to be some kind of cyborge. The entire lest side of his body appeared to be robotic while his right appeared to be a red alien flesh.

"We are your weapons my lord," said the human looking woman called Inya. Inya indeed could pass for human if it were not for the purple spots on here forehead and arms and the ridges in her neck. She was dresses much in the fashion of an Amazon and carried a spiked war club.

"Yes my warriors time has come to lay waste to the world," Atlan said. "Now my warriors take the drones and destroy the city," he continued and with that the warriors bowed and teleported away.

**The shop:**

Tracie and the others sat in the shop talking then they herd it the alarm inside the shop. "What the hell!" Shane said bolting from the couch

"Trouble big trouble take a look," Tracie said turning her lap top so the others could see it.

"Holly shit that's a lot of drones," Julie said.

"The drones aren't what we have to worry about its those guys Atlan's dark guard," Selena said looking at the creatures on the screen.

"Ok so what do we do I mean the guys aren't back yet," Shane asked.

Tracie pressed a button and the wall behind her opened to reveal an assortment of weapons. "We hold them off until the guys get back," She said tossing Shane a plasma rifle.

"Sweet," Shane said cocking the weapon. Tracie then handed the two laser pistols Julie, and offered two more to Selena.

"No thanks," Selena said, "I think these are more my speed," she continued taking two curved daggers from the wall.

"Ok guys lets go to work," Tracie said drawing her morpher and changing into her ranger form.

**The sprit realm: **

The rangers, Talia and Aura walked into the chamber where the elders were waiting. "You have proven yourselves chosen ones," Shahjian said .

"Yes you have past the test and mastered your full powers," Holtz said.

"Now it is time you fully embrace your destiny," Cordelia said as a flash of light filled the chamber and a large crystal appeared in the center of the room.

"Whoa!," David said as his mouth feel open as he and the others stared at shining crystal.

"Now you need only touch the crystal and the powers inside will be yours," Illyria said.

"What about E J," Kal asked.

"My powers will go into my morpher until you guys find a replacement" E J said.

"So you're not going back with us," Toria asked sadness in her voice.

"Only in sprit sis but I'm always with you," E J said.

"Very true young Ezra but I fear you must hurry the dark one's army attacks your city and your sister needs your help," Cordelia said.

"Right lets do this guys," David said and with that the five rangers placed there hands on the stone and became bathed in bright light when the light faded they drew back their hands and on their wrist they found their morphers glowing and trimmed in gold as they felt the powers of their sprits rushing through them. David looked on h right wrist and found a silver morpher shaped like a dragon's head on his left wrist and his other on his right.

"Congratulations David. Because of your noble strength and courage the dragon has chosen you to be its keeper," Shahjian said

"Thank you master," David said bowing to his teacher

"No thanks is needed of any of you young ones you have all earned this new level of power," Illyria said

"Ugh hate to interrupt but can we get back to the real world before another sprit decides to piggy back in my body," Max said standing to her feet shaking her head.

"Wildcat! you're back!" Stina said taking her girlfriend in her arms. "Wait that is you in there right" Stina asked receiving Max shoving her tongue down her throat as an answer "oh yeah you're you" Stina said.

"How touching but would you idiots stop dicking around or am I going to have to kill Atlan myself ," Tyson said shocking everyone.

"Nice to see you've come to your senses Mason," Holtz said

"Fuck off old and just do your little magic trick to teleport us to the battle and the name's Tyson," Tyson said.

"As you wish," Cordelia said and with a wave of her hand the rangers Tyson Max and Talia were gone.

"Good luck guys you'll need it " EJ said as he watched his siblings fade a away

**Downtown Angel Grove:**

The battle between Atlan's forces and the Team ragged on in the center of the city and the team struggled to hold on, "Damn these guys won't quit," Shane said firing his rifles at a few drones.

"Yeah ugh for every one we take out a hundred more take their place," Julie said.

Elsewhere in the battle Tracie and Selena did battle with Girder and Atlan's Dark guard. "This what stands between Lord Atlan and victory a simple girl and a traitorous whore," Abulous said hitting Tracie so hard she fell out of her morphed form.

"Ugh I will not be called a Whore!" Selena said slashing at his face only to be hit by another one of Atlan's Dark Guard.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you ….Ahh!" Slyther said as he was mauled by an energy creature.

"I don't think so," David said as he and the others walked through the drones. "You ok babe," David said helping Selena to her feet.

"Fine now that you're here," Selena said.

"Good what about you runt," David asked.

"I'll be fine if you quit calling me that," Tracie said, "hey what's the Advent Children reject doing here," she continued dusting her self off.

"My fight isn't with you for the moment baby bird," Tyson said.

"So these are the mighty Daxamites funny you don't look like a threat ," Argus said.

"Well if they feel that way maybe we should show them what we can really do huh guys," Troia said

"Oh yeah ready guys," David said.

"Ready! Quasar storm fury form!" The others yelled in unison as three pillars of red, yellow and pink light came from the sky. When they faded Stina, Kal and Troia, stood covered in more armored styled suits with gold accents.

"Looks like we're up baby bird," Tyson said.

"Whatever lets just morph," Tracie said drawing her morpher

"Quasar storm zeta form!" they said as the green and crimson lights came from the sky came from the sky covering them in their respective armors

"Well big bro you seem a little under dressed," Tracie said

"You're so right. Quasar storm dragon fury!" And with that a silver and gold light came from the sky and covered David when the light faded he stood covered in silver, black, and gold armor with a gold Lyger head on his on his left shoulder and a gold dragons head on his right. "Silver dragon ranger," David said drawing a long two handed sword with a curved tip at the end of the blade " Alright guys Max, you mom Sel, Shane and Julie take the drones, Tyson you take Girder, the rest of us will take these five," David said and with that the team set about dimissing the enemy.

"Oh look a pink candy cane let me see if I can break it," Inya said swinging her staff at Toria.

"Ugh…. You know…. I don't get you chick villans… you think you can beat me … so spend all this time talking trash….. but you forget one thing," Toria said using her agility to avoid being hit.

"Oh really whats that" Inya asked.

"Pegasus Dart's," Toria said drawing five razor tipped Pegasus feathers. And hurling them as she flipped through the air. Inya watched the darts land in the ground and laughed. The feathers then exploded sealing her in a fog of pink smoke so thick that she did not see Troia's disc blade until it hit her chest. "That you leave yourselves open," Troia said

Else where Kal taunted Komodo with his speed "Hold ssstill boy," Komodo hissed as he flung

"Griffin whip," Kal said summoning a large chain link whip with spear tip on it, "Ok hit me with you best shot Kal said and Komodo flung his hair at him but it had no effect.

"I didn't hit you ," Komodo said shocked

"Nope but I hit you pretty good" Kal said pointing to the creatures detached arm laying on the ground.

"Its time you see some stars little girl!," Slyther said Hurling several of the throwing stars he wore on his chest at Tracie.

Tracie held firm and twirled her ax defelcting the stars as they exploded. "Hey bird boy that was nice but now its my turn, Emerald Crush," Tracie said swinging her ax striking Slyther and sending him flying into a building.

Elsewhere Stina did battle with Argus. "Your little parlor tricks won't work on me red ranger my inferred sensors tell me where you…. Hey she-" Argus said being cut off by Stina

"Quasar Battle fans fury strike" Stina said coming from under ground and striking him with the sharpen fans. "Did anyone tell you inferred sensor don't work on lead," she said.

Meanwhile Girder and Tyson fought to an apparent stand still, "You waste your time boy. Are you forgetting I taught you all you know," Girder said slashing his sword at Tyson. The blue skinned warrior took an overhead slash at him but Tyson moved at the last second causing the blade his to become stuck in the hood of a car.

"I grow tired of you Girder do try to die with honor" Tyson said as he used his phantom slash attack decapitating Girder ending the general's life.

Elsewhere Abulous and David did battle with David quickily gaining the upper hand. "Don't you jerks ever give up," David said as his sword clashed against Abulous's blades before he backed a way to regroup.

"Never you worthless dog," Abulous said croching before leaping into the for an attack.

"Have it your way. Primal Slash!" David said as his sword lit up and swung it at Abulous the wind in its wake sounding like a savage roar as it connected with the evil warrior.

"You've won this round rangers but your end is near," Abulous said as he and the others teleported away.

"Power down," David said as he and the others demorphed and were joined by the others. Selena instantly ran into David's arms and began kissing him deeply. "What was that for.

"Well every movie I've seen the guy in the armor always gets to kiss the girl," Selena said.

"Hey what about the girls in armor," Stina said.

"Oh come here,you" Max said pulling Stina into a kiss.

"Eww you four have no manners I mean….., mmmm," Troia said as Shane pulled her into a kiss.

"Hey Jewels, you wanna….," Tracie trailed off.

"Tracie you're nice girl but I don't kiss girls," Julie said nervously.

"What! I was just asking if you wanted a smoothie. You thought I wanted too" Tracie said shocked.

"Well…." Julie trialed off.

"Come here you goof," Tracie said pulling Tracie into a hug lingering for a little longer than needed.

As he was kissing Selena from the corner of his eye David saw Tyson leaving. Breaking the kiss he said, " Hey Tyson what you did back there nice."

Tyson turned and said, " Lets get one thing straight before you try to get all buddy, buddy and add me to your face book. What I did for one reason I want to kill Atlan myself and you and this little Buffy the vampire slayer gang of yours may just get me close enough to do it. But unlike Spike I mean what I say when its all over If Atlan hasn't killed us all If any of you is left standing When I'm finished with him I will kill you," he said and walked off into the sun set.

**A/N: And that my friends is the end of that chapter hope you enjoyed it. Sadly we're one step closer to the end of this season but not with the rangers series anyway peace and blessings and remember reviews are love.**


	16. Deadly Aliance

**A/N: What's up Quasar fans I'm back with another episode of Power Rangers Quasar Storm. Ok so we're getting close to the end of this season but like I said at the end of the last chapter I'm not done with my rangers series and before you ask I'm not going to do something stupid like the real show and bring in a whole new cast nope not my style. On thing you should know this chapter takes place a week after the last two because the last two took place during the same day. Ok so lets go**

**Deadly Alliance:**

"Good morning Talia," Max said as she walked down stairs into the Hawk family's kitchen. She was dressed in her long ruffled purple spaghetti strap top, black skinny jeans and a black vest. her outfit was rounded out by the purple flats and purple jewelry she wore.

"Good morning Max how'd you sleep," Talia asked pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Peaceful wrapped in the arms of my phoenix ," Max said.

"Well your arms aren't so bad either wildcat," Stina said walking into room dressed in her girlfriends aqua and blue plaid shirt with short sleeves and her own dark blue skinny jeans and brown boots.

"Yeah well prove it," Max said getting her response in the form of a kiss from Stina.

"Good morning family," said Troia running a hand through her now black and lime hair styled in fo-hawk which clashed perfectly with her red and black plaid skinny jeansblue union jack t-shirt and white Chuck Taylor sneakers.

"Gee Troia no sarcasm," Stina said.

"Well since she has her own supply of morning sugar she doesn't have to worry about you two isn't that right Tori-toy," Shane said wrapping his around Troia. He was dressed in his loose fitting Hurly t-shirt and board shorts.

"So true," Troia said turn into a kiss.

"Jeez Parker can you keep your lips off my sister for two minutes," Kal said as pulled on his sky blue camouflage Tap out t-shirt

"Oh shut up Kal its not there fault you're in a drought," Tracie said as she came down the stairs. She was dressed in a vintage black Thriller t-shirt and a pair of regular fit faded ripped jeans and a pair of black and white mid top Nikes

"Yeah yeah speaking of couples were dread head and Lena," said grabbing a piece of French toast from the large pile in the middle of the table.

"David, David stop ah!," Selena screamed from the top of the stairs "David Hawk put me down right now!" Selena screamed playfully punching her boyfriend's back as he carried her down the steps She dressed in a pair of black and white leggings with large squares with various black and white patterns on them and white t-shirt with sleeves and collar cut shorter with a black skull and cross bones on the front and David is wearing an indigo blue shirt with a yellow and black tribal design on the front and black jeans

"Oh you want hit people huh... ms. ... Payne," David said playfully smacking Selena's butt making her laugh.

"Umm son please put Selena down so you can get something to eat," Talia said.

"Oh sorry mom," David said stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. "But we got to get to school and you guys have to get to work," he said his mouth full of food. " By the way Tracie Julie's riding on your bike to school, so grab your spare," he said grabbing his book bag

"What but Julie always rides with Stina why can't she ride with Stina," Tracie asked nervously grabbing her other helmet and books and walked out to the drive way

"Because the charger's out of gas and me and Kal are riding with Max," Stina said folding down the front passenger seat letting Kal in the back seat.

"Yeah and I'm riding with Davie," Troia said putting on David's spare helmet and climbing onto the bike behind her brother as he started his engine.

'Great stuck on a bike with someone I'm hopelessly attracted to' Tracie thought as she started her bike up.

**Julie's House:**

Julie sat at the breakfast table halfway through a bowl of _Honey Comb _"So Julie what are you doing after school today," her mother asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'm going to hang with the guys," Julie said making her mom roll her eyes. "What was that about mom," she asked.

"I'm just saying I'm concerned about you spending so much time with them and I don't really care for their lifestyle," Julie's mother said.

"And what lifestyle is that, mom," Julie said irritated at her mother's line of conversation.

"All the girls in that house are gay and the mother just lets the girlfriends stay there its not right," Julie's mother said

"Mom Stina's the only lesbian Troia's straight and Shane's a boy well a tans gender boy but still, and Tracie well she doesn't label herself, and Max has her own apartment and she only sleeps there a few nights a week" Julie said defending her friends

"Anyway if you ask me that Parker kid and the youngest one are sick in the head. And in my opinion if that Talia Hawk was a good mother her son would still be alive," Julie's mother said not knowing she hit a nerve.

"First of all that son you're talking about was my boyfriend and I loved him ! Second his death was an accident he died trying to protect me!" Julie said angrily slamming her fist on the table as she stood. "And another thing when I was in the hospital for three days ad you were away on a busniess trip you know who was there Talia Hawk!, and she and her family have ben there for me every time I needed someone cry to and have been more of a family to me lately than you and dad have in years and if you ask me Talia hawk is more of a mother the you could ever be!," she said as tear came down from her eyes. Julie then herd a car horn outside and said "I'm crashing at Talia's tonight see you later," she said as she angrily stomped out of the house.

"Hey Jewels what... What's wrong," Stina said seeing the tears on the girl's face.

"Nothing just got into it with my mom, anyway can I crash with you guys tonight," Julies said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Hey of course you can, you're family and might I say you look ultra cool today," David said taking in the way she was dressed. She was dressed in a plain white polo shirt with the top two buttons open. A cobalt blue hoodie worn open with a crest on the side a pair of black shorts that stopped halfway down her thigh, white tube socks with blue stripes and a pair of low top vans.

"Thanks Dave," Julie said with a faint smile.

"Hate to break up this moment but we have class in oh twenty minute so I think Jewel should hop on Tracie's bike so we can get out of here," Kal said.

"What!" Julie said with a nervous voice. " Um why can't I just ride with Stina and Max," she asked shifting her weight back and fourth on the balls of her feet

"Because I am," Kal said, "what's wrong Jewels scared," he asked.

"No its not that its just I've never really been on a motorcycle before," Julie said looking awkwardly at the girl on the green sports bike.

"Its ok Jewels you can trust me," Tracie said offering Julie her spare helmet.

Julie looked at the emerald eye slightly shielded by the open visor of her full face helmet. Tracie like wise looked into hers and both girls thought the same thing '_She's gorgeous_'. Julie took the open face helmet and placed it on her head. Tracie then shifted and helped her onto the back of her bike "Ok so now what," Julie asked.

"Well just kind of wrap your arms around me and lean into me," Tracie said nervously. Julie then wrapped her arms around Tracie's abdomen causing an electric shook between both girls

"Like this," Julie asked her chin brushing against Tracie's shoulder.

"Yeah ," Tracie said trying to fight the slight arousal building in her as she felt Julie's body so close to her

"You smell really nice Trace," Julie said not really meaning to say it out loud.

"Thanks its Sweet Pea body wash um hang on tight ok ," Tracie said nervously kick starting her motorcycle.

**Angel Grove High: **

With in minutes the seven teens arrived at the school and as they exited their vehicles, Kal was the first to speak, "Man can you believe we only have two more weeks of school left," he said.

"Dude I can't even believe our birth day is next week," David said. Although they were born in different months and got presents and cakes on their own birthdays they always had a big party in the month of Tracie's birthday.

"Yeah not to mention our big gig at the arena is like a week after and I can't ...whoa!," Troia said jumping out of the way of the black Dodge Viper whipping into the parking space she was walking across.

"Well, well if it ain't the prince of darkness," Stina said. as Tyson got out of his car.

"Pour Stina flattery only works with Max," Tyson said pushing his way through the others.

"Hey jerk I thought we were done with you being against us," Troia said

"We'll be through when you join your brother in the sprit world" Tyson said.

"That's it," Troia said lunging at Tyson only to be stopped by David.

"Not now Troi," David said locking eyes with Tyson, his hand holding Troia. " You get a pass this time and its your last one," David said letting a flash of silver play in his eyes.

"Why my dear cousin you're getting a hot streak. Good you'll need it," Tyson said walking into the school.

"I really hate that asshole," Stina said taking Max's hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Me to Phoenix but we have bigger things than him to worry about," Max said squeezing Stina's hand.

"Like what are you getting me for my birthday," Stina said trying to coax an answer from her girlfriend. The red ranger had been trying to get hints from her girlfriend for weeks with no luck.

"Ugh can't I surprise you woman," Max said, "and don't act like I don't know about you trying to read my thought when I'm asleep" she continued.

"Yeah I've been meaning to talk to you about that young lady. Your little naked oil wrestling fantasy with Trish Stratus and Melina ain't happenin," Stina said

"Nether is your little Alica Keys on a piano fantasy ," Max said raising an eyebrow.

"Ok point made lets go to class," Stina said quickly ending the conversation as the two hurried into class.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

Atlan sat on his thrown and pounded his fist. "The Rangers must be destroyed," he said.

"Yes lord Atlan they shall pay for the death of Girder," Inya said.

"Yes especially those traitors Tyson and Sala," Argus said.

"Yes they will and Argus you shall accompany my lieutenants Norin and Sceptor," Atlan said.

"Yes lord Atlan," said the Cyborge bowing before his master.

"Yes and soon the world will be mine," Atlan said.

**Angel Grove High:**

" Man that history test was killer," Kal said walking from the building donning his sunglasses.

"Pesh it was breeze, Kal" Tracie said.

"Easy for you to say Ms.145 IQ ," Troia said.

"Hey Trace can't she's smart," Julie said throwing her leg over the back of Tracie's bike.

"You guys are pathetic," Tyson said. "Atlan breathing down your neck and all you can worry about is meaningless test grades and birthdays, no wonder your brother died so easy," he continued

"I've had just about enough of you," David said.

"If you want me come get me!," Tyson said hopping in his car and speeding away.

"Guys go to the shop, tell mom and Sel I'll be back soon," David said hoping on his motorcycle.

"And just where are you going," Stina asked.

"To catch a Gargoyle," David said kick starting his bike

**Angel Grove Bluffs:**

Tyson looked out over Grove and smiled a sadistic smile as herd motorcycle tires come to a screeching stop. "Bout time you showed up," he said turning to David and charging his eyes.

"You want to to talk or do you want to fight?" David said charging his fist.

"Fight" Tyson said and with that the two charged each other.

**The Shop:**

"He did what!," Selena and Talia said in unison.

"David went after Tyson," Tracie said.

"And you just let him go are you insane Tyson is to dangerous for him to take on by himself he'll be killed," Selena said fighting back tears.

"Hey you know what David's like he has to play the hero," Tracie said just as an explosin shook the building. "But right now we need to get to work," she said seeing drones appear out side the shop.

**Angel grove bluffs:**

David and Tyso n wer fighting each other to a stand stil match ing each other blow for blow. Until Tyosn manged to land a powerful glancing blow on David. "Oh did that hurt,"

David pulled himself up against his motorcylce and saw the deep scratch in the black glossy finish on his gas tank. "You scratched my bike!," he said his eyes glowing bright silver. "NO ONE SCRATCHES MY BIKE!" He yelled fireing a large dragon shaped blast at Tyson knocking him backwards of the clif. Overwhelemed by his since to do what's right David dove and grabed Tyson's wrist. "Ugh, Tyson give me your hand," he yelled to to other teen slipping from his grasp.

"Let me fall you coward!" Tyson yelled.

"Tyson stop being so damned proud and give me your hand!," David said.

"How do you know pull you down with me," Tyson grunted.

"Because you want Atlan dead as much as I do! Now give me your hand!," David said.

With that reluctantly gave David his hand and alowed himself to be pulled up. "Why did you even bother saving me ," Tyson asked.

"Because as much as either one of us hate to admit it we're family," David said.

_"David the others need your help_," Talia said telepathically alerting him to the danger at hand.

David looked at Tyson and said, " Still iching for a fight,"

"Yes,"

**Down town Angel Grove:**

Stina and the others wer doin their best to hold of aginst Atlan's forces and were close to getting beat. "Emerald Crush!" Tracie yelld using her most powerul attack baely denting Atlan's Lieutint Nerion.

"You weak little girl," Nerion said "Is that all you've got!"

"QUASAR CHARGER FULL POWER!" a voice said

"QUASAR ELIMINATOR SCATTER SHOT!" another voice said followed by to beams of plasma fire vaporizing Nerion when the blast cleared.

"Took your sweet ass time getting here big bro," Tracie said. seeing her brother and Tyson standing in the clearing smoke.

"Yeah and are you and Tyson working together," Stina asked.

"Its a long story," Tyson said.

"You Daximite trash!," Secptor said.

"You guys fall back we'll finish this one," David said drawing his sword. "Tyson you up for a little slice and dice,"

"Quasar Eliminator Sword mode!," Tyson said forgoing a one liner "Lets do this"

"FURY SLASH!" David said charging his sword and jumping into the air.

"SHADOW STRIKE!" Tyson said following suite.

"QUASAR DOUBLE TEAM!" They said in unison destroy Secptor. As the blast faded David and Tyson locked eyes with Argus.

"You're next Tin Man," Tyson said.

"Some other time traitor," Argus said as he teleported away.

"Power Down!," David said as he and the others demorphed. "Hey Tyson those we're some sweet moves,"

"Save it," Tyson grunted pushing passed David and the others.

"What babe no death threat. What gives," Selena asked.

"He owes me a debt," David smiled.

**Ranger's Home:**

Hours later after dinner the couples and Julie and Tracie had gathered in the living room for a movie. Max and Stina were curled up on the sofa. David and Selena were sitting in the recliner. Troia and Shane were on the love seat cuddled together while Tracie and Julie sat on the floor. "Heh great movie, but I'm ready to call it," Julie yawned as she got up and walked towards the stairs.

"Yeah I'm right behind you Jewls," Tracie said.

"Shane carry me," Troia said as her boyfriend shifted to stand up.

"C'mon Troi-toy," Shane said scooping the blue haired girl up bridal style and headed to the stairs. "Night guys."

"Well Wild cat looks like they all have the right idea," Stina said extending her hand to her girlfriend.

"You go ahead phoenix I need to talk to Dave a bout something,"

"Oh ok see you in a few minute," Stina said kissing her girlfriend and heading up stairs.

"I'll leave you two alone something private," Selena said getting off David's lap and kissing him "and when you come upstairs I'll show you something really private," She said.

"Ok Max you're on the clock what's so important that you couldn't talk about it infront of Stina," David said.

"Yes Maxine what is it that you could only talk to David and I," Talia said walking into the room.

"Its about me and Stina," Max said


	17. Endless Storm Pt 1

**A/N: Hey Quasar Fans its me with another episode. Sadly its the first of the last three. Yeah I know hard to believe a year ago a google search for Power Rangers fan fiction brought me here. I never expected to be as popular as I am and I thank all my readers for that and I'd like send a special thanks to Mandy and Taylor better known to the world SheHasMyHeart Thank you so much for following this story from the beginning and supporting all my other ones. Ok here's how this is going to work this will be a three part episode and I hope to answer most of your questions**

**Endless Storm Part one:**

Julie awoke in the comfort of Tracie's arms, "Good morning beautiful," Tracie said placing a gentle kiss on Julie's earlobe.

"Morning Trace," Julie said rolling over and capturing Tracie's lips. "Happy birthday babe," she said.

"Uh hmm," a voice said from the corner of the room making the two of the pull apart.

"E J? what the hell are you doing in my dream," Tracie asked

"Um Trace this is my dream," Julie said.

"Actually you're both dreaming," E J said.

"You mean like having, the same dream at the," Tracie asked.

"Yeah you see only two people who really love each other can have the dream," E J explained.

" That means you're in love with me," both girls said in unison.

"Yeah and its about damn time you two figured it out if you asked me," E J said.

Both girls looked at him shocked . "You mean you're not mad." Julie asked.

"No I've always wanted to see you happy Jewels and we had our time together," E J said. "And besides I've had a chance to look back on things and lets face it you've always kind of had the hots for Trace," E J said making Julie blush. "Oh come on I saw you check her out at night waves, and plus the way you always asked how'd she get so smart and stuff," he said making her blush deepen

"Is that true Jewels," Tracie asked.

"Well ...shut up and kiss me...,"

Both girls awoke kissing each other and Julie's brown eyes met Tracie's emerald ones. "Wow," Julie said.

"Yeah wow," Tracie said.

"So what now," Julie asked

"What do you mean," Tracie asked.

"I mean are we a couple am I gay straight bi I mean I'm still into guys," Julie said in one breath.

"Ok first off Jewels we are a couple if its what you want us to be. Second you don't have to label yourself, and third its ok to be scared ok baby," Tracie said she then shifted her weight so she was half on top of Julie and lightly kissed her. The kiss deepened and both girls found themselves exploring each other mouths.

"Trace... I... think... we should hold off telling everyone." Julie said in between kisses.

"Yeah... I... totally...agree .. should wait ...god your lips taste good," Tracie said.

"Thanks...its... bubble gum tooth paste," Julie said. "Also I,,,, ummm, ... I think we should tell your mom and the guys first," she said as Tracie's lips shifted to her neck

"Sure baby, anything you want," Tracie said placing her hand under Julies shirt.

"And Tracie no sex," Julie said putting an abrupt stop to the make out session.

"What?" Tracie said.

"Tracie I'm crazy about you but we're not there yet, and I've never had a girlfriend before and I want to wait until I'm ready," Julie said.

"Ok baby I love you and I'm willing to wait till you're ready," Tracie said. "So you're ready now," she said.

"No!," Julie said

"But its my birthday," Tracie said giving Julie a puppy dog face

"No Tracie I'm serious ok no sex now go to bed," Julie said slightly annoyed.

"Fine," Tracie said getting up from the bed.

"Where are you going babe," Julie asked

"I'm just going to the bathroom go back to sleep ," Tracie said. " Everybody else in this house with a hot girl in there bed gets laid, me I get the pulse setting on the shower head. Oh the wait is worth it because I love her but damn she's right there" she thought as she walked to the bathroom.

Else where in the house Selena lay awake her head resting on David's bare chest marveling at the way the moon shown on his light brown skin as Aura's words played over in his head "You will hurt him dark one... You're a danger to him," played over and over in her mind . Trying to shake her mind of those thoughts she began to trace his exposed body with her fingers and stopped when she found it the diagonal scare that started to the left of his stomach and went to the right. Her eyes then found the scare on his left shoulder and she began to cry silently. "I gave you these scares David," she thought. "I know you love me David, and I love you. But I can't risk hurting you. I still carry my past with me. Sala is still inside me David and its a fight everyday to keep from succumbing to her. But I love and above all I never want to hurt you any more than I already have," she thought as her mind wondered and she tried to sleep.

Atlan's Fortress:

Atlanstared at the six titan boxes. As he prepared himself for a moment he'd been waiting for. A moment he dreamed up in his demented mind. " Come to me my warriors," he said summoning his dark guard and his drones.

"All hail lord Atlan," they said in unison.

"The time has come for destruction for us to unleash our full force. The power of the Dark titan! Aboulous you and the dark guard ambush the key and bring her to me,'

"Yes my lord we will wait for the moment she's away from her beloved red ranger then we shall capture her.

"Yes and once the stars and moon align and I spill her blood onto the boxes the world and the universe shall tremble before me and my wrath !"

The Station:

"Happy birthday guys mainly you Tracie," said Cassie setting the large chocolate sheet cake in front of Tracie

"And may you all have many more," Billy said wheeling a cart out filled with presents.

"Thanks Cassie and you too uncle Billy," Tracie said as the gifts were set on the table. "Ok since its my real birthday I'll go first," she said.

"Here open this one it from me," Julie said handing her a wide gift box wrapped in green paper letting her hand linger on her shoulder.

Tracie tore open the wrapping paper and then opened the box and her eyes lit up "Oh my god! its custom Fox Riders motor cross suite ," Tracie said holding up the green and gold motor cross jersey.

"Yeah I know how you said your old one was getting worn out so," Julie trailed off.

"Thank you," Tracie said pulling Julie into a hug both girls wanting more.

"Ok my turn and its from Max," Kal said tearing into a long white box "Sweet a Dyrdek board," he said pulling out the deck of the custom skate board

"Yeah I remember what Tami did to you old one I know you like DC so I did some online shopping," Max said.

"Here you go Troi toy," Shane said handing her a gift wrapped rectangular shaped object.

Troia tore through the paper and her eyes began to sparkle, "You got me the entire GundamWing series uncut!," she said.

"And the feature length version of Endless Waltz," Shane said pulling another DVD from his pocket.

"Oh thanks babe," Troia said placing a chased kiss on her boy friend's lips.

"Alright its my turn here you go Sel," David said handing her a long jewelry box.

"But David I didn't get you anything," Selena said holding her head down.

"I know just open it ok," David said lifting her head with his finger and smiling at her..

Selena opened the box an pulled out a black cord necklace with a two sided pendent with a dragon on one side and a lyger on the other. "David its beautiful where did you get it," she said holding the necklace up to her neck.

"Well I didn't actually buy it I made it using Tracie's laser torch, hope you like it," David said as he fastened the necklace around Selena's neck.

"I love it thank you," Selena said kissing his cheek

"I have something for Max," Stina said walking over to the bar.

"Baby you didn't need to get me anything," Max said.

"I know but I missed your birthday so I got you this open it," Stina said placing a large purple and black box in front of her.

Max opened the box and could not believe her eyes " No way! a new bass and with my name on the finger board and look at the graphics on the body," Max said as she admired the pearl lettering on the neck and the airbrush graphics that covered the body each one based off one of Max's one her tattoos. "Baby this must of cost you a fortune," Max said still marveling at the instrument.

"Not really I had a little help from aunt Pink who called some of her friends at Fender. Anyway look who signed it," Stina said

"Pete Wentz! Pete Wentz signed my bass!," she said jumping up and down.

"Yep and you can play it all you want and the autograph won't fade," Stina managed to get out before Max shoved tongue down her throat in a deep kiss. "Wow," she said as Max pulled back.

"Yeah but now its my turn," Max said as she, the other four members of there band and Julie walked up to the stage with Max taking her place surprisingly behind the key board "Now I've only been working on this for a few days so here goes," Max said as she and the others began to play Monica's Angel Of Mine, with slightly altered lyrics.

Stina looked into Max's eyes and she began to cry . "She learned to play the piano just for me," she thought as Max and the band entered the second verse. "You're my angel to Max," she thought. Stina had become lost in thinking of the past few months with Max that she did not realize that Julie was now playing key boards and Max was singing front of her as the song ended. As Stina came out of her emotional thoughts she saw Max drop to one knee in front of her.

"Austina I told you when I came here that I felt something pulling me here. When I saw you in class that day in class I couldn't believe that it was you. And since that day you've been my friend my lover my phoenix...," she trailed of pausing for a moment to pull the ring box from her pocket. "I guess what I'm saying is. Austina Hawk you are the most beautiful woman I've ever known and love you mind, body and soul, and if you take this ring I promise to spend the rest of my life making you the happiest woman in the universe. Austina will you marry me."

she said opening the box as tears now fell from her eyes.

Stina looked at the beautiful diamond ring through her tears and sighed. "Yes Max baby I'll marry you!" she said wrapping arms around Max's neck. Max then kissed her as she slid the ring on her finger. Stina then looked at the ring and said, "Baby its beautiful how could you afford this," she asked.

"I didn't buy it I've had it since I was a kid. Its the only thing I have of my birth mothers." Max said.

"Baby I can't keep this. I mean its your mom's.," Stina said wiping some of the tears away.

"Stina I promised myself I'd give this ring to the love of my life and that's you keep it," Max said cupping Stina's hand.

"Ok I'll keep it but you have to let me get you a equally nice one," Stina said.

"Deal," Max said.

"Ok now that that's over its David's turn to open his gift," Talia said. "Its from me and Tracie we figured its time you had it," Talia said placing guitar case in front of him.

David opened the case and in a rare instance a tear fell from his eye "This is Chuck's guitar," he said as he looked at the black Gibson flying V. "Trace thank you," he said.

"Don't mention it big bro," Tracie said. "Ok before we all get to emotional lets have some cake," she said.

"Finally I'm hungry!" Kal said.

Meanwhile outside the station and two blocks away Tyson sat in his car and listened as the other rangers celebrated . "Useless the way they celebrate such meaningless thing," he thought. "But still since my time in the sprit world I find myself envying them. Envying the way no matter what happens they rally behind each other. And its sickening how they live up to that stupid cliché what doesn't kill you making you stronger. And David always the noble hero. Even when he was bedding down his enemy he still did his job and refused to turn away from his family. I killed his brother before his eyes and what does he do when he has the chance to end my life to watch me die! He saves me. No matter when this is all over and If we make it through this David and the others will know true loss" he thought as he placed his car in drive

Meanwhile in the station the rangers and the rest of the team where finishing up the party as Cassie needed to open the place to the public. "So future Mrs. Paige where are we sleeping tonight," Max asked as Stina sat cradled in her arms.

"Well future Mrs. Hawk I was thinking of your place seeing as we have to rehearse for the gig next week," Stina said.

"Aww but I was hoping to consummate our engagement if you know what I mean," Max said winking.

"Well we can we just have to talk like this," Stina said telepathically.

"Oh you're so naughty. I like it," Max said kissing Stina.

"I never get tired of that," Stina said

"Glad to hear it, " Max said.

Stina then looked down at her engagement ring smiled. "I still can't believe you asked my mom and Dave for permission," she said as Max gently pushed her off her lap .

"Well I'm old fashion that way. But right now I need to go to my place and get a few things," Max said.

"I'll go with you," Stina said

"No its ok babe I can mange," Max said.

"Are you sure, I mean we could have a little fun while we get things," Stina said.

"Hmm later babe ok I promise it'll be worth the wait," Max said kissing Stina before leaving out the door.

Atlan's Fortress:

Max awoke with a throbbing in the back of her head. She was aware of one thing where ever she was it was dark "She's finally awake master," a voice said. jarring her memory . She had gone to her loft and the room began to fill with gas. She remembered getting dizzy then Atlan's Dark guard appeared she did her best to fight the off but she was to weak.

"Atlan! what did you do to me you bitch!," Max yelled getting to her feet. inside the cell as she stared face to face with the dark lord.

"My dear Maxine I merely captured you. Amazing sending lieutenants that traitor Tyson and all it took was something as simple as sleeping gas. And I finally shave my key and soon with your help the entire universe will tremble before me," Atlan said.

"No way ass hole Stina and the others will find me and when they do you're finished! You hear me finished!," Max said.

"Stupid girl by the time your little red ranger figures out what happened the world will be mine and but I promise to let you die in each others arms," Atlan said. Max charged at the cell door only to be thrown back against the wall of the cell by one of Atlan's energy blast. "Foolish girl," Atlan said as he walked a way from the cell door.

"My body feels like its on fire. Like a billion little bombs just went off inside of it," she thought as she lay crumbled on the floor in agony. " Have to get... message to Stina... before I pass out," she thought

The Ranger's home:

"Where is she!," Stina said as she pased around the living room.

"Will you clam down she probably just took a nap or something," Troia said.

"No way its been two hours, wildcat is never this late and... AHH! AHH!" Stina said as she fell to the floor in pain and her nose began to bleed.

"Help me ! phoenix!," Max said using her telepathic link to Stina

"Ah, Wildcat ! what's wrong," Stina said

"Atlan!... has... me in... his fortress...Hurry before AHH!," Max said before the pain became to much and the link was severed.

"Stina, talk to me kid what's up," David said helping his sister to her feet.

"Max Atlan has her," Stina said. " We have to get to her before its to late," she continued.

"You're not going to that fortress without me," Tyson said appearing in his astral form in the living room.

"And why should we let you help us, lets not forget we've been fighting you for the past months," Kal said.

"Yeah and you killed our brother you bastard! What's to stop you from doing it again. Better yet why shouldn't we kill you," Troia said.

"I know what I've done Troia but I'll not kill you Troia on the principle that I owe David a debt. And you should let me help based on the fact that I know every square inch of Atlan's fortress." Tyson said.

"Enough arguing!," David said, "Tyson and I are going," he continued.

"Not without me you're," Stina said.

"Stina you're second in command and I need you stay here? But I know you're coming," David said.

"This is all well and good but how are we going to get there," Tyson said.

"Tyson meet us at the station," David said as he and Stina bolted from the house and into Stina's car.

The Station:

Cassie was wiping down the bar of her establishment when the door burst open falling back on her ranger past she went into a defensive stance as she turned . She almost dropped the stance completely seeing David and Stina but when she saw who else was there she held firm. "What's he doing here," she asked

"Cassie we don't have time to explain right now. We just need your help like your ranger help," David said to the former pink ranger.

Cassie looked from David to Stina and could see the mix of anger, fear , and grief on the girl's face. "What do you need," Cassie asked concerned.

"We need your NASADA clearance," Stina said.

The Astro Mega ship:

To be a board the Astro Mega ship a vehicle that had saved the world and had been designed by Zordon himself would be a source of pride for David and Stina but at the moment they were both focused on the task at hand. "Ok guys we're approaching the outer atmosphere and I'm turning on the cloak," Cassie said as she guided the ship through earth's outer atmosphere.

"Are you sure we won't be detected by Atlan's sensors," David said.

"Yeah I should get close enough to beam you in and ….. Whoa," Cassie said as they saw the massive space fortress in the ship's large view screen.

"Home sweet home," Tyson said under his breath.

"Ok guys I think we're as close as we'll get lets ranger up," David said as all three morphed into their ranger forms. "Cassie give us twenty minutes if you don't hear from us bail," he said just Cassie beamed them into the fortress.

Atlan's Fortress:

Max watched from her bound position above the alter as Atlan pieced the boxes together like diabolical puzzle until they locked into one large gilded box and her mind began to race. "Stina baby hurry," she thought.

"The stars and moon are aligned and you and I have a date with destiny," Atlan said as Slyther handed him what appeared to be a ceremonial dagger. "Now I need only spill your blood over the boxes and the world will be mine.

"Stina I'm sorry baby forgive me," Max thought as she closed her eyes and a lone tear fell from her eyes.

Atlan walked towards her his wicked eyes gleaming. He was at the moment he had dreamed up in his dark mind. As he glided the tip to her navel the knife was blasted out of his hand. Before he had a chance to react he was hit by another blast. "You!," Atlan said as he looked up to see Tyson standing with his eliminator in rifle mode

"Correction us!," Stina said using her side arm to blast away Max's bonds.

"Heh you cut it close this time phoenix I thought you wouldn't show" Max said as she landed on all fours.

"Are you kidding me we have wedding plans to make," Stina said.

"Um could you two be cute later right now we need to get out of here," David said.

"Not so fast boy," Aboulous said. "I don't think you'll be leaving here alive silver ranger," he continued.

David and the others suddenly found themselves surrounded on all sides by Atlan his entire dark guard and what looked to be every drone in his army. "Stina give Max your stunner, and mind too," David said tossing Max his side arm "Stina when I say so lets morph," he said getting a nod from his sister, "Now!," he said and he and Stina transformed into their more powerful ranger forms. "Ok attack!," he yelled.

And with that the four heroes went into battle doing their best to hold off the enemy. "I should've crushed you under my boot heels when you were an infant you Daxamite trash," Atlan said as he and Tyson clashed swords.

"You should of now I'll crush you under mine," Tyson said landing slash across the dark warlord's abdomen only to have it heel before his eyes.

Elsewhere in the chamber David was fighting two of the Dark guard and three drones "The mighty silver ranger can't hold his own," Argus said

"I can hold my own just fine!," David said slicing his robotic arm off

Meanwhile Slyther threw several of his throwing stars at Max who had her back turned. " Wildcat look out!" Stina yelled.

Max throw her hand up and block one then rolled her body to avoid the others. As she did so she lost her balance and fell her hands touching the titan boxes. Max looked at the palm of her hand saw the blood from the small scrape caused by the star. The boxes then began to glow with a blackish purple light. "GUYS WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Max screamed in horror.

The room grew as silent as a funeral home and for a moment all actions ceased, as they all watched the boxes glow. "TYSON KEEP ATLAN FROM TOUCHING THE BOXES!" David yelled as the fighting began again.

Tyson drove his sword into Atlan's stomach pinning him to the wall. Atlan the pulled a dagger from his cape and drove it through the right side of Tyson's visor, "AHH!" Tyson screamed clutching at his face as his morphed form faded.

"Weak boy!" Atlan said he stabbed Tyson in his side and made his way to the boxes.

"No!," David said as he watched Atlan touched the boxes and the filled with an explosion dark light and a howling wind. "Cassie lock onto our bio signatures and beam us to the ship now!" he said and with that he and the others were beamed to the Astro Mega ship.

Stina's Car:

Stina drove frantically with no regard to the speed limit or traffic trying to get to their home. "This is all my fault guys," Max said, "the whole world's going to end and its my fault," she continued pounding her fist against the dash.

"Hey listen to me its not your fault. And the world's not going to end we'll get through this together like always," Stina said taking one hand off the wheel and grabbing Max's squeezing it. "Dave how's he doing back there," she asked over her shoulder where Tyson lay crying in pain.

"He's hanging in there but we have to get him to mom fast," David said applying pressure to Tyson's wounds.

"So David what's the plan now," Tyson asked

"We fight," David said.

**To Be Continued….**

**A/N: Well fans that's it for part one hope you enjoyed it stay tuned for part two**


	18. Endless Storm Pt 2

**A/N: What up fans its time for part two of the finally of Quasar storm. Yeah I know sad right I still can't believe a year ago this time I was a nobody on this site now I'm one of the hottest authors on the site and have twelve stories under my belt when all I ever intended to write was this one. So anyway I hope you enjoy this and now down to business now a while back I asked you to help me pick an official theme music for my series and the winner was **_**New Divide. **_**So now its time to get started**

_Talia's Voice: last time on Quasar Storm_** ( **_a montage beginning with the end of chapter one set to New divide starts. Then cuts to Atlan and his generals then cuts to the ranger's first morph. Then cuts to Stina, meeting max the first time then cuts to a series of Stina and Max moments stopping at the ones from the last few chapters. Then cuts to David fighting Sala/Selena then cuts to them making love for the first time then cuts to a series of David and Selena moments ending with the one from the last chapter. Then shows the arrival of Tyson and shows his effect on everyone including the death of E J and the beginning of Shane and Troia's relationship ending with moment from the last few chapters. then cuts to a series of Tracie moments ending with her kissing Julie. The montage ends with a series of group shots)_

_Talia's voice: And now..._

**Endless Storm Part 2:**

David burst through the door with Tyson's limb form slung over her shoulder. The events of the last hour or so fresh in his mind. "Mom guys get down here," he called as Stina and Max followed behind him. Talia and the others quickly came from wherever they were in the house and were stunned to see the ghastly sight Tyson was in as they went into the basement.

"What the fuck happened to him," Kal said trailing behind David and their mother.

"Long story but basically we're all fucked," Max said.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

The dark light faded and Atlan emerged from it incased in a demonic looking blackish purple and gold armor. He clenched his fist with pride and they glowed and his body was surrounded by a blackish purple aura. He had done it he had become the dark titan the conquer of worlds. The thing that was so powerful that its essence was scattered across a planet a million miles from its birth. He was now that thing a being of pure evil. He held his hands together and pulled them back bringing forth a large curved sword that was jagged on one side. "I'VE DONE IT!," he yelled in triumph.

"Master Atlan you've done it you have become the dark titan," Aboulous said kneeling before his master.

"Yes I have now loyal Aboulous it is time to destroy earth. Summon the drones all of them," Atlan said.

"Yes my lord." Aboulous said.

**The Ranger's home:**

The entire team at the mangled body of Tyson as he lay on the medical bed breathing. They looked at the bandage on his eye. Talia had done her best to heel her nephew's wounds but the eye could not be salvaged. "so what do we do now," Shane asked breaking the icy silence in the room.

"What do you mean what do we do Parker we fight," David said.

"Fight are you nuts Atlan's the dark titan he wins game over!," Kal said.

"Well its a good thing that you guys don't have to go if you feel that way," Tracie said stepping forward to stand behind David

"And what's that supposed to mean Tracie," Kal said.

"The star prophecy bro it says plain as day when the Dragon comes the three most powerful of the knights will stand against Atlan and will defeat him like it or not that means me Dave and Tyson," Tracie said.

" NO!" Julie said throwing her arms around Tracie.

"Its ok Jewels," Tracie said rubbing soothing circles around the other girl's back.

"No! No! I won't let you do it we just let each other. I won't lose you like I lost E J," Julie said as tear's welled up in her eyes.

"You won't lose me baby," Tracie said before kissing Julie firmly on the lips.

"Its about damn time," Troia said.

"Yeah all this will they won't they crap for the past few months driving me nuts," Kal said.

"Can we get back to the task at hand," David said ending the moment. " Bottom line everyone in this room has a part to play in this. We all watched our brother die that and we promised no we swore to him to keep fighting no matter what. But now we're dealing with something bigger than a promise to our brother we're deal with a promise to the world guys we're power rangers and the whole world is lost. Now I'm going to fight because its what we should do fight and win or die trying. Now are you guys with me or not," David said holding his hand out.

"I'm in," Stina said putting her hand on top of David's.

"Hell its only a sure chance at death," Kal said putting his hand on top of Stina's

"Lets end it with a bang," Troia said putting her hand in.

"I'm all in big bro," Tracie said putting her hand in.

"Don't even try to keep me away from this," Max said putting hers in.

"I always wanted to be a hero and wherever Troi goes I go," Shane said putting his hand in.

"No way is Tracie going without me," Julie said putting his hand in.

"David my love I am with you," Selena said putting her hand in.

"For years I watched you grow and I've protected you from the beginning . Julie, Shane, Max I consider you all my children Selena I consider you a friend. The last time I was facing something like this I fought to protect you now I will stand with you," Talia said as she put her hand in.

"Tyson what about you," David asked over his shoulder.

Tyson groaned pulling himself off the medical bed. He limbed over to the others. "I owe you a debt cousin ," Tyson said putting his hand in.

"Then we're all in I want you all to know that this could be it for us. Even if we destroy Atlan some of us or all of us may not make it back so if there's something you all need to do take the time to do it we'll meet back here in two hours," David said.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

Atlan looked down from his throne At his drones. He had dosed them with a portion of his new dark powers making them look more mincing than normal. "The time is here my army. The time for us to take what is ours! Today is the day we bring darkness to earth!," he said.

"All hail lord Atlan the dark titan!," Argus said causing all the dark creatures to join him.

**The Ranger's home.**

Troia and Shane sat on her bed locked in a tender passionate embrace joined together at the lips. "Shane you love me right," Troia asked breaking the kiss and staring into Shane's eyes.

"Troia of course I love you," Shane said softly running his thumb over her lips.

"Shane I want you to make love to me," Troia said.

Shane knew he loved Troia he had since he was an eight year old girl. And that what made him so apprehensive at this moment. Although the small amounts of testosterone his doctor allowed him to take gave him a slightly more masculine and feminine appearance. Body wise he was still basically Sheena the girl she had been before her fourteenth birthday. "Are you sure about this Troia I mean its your first time. You only get one shot at this it should be with someone special. Are you sure want it to be with me I mean given my condition" Shane said.

"Shane I love you inside and out and I want you to be my first," Troia said. She then leaned into Shane capturing his lips in a deep open mouth kiss. The two explored each others mouths. They both soon found themselves naked from the waist up their bodies pressed close as they rolled around on the kissing and nibbling each others exposed flesh. Troia carefully placed kisses and bite on Shane's chest being careful not to harm the still feminine mounds. The sensation of which caused Shane to let out some what feminine gasps. "I love you Shane," she said kissing his neck from her position straddling his hips.

"I love you too Troia Hawk," Shane said as Troia kissed his neck. Troia sat up and unbuttoned Shane's pants then unbuttoned her own and again leaned down and kissed Shane's lips.

"So how's this going to work with you not having you know," Troia said rest her forehead against Shane's. Shane then captured her lips and rolled that he was again on top

"We'll figure it out," Shane said.

"Oh Shane!," Troia moaned as Shane bit her neck. The next thirty minutes seemed like an eternity as they rode a chariot of ecstasy and moans to heights of passion. Troia nor Shane had never felt anything like this The closest Troia would come to later describing it would eating a million pixie sticks at once and chasing it with a mocha frappe chino. When it was over they both reached their climax at the same time. "Wow!," Troia said breathlessly cradled in Shane's arms

"Yeah wow," Shane said equally out of breath.

Elsewhere in the house David and Selena were in the middle of their own post orgasmic glow as David lye on his back with Selena on top of him kissing him passionately. "Umm did anyone ever tell you your sweat taste like rain drops," David said as some of the sweat from her neck dripped into his mouth.

" Umm just you," Selena said kissing his neck. She then saw the stab wound on his shoulder and tears welled up in her eyes and she rolled off of David crying.

"Lens baby what's wrong," David asked concerned that he may have hurt Selena.

"David you know I'd never hurt you on purpose right. You know I love right," Selena sobbed

"I know baby I know," David said combing his fingers through her hair. "Sel what's wrong," he asked.

" Just hold me David, please just hold me" she said and with that David wrapped his arms around her letting her cry herself out.

Outside of the house Stina and laid out on the hood of her car. The two girls stared at the sky holding each other hands enjoying comfortable yet uneasy silence. "So phoenix what kind of dress are you going to wear," Max asked breaking the silence, and propping herself up on her elbows.

"What do I need a dress for," Stina asked curiously while taking up a likewise posture.

"Our wedding woman. I figure since I was the one to propose you'd wear the dress or we'd do matching dresses. But I was thinking of you in something strapless what do you think," Max said.

"I think you need to calm down. Because one we haven't even set a date yet and two you're nuts if you think I'm going to wear a dress," Stina said.

"Ok then lets set a date right now," Max said.

"Are you serious," Stina smiled.

"Yeah I'm serious," Max said, "how about two days after graduation next year," she continued beaming at her fiancee .

"Hmm I like it," Stina said leaning over Max

"Really?," Max said looking up into Stina's eyes.

"Really" Stina said leaning down and kissing Max. "_I never get tired of kissing you,"_ Stina thought.

"_Good cause you'll be doing it for the rest of your life,"_ Max thought.

Meanwhile inside the house Kal set at his drum kit with his cell phone in hand. "_I hope she picks up," _he thought as he listened to the phone ring before the other line picked up.

"_Hey this is Tami. Sorry I missed your call just leave a message at the beep," _Tami's voicemail said.

Kal resolved himself to say what he wanted to say. "Hey Tami its me Kal. I know you don't want to hear from me. But I just wanted say I'm sorry for the way things ended between us and I hope you forgive me," he said.

In the living room Tracie lay on the couch with her head in Julie's lap. "So when do we get the whole talking without words thing," Julie said twirling a strand of Tracie's hair.

"I don't we will babe," Tracie said.

"Why," Julie asked.

"Be cause we're both normal humans," Tracie said getting a are you serious look from the other girl. "What I'm normal, Well If you forget the fact that I can bench press a small car, shoot lasersfrom my eyes and oh yeah I can fly," Tracie said with a smile.

"And that big gorgeous brain of yours," Julie said lowering her lips to Tracie's in a open mouth kiss.

"You... know... given the situation...we could be doing something else," Tracie said kissing Julie.

"No Trace I told you we're not ready yet," Julie said putting an end to her new girlfriend's amorous attempts.

"Oh c'mon Jewels with the world facing destruction I thought I could at least get to second base," Tracie said

Julie smiled and shook her head at Tracie, "I may let you get to second when the world doesn't end," she said.

Mean while Tyson sat on the medical bed as Talia placed a patch over his eye. "Glad to see your injuries didn't affect anymore than they did," Talia said as she adjusted Tyson's patch.

Tyson watched her with his good eye. He couldn't believe this a woman who had every reason to hate him had used her powers to heal him as best she could. Tyson looked at her eyes searching them for any sign of hatred but found none. "Why don't you hate me. After all I've done why don't you hate me," he asked suddenly

"I can't hate you Tyson because what happened to you could've easily happened to one or all of my children," Talia said looking at shame Tyson tried to hide. "I forgive you Tyson," she said placing a hand on shoulder.

**Atlan's Fortress:**

Atlan sat on his throne and watched the earth get closer. "Lord Atlan we are now entering earths outer atmosphere," Inya said.

"Excellent set a course for the mountains of Angel Grove," Atlan said.

"My lord why the desert," Abobulous asked.

"Because it was the last resting place of the final titan box, and it is there I will open A vortex that will seal the world in a cloud of eternal darkness," Atlan said.

"Perfect but what about the rangers," Slyther said.

"Let them come I want them to witness firsthand the end of their world," Atlan said.

**The Ranger's Home:**

The team had gathered in the lab a were preparing for the battle. All of the rangers with the exception of Tyson were wearing their field training suits. Talia, Shane, and Julie were all wearing similar suits. "Where's Sel," David asked. He then herd the distinct clacking of heeled boots. He turned and saw her there before him dressed in her Sala persona in her complete black leather outfit the only thing that had been changed was the tribal like silver and black eye makeup. David and the others looked at her slack jawed as she walked over to him.

"I thought wearing these clothes one more time wouldn't hurt," Selena said as she wrapped her arms around the back of neck and pulled him into a kiss.

"Uh hmm," Tracie said causing them to end the kiss. She then held out a long black case. "I melted down your daggers like you wanted I hope this is what you wanted," Tracie said opening the case to reveal two curved short swords with serrated blades.

Selena took one of the swords and gave it twirl cracking the air around her. "These will do quite well," Selena said. Just then the alarm sounded and the ground began to shake.

"Trace what's going on!," David yelled

Tracie looked at the screen and her eyes grew as big as saucers, "Its Atlan's fortress and its headed for the desert," she said.

"Oh know the long dark knight," Talia said.

"What?" Shane said.

" Atlan plan's to cover the world in a vortex of eternal darkness evil. The likes of which no one has ever seen unless our three most powerful warriors defeats him after he opens it," Talia said.

"Then that's what's gonna happen." David said, "Tracie is that telepoter of yours ready," he continued.

"Already booted up big bro," Tracie said.

"Max, Shane, Jewels," David said.

"Ready to rumble Davey," Max said coking the laser rifle in her hands.

"Ok guys this is it one last ride," David said, getting silent nods of conformation from everyone. "Trace," he said.

"Engaging Teleportation now," Tracie said as she hit the button on her morpher.

The entire team was swept in a large light sending them away from the lab. When the light faded they found themselves in the desert face to face with Atlan's entire army of drones and his entire dark guard. "Welcome Rangers to the end!" boomed Atlan from the top of a cliff. "All your fighting has been for nothing and yet you are here to stand against me. Very well stand and bare witness to your end!,' he said. He then raised his hands and tore at the sky causing it to blacken with storm clouds as a small vortex opened.

David stared at the sky and drew his morpher and gritted his teeth at the army before him, and said, "No matter what we keep fighting!." "Ok guys all or nothing lets ranger up!,"

"QUASAR STORM FURY FORM," Stina , Troia and Kal said as they morphed into their ranger forms.

"QUASAR, GAURDIAN FORM!," Talia said morphing into her white and gold armor

"QUASAR STORM ZETA FORM!," Tyson and Tracie said morphing into their ranger forms

"QUASAR STORM DRAGON FURY!" David said morphing into his ranger form. David pointed his sword at the army and with all the fury of the dragon and lyger sprits that fueled his he lead the charge.

The battle field became with a fog of smoke and dust as the rangers and the rest of their team did battle with Atlan's forces. " Ah!," Shane said as he fell to the ground from a drone. Shane watched the drone closing in on him and prepared for the worst just as the drone shattered before his eyes as the smoke cleared revealing Julie holding a blaster similar to Shane's.

"Sleeping on the job parker don't think Troia would be too happy bout," Julie said helping him to his feet. As he was getting to his feet Shane fired a blast over Julie's shoulder startling her.

"Hey you worry about your girl I'll worry about mine," Shane said standing back to back with Julie

Elsewhere in the battle David, Tracie, Tyson and Selena a had fought their way to the base of the cliff and now faced bigger herd of drones. David and Selena were standing back to back fighting. While Tyson and Tracie did the same. " Screw this. Eliminator riffle mode," Tyson said shifting his weapon into a high powered laser "Scatter shot!," he said firing a blast that destroyed the a large amount of drones,

"Nice shot Tyson ah," Selena said falling back against David grabbing her side.

"Sel!," David said looking at the blood seeping from the wound.

"Its just a scratch go. Go get Atlan," Selena said standing on her own feet.

"Yes go get Atlan if you get by us," Aboblous said as he and the rest of the dark guard appeared. "Do you really think you stand a chance against the five of us," he said

"The question is can you handle the six of us," Stina said as she and the other ranger and their mother appeared.

"Lets dance," Slyther said as the dark guard began to charge.

"Tracie fly Dave and Tyson up and finish this!," Stina said.

" Right!" Tracie said as she flew scooping both of them up.

Moments later the trio stood on the cliff with their weapons drawn face to face with Atlan and the swirling black vortex behind him. "You miserable ants you think you can stop me," Atlan said as he drew his sword

"Its over Atlan!," David said as he and the others channeled their energy into their weapons.

"If it's over let it end with the death of the Daxamites!," Atlan said and with that the three charged each other the impact of which sounded like a thunder clap.

Meanwhile on the ground the other were still locked in a biter grudge match with Atlan's forces Selena was doing her best against Inya, but the vilaness was quickly getting the best of her former sister in arms, "Ah!" Selena screamed as strike from Inya's war hammer knocked her to the ground .

"Look what has become of the mighty Sala," Inya said stomping on her ribs " A weak human whore," she said again stomping her. "I will enjoy caving in your skull," Inya said raising her hammer. She looked down at Selena and saw her smiling. "Why do you smile at death, " she asked angered at Selena's brashness. Selena simply pointed to glowing feathered darts in her arm. Before she could react the darts exploded severing her arm and Selena had her head sciscorred between her legs.

"One last thing, my names Selena not Sala bitch!" Selena said breaking Inya's neck with her legs.

"You done," Troia asked.

"Yeah, but now I owe you another debt," Selena said dusting herself off.

" Lets just call it even and hope Dave and the others are having as good as luck as we are." Troia said.

Atop the cliff Atlan looked at the three downed rangers their morphs flickering in and out. They had each given all they had but every attack had failed. "Pathetic!" Atlan said driving his sword into Tyson's back making him scream. "Useless!," he said grinding his boot into Tracie's hand crushing the bones through her armor. "Weak! He said, kicking David in the head "You most of all the noble leader how does I feel to know failed," he said kicking David again. " Now who should you watch die first I know your beloved baby sister say good bye Tracie

As Atlan drew his sword over head to end Tracie's life David felt himself draw on all the rage fear, and hope a as he got to his feet and his entire beagan to glow with a goldish silver light. "NO! NO MORE!" he boomed aiming his sword at Atlan as he floated into the sky.

"WHAT!" Atlan screamed awe struck.

"SAVAGE FURY!" David screamed as he brought the blade of his sword down in a blinding hail of light. When the light cleared all that remained of Atlan was a pile of ash and the charred remains of his armor. "Its over Trace," David said as he help his youngest sister to her feet. Just then the winds from the vortex raged and thunder roared from the sky.

"Not yet!," Tracie said.

"What's going on!" David asked.

"It's the propechy one of us has to sacrifice ourself go in there and seal things up," Tracie said. She the looked at the Vortex and powered down before looking back at her brother. "Bye Dave tell Jewels I'm sorry lied and that I love her!"

David instantly powered down and grabbed his sister's arm, "No way runt I'm team leader I'm going!"

"Neither damn one of you are going, I am!," Tyson said limping towards the vortex placing shocked looks on David and Tracie's faces. "Don't look so shocked I'm we all know I have nothing keeping me here," Tyson said tossing David his morpher. He then looked them both and threw himself into the vortex and what followed was blast of light that coverd the desert.

When the light cleared the rest the team stood in a field of ash as they watched Tracie and David float down to the ground. "TRACIE!," Julie screamed crushing her lips to the other girls in a deep tearful kiss. "When I saw that blast I thought I lost you," she said.

"Never babe," Tracie said pulling her into a hug

David and Talia looked at each other "Tyson?"

"Gone mom but he died with honor, "David said placing Tyson's morpher in her hands.

"Just like his father," Talia said stepping aside as Selena walked up and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey beautiful," David said before Selena pulled him into a kiss.

"So what now?," Max asked Placing her arm around Stina.

"Now. Now we go home," David said.

**A/N: Its not over yet we still have one chapter left.**


	19. Endless Storm Pt 3

**A/N: Hey fans what's up well like a great man said this it. Yep this the last chapter of this story. Year's journey at an end. I want to thank all my supporters friends and everyone that has supported this and all my other fics. If it was not for your support this and all my other stories would not exist you guys inspire me to great things, and make my imagination dream up these characters and worlds and I thank you for that. And I want you all to know that this is not the end of this series. I'll begin A new season when the time comes. Until then you can just reread this one**

**Endless Storm Pt 3:**

The sound of the loud engine outside her girlfriend's window stirred Julie from her peaceful sleep. "Umm baby tell your brother to stop with that bike it' too damn early," she said groggily as she rolled over onto her back.

"Umm that's not Dave's bike, ... Its mom's bike." Tracie said sleepily. It then clicked in her mind what she said and a small played across her lips before she bolted up from the bed. "I'll be back in a few," Tracie said kissing Julie's forehead. Tracie walked out to the drive way to find her mother dressed in dark blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a button collar and her flat soled motorcycle boots. Tracie watched as her mother wiped the beautiful pearl white Harley Davidson Fat-Boy. "So when did you bring trigger out of retirement," Tracie said watching her mother shine the chrome handle bars.

"I had her brought over this morning I just felt like riding again," Talia said.

"Well she sounds good," Tracie said walking over to her mother, "woke Julie up."

Talia continued to polish her bike and asked, "And how are things between you two,"

"Good she still hasn't told her parents about us. But its cool for now seeing as we've only been together like a week," Tracie said, "Hey mom are you ok with the whole me and Jewels thing," she asked.

"As your mother Tracie I have the normal concerns any parent would. But I trust your judgment and Julie is a good girl and a trusted member of the team, and I'm sure you'll be happy together," Talia said.

"Thanks mom. But that's another thing mom are we still a team I mean Atlan and his goons gone for good. I mean aren't we done with being rangers." Tracie said.

"Yes for the moment the rangers are not needed. But you and your siblings have a great destiny that does not stop with Atlan," Talia said throwing her leg over her bike and put on her gold aviator sun glasses

"Good to know," Tracie said somewhat sarcastically as she watched her mother kick start her motorcycle. "You know you'd kill me or Dave for riding without a helmet," she said.

"Well I'm your mother I can do whatever I won't," Talia said.

Sometime later stirred to life. "Good morning baby," he said rolling over to kiss Selena and not finding her. Thinking she was already down stairs he decided to take a quick shower before joining her.

Sometime later after his shower David made his way into the kitchen finding Max , Stina and Kal. "Hey guys you seen Sel," he asked.

"We thought she was with you," Stina said pouring her cereal.

"No I woke up this morning she wasn't there," David said.

"Have you checked the basement maybe she's down there," Max said

"Good idea," David said.

David walked into the basement and found it full lit which was odd considering no one had been there for days. Not finding her in the main part of the lab he decided to check the hanger bay. When lowered into the hanger the first thing he noticed was Tyson's car was gone the second was a note on the wall. He picked the note up and read it instantly recognizing Selena's handwriting.

_Dear David:_

_This is hard for me ending things this way. But I couldn't bare to look at you when I did this. I want you to know it hurts me to do this to you. But you have a great destiny before you, and in your life you will do great things. And I don't fit into that or anywhere in your world or anywhere. And try as I might to forget it my past still haunts me and until I work things out and heel I can't be with you or anyone. I know I said I'd never but I have to. So I'm sorry but this is goodbye. All I ask is that you forgive and not track me down and remember that you were the only man to truly love me. Good bye _

_Love Selena_

David's fist glowed and he cracked the steal wall. He then stormed up stairs knocking Shane into the wall of the kitchen throwing the note to the floor. " I'm going for a ride be back later," he said slamming the door behind him.

"What's his deal," Troia asked picking up the crumpled piece of paper and unwrinkled it. She quickly scanned the note and her face grew to a mixture of anger and sadness. "Oh no guys take a look this," **she said.**

**Angel Grove Bluffs:**

Hours upon hours had passed and in the late afternoon sun David sat alone at the edge of the hill looking out at the setting sun. The tears in his eyes had stopped long ago now he sat there looking at the city. He then herd the sound of a motorcycle coming to a stop. Followed by footsteps, "How'd you find Trace," he asked.

"You and I are the only ones who come up here to think," Tracie said sitting beside her brother on the ground. "Are you ok," she asked placing an arm around him.

"She left me Tracie," David said.

"I know man, but at least you still have us your family," Tracie said comforting her eldest brother.

"Yeah I know kid." David said. "I just wish I knew why after all we went through to be together why'd she just leave like that and not even tell me how she felt. I mean I went through hell and back to be with her. And she just leaves why!," David said tears coming from his eyes again. For years Tracie had been the only one he had been comfortable to cry around in private.

"Maybe she was trying to do it the best way she could without hurting you," Tracie said.

"Well that turned out well didn't it," David said sarcasm and anger evident in his voice.

"Hey you'll be fine. We've been through worst right," Tracie said flashing her brother her bright smile in effort to lighten the mood.

"Yeah you're right there kid," David said letting smile cross his lips.

"C'mon lets go home mom's making chicken tacos and I want to get some before Parker and Kal eat them all," Tracie said getting up and dusting herself off before walking over to her bike. "Hey dread head you coming," she yelled throwing her leg over her bike.

David got up and onto his bike and simply said, "Lets ride,"

**Stone Canyon:**

In a diner somewhere in Stone Canyon Selena sat in a booth looking down at the necklace David had given her only a few days before. She hated what she was doing to him but in her heart she felt she was doing the right thing but still couldn't shake the guilt. "More coffee hun?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah, thanks," Selena said holding her cup out for the woman fill. "Hey could you tell me were the next town is," she asked the woman.

"The next place for about thirty miles is a place call Mariner Bay why you headed there," the waitress said

"Not really headed anywhere specific right now just traveling," Selena said taking a sip from her coffee.

The waitress looked at Selena for a moment and said, " You know you look fimilair have we met maybe I know your folks," she asked.

Selena turned and saw the faint burn scares on the woman's face and neck. The long dark black hair pinned up in a pony tail and the eyes that were still as blue as the ocean after all these years. She then saw the name on her name; Jesse, and smiled a small smile. "No I don't think you know me," she said as she paid and grabbed her back pack and walked into the night air to her car.

**One week later:**

The band and Julie and Shane all stood waiting to go on stage at the sold out arena. "I can't believe you guys aren't freaking out right now," Shane said.

"Well babe when you spend the better part of a year fighting monsters opening for a major star is cake," Troia said running her hand through her newly blonde hair.

"Yeah Parker we got this in the bag," Kal said. twirling his drumsticks.

" Yeah man between this song Dave wrote for us we'll, kill it," Stina said as a stage hand came over.

"Ok guys two minutes," the hand said.

"Alright show time," Tracie said pulling on her guitar. "Can I get a kiss for goodluck," she said leaning over to Julie

Julie pecked her cheek and said, "Good luck kid,"

"So big man you ready to rip," Kal asked.

David picked up his new guitar and made one last adjustment and said. "Born little bro born,

The announcer gave them their introduction and the curtain opened to the cheering fans. David took a deep breath and nodded to Tracie and she began to play the opening to the song he had wrote only a few days before entitled _Your Side Of The Bed_ as David took his place to sing lead.

Intro:

She's gone againShe's gone again (aw no)

Verse One (David):

Every time she leaves it's my heart that she's taken from meI dunno if she's gone for good or returning in the morningCannot wait through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turningI want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonelyon...Yo side of the bed

Chorus (David, Troia and Max):

Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,Yo...On yo side of the bed Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (its so lonely there)I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here... noooo

Verse Two( David)

I just wanna breathe your airWatch you when your wrapping up your hairGazing at the mirrors up there, I'm reaching while imagining that you're hereAwake through the night cause I can't help the tossing and turningI want you to know that our bed, our sheets, our pillows get lonelyon...Yo side of the bed

Chorus( David adlib):

Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,Yo...On yo side of the bedYo side, Yo side, (where I lay my head) Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,Yo...On yo side of the bedYo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,Yo...On yo side of the bedYo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (its so lonely there)I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here... noooo

Tracie's guitar solo ( David: ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce the band. On guitar and vocals my kid sister Tracie Hawk!. On drums my brother Kal Hawk! on key boards, vocals, and bass give it up for my sister the anime girl Troia Hawk!, On Vocals my sister Stina Hawk! And on bass and vocals my future sister in law Max Paige and I'm David and we are Sixth and Hawk)

Chorus (David adlibs):

Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,Yo...On yo side of the bedYo side, Yo side, (your pillow is waiting girl, pillow is waiting girl)Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,Yo...On yo side of the bedYo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side,Yo...On yo side of the bedYo side, Yo side, Yo side, Yo side (its so lonely there)I don't wanna sleep if you ain't here... noooo (song ends)

**The End… For now**

**A/N: Well that's all folks the end of this story. And want to again thank every reader that reviewed and supporting me. I want to thank the rest of SHMH for being the first to really read this and giving this and all my other fics a chance over the past year. In closing I'd like to say that this has been a labor of love and that the rangers will be back with new characters and new drama. And no I'm not switching out the team just adding some more background characters so stay tuned. This is SDR saying peace and blessings and may the power protect you**


End file.
